Vindaloo Curry
by Diana Prallon
Summary: "Então eu sou o cara, mas você quis ficar com outro cara, que, obviamente, jamais poderia ser o cara." 1º lugar no XIV Challenge Draco e Ginny do fórum 3v.
1. Prólogo: Failure to Communicate

Prólogo   
FAILURE TO COMMUNICATE

"_Veja bem_

_Para quem dizia querer bem_

_Seu olhar parece infeliz_

_Não condiz_

_Com um grande amor"_

Quanto mais olhava para trás, menos entendia como as coisas tinham chegado àquele ponto. Deitada, acariciando os cabelos de Lily conforme dormia, Ginevra observava sua filha e tentava não se arrepender das escolhas que tinha feito. Parecera certo, há tantos anos, quando decidira se casar. Agora se sentia presa a um relacionamento que não lhe trazia nada. Já não tinha certeza do que sentia há anos. Mas se sentia obrigada a continuar. Todos esperavam que fosse plenamente feliz. _Seu marido_ tinha certeza que eram felizes e exemplares e, como sempre, a falta de tato dele a surpreendia. Como poderia não ter notado sua relutância em compartilhar a cama com ele, como poderia não ter percebido que se esforçava em trabalhar ao máximo para não ter que voltar para a casa vazia?

Era como se a partida da caçula para Hogwarts tivesse desmascarado uma farsa de anos. Era como se ficando sozinha com o marido em casa fosse óbvio que nada os ligava, nada que estivesse presente. Ao mesmo tempo que queria jogar tudo para o alto, não conseguia deixar de se preocupar em como seus filhos lidariam com aquilo. Logo as crianças voltariam para a escola e ela se veria novamente impotentemente presa a uma vida que não lhe trazia benefícios. Mas Ginevra não era egoísta o suficiente para desconsiderar os filhos em sua busca pela felicidade.

Há anos que as coisas não eram mais as mesmas. Perdera sua identidade no dia que se casara — ou teria sido muito antes disso? Quando se tornou oficialmente a namorada-do-não-mais-menino-que-sobreviveu? —, nunca fora o tipo de mulher que pudesse ser minorizada pelo que quer que fosse, menos ainda por causa de um homem. Harry parecia passar mais tempo com os sobrinhos ou com Rony e Hermione do que com ela. Fora assim por muitos anos. Quantas vezes resolvera levar as crianças para ver os primos, com a desculpa de "deixá-la trabalhar com a contabilidade da loja"? Sem os meninos em casa as desculpas pareciam ainda mais esfarrapadas, ao mesmo tempo em que o que mais queria era distância do marido, e a enchiam de raiva. Ele adorava dizer que a amava, mas ela odiava palavras vazias. Odiava todas atitudes dele que diziam o contrário. Sentia-se enganada, traída, enrolada.

Em dias como esse sonhava consigo mesmo que tinha uma amante, o que faria tudo tão mais simples... Não poderia continuar o casamento com honra, nem mesmo Ron pensaria em algo assim, e então estaria livre. Livre para procurar, para sonhar... _Para voltar atrás_. Com o passar dos anos, o motivo do fim parecia tão insignificante... No final, todos tinham sido culpados, todos tinham usado daqueles meios — mesmo o precioso Harry Potter. Não era tão terrível quanto imaginara no começo, aquilo era uma guerra, afinal. Nunca tinham pensado que todos precisariam de perdão no final.

Mas sabia que aquilo era ilusão. Estava cansada de saber que Harry não tinha ninguém, não tinha olhos para mais ninguém. Não conseguia deixar de pensar que era porque não tinha imaginação o suficiente para isso. Tinha vezes que lembrava da conversa de sua mãe com Sirius em Grimmauld Place, há tantos anos, dizendo ao homem que Harry não era James. Às vezes achava que nem mesmo Harry sabia que não era James, que ela não era Lily, que eram pessoas diferentes dos pais. Era como se tentasse reencenar um ato largado no meio, destruído no início, uma coisa utópica. Perguntava-se se ele viu algo além dos cabelos vermelhos e popularidade, o que tinha de semelhante a Lily. Não tinha mais tanta certeza que era algo além da única pessoa dentro da família com quem poderia casar.

E o que poderia fazer? Como poderia destruir o lar de seus filhos? Como poderia decepcionar tanto seus pais? Conseguia ver o olhar reprovador de Hermione caso Harry aparecesse na porta deles de malas feitas, depois de ter sido avisado que não era mais seu marido. Ficou pensando no trabalho que teria se um dia quisesse se casar, achando todas as pessoas que receberam a chuva de estrelas que celebrara a união dos dois. E, como sempre, terminava amaldiçoando sua infantilidade aos vinte anos, achando que finalmente viveria seu conto de fadas.

O romance fantástico de sua vida, era claro, tinha deixado escapar. A chance de viver algo épico, digno dos maiores romances trouxas. Tinha deixado isso para trás há mais de vinte anos, deixado seu cavaleiro negro montado em uma Nimbus, deixado sua chance de viver intensamente pelo querido e seguro Harry Potter.

Ao mesmo tempo que as coisas que a fizeram terminar aquele último namoro pareciam pequenas, as falhas de Harry em seguida pareciam muito maiores. Ele a fizera de boneca, deixara em casa, acreditara que o atrapalharia. Ele não pensara em quão humilhante era quando a deixara trancada dentro da Sala Precisa no meio da batalha. Fora para a Floresta certo de que morreria sem ao menos lhe dizer adeus. "Ia ser difícil demais", ele lhe disse depois. Difícil para ele, certamente. Não tinha pensado no quão seria difícil para ela. Perdera-se em autocomiseração e não se preocupara em pensar como _ela_ se sentia, no quão arrasada estava pela morte de Fred. Para que se dar ao trabalho de consolar a mulher que dizia querer para a vida inteira? Para que se importar?

E mesmo que tivesse mais problemas na cabeça do que meramente as questões que a incomodavam, nada perdoava o fato de que, depois da vitória, ele resolvera sair com Ron e Hermione e nem sequer olhar duas vezes para ela. Depois, escondera-se em sua cama, pronto para pedir sanduíches e dormir. Aquilo era imperdoável. O que ela se esforçara para esquecer em seguida, tentando viver seus sonhos dourados, agora pareciam erros que jamais devia ter relevado, para começo de conversa.

Mas de que adiantava se arrepender agora? Por mais que sonhasse, não tinha o menor fundamento de verdade. Se fosse ela quem tivesse sido deixada por um motivo daqueles, jamais aceitaria reatar. E, mesmo que aceitasse, não poderia esperar que o romace fosse lindo e sem problemas. Não podia esquecer vinte anos. Não podia ignorar quatro crianças. E, mesmo que jamais tivesse sido sua amiga, não poderia desconsiderar a existência de Romilda. Ela podia perder quanto tempo quisesse com seus sonhos tolos: não se tornariam realidade. Estava amarrada por cordas que ela mesma atara. E não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre isso.

"_Como uma época de sonhos raros inocentes_

_Cheia de luzes tantas luas, lustres e pingentes_

_Como uma sala art-deco o nosso amor brilhou em vão"_

_N/A:_ Os trechos são de uma música de Ed Motta, Lustres e Pingentes.

Ao longo de toda a fic você encontrará quotes do seriado "House M.D.", bem como os títulos dos capítulos são títulos dos episódios da série. O próprio nome da fic é uma referência a um quote — que vocês encontrarão mais pra frente.


	2. One day, One room

Capítulo 1  
ONE DAY, ONE ROOM

Era o último dia das férias de Natal das crianças quando chegou a coruja. Uma coruja parda e comum, trazendo um envelope também comum, enquanto preparava o café. Trazia o nome de Albus e deixou o pergaminho em cima da mesa enquanto enfeitiçava as xícaras para voar aos seus lugares. A saudade de seus filhos começava a apertar mesmo antes de irem embora, mas tirando isso parecia um dia como qualquer outro, conforme as crianças se sentavam para tomar café e Harry lhe dava um beijo na testa antes de correr para o Ministério.

Ela se sentou na ponta da mesa, pronta para lembrar aos filhos que deveriam estar com todas as malas prontas para partir no dia seguinte, quando um barulho interrompeu as palavras antes mesmo que saíssem de sua boca. A xícara de chá de Albus tinha caído enquanto segurava a carta na mão, os nós dos dedos brancos de tanta força e os olhos arregalados.

— O que houve? — perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

O menino não respondeu. James e Lily encaravam o irmão, tão surpresos quanto a mãe. O garoto permaneceu mudo, os olhos correndo pela carta.

— _O que houve?_ — repetiu, começando a fica preocupada.

— Dá isso aqui — falou James, tentando tirar a carta do irmão, mas o outro era rápido o suficiente para impedir.

— A mãe de Scorpius — ele falou com uma voz estrangulada. — A mãe... Ela está... Pior.

A mulher piscou, agora bastante preocupada. Romilda estivera doente por algum tempo, desde antes do verão. A notícia de que estava piorando parecia indicar que pouco poderia ser feito por ela.

— Ela está morrendo — disse o menino, balançando a cabeça. — Os curandeiros... A mandaram de volta para casa. Dizem que não podem fazer mais nada.

O silêncio se instalou na cozinha. Apesar de James não suportar Scorpius (Lily nunca tinha feito nenhum comentário), parecia entender a gravidade da situação. Ginevra limpou a garganta antes de falar.

— Eu sinto muito por seu amigo, Albus. Mas não há nada que possamos fazer, realmente.

— Eu quero ir até lá, mamãe — ele falou, levantando da mesa, decidido. — Eu _preciso_ ir até lá.

— Entendo que seja seu amigo e você queira apoiá-lo nesse momento, mas vocês embarcam para Hogwarts amanhã, querido, e você poderá vê-lo — respondeu, observando o filho à sua frente lhe encarar.

— Mãe, a senhora conhece a mãe do Scorpius, não conhece? — o garoto perguntou, o olhar firme no seu.

James e Lily prestavam atenção na conversa enquanto fingiam continuar a tomar o café.

— Romilda estudou em Hogwarts na mesma época que eu, Al, mas ela é um ano mais nova que eu e...

— Então a senhora poderia ir comigo até a casa dos Malfoy? — Albus pegou a mão da mãe e percebeu que estava gelada.

Por mais que soubesse que se arrependeria daquilo, que ir até a casa de Draco Malfoy não era, definitivamente, uma boa idéia, Ginevra sorriu levemente, puxando o filho para junto de si num abraço e beijando a bochecha do menino. Não havia a menor chance de continuar a ver seu pequeno Al sofrendo daquela forma sem fazer nada — mesmo que o pouco que poderia fazer lhe custasse muito.

Era fato que as crianças não sabiam lidar com a morte. Felizmente, James, Albus e Lily haviam nascido em tempos muito mais calmos do que aqueles que seus pais haviam enfrentado. Não havia mais a ameaça iminente de Voldemort, nem fantasmas em diários ou pedaços de alma para se juntar e destruir.

— Mande uma resposta ao seu amigo, combine com ele e eu te levo lá — respondeu, olhando para os outros dois. — Vocês querem ir?

James soltou um muxoxo, olhando para a irmã caçula.

— Posso ficar na casa do tio Ron? — a ruiva perguntou, baixando os olhos para a própria xícara.

— Nós podemos falar com sua tia Hermione, se não for incomodá-la... James? — perguntou, observando o filho mais velho.

— Meu pai sabe que a senhora vai na casa dos Malfoy?

— Seu pai não é _meu_ pai, James. Eu não preciso dizer todos os meus passos para ele.

— Meu pai não gosta dos Malfoy.

— Meu pai gosta do Scorpius — interrompeu Albus, e James gesticulou, como se não importasse.

— Meu pai não gosta do pai de Scorpius. Tio Ron também não. Todo mundo sabe que os Malfoy eram Comensais da Morte. Eu acho que você devia esperar meu pai, afinal, ele _é_ um Auror.

— Eu _sei_ muito mais sobre o assunto que você, James, e não preciso do seu pai para me proteger. Mande uma coruja para ele se quiser.

* * *

Albus respondeu à coruja de Scorpius e, perto do fim da tarde, Hermione apareceu para pegar Lily e um contrariado James. Como se já não bastasse seu marido sempre enfiado na casa de seu irmão, agora seus filhos já estavam tão habituados a passar tanto tempo lá que foi com uma leve pontada de frustração que viu a cunhada desaparatar acompanhada dos dois.

— Podemos ir, mamãe? — Albus perguntou, aos pés da escada, de onde viera de seu quarto.

Havia um traço de preocupação na expressão do filho que nunca havia visto antes. Nem mesmo quando James e ele aprontavam e esperavam pela bronca certa que viria a seguir, jamais havia visto o filho daquela maneira. No entanto, Ginevra tinha certeza que Al sabia que havia algo errado com ela — algo, não exatamente o quê —, pois o menino a olhava de maneira intrigada.

Rezando intimamente para que Draco não estivesse em casa, ainda que soubesse que aquilo jamais poderia acontecer, desaparatou com o filho, visualizando os portões da Mansão Malfoy em Tinsworth em seguida. Albus preferiu não perguntar como sua mãe tinha chegado imediatamente na porta da casa dos Malfoy. Ela ficou aliviada por não ter que responder mais perguntas, embora já tivesse se programado para dizer, sem pestanejar, que tinha sido amiga de Romilda na escola.

Ao se aproximar, ouviram a mágica que protegia os portões da casa questionar quem eram e o que faziam ali.

— Sou Ginevra Weasley e vim visitar Romilda Malfoy a pedido do jovem Scorpius.

Os portões desapareceram de vista, o que surpreendeu um tanto a ruiva. Só mesmo uma situação extrema como a proximidade da morte poderia fazer com que até o nome Weasley fosse bem vindo na casa de um Malfoy — ironicamente, tinha certeza que se tivesse se declarado uma Potter, como era, sua entrada teria sido negada.

Os dois seguiram pelo caminho de pedras que cruzava os jardins em direção à casa. Tentava se manter calma, sem criar expectativas, enquanto Albus parecia tão sério que sequer se impressionava com o luxo do local. A _Villa Malfoy_ era uma propriedade grande, um pouco afastada do resto de Tinsworth. A construção era feita em estilo romano e o jardim que a cercava era uma alteração muito recente comparada à idade do prédio, e espantou-se ao ver que algum Malfoy fosse ter pufosos no jardim — com um aperto no coração que não sabia explicar, lembrou como Romilda gostava de Arnold.

Lembrou do rosto sorridente da menina no salão comunal. Lembrou da voz dela perguntando se era verdade que Harry tinha um hipogrifo tatuado no peito. Lembrou de seu rosto assustado enquanto era levada para a Sala Precisa quando evacuaram a escola. Lembrou de seu sorriso quando anunciou seu noivado para os antigos colegas de escola. De seus olhos no casamento. Por tantos anos, Ginevra tinha se ressentido da garota, se sentido traída e roubada quando fora _ela_ quem abrira mão, _ela_ quem casara primeiro.

Aproximaram-se da porta de entrada da mansão, a mão de Albus entrelaçada à sua. Havia tristeza no ar que circundava a construção. Como se a casa também estivesse doente há muito tempo, como se não houvesse nenhum outro tipo de sentimento ali. A porta se abriu sozinha e Al espichou o pescoço para olhar para dentro da sala. Não havia ninguém ali.

— E agora, mamãe? — o menino perguntou, fitando-a.

— Agora nós esperamos — ela respondeu, indicando para que entrassem na casa.

Albus parecia indiferente ao fato de estar na casa dos Malfoy. Estava tão concentrado e preocupado com o amigo que mal se mexeu quando ela o abraçou, beijando-lhe a bochecha.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, querido — murmurou, embora soubesse que estava tentando se convencer daquilo, e não ao filho.

— Isso não é justo — ele sussurrou, encarando o chão.

— A morte nunca é uma coisa justa, querido. Mas ela faz parte da vida de todos nós e temos que aprender a lidar com ela.

— Senhorita Ginevra! — exclamou uma vozinha fina, e ela olhou para o pequeno elfo doméstico que servia a _Villa_ inclinado em uma reverência. — O jovem senhor Malfoy está esperando por vocês.

O elfo os conduziu através do _atrium_ da casa, até o corredor oposto ao hall, onde bateu na porta.

— Jovem mestre Malfoy, suas visitas chegaram — falou para a porta fechada.

A porta se abriu, mostrando um garoto pálido, de rosto pontudo e cabelos loiros. Ele já tinha — como James — a mesma altura que ela. Lembrava dolorosamente seu pai quando mais novo. A mulher sequer piscou, sempre que o via ficava espantada com tais semelhanças. Então ele falou e toda a semelhança se esvaiu como água — a voz de Scorpius estava apenas começando a mudar e ainda era fina como a de uma criança.

— Obrigado por vir, Sra. Potter.

— Como está a Sra. Malfoy? — Albus perguntou, timidamente.

— Como vai, Scorpius? — Ginevra perguntou, sem jeito, ao ver que o menino sequer se mexera.

O garoto deu um leve sorriso, meneando a cabeça.

— Ah, ele está _ótimo_. A mãe dele está _morrendo_, realmente, ele não poderia estar melhor — ouviu-se a voz ácida de Draco atrás dos três.

— Não fale assim com a minha mãe — Al cruzou os braços.

— Eu conheço a sua mãe desde muito antes de o imbecil do Potter pensar que ela era um ser humano digno de ser notado, Severus.

— Encantador como sempre, _Draco_.

— Em homenagem à sua sensibilidade, _Ginevra_.

— Vamos ver minha mãe — Scorpius indicou para Albus.

Os garotos passaram pelos dois, Al ainda olhou para trás antes de seguir o amigo.

— A cara do pai, esse seu filho.

— Jura? — perguntou, irônica, cruzando os braços. — Como se você pudesse falar muito — acrescentou, fitando-o.

— A diferença é que Scorpius não tem olhos verdes como sapinhos cozidos.

— Muito engraçado — ela respondeu, cruzando os braços.

— A escolha foi sua.

— E sua também.

— Você quis ser a mulher do precioso Potter, em seu casamento perfeito, o modelo de vida do mundo bruxo... Então lide com as conseqüências das suas escolhas.

— E você com as conseqüências das suas.

— Olá Ginny, Draco — falou a voz sonhadora de Luna. — Como vão?

— Luna? — perguntou, confusa. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu também adoraria saber — respondeu Draco, ainda mais emburrado.

— Eu trouxe Luna para testar o efeito de pó de ovos de Blibbering Humdinger na poção que estão dando a Romilda — falou Blaise, que ainda estava cruzando o _atrium_.

— Não estamos tão desesperados — respondeu Draco, com os olhos pequenos de raiva.

— Eu achei que sua mulher estivesse _morrendo_, Draco. E, como um _bom marido_, você deveria estar procurando todas as formas para curá-la. Mas parece que ao invés disso você está discutindo com... Ginevra — ele inclinou a cabeça, cumprimentando a ruiva.

— É como uma reunião escolar! — falou Luna, sorrindo. — É tão bom ver vocês de novo.

— Ah, claro, em homenagem aos velhos tempos — falou o loiro com ironia. — Curiosamente temos até pessoas morrendo.

— Eu poderia falar com você um instante, Draco? — perguntou Blaise, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça em direção ao _atrium_.

— Claro — ele saiu atrás do negro, deixando as duas mulheres sozinhas.

* * *

— Você não me disse que vinha até aqui quando nos falamos ontem — falou Luna com censura na voz.

— Eu não tinha planejado, Scorpius mandou uma carta para Albus hoje de manhã dizendo que Romilda tinha piorado, e...

— E mesmo assim, você não disse nada para ninguém. Eu estive no Ministério hoje, e falei com Harry, ele não me pareceu saber onde você tinha ido, só disse que você deixou James e Lily na casa de Hermione.

— Eu não tenho que dar explicações de tudo que eu faço para ninguém, Luna.

— Ou você não queria que ele se preocupasse?

— Não tem o menor motivo para ele se preocupar.

— Você sabe como Harry é ciumento... Se ele soubesse... Ainda mais na casa de Draco...

— James ficou de avisá-lo. E ele não tem nenhum motivo para ter ciúmes de Draco.

— Você está me dizendo que _até hoje_ você nunca contou para ele?

— Não tem nada para contar.

— Se você diz... — a loira ergueu as sobrancelhas ainda mais, ficando com ainda mais cara de surpresa. — Você honestamente jamais contou para ele sobre... Sobre a escola?

— Que bem isso traria?

— Eu não guardo segredos de Kneazle.

— Bem, você e Kneazle são diferentes de nós. Harry nunca se preocupou em dividir tudo comigo, então por que eu deveria dividir?

— As coisas continuam ruins? — perguntou, parecendo triste. — Talvez você devesse checar se não tem Zonzóbulos nas roupas dele. Você sabe, eles deixam as pessoas meio avoadas.

— Não tem Zonzóbulos nem nada, Luna. Aliás, esse é o problema. Não tem nada há muito tempo.

— E então você veio fazer uma visita a Romilda _só_ para ver como ela está?

— O que você está insinuando?

— Eu não estou insinuando nada, Ginny, mas você deveria pensar sobre o assunto.

Luna deixou o _atrium_, dirigindo-se às escadas. A ruiva ainda não havia reunido coragem para ver Romilda. Uma coisa era saber de sua situação e do prognóstico nada otimista dado pelos curandeiros. Outra era estar cara a cara com sua antiga colega de casa, sem poder fazer nada além de dizer palavras vazias.

* * *

— O que _ela_ está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Blaise, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Scorpius mandou uma carta para o garoto e, como um bom _Potter_ — Draco cuspiu o sobrenome com desgosto —, ele achou que precisava vir dar força para o amigo.

— E ela veio junto?

Confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e Blaise o encarou, investigando sua expressão atentamente.

— E como você se sente a respeito disso?

— Eu tenho mais com o que me preocupar do que com ela. Faz anos. Não é nada de mais.

— Certamente, não parecia que não é nada de mais, do jeito que vocês estavam se olhando.

— Que jeito?

— Como se vocês fossem se comer vivos... No sentido que preferir interpretar — acrescentou rapidamente.

— Eu não vou fingir que gosto das escolhas dela, Blaise.

— Só seja você mesmo... Frio, distante, indiferente.

— Por favor, não me ponha em um pedestal — respondeu com um sorrisinho.

Blaise sorriu e os dois voltaram para o _atrium_. Ginevra estava sozinha, de costas para os dois — e possivelmente tão compenetrada em seus pensamentos que sequer havia reparado na presença dos sonserinos, Draco acrescentou mentalmente. Aparentemente, Luna havia subido, ele não teria a sorte de a corvinal ter ido embora — não tão cedo. Mas, por outro lado, era bom não ficar sozinha com _ela_ novamente. Não era hora nem local para aquilo acontecer.

— Você não vai subir? — perguntou, assustando-a.

— Eu... Estava esperando vocês. Não sei o caminho.

Blaise olhou de um para o outro com uma expressão de quem estava achando muita graça. Quando entraram no quarto, os dois meninos estavam conversando em voz baixa com Romilda. Ginny não tinha visto sua mulher desde que adoecera. Romilda agora cansada, abatida, muito mais velha do que realmente era, vários fios brancos apareciam em seus cabelos. Seus olhos estavam opacos enquanto observava os meninos e percebeu um olhar de tristeza por parte da ruiva ao notar que a mulher já não conseguia enxergar.

— Draco? — ela perguntou, a voz rouca pela falta de uso. — Quem está com você?

— Blaise trouxe Lovegood para tentar uma mistura nova em sua poção.

— Não perca as esperanças ainda, Romilda — o negro falou com uma falsa animação.

Draco percebeu que ambos visitantes estavam chocados com a aparência de sua esposa.

— É você, Lovegood? — perguntou, os olhos vazios encarando os três.

— Não... É Ginny, Romilda — falou a ruiva, lágrimas vindo aos olhos, pegando a mão da outra. — Eu sinto tanto, tanto...

— Ginevra... Obrigada — respondeu, apertando a mão da ruiva novamente. — Obrigada por trazer Albus aqui, Scorpius estava precisando de companhia.

— Por que vocês não vão brincar lá fora? — sugeriu Blaise.

— Nós somos muito grandes para _brincar_, caso você não tenha reparado — respondeu Scorpius insolentemente.

— Vão lá para fora — reforçou Draco. — Sua mãe precisa descansar.

Assim que os meninos saíram do quarto, Luna entrou, trazendo um cálice da poção alterada em sua mão.

— Vamos tentar isso, então — disse, a voz sonhadora. — Beba aqui, Romilda.

A mulher se inclinou, aproximando a poção da boca da doente, sob seu olhar atento.

— Você é boa — murmurou Blaise no ouvido de Ginevra, o suficientemente perto de Draco para que ele ouvisse. — Se você consegue fingir sinceridade, você consegue fingir basicamente qualquer outra coisa. Isso é um bônus do seu casamento com _Potter_?

— Me poupe de suas gracinhas, Zabini — a ruiva respondeu com acidez.

— E não é verdade? — ele sorriu, afastando-se.

Romilda ainda estava tomando, lentamente, a poção, auxiliada por Luna. Draco agora observava o quintal da casa, pela fresta das cortinas que impediam a luz do fim do dia de entrar no quarto. A mulher tossiu muito e cuspiu parte da poção, com a corvinal cuidadosamente se dedicando a fazê-la beber o máximo possível do líquido, auxiliada por Ginevra, que segurava as costas da doente para que ficasse na posição adequada.

— Você deveria estar ao lado dela — Blaise disse, baixinho, para que apenas ele ouvisse.

— Você acabou de dizer que eu deveria ser eu mesmo — respondeu sem olhar para o outro.

— Oh, claro, você entendeu perfeitamente bem a parte do "frio" e "distante", então prefere fazê-la pensar que está infeliz em seu casamento para, quem sabe, com sorte, ela descobrir que também está infeliz com o casamento dela e largar Potter. Isso, definitivamente, é ser você mesmo — acrescentou.

— Minha mulher está morrendo, Blaise, e você espera que eu demonstre felicidade?

— Você está brincando? Isso seria a coisa _mais_ surpreendente desde que os Chudley Cannons foram campeões da Liga, em 2007.

— Eu achei que você gostasse de Romilda.

— _Eu_ gosto da Romilda. O problema é que _você_ gosta da Weasley.

— Potter.

— Dá na mesma.

— Não, não dá. Ela está casada, Blaise, com um filho de olhos de sapinhos cozidos, um outro que é uma mistura medonha dela com aquele um e uma garota que me assusta cada vez que eu vejo em King's Cross, por não ter praticamente nada do pai.

— E daí?

— Essas crianças nunca deveriam ter nascido.

— Vocês poderiam, por favor, ir conversar lá fora? — Luna perguntou gentilmente, encarando os dois. — Romilda precisa descansar agora, não queremos nenhum Zonzóbulo perto dela.

Draco suspirou e passou uma das mãos pelo rosto, cansado. Aproximou-se da cama e beijou a testa da esposa.

— Me chame se precisar de algo — ele murmurou, a mão dela procurando a sua.

— Não quero que Scorpius se despeça de mim amanhã — a mulher respondeu, segurando-o por mais algum tempo. — Me prometa, Draco. Me prometa que ele não virá se despedir antes de ir para a escola.

— Romilda...

— Ele não precisa de mais isso.

— Ele vai querer te ver, você é a _mãe_ dele, é natural e...

— E você é o pai dele.

A mulher fechou os olhos lentamente, soltando sua mão. Draco respirou fundo, ajeitando as cobertas da esposa em seguida. Luna conduziu todos para fora do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Blaise o encarou por um instante, antes de se despedir de todos. Lovegood disse qualquer coisa absurda sobre procurar gnomos no jardim, que a saliva de um poderia ajudar no tratamento. Por fim, acabou ficando, novamente, sozinho com Ginevra, a contragosto.

— Você sabe onde Albus e Scorpius podem ter ido?

— _Brincar_, eu suponho — respondeu, andando pelo corredor com a ruiva atrás de si.

— Eles são amigos, Draco — ele parou e se virou para fitá-la.

— Falando em amigos, não reconheci nenhum dos seus a última vez que te vi em King's Cross. Isso é, descartando os que viraram família, claro. O que, obviamente, engloba praticamente metade dos ex-grifinórios.

— Surpresa! — ela fingiu espanto. — Harry tem amigos, e eu tenho alguns novos.

— Não, não é surpresa você ter novos amigos, mas é surpresa você ter aparentemente descartado os antigos. Eu continuo mantendo os mesmos amigos.

— _Amigo_ — corrigiu. — E você está enganado.

— Não, eu acho que não. Pela cara que Luna fez ao te ver, você não deve ter dito a eles que estaria aqui, e sabe o motivo? Por que você não contou aos seus antigos amigos que você estava trazendo Albus para ver a convalescente senhora Malfoy?

— Eu tenho mais o que fazer, Draco, não estou por dentro de quem sabe o quê da minha vida. Você deveria saber, ainda há muitos fãs do Harpies que me procuram e...

— Bem, meu velho amigo me disse para tomar cuidado. Pelo visto ele acha que eu não te esqueci e que pode ser perigoso ficar perto de você. Seus velhos amigos podem ter preocupações semelhantes, por isso você não disse que estaria aqui, comigo. Ainda mais agora.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? Que eu continuo apaixonada por você? Que eu devo abandonar meu marido para viajarmos para o Rio? Que eu vou te agarrar no meio do corredor da sua casa enquanto Romilda... — a voz morreu na garganta de Ginevra.

— Não — respondeu, seco.

— Eu aprecio o carinho que sua esposa tem por Albus, Draco, mas acho que talvez Blaise tenha razão. Eu acho que é melhor você ficar longe de mim.

— Eu deveria ter feito isso desde o começo.

— Certamente teria feito as coisas mais fáceis — concordou.

— Romilda está morrendo — Draco balançou a cabeça quando os dois meninos apareceram novamente no _atrium_. — O que eu vou fazer sozinho com ele?

— Eu _aposto_ que vai fazer o que todo sangue-puro faz. Casar novamente com uma mulher mais nova, deixá-la presa cuidando da sua casa e talvez até resolver ter mais alguns filhos.

— O que Potter fez com você quando engravidou?

— _Harry_ não teve nada a ver com a _minha_ decisão de não jogar mais.

— Claro que eu vou acreditar que você simplesmente desistiu de jogar depois de ser eleita três vezes seguidas a artilheira mais competente da Europa. Eu te conheço, você sempre quis se provar, por que parar de jogar?

— Eu não sei se você notou, Draco, mas quando viramos _pais_ nossas prioridades mudam. Claro, isso é, se você algum dia se preocupou em ser _pai_.

— Eu sei disso muito bem, mas não vejo porque você fosse querer ser _mãe_ em tempo integral. Não você.

— Eu fiz o que achei melhor para a minha família. Você deveria fazer o mesmo e aceitar toda a ajuda que Luna puder te dar — a voz de Ginevra tinha perdido o tom de acusação e briga, agora demonstrando preocupação.

— Não importa. Não vai fazer diferença. Você viu como ela está. _Ela_ desistiu, já não importa o que eu posso fazer ou oferecer, _ela_ desistiu de lutar — sua voz estava pesada de culpa e dor.

— Você a ama? — perguntou a ruiva, com uma voz quase inaudível.

Draco deu uma risada seca, aquilo era tão tipicamente grifinório da parte dela que sequer mereceria resposta. Mas os olhos castanhos o encaravam e jamais tinha conseguido lhe negar nada antes, não seria agora que conseguiria.

— Eu vivo com ela há dezesseis anos, Ginevra.

— Isso não responde minha pergunta.

— Você ama o Potter?

— Esse não é nosso assunto.

— E que diferença isso faz agora? Que diferença faz quando de uma forma ou de outra ela vai morrer? Por que isso importa?

— Não importa — falou a ruiva, fazendo sinal para o filho se aproximar. — Se você quer conselhos em como criar uma criança sozinho, eu sugeriria perguntar na _sua_ própria família.

— E com isso você quer dizer...?

— _Teddy Lupin_ te diz algo? — perguntou, conforme via os meninos se despedirem. — _Andromeda Tonks_?

— Ela não é parte da minha família.

— Sua mãe parece pensar diferente.

— _Minha mãe_ é irmã dela. Eu nunca a tinha visto até completar dezoito anos.

— Você nunca tinha visto Bellatrix até fazer quinze.

— E graças à _sua_ mãe eu não a vi mais.

— Graças à _sua tia_, sua _outra_ tia ficou sozinha com o neto.

— Eu não vou pedir conselhos a ela.

— Você consegue pensar em alguma fonte de conselhos melhor? — perguntou, irritada com a teimosia.

— O pai de Thedore ficou viúvo também.

— Theodore?

— Nott.

— É, infelizmente, ele também está _morto_. Não vai ser de muita ajuda. Pense no que eu sugeri.

— Não preciso pensar. É uma péssima idéia.

— Albus, estamos indo — ela falou, com o rosto cheio de raiva.

* * *

Draco observou Scorpius, sentado ao seu lado, encarando o prato intocado diante de si.

— Sabe, não comer não vai ajudar em nada. Só vai me fazer me preocupar com você _também_.

— Não que o senhor esteja comendo — o garoto respondeu, sem erguer os olhos.

— Eu não estou mais em fase de crescimento.

— Eu estou sem fome — suspirou, dando um gole de sua água.

— Você sequer tentou comer, Scorpius.

— O senhor não se importa?

Draco observou o filho por um instante mais, ansioso por sua resposta.

— Você acha que eu não me importo? — perguntou, os olhos acinzentados do garoto encontrando os seus.

— Eu não sei, por isso perguntei.

— Você acha que eu estaria aqui se não me importasse?

— O senhor não moveu um músculo do rosto quando soube que os curandeiros tinham desistido dela.

— Ela desistiu de viver muito antes disso — respondeu, o olhar desencontrando o do garoto.

— E o senhor não se esforçou para encorajá-la — acusou.

Draco suspirou.

— Eu conheço sua mãe. Nada poderia fazê-la mudar de idéia.

— O senhor ao menos tentou?

— Não é assim que as coisas funcionam.

— Por que o senhor simplesmente não admite que não?

— Pelo mesmo motivo que você acha que sabe como as coisas funcionam. Não é tão simples assim, Scorpius. Simplesmente não é.

— Minha mãe está morrendo e o senhor parece simplesmente não se importar. Parece estar _aliviado_. Isso é muito simples de se entender.

— É isso que você pensa? Que eu estou aliviado? Por que raios eu estaria _aliviado_?

— Porque é um peso que o senhor tira das costas — o filho o encarava desafiadoramente agora.

— Seguindo a sua lógica, meu próximo passo seria te mandar para Durmstrang, não é? — Scorpius deu de ombros.

— O senhor faz o que bem entender.

— Você sabe que eu não faria isso. Ainda mais agora que... Agora.

— Minha mãe ainda nem morreu e o senhor usa a morte dela como desculpa.

— Como desculpa para quê?

— Pra se tornar indiferente ao que acontece à nossa volta? Pra ficar mais com Blaise do que com a minha mãe? Pra ficar mais abalado com a visita de Albus do que com o estado dela?

— Eu não sou indiferente a você — respondeu, sério.

— Tudo mudou depois que ela adoeceu.

— É _claro_ que tudo mudou. O fato de eu _parecer_ ausente não quer dizer que eu seja _indiferente_ a você.

— Tudo vai mudar de novo, não é? Depois... Do que acontecer — o garoto engoliu em seco.

Draco conteve o impulso de abraçar o filho.

— Vai. E nós vamos ter que aprender a lidar com isso.

— Eu não queria ir pra escola amanhã.

— Por que não?

— Eu... — ele baixou os olhos. — Eu queria estar aqui.

— Sua mãe não quer que você vá se despedir dela.

A expressão no rosto de seu filho era mil vezes mais dolorosa que a consciência de que Romilda não tinha mais muito tempo. Ela havia desistido da vida e agora, aos olhos de Scorpius, parecia desistir do filho. Draco sabia, no entanto, que a intenção da mãe era protegê-lo, tentar manter apenas as boas lembranças. Mas também sabia que intenções às vezes não passam de intenções.

— Você conhece sua mãe — falou, tentando confortá-lo, mesmo sabendo que não havia conforto suficiente para aquela situação.

— Não é justo — falou o menino, balançando a cabeça. — Não é justo. Temos tão pouco tempo e ela...

— Sua mãe está cansada, Scorpius. Ela lutou enquanto ainda tinha forças e...

— Mas não foi o suficiente — o garoto o interrompeu. — Nada do que fizemos foi o suficiente.

— A vontade tem que vir dela primeiro.

Scorpius se levantou, era a primeira vez que Draco se lembrava de o garoto o fazer sem pedir licença.

— Filho — chamou quando já estava próximo às escadas.

O menino se virou para encará-lo enquanto Draco se levantava atrás dele.

— Eu sinto muito — murmurou, abraçando-o. — Sinto muito que você tenha que passar por tudo isso.

— Eu também.

Permaneceram abraçados por um longo tempo, até que Scorpius se soltou e o encarou.

— O senhor acha que eu devia... — começou. — Que eu devia respeitar a decisão dela, de não me despedir?

— Como seu pai, eu deveria dizer que sim. Mas não sei se no seu lugar eu o faria.

O garoto não respondeu, finalmente subindo para seu quarto.


	3. Dammed if you do, Dammed if you don't

Capítulo 2  
DAMMED IF YOU DO, DAMMED IF YOU DON'T

Toda manhã de volta de férias naquela casa a lembrava d'A Toca. Mesmo sempre lembrando os filhos que precisavam organizar seus malões na véspera, Ginevra não se conformava com a capacidade de coisas que Lily acabava por deixar para fora; as roupas que James insistia em deixar jogadas pelo quarto, corredor e banheiro; e o mau humor insuportável de Albus ao mal levantar e ser repreendido por ainda não ter fechado seu malão.

Não ajudava nada o fato de Harry ficar apressando todos e lutando com a chave do carro na hora de sair. Durante o primeiro ano de James em Hogwarts a ruiva tentou convencê-lo de que era extremamente mais prático e rápido aparatarem com as crianças até a estação, mas ele insistira em utilizar o meio de transporte trouxa, evitando o máximo que podia aparatar.

Quando finalmente todos os malões e gaiolas e crianças estavam devidamente alojados no carro, Ginevra e Harry partiram rumo a King's Cross, onde as crianças pegariam o trem às 11h para Hogwarts. Quase todo o percurso foi feito em silêncio, eventualmente interrompido por comentários aleatórios do homem.

Harry gostava de reclamar. Sobre os duendes, de Albus. Sobre os preços, de James. Hoje estava reclamando dos motoqueiros — ainda não tinha conseguido chegar em Lily.

— Não entendo como o senhor pode reclamar de motoqueiros — Albus comentou à certa altura enquanto Harry batia no volante, contrariado. — Vovô te devolveu a moto, não devolveu?

— Mas a minha moto _voa_, ela não fica _cortando_ os carros.

— Seu avô sempre teve um parafuso a menos, Albus — Ginevra comentou, observando o trânsito, apreensiva. — As crianças vão perder o trem desse jeito, nunca chegaremos a tempo.

Cada vez mais impaciente, Harry conseguiu chegar a King's Cross em cima da hora para a partida do trem. Os filhos saltaram rapidamente do carro enquanto os pais pegavam a bagagem. James ainda estava emburrado com a mãe pela situação na manhã anterior, mas aparentemente Harry ainda não sabia do ocorrido, ou — Ginevra acrescentou mentalmente enquanto via o marido ajudar os filhos mais velhos a atravessar a barreira mágica que separava a plataforma 9 ¾ do mundo trouxa — estava apenas esperando a melhor oportunidade para questioná-la a respeito.

O Expresso de Hogwarts já estava cheio de estudantes, a maioria ansiosos pelo retorno à escola. No entanto, um sonserino, em especial, que se encontrava parado diante do trem, despedindo-se do pai, a mulher sabia, desejava com todas as forças não ter que retornar a Hogwarts tão cedo.

— Eu vou com Scorpius — Albus disse, pegando o carrinho com seu malão e se dirigindo em direção aos Malfoy.

— Você não vai se despedir da sua mãe, mocinho? — Harry perguntou, chamando a atenção do filho enquanto ajudava Lily a embarcar com sua bagagem.

Albus se dirigiu à mulher, que gesticulou.

— Eu vou com ele — disse Ginevra. — Venha aqui, James, Lily — beijou os dois antes de seguir com o filho do meio.

Os Malfoy os avistaram muito antes que estivessem perto o suficiente para que se cumprimentassem. Scorpius, educadamente, perguntou como Ginevra estava e em seguida ele e Albus se afastaram um pouco dos dois.

— Como vai Romilda? — perguntou, observando o garoto abatido que agora conversava desanimadamente com Al.

— Melhor impossível — Draco respondeu secamente.

— Eu me preocupe com ela, Draco — respondeu, fitando-o.

— Como se preocupação fosse curá-la.

— Você pensou no que eu te disse?

— Seu marido parece ter pensado — Ginevra viu que Harry não parava de olhar para os dois.

— Draco, não mude de assunto, por favor. Não trate Scorpius como se ele fosse parte do problema. Ele não tem culpa.

— O que você entende disso? _Meu_ filho é assunto _meu_, Ginevra.

— _Meu_ filho está sofrendo junto com _seu_ filho, se você conseguisse olhar para algo além de seu próprio umbigo, se conseguisse observar o quadro como um todo, teria notado.

— É por isso que você está aqui?

— Eu gostaria de saber como sua esposa está.

— Morrendo. Como se você não soubesse disso — o trem deu o primeiro sinal de que partiria e os dois garotos se aproximaram.

Ginevra observou Harry se despedir de James e Lily pela janela do trem enquanto Albus lhe dava um beijo na bochecha e seguia Scorpius — que já havia se despedido do pai com um abraço.

Segundos depois, o trem começou a se movimentar, os pais começavam a deixar a plataforma quando Harry se aproximou dos dois. Antes que qualquer um deles dissesse algo, Draco se afastou.

— Vamos — Harry disse simplesmente, guiando a mulher pelo braço em meio aos pais que atravessavam a barreira entre as plataformas trouxa e bruxa.

Pouco antes de voltar ao lado trouxa de King's Cross, Ginevra viu Draco observar o casal e desaparatar. Entraram no carro em silêncio e Harry deu a partida, visivelmente contrariado.

— O que houve? — Ginevra perguntou quando já estavam há mais de dez minutos no trânsito, ambos absolutamente em silêncio.

— Como vai Romilda? — Harry evitava olhá-la.

— Posso saber por que o interesse?

— Você foi até Malfoy pra perguntar dela.

— Ela está morrendo, Harry.

— Eu sei. Albus me disse — pararam num semáforo, que havia acabado de fechar.

— Os curandeiros...

— Eu sei — ele a cortou. — O que eu não sei é por que você foi até a casa deles ontem. Ou melhor, por que eu não sabia que você foi até a casa deles ontem, quando até mesmo Luna e Zabini sabiam.

— Não sabia que você agora tinha dado para ouvir fofocas, Harry — o semáforo abriu e continuaram o caminho.

— James me disse que você foi até lá. Você está falando que nosso filho é fofoqueiro? — ela suspirou e olhou através da janela.

— Eu me referia a Luna e Zabini.

— Eu os encontrei no Ministério ontem — respondeu simplesmente. — E nenhum dos dois me disse absolutamente nada.

— Isso foi antes de eu levar Albus para ver Scorpius. Eles sequer sabiam que eu estaria lá.

— Eles e ninguém, aparentemente.

— Harry, Romilda está morrendo. Ele e Albus são amigos, é natural que nosso filho queira confortá-lo, mesmo que não haja mais nada a fazer.

— Você podia ter me avisado, ao menos.

— Tome cuidado! — disse, vendo-o passar por um cruzamento cujo semáforo havia acabado de fechar para a direção em que iam. — Por que eu deveria ter dito antes? Para que você ficasse como está agora?

— Gin, você sabe que eu não gosto de Malfoy. Ele continua sendo um cretino, não mudou nada com tudo o que aconteceu.

— Eu fui levar Albus para ver Scorpius, Harry, não Draco.

— Desde quando você o chama pelo primeiro nome? — o marido perguntou, freando bruscamente.

— Desde quando existem _três_ Malfoys a quem eu poderia estar me referindo.

— Eu não esperaria que você fosse ver nem _Romilda_ nem _Draco_ — ele cuspiu o nome. — Eu achei que você achasse que eles não valiam o trabalho.

— Harry, Romilda está morrendo. Você consegue entender isso?

— É _claro_ que eu consigo enteder isso, Gin, não sei se você se lembra, mas eu _já_ morri,

— Você quis morrer, é completamente diferente. Você acha que Romilda quer deixar o filho sozinho?

— Romilda nunca se importou com ninguém a não ser com ela mesma, por que seria diferente agora? Ou você esqueceu que por causa desse mesmo "casalzinho vinte" seu irmão quase morreu só porque _ela_ queria dizer que tinha saido com o famoso Harry Potter e _ele_ não se importava nem um pouco com quem poderia se machucar enquanto tramava um assassinato?

— Nossas prioridades mudaram, Harry, assim como as dela. Romilda tem um filho, e você devia saber que a vida de uma pessoa muda completamente quando um filho nasce. Nós éramos adolescentes, estávamos descobrindo as coisas boas e ruins da vida. É normal, todo mundo tem sua época egoísta, inclusive você! Você não pensou em ninguém quando resolveu morrer, você não pensou em como eu me sentiria, nunca, você nunca se importou realmente!

— Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Você fala como se quando eu tivesse decidido morrer, _você_ não fosse ter reclamado, não fosse ter tentado me convencer do contrário! É _óbvio_ que eu pensei no que você sentiria, Gin, mas existem coisas que precisam ser feitas pelo bem maior.

— Eu estou cansada de ser colocada em segundo plano por causa de algo _bem maior_.

— Você preferia que eu tivesse ficado? Que eu tivesse pensado _em você_ e em como você se sentiria e ter deixado Voldemort vir destruir todos vocês, toda sua família, todos os seus amigos, os _nossos_ amigos, por _minha_ causa? Você acha que eu poderia suportar ver você, ou Ron ou Hermione morrerem por _covardia_ minha? Eu não sou covarde, Gin. Esse é o Malfoy.

— Você preferiu me ver morrer um pouquinho a cada dia.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

Ginevra respirou fundo, evitando olhá-lo. Era como se toda a água represada durante aqueles anos estivesse a ponto de arrebentar o concreto e iniciar uma enxurrada. Encarar os olhos verdes do marido seria o ponto final, ela sabia.

— Harry, você não pode ultrapassar pela esquerda.

— Eu sei _perfeitamente_ bem o que eu posso ou não fazer, parece que é você quem não sabe.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Você não tinha nada que ter ido na casa dos Malfoy. _Especialmente_ sem me avisar. Eu sou seu _marido_.

— Você não é meu _dono_, para eu ter que avisar cada passo que eu dou.

— Você fez _questão_ de não me dizer. Isso é traição.

— Traição? — repetiu, indignada. — Harry, eu fui levar Albus, se você não se lembra, ele é menor de idade e não pode aparatar. Ele está assustado com essa situação, e preocupado com o _melhor amigo_ dele!

— Você _deveria_ ter me dito. Você teve a tarde inteira para me avisar, você podia ter me dito quando voltou! Você _não quis_ me dizer, admita.

— Pra quê? Não mudaria nada! Você daria o escândalo que está dando agora na frente das crianças.

— Eu não teria "dado escândalo" na frente das crianças. E, você poderia ter me dito mesmo _depois_ de eles irem dormir. Mas, não, você fez questão de manter segredo e eu tive que ouvir de _James_.

Ela suspirou.

— É óbvio que você daria escândalo, Harry, exatamente por isso eu não te contei ontem. E se você prestasse um pouco mais de atenção nos _seus_ filhos, veria que Albus não dormiu.

— O que eu vi foi que _você_ não dormiu. Preocupada com seus amiguinhos?

— Eu estou preocupada com o _nosso_ filho, ao contrário de você.

— Eu estou preocupado com por que minha mulher achou que precisava esconder de mim que ia ver os Malfoy. O Malfoy. Eu estou preocupado com por que minha mulher vem se esquivando de mim toda vez que eu me aproximo dela.

— Você está mais preocupado com o fato de eu ter ido até a casa dos Malfoy do que como nosso filho está lidando com toda essa situação. Mais uma vez, seu ego vem antes do de qualquer outra pessoa.

— Eu estou preocupado em por que minha mulher FOI PRA CASA DO AMANTE DE ESCOLA SEM ME DIZER!

Ginevra permaneceu sem reação por um instante, vendo-o dar uma fechada no milésimo carro naquele dia.

— Eu nunca, absolutamente NUNCA, te traí, Harry.

— Aparentemente, DEAN NÃO PODE DIZER O MESMO, NÃO É?

— O que diabos você sabe do meu relacionamento com ele?

— O que eu sei? Eu não sei de nada! O que _eu_ sei é que quando você **supostamente** o namorava, Dean já estava com Seamus! O que eu sei é o que eu ENTREOUVI A LUNA CONVERSANDO COM MALDITO ZABINI OUTRO DIA.

— Você agora deu para entreouvir conversas alheias e tirar conclusões?

— Então você vai NEGAR? Vai me dizer que o MALDITO MALFOY não foi seu primeiro? Vai me dizer que LUNA E BLAISE estavam mentindo a troco de nada?

— Você SEMPRE soube que não foi o primeiro, Harry.

— Mas há uma GRANDE diferença entre DEAN e MALFOY.

— Óbvio, Draco nunca foi apaixonado por Seamus! Nem nunca se chamou _Michael_, se você **realmente** precisa saber quem foi o primeiro.

— E POR QUE mentir? Por que você VIVE MENTINDO SOBRE TUDO QUE TEM A VER COM MALFOY?

— Porque eu sempre soube que você jamais admitiria que Draco foi melhor do que você em algo.

— SE ELE É TÃO MELHOR QUE EU, VÁ LÁ DAR PARA ELE!

— Porque eu não sou igual você, Harry! Eu não ignoro meus problemas criando outros.

— O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO?

— O fato de nosso casamento não ir bem não quer dizer que eu vá sair por aí DANDO PARA QUALQUER UM! Isso não resolveria NADA!

— O NOSSO CASAMENTO IA MUITO BEM ATÉ EU DESCOBRIR SUAS MENTIRAS!

Ginevra o encarou, o rosto de Harry estava vermelho e podia ver as veias saltadas em seu pescoço.

— Isso é o que VOCÊ acha.

Harry freiou o carro tão bruscamente que foi impossível para o motorista de trás parar a tempo, começando um imenso engavetamento na saida de Londres. Ginevra balançou a cabeça, ainda mais irritada, saindo do carro. Harry saiu atrás dela, batendo a porta atrás de si com toda a força sem dar a mínima pros motoristas atrás que se gritavam e xingavam.

— TALVEZ ELE ESTIVESSE MELHOR SE VOCE SE ESFORÇASSE PARA MELHORAR!

A ruiva riu, nervosa.

— EU? — berrou. — Não sou eu quem procura mais os amigos do que a esposa. Não sou eu quem uso os filhos como desculpa pra viver enfurnado na casa do cunhado. Não sou eu que não percebo que algo está acontecendo exatamente DEBAIXO do meu nariz. Não sou eu quem sufoca a esposa com declarações, na esperança de ouvir uma resposta verdadeira.

— TALVEZ EU FAÇA ISSO PORQUE VOCE NUNCA PAREÇA ESTAR INTERESSADA!

— Não me culpe pelos SEUS erros, Harry! — Ginevra respondeu, desaparatando em seguida.

Não tinha parado para pensar que dezenas de trouxas tinham acabado de vê-la desaparecer do nada, Harry podia consertar isso em um piscar de olhos, com ajuda de Hermione. Ela entrou em casa irritada, abriu o armário com força, fazendo a porta se soltar do resto, e jogou o antigo malão de Harry no chão, abrindo-o com um movimento da varinha e jogando todas as roupas do marido que encontrava dentro dele. Harry havia ido longe demais com as acusações de _traição_ e culpando-a pelo fracasso do casamento — que, para ele, aparentemente havia acontecido há pouco, o que apenas a deixou mais sentida com a situação. Ele fora incapaz de perceber o quanto Ginevra tinha se anulado, pouco a pouco, o quão sufocada se sentia com aquela relação, o quanto a machucava com os pequenos gestos.

Estava _cansada_. Cansada das mentiras e das aparências, cansada de se sentir presa, frustrada e impotente para ser feliz. Cansada de _Harry Potter_, cansada de ser a mulher do menino-que-sobreviveu-para-se-tornar-um-marido-ausente.

* * *

— Ginevra — a voz de Harry ecoava pela casa. — Ginevra, eu sei que você está aí, Hopkik me disse.

A ruiva apontou a varinha para a porta, fechando-a ao ouvir os passos do marido subindo a escada. Harry tentou abrir a porta em vão, antes de tornar a gritar.

— GINEVRA, ABRA A PORTA.

— ME DEIXE EM PAZ, PELO MENOS UMA VEZ! — a mulher respondeu no mesmo tom, deitando em posição fetal sobre a cama do casal.

— _ALORROMORA_! VOCÊ NÃO VAI FUGIR DESSA CONVERSA DE NOVO.

Harry se aproximou da esposa, segurando-a pelos ombros e forçando-a a encará-lo. Ginevra agora não tentava conter as lágrimas, tentando se esquivar dele.

— Você fugiu de mim durante _anos_, Harry.

— Eu?

— Não, minha tia Muriel! É ÓBVIO que eu estou falando de você! De você e da sua negligência como marido!

— EU sou um marido NEGLIGENTE? Você pode dizer EXATAMENTE ONDE EU NEGLIGENCIEI QUALQUER COISA NESSA CASA? EU NUNCA DEIXEI FALTAR NADA PARA AS CRIANCAS, EU NUNCA DEIXEI FALTAR NADA AQUI!

— Você se importou mais com o fato de eu ter ido até a casa dos Malfoy do que com seu próprio filho! Você _acha_ que nunca faltou nada, Harry, porque você sempre viu a realidade com outros olhos. Você sempre fez questão de posar de família feliz enquanto não olhava para a pessoa que estava do seu lado.

— _Nada_ que eu fizesse mudaria a situação de Albus — ele respondeu, com a voz falhando. — Não é que eu não me preocupe, só não posso mudar, DIFERENTE DISSO AQUI.

— Você poderia _dar apoio_ ao SEU filho. Isso era um bom começo.

— EU NÃO ESTOU FALANDO DO _NOSSO_ FILHO, EU ESTOU FALANDO DA MINHA MALDITA MULHER QUE AO INVÉS DE IR PRA CAMA COMIGO FICA RELEMBRANDO AS NOITES QUE PASSAVA ESCONDIDA COM MALFOY COMO SE FOSSE UMA VAGABUNDA DA QUAL ELE PRECISASSE SE ENVERGONHAR!

Ginevra acertou o rosto de Harry com um tapa, deixando a bochecha vermelha marcada onde os dedos o haviam acertado.

— Foi essa _vagabunda_ que você escolheu pra ser _sua mulher_, Harry Potter. Foi essa _vagabunda_ que você escolheu pra ser mãe dos seus filhos. Foi essa _vagabunda_ que se anulou durante anos, na tentativa de salvar um casamento que nunca deveria ter acontecido. Foi essa _vagabunda_ que escolheu ficar com você, ao invés de ficar com ele.

Harry segurou o rosto, espantado com a ousadia da mulher.

— O que foi, está arrependida, _querida_? Quer voltar atrás? Vai aproveitar a morte de Romilda para se jogar na cama dele? Foi _esse_ o conforto que você foi oferecer ao querido _Draco_ ontem à tarde? Ou talvez ao amado Scorpius?

A ruiva o empurrou para longe de si, enojada. Sentia-se tonta, sem forças para continuar lutando por uma causa perdida.

— Você definitivamente teria se dado bem na Sonserina, Harry — disse, fitando o homem à sua frente, a respiração dos dois alterada. — Você me acusa de usar Albus mas é dez mil vezes pior ao usar Scorpius. Eu nunca seria capaz, NUNCA. E, pro seu governo, não aconteceu absolutamente NADA entre mim e Draco ontem, mesmo você merecendo um par de chifres.

Harry olhou em volta, vendo o malão no chão.

— O que é isso? — ele falou indicando o objeto.

— Sua mala — respondeu simplesmente.

— Eu _sei_ que é minha mala. As iniciais "HP" não são tão comuns. Eu quero saber é POR QUE você a tirou lugar.

— Porque eu não quero mais viver um conto de fadas de mentira.

— Você está me mandando embora? — perguntou, parecendo chocado.

— Eu apenas estou facilitando as coisas para você, já que você nunca teria coragem.

— É isso que você quer? — ele perguntou, começando a parecer realmente desesperado. — Foi só uma briga, Gin, elas fazem parte de toda relação, não é motivo...

A mulher não pôde controlar a crise de choro que se seguiu. Harry se aproximou novamente, abraçando-a. Ginevra não correspondeu, mas não tinha mais forças para nada além de chorar.

— Vá embora, por favor — ela murmurou, muito tempo depois. — Por favor, se você ainda sente algo de bom por mim, por favor.

— Foi só uma briga, Gin...

— Não foi _só uma briga_. Não há relacionamento sem confiança, Harry.

— Eu posso confiar em você, eu só estava irritado... Vai passar.

— Não, não vai.

— Só precisamos tentar com mais vontade.

— Confiança não é algo que se tenta.

— Mas o resto é — ele se aproximou mais, passando o lábio inferior pelo lóbulo do ouvido da esposa. — Eu posso ser melhor na cama que o Malfoy — sussurrou.

— Harry, não... — murmurou, tentando se esquivar.

— Eu _posso_, eu te conheço melhor... Eu posso fazer o que você quiser... Posso apimentar...

— Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Harry. Não é como se você apertasse um botão e tudo mudasse.

— O que eu preciso fazer para consertar as coisas?

— Nós... — ela o encarou. — Talvez nós devêssemos dar um tempo, pra repensar. Nós falamos coisas de mais um para o outro.

— Você quer que eu durma fora essa noite? Você precisa de espaço, de...? Não sei, o que você precisa?

— E-eu... Eu acho uma boa idéia, pra nós... Eu preciso descansar, Harry. Preciso pensar.

— Eu posso... Posso dormir no quarto de hóspedes. Ou você prefere que eu vá para a casa do Ron?

— Eu prefiro ficar sozinha, por hoje.

— Eu... Não acho que você deveria ficar sozinha, Gin... Posso pedir a Hermione para vir pra cá?

— Eu vou ficar bem sozinha, não se preocupe.

— Ou a Luna, se você preferir...

— Por favor, não. Eu preciso ficar sozinha hoje, Harry. Depois... Depois nós conversamos, amanhã ou depois, com calma e...

— Tudo bem... Tudo bem. Eu... Vou pegar algumas coisas e vou para a casa deles... E depois... Depois.

Harry soltou a esposa e abriu o malão, pegando algumas vestes e juntando-as na velha algibeira que Hagrid tinha lhe dado. Ginevra ficou o observando, calada.

— Pra onde você vai? — ela perguntou quando ele terminou de arrumar suas coisas.

— Vou ficar com Ron e Hermione...

A ruiva suspirou, imaginando o que aconteceria depois que o marido chegasse lá e contasse que os dois haviam brigado. Duvidava seriamente que conseguisse ficar sozinha em casa. Harry lhe deu um beijo na testa.

— Tem certeza que não quer que eu chame alguém? — ela assentiu.

— Eu chamo, se precisar.

— _Me_ chame, se você precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

O marido deixou o quarto, não sem antes dar uma última longa olhada para a ruiva deitada na cama. Assim que ele fechou a porta atrás de si, Ginevra tentou se acalmar. Sua cabeça ainda estava a mil e seus olhos ardiam do quanto já tinha chorado.

* * *

Draco observou Romilda, a respiração difícil durante o sono agitado. Ainda estava perturbado pela conversa com Ginevra, mais cedo, em King's Cross. Ficou um longo tempo sentado observando a esposa dormir, sem saber o que fazer, o que pensar. Não conseguia entender o súbito interesse da ruiva na saúde de Romilda.

Durante todos aqueles anos Ginevra havia se limitado a observá-lo, de longe, quando as famílias levavam os filhos a King's Cross. Nunca mais haviam conversado ou se encontrado, era como se, ao mantê-lo longe, pudesse esquecer o que haviam vivido. Potter, claro, se assegurava de estar sempre por perto, sempre cercando e paparicando a mulher.

Tinham o casamento modelo de todo mundo bruxo. A família sempre fora o exemplo de perfeição das revistas, a ponto de parecer surreal. E quando Severus — sua culpa ainda não permitia chamar o menino pelo nome do antigo diretor — fora mandado para a Sonserina, ao invés de isso abalar a imagem de ambos, como havia esperado, só fortaleceu a reputação dos dois, como pais que eram capazes de aceitar as diferenças, se orgulhar mesmo de um sonserino.

Draco sentia a hipocrisia no ar cada vez que os encontrava. A necessidade extrema de sempre parecer que tudo estava ótimo, que nada abalava a estrutura do casal, feliz e contente com seus três filhos. Lembrava de quando Ginevra anunciou que deixaria o Harpies — e de como havia se sentido contrariado com a notícia de que o motivo era a gravidez. James foi capa dos jornais quando nasceu. O mesmo aconteceu com os outros dois filhos.

Claro que nos anos depois da guerra os Malfoy tinham recuperado sua reputação, limpado seu nome, sido isentos de suas acusações por conta do depoimento de Harry, mas isso não o fazia mais disposto a aceitar aquilo de bom grado. Toda vez que via a ruiva se arredondando com a gravidez via um potencial disperdiçado pelos sonhos de uma grande e feliz família de Weasels que Potter tinha.

Enquanto todos celebravam, Draco procurava por um certo brilho no olhar da ruiva — algo que apenas ele saberia identificar, perdido há muito tempo. E então Romilda apareceu. Pouco depois do pequeno James Potter nascer, tinha esbarrado com a antiga grifinória em um dos chás organizados pelas famílias sangue-puro. Lá estava ela, com seus cabelos negros e macios, tão diferente de Ginevra mas com a mesma força no olhar.

O namoro foi curto, o noivado devidamente acertado entre as famílias e, pouco tempo depois, Romilda se transformara na Sra. Malfoy. Ela não tinha a desenvoltura de Ginevra, nem as tiradas ácidas que só a ruiva sabia utilizar como resposta às suas provocações.

Mas ela era aceitável, e agradável, sempre disposta a fazer de tudo para deixá-lo feliz sem ser submissa — sem viver exclusivamente para procriar e cuidar da casa, uma atitude que achava perfeitamente cabível vindo de sua mãe, mas completamente inesperada em Ginevra.

E então veio a notícia de que seria pai. Algo completamente novo e inesperado, comemorado por toda a família. Draco nunca tinha se imaginado pai, mas descobriu rapidamente que podia se adaptar a situação. Era _natural_ se preocupar com coisas que antes jamais tinham passado pela sua cabeça, ou achar razoável Romilda pedir torta de abóbora com sorvete de baunilha às duas da manhã.

Poucas semanas antes do nascimento, sua mãe o procurou após o jantar na mansão em Wiltshire. Sabia que, apesar de disfarçar, ela não estava feliz, mesmo tendo o neto a caminho para celebrar. Era o aniversário de morte de sua irmã mais velha, com quem Draco tivera tão pouco tempo para conviver. Narcissa lhe pediu, então, que seguisse a tradição de sua família, os Black, ao nomear a criança que viria ao mundo.

Ele concordou sem pestanejar, enfurnando-se por horas em seu escritório, analisando mapas de constelações e nomes de estrelas, mitos e idéias ligados a cada uma até escolher um nome. Romilda, que nunca gostara muito de seu nome, ficou preocupada com o uso de nomes tão pouco comuns como os dos Black.

Mas a preocupação passou quando, depois de um parto complicado, ela segurou o pequeno Scorpius em seus braços.

O curandeiro que fora chamado no último minuto para auxiliar a parteira o chamou para dizer que sua mulher não poderia arriscar mais uma gravidez. Draco, que estava encantado com a idéia de ser pai, não ficou muito feliz, mas tentou garantir para si mesmo e a esposa que não teria problema nenhum. Scorpius seria o orgulho dos dois.

Nenhum dos dois poderia imaginar que, catorze anos depois, teriam de lidar com aquela situação. Draco sabia que Scorpius havia ido ver a mãe, mesmo contra a vontade da mesma. Romilda estava dormindo quando o filho a observou durante vários minutos antes de, silenciosamente, se despedir e descer, para encontrá-lo e desaparatarem para King's Cross.

Nunca contara o filho o quanto seu nascimento tinha sido complicado, ou que aquele fora o começo do problema da mãe. Muitos anos se passaram, a doença progredindo lentamente, até que, quando parecia impossível, Romilda tornou a conceber, apenas para perder pouco mais de um mês depois e acelerar a doença.

Romilda jamais se perdoou por isso. Não queria que Scorpius crescesse sem irmãos ou primos próximos. Talvez exatamente por isso tenha ficado tão feliz quando soube da amizade do filho do meio de Ginevra com o garoto Malfoy. Os dois acabaram se tornando melhores amigos — e colegas na Sonserina. Era irônico, afinal, um _Potter_ na casa de Slytherin, enquanto os irmãos foram para a Grifinória, segundo a lógica Weasley de seu sangue.

Romilda despertou, ajeitando-se o melhor possível na cama. Ele a ajudou com os travesseiros.

— Draco — a mulher chamou, segurando-o pelo braço.

— Você precisa de algo? Quer água ou...

— Por que você deixou Scorpius vir me ver?

O loiro suspirou, tornando a se sentar na cadeira ao lado da cama.

— Eu não pude amarrá-lo ao pé da mesa de jantar, Romilda.

— Mas você disse a ele, não disse? — ela soltou um muxoxo. — É óbvio que você disse. Ele sabia, por isso tentou não fazer barulho. Achou que só porque não enxergo também não sinto.

— Ele só queria te ver, antes de partir pra escola. Era um direito dele.

— Assim como eu tinha o direito de preservar minha imagem perante meu filho — a mulher respondeu secamente, os olhos encarando o vazio à sua frente. — Se nem mais a minha vontade você respeita, Draco, então não há mais nada para você fazer aqui.

— Você não vê o que está fazendo com _nosso_ filho, Romilda? — perguntou, irritado. — Você não está pensando em como será o depois, você só está se importando com o agora, você está sendo extremamente egoísta. Você não entende o quão ele está se sentindo sozinho? Você não entende o quão ele não entende por que a mãe dele tem que morrer? Ele é só uma criança, Romilda, uma criança que vai ter que aprender a lidar com o fato de a mãe não querer vê-lo, nem mesmo na última chance que teve pra isso.

A esposa abriu a boca para responder, mas aparentemente desistiu, fechando-a em seguida. Draco saiu do quarto batendo a porta atrás de si.

* * *

— Parece que o clima estava tenso lá dentro — Blaise havia acabado de apontar no final do corredor.

— Nem comece com suas gracinhas — o loiro respondeu, esmurrando a parede, na vã tentativa de aliviar a raiva e frustração que sentia.

Zabini riu e cruzou os braços, observando a cena.

— Como você deixou as coisas chegarem a esse ponto? A parede não é o Potter, Draco.

— Eu quero que Potter vá pro quinto dos infernos, Blaise — respondeu rudemente, encarando-o. — Mas, feliz ou infelizmente, Potter não é o motivo pelo qual eu estou...

— Fora de controle? — o negro o interrompeu, um sorriso cínico nos lábios. — Eu sei que não é por causa _do_ Potter, é por causa _da_ Potter.

— Minha mulher está morrendo, Zabini — Draco o empurrou —, você poderia ao menos ter um pouco de _respeito_.

— Ui! — o outro fingiu estar ofendido. — Agora tudo é por causa de Romilda? Ela vai ser sua desculpa pra tudo?

— Nem tente — respondeu, dando-lhe as costas e caminhando para longe do quarto da esposa.

— A propósito — Blaise gritou quando o loiro já estava quase no final do corredor. — Achei que você gostaria de saber, Potter causou um enorme engavetamento na saída de Londres. Pelo que disseram lá no Ministério, ele e _sua_ amada, esposa _dele_, estavam discutindo, a ponto de a Weasley desaparatar na frente de dezenas de trouxas, deixando o babaca com cara de tacho no meio da rua.

— Vá se foder, Blaise — Draco respondeu.

— Talvez esse seja seu problema, sabe? A falta.

* * *

Ginevra ouviu os passos de alguém subindo a escada, sem força para sequer se mover. Estava encolhida, debaixo das cobertas, abraçada ao travesseiro. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava naquela posição, mas era o suficiente para que seus músculos doessem a qualquer tentativa de movimento. Os olhos ainda ardiam, inchados, embora achasse que não conseguiria mais chorar por muito, muito tempo.

— Ginny? — ouviu a voz de Hermione, cada vez mais perto agora. — Ginny, como você está? — a cunhada perguntou, alarmada, finalmente entrando no quarto. — Oh, Ginny, me desculpe não ter vindo antes, e-eu acabei me enrolando no Ministério, e quando cheguei em casa já era tarde, e Harry me contou e... Ah, Ginny, eu sinto muito — acrescentou, sem jeito, encarando a ruiva.

— Você não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho, Hermione.

— Você quer que eu pegue algo pra você? Precisa de alguma coisa? Ron foi pra loja e eu tirei a manhã de folga, então...

— Não é o fim do mundo, sabe? — perguntou, fitando a cunhada. — Nós discutimos, Harry estava dirigindo feito um louco, nada do que eu tenha dito o fez tomar mais cuidado e... Você não precisava ter tirado a manhã, eu estou perfeitamente bem e...

— Oh, Ginny, mas é _claro_ que você está _ótima_ — ironizou. — Eu gostaria de ter um espelho aqui comigo agora, para que você visse sua cara de _em perfeito estado de felicidade_ — acrescentou, preocupada. — Você às vezes me parece ser mais cabeça-dura que seu irmão! Eu nunca vi o Harry daquele jeito, Ginny, e nem você, assim!

— Como se você nunca tivesse brigado com Ron — respondeu, irritada.

— Óbvio que eu e Ron discutimos, Ginny, mas quantas vezes ele veio pedir pra dormir aqui, em todos esses anos? Eu nunca coloquei meu marido pra fora de casa por causa de uma discussão idiota!

— Discussão idiota? — a ruiva riu. — Foi isso que ele disse? — Hermione negou.

— Ele entrou em detalhes com Ron, que disse que Harry havia agido corretamente e que eu não deveria vê-la, que você precisava aprender a ser mulher. Isso, claro, não me impediu de vir, mesmo contra a vontade do seu irmão. Ginny, eu estou preocupada, com vocês dois. Harry disse que... — ela pareceu insegura de perguntar. — Ele, bem...

— O que ele disse, Hermione? — a ruiva perguntou, impaciente.

— Ele contou que entreouviu Luna e Zabini no Ministério ontem e... Bem...

— É verdade — respondeu simplesmente, cortando a cunhada, que pareceu chocada.

— Você... E o Malfoy? — perguntou, incrédula, como se precisasse ouvir da boca de Ginny para acreditar.

— Eu nunca disse ao Harry que ele havia sido o primeiro, Hermione.

— Mas também não disse que havia sido Malfoy, quero dizer — acrescentou, ao observar a expressão da ruiva —, eu sempre achei que havia sido Dean, então...

— Foi _Michael_, não que isso pareça fazer alguma difereça. De qualquer forma, você disse ao Ron que havia ficado com Krum no baile? — desconcertada, a morena negou. — Então você também não pode me repreender. Eu simplesmente não contei porque... Porque eu sabia que Harry jamais aceitaria, eu sabia que ele ia gritar e brigar e... Bem, não é algo que ele possa mudar, é?

Hermione suspirou.

— É só... Bem, você tem que concordar comigo que é algo ligeiramente chocante. Quero dizer, quando eu disse que você devia tentar se relacionar com outros caras eu não me referia a um filhote de Comensal da Morte — foi a vez de Ginevra suspirar.

— Romilda está morrendo, Hermione — a ruiva disse, séria. — Albus está preocupado com Scorpius, o que é normal, eles são amigos e não sabem lidar com o sentimento de perda, com a morte de alguém, assim, tão próximo. Al me pediu para levá-lo para ver o amigo, e então, eu vi Romilda. Ela... — a voz da mulher ficou baixa e falha. — Eu não consegui controlar as lágrimas, ela está definhando.

— Harry acha que você vai largá-lo porque Romilda está prestes a morrer, e então não terá mais nada te impedindo de procurar Malfoy — Ginevra se irritou.

— Se é isso o que ele pensa de mim, então talvez seja melhor ele sequer botar os pés nessa casa de novo.

— Não fale isso, Ginny... Isso é... Muito sério.

— Ele me xingou, Hermione. Ele me acusou de ter ido _me_ oferecer de consolo para Draco. Ele insinuou que talvez eu preferisse fazer isso com _Scorpius_.

— Isso... É absurdo... Harry não diria...

— Eu também _achava_ que não. Mas ele disse.

— Eu... Não acredito que Harry...

— Agora eu vou precisar arranjar uma maldita penseira pra te provar?

— Não! — falou, assustada com a facilidade da cunhada de chegar à raiva. — Eu quis dizer... É chocante pensar em qualquer um dizendo algo assim, ainda mais Harry que sempre foi... Tão gentil.

— Só se foi com vocês — respondeu sombriamente.

Um barulho no andar de baixo interrompeu a conversa. Ginny já conseguia visualizar seu irmão vindo atrás da esposa e aproveitando para lhe dar um sermão quando um reflexo de cabelos loiros apareceu na porta do quarto.

— Ginny? — perguntou Luna, a voz muito mais séria que o habitual. — Oh, olá Hermione.

— Ah, é você — falou Ginevra, ainda irritada.

— Olá — respondeu Hermione, tensa.

— O que houve com vocês? — perguntou a loira. — Blaise me chamou através do espelho, me disse que você e Harry tinham brigado...

— Pra variar, Blaise abrindo a grande boca dele.

— Ele achou que eu gostaria de saber — defendeu Luna.

— Desde quando vocês tratam Zabini pelo primeiro nome? — perguntou Hermione, olhando de uma para a outra.

— Ele é meu patrocinador — justificou a loira.

— Você é bem amiga do Harry, Hermione.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — perguntou, confusa.

— A discussão toda começou porque eu falei _Draco_, e não _Malfoy_.

— Convenhamos que é um tanto estranho.

— 'Peraí, você discutiu com Harry por causa de Draco? — interrompeu a corvinal. — Ah, eu _sabia_ que isso ia acabar acontecendo, mesmo sem ele saber... Er... É... Mesmo que as crianças não dissessem nada.

— James disse a ele, mas nós teríamos discutido, de qualquer forma, porque ele ouviu você e _Zabini_ — disse, olhando diretamente para a cunhada — falando sobre mim e _Draco_.

— Eu e Blaise? Mas... Como ele pode ter ouvido...? Quero dizer, não estavamos... Não falamos nada demais!

Hermione deu uma risada, sem jeito.

— Não foi o que parece.

— Pergunte ao Harry, ele entendeu o que era preciso — Ginevra respondeu simplesmente.

— Como assim "o que era preciso"? O que exatamente ele ouviu?

— Que eu e Draco tivemos _um caso_, palavras dele.

— Mas... _Onde_ ele nos ouviu dizendo alguma coisa dessas?

— Ele disse que foi no Ministério, Luna, mas se você quiser detalhes, só ele poderá te dar — a ruiva respondeu, impaciente.

— Estávamos sozinhos no elevador quando comentamos algo sobre o assunto... Blaise disse que Malfoy estava mais mal humorado do que ele jamais tinha visto, desde que vocês terminaram, exatamente isso.

— Sozinhos no elevador? — perguntou Hermione. — Luna... Você tem certeza disso?

— Harry jamais inventaria algo assim, é óbvio que ele ouviu alguma coisa.

— A menos que... — Hermione pareceu engolir seco. — A menos que estivesse usando a Capa.

— Ele me disse que _entreouviu_ a conversa.

— Isso certamente se encaixa em entreouvir — falou a cunhada, acenando a cabeça. — Mas _por que_ ele estaria usando a capa?

— Coisas que só Harry Potter pode te responder.

— Ele me perguntou outro dia se eu achava seguro fazer negócios com Blaise — mencionou Luna, os olhos arregalados.

— Harry e ele nunca foram, você sabe, _amigos_. Harry nunca confiou em nenhum sonserino. Não até Albus entrar em Hogwarts, quero dizer. Você vê, nem em Snape ele confiava, precisou que o homem morresse pra ele descobrir a verdade.

— Harry sempre sentiu necessidade de descobrir "a verdade" — falou Hermione, parecendo arrependida imediatamente.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Sempre que achava algo misterioso, ou estranho, ou desconfiava das intenções de alguém, ele queria investigar... Foi por isso que se tornou Auror e tudo mais, não é mesmo?

— Isso inclui andar sob a Capa em pleno Ministério?

Hermione deu os ombros.

— É a única explicação que eu vejo.

— O elevador parou em um dos andares e ninguém entrou, nem memorandos — observou Luna. — Pode ter sido aí que... Sinto muito, Ginny.

— A culpa não foi exatamente sua, nem de Blaise. Mas talvez nada tivesse acontecido se ele não fizesse comentários sobre mim e Draco — acrescentou, ressentida.

— Eu te disse que você deveria ter contado para ele.

— Eu não sei, Luna — contemporizou Hermione. — Eu não sei se faria alguma diferença.

— Eu _deveria_ ter feito um milhão de coisas que não fiz.

— E não ter feito muitas coisas que fez — acrescentou Hermione.

— Se você está se referindo ao meu envolvimento com o Draco, saiba que isso é algo que se encaixa no grupo de coisas que "não me arrependo por ter feito" — disse, irritada.

— Eu não entendo por quê.

— Não é para ser entendido.

— Ele a fazia feliz — disse Luna, sentando ao lado da ruiva. — É um bom motivo, acho.

— Entre outras coisas.

— Confesso que é uma idéia um tanto difícil de se lidar.

Ginevra deu de ombros.

— Não faz muita diferença, agora.

— Não, não faz... O que faz diferença é... Como vão ficar as coisas entre você e Harry?

A ruiva suspirou.

— Eu pedi pra ele ir embora. Ele se desesperou e acabou indo passar a noite na sua casa, eu pedi pra me deixar sozinha. Eu precisava, e ainda preciso, pensar.

— Isso é um passo sério demais para você dar por causa de uma única briga, Ginny... Eu sei que o que ele disse foi... Nojento, mas são vinte anos... Tem seus filhos também.

— Eu sei, eu sei de tudo isso.

— Foi só uma briga... Era informação demais... Ele vai voltar a ser o mesmo Harry de sempre assim que se acalmar, Ginny, você vai ver...

— Eu não quero que ele volte a ser o mesmo — respondeu, ainda mais irritada.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Ginny diz que as coisas já estavam ruins... Você procurou por Zonzóbulos nas...

— Não tem nenhum maldito Zonzóbulo, Luna, eu já disse!

— Não custa nada procurar... Posso?

— À vontade.

Luna abriu o malão e começou a mexer em cada peça de roupa sob o olhar intrigado de Hermione. Ginny pegou o olhar da cunhada e deu os ombros, sinalizando para deixar a loira fazer o que bem entendesse.

— Como estavam ruins?

— Há muito tempo — respondeu, cansada.

— Ruins como?

— Ruins, Hermione. Não tente entender.

— Eu preciso entender pra poder ajudar.

Ginevra riu.

— Mesmo que eu explicasse, Harry nunca admitiria, e jamais mudaria. Então pra que perder tempo?

— Ele mudaria sim, ele faria de tudo para não te perder, Ginny, ele te ama.

— De que adianta ele não me perder e eu _me_ perder?

— Como assim?

— Eu definitivamente não quero falar sobre isso.

— Se você tem certeza... — falou Hermione com um suspiro.

— Romilda está afetando nossas vidas — declarou Luna, ainda mexendo nas roupas.

— Romilda está morrendo.

— Eu sei disso — ela suspirou. — É justamente o que está afetando nossas vidas.

— O que você quer dizer? — perguntou Hermione.

— Eu passei horas imprensando cascas de ovos de Blibbering Humdinger para ela. E Ginny — continuou, agora investigando as cuecas, sob o olhar constrangido da morena — foi à casa de Draco e aproveitou para relembrar as antigas discussões.

— Não é culpa dela, Luna.

— Não, é culpa da tensão mal resolvida entre vocês.

A ruiva suspirou.

— Chega com esse assunto, ok?

Luna deu os ombros, mas Hermione não parecia achar que o assunto tinha acabado.

— _Existe_ uma tensão mal resolvida entre vocês?

— Você também vai começar com isso agora? — perguntou, impaciente. — O que houve entre mim e Draco foi muito bem esclarecido, anos atrás. Eu fiz minhas escolhas, ele fez as dele, ponto final.

— Blaise parece pensar diferente.

— Diferente como?

— Diferente do tipo ele-nunca-te-superou.

— Isso não é problema meu.

— Foi algo tão importante assim? — questionou Hermione.

— Ginny foi a primeira — falou Luna, levianamente.

— Wow. Eu nunca imaginaria...

— Nem eu, para ser sincera.

— Ele... Te disse isso, assim?

— Não, foi Blaise quem nos disse — respondeu Luna, rindo.

— Eu não posso fazer nada com relação a isso. Quero dizer, se ele superou ou não, é problema dele.

— E isso não faz a mínima diferença para você? — perguntou a loira, descrente.

— Eu... — ela suspirou. — Ele foi importante, sim, mas eu terminei tudo, não terminei? Eu estou casada com o Harry, e ele com Romilda.

— Por pouco tempo, ao que parece — falou Hermione, séria. — Como ela está?

— Luna deve saber responder melhor que eu, porque aparentemente Draco resolveu que não é interessante me contar do estado de saúde dela.

— Romilda está doente há anos — falou a corvinal, parando de mexer no malão e olhando para as duas, séria. — Desde que Scorpius nasceu, para ser mais exata. Ela... Perdeu um bebê no começo do ano passado e isso agravou a doença.

— Mas o que, exatamente, ela tem?

Luna balançou a cabeça, sem saber explicar direito.

— As células dela estão matando umas as outras... Algumas mutações estranhas... Se espalhando pelo corpo. Atacou os olhos — falou a corvinal, incerta.

— Scorpius sabe que ela está doente desde o primeiro parto? — Ginevra perguntou, preocupada.

— Eu não sei — deu os ombros. — Provavelmente não. Duvido que Romilda fosse deixar o garoto saber.

A ruiva suspirou.

— Espero que não. O menino já terá problemas suficientes em ser criado por Draco.

— Eu sempre ouvi dizer que ele era um pai atencioso — concedeu Hermione. — Mas imagino que isso possa ser diferente com a atual situação.

— Ele está desesperado com a idéia. Não que não goste do menino, óbvio, mas acho que a realidade só bateu na porta agora. Ele não sabe como reagir.

— Não é também como se alguma de nós fosse saber o que fazer... Quero dizer se Ron... Se Ron... Eu não sei o que faria — falou Hermione, engolindo seco.

— Não é algo para o qual qualquer pai ou mãe esteja preparado. Ele vai ter de enfrentar. Eles terão de enfrentar, juntos, ou não vai dar certo.

— Ouvi dizer que Romilda não quis que Scorpius fosse se despedir.

— Eu a entendo, de certa forma, embora não concorde.

— Romilda está muito abatida — falou Luna, desnecessariamente. — Ela não sabe como é perder uma mãe ou não faria isso.

— Ela está tentando se desapegar da vida, Luna. Ela já desistiu, mas não entende que as pessoas que a amam não vão desistir até o último minuto. Mesmo que... — a ruiva suspirou. — Mesmo que seja inevitável.

— Ela está sendo egoísta — insistiu a loira, abaixando os olhos.

— Óbvio que está — disse Hermione. — O que você esperava de alguém que casou com Malfoy? — a cunhada olhou para Ginevra, que fez uma careta. — E-eu não quis ofender, Ginny, mas você há de convir que é... Estranho. Romilda e Malfoy não eram exatamente "conhecidos" em Hogwarts, e de repente anunciam noivado, o casamento em seguida...

— Ele fez as escolhas dele, Hermione.

— Bom, ela sempre teve uma queda por bruxos conhecidos — respondeu a cunhada, suspirando em seguida. — Eles eram felizes?

Ginevra deu de ombros.

— Que diferença faz agora?

— Eles sempre pareceram zelosos e amorosos com o filho — a voz sonhadora de Luna respondeu.

— Não que isso diga muita coisa — Hermione acrescentou, fitando a ruiva.

— Como é que eu vou saber? — Ginevra perguntou, frustrada. — Eu não falava com ele há anos. Sempre os vi de longe, e o pouco que vi faz sentido com o que Luna disse.

— Você sabe... Harry concorda com... _Blaise_ — falou Hermione com uma careta.

— E você — Luna encarou a ruiva —, o que acha?

— Eu... Eu não sei. Não posso falar porque...

— O fato de você ter visto pouco não faz com que você deixe de pensar — a morena argumentou.

Ginevra suspirou.

— Eu não sei se ele a ama e, sinceramente, não é algo que eu queira saber — acrescentou sob o olhar acusador das duas. — Vocês podem, por favor, parar de achar que ele faz parte do presente, quando eu já disse, mais de uma vez, que é passado?

— Ginny, você está falando com a mulher que casou com Ronald Weasley depois de mais de seis anos de discussões pelos motivos menos fundamentados do mundo. Minha experiência diz que o ataque é o comportamento padrão dos homens quando têm medo de se aproximar.

— E vocês estavam discutindo sem o menor motivo — acrescentou Luna.

— Talvez seja por isso que achamos tão difícil acreditar que o _passado_ é tão passado quanto você diz.

— O próximo passo é vocês me dizerem que concordam com Harry quando acha que eu só estou esperando a morte da esposa dele pra me jogar nos braços do meu _amor de adolescência_ — ironizou, irritada.

— Não foi isso que eu disse — falou Hermione, séria. — Eu só duvido que você não se importe.

— Eu me importar ou não, não muda nada.

— Muda muita coisa — disse Luna, voltando a mexer nas roupas. — Muda porque faz a amizade de Albus e Scorpius _muito_ mais complicada do que ela já é.

— O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? — a ruiva perguntou, confusa.

— Não é só o fato que os pais deles se odeiam mais. É também o fato que o pai _de um_ e a mãe _do outro_ se importam um pouquinho demais.

— Eu me preocupo com _Scorpius_, pois é óbvio que ele não está bem com a situação e, por tabela, Albus também não. Que mal há nisso? Eles são melhores amigos e Scorpius nunca me deu motivos para pensar mal dele, quero dizer, além do fato óbvio de ser filho de Draco.

— Eu achava que tínhamos entrado em um consenso que ser filho de Draco não era um motivo.

— O que pelo que eu bem me lembro, você achava encantador — falou a loira, sorrindo.

— Aparentemente, Harry acha que eu estou apaixonada pelo pai _e_ pelo filho encantador — Ginevra respondeu, cansada.

— Harry consegue ser mais lunático do que eu às vezes.

— Falando nele, acho que vocês precisam conversar.

— Acho que tudo o que eu não preciso agora é outra conversa com ele, Hermione.

— Mas as coisas não podem ficar assim! Não me incomoda ter o Harry lá em casa, mas eu desconfio que se vocês não conversarem ele vai acabar se cansando do meu sofá.

— Eu só... Preciso de um tempo.

— Tudo bem — falou a cunhada. — Mas lembre-se que mesmo assim vocês têm que conversar. É melhor eu ir pra casa antes que Harry e Ron botem fogo na minha cozinha.

A ruiva deu de ombros, desanimada.

— Boa sorte — disse simplesmente.

Hermione estava descendo a escada quando outro som de passos foi ouvido e, embora as vozes fossem baixas, Ginevra não teve a menor dúvida sobre a quem aquela voz pertencia. Ela enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro enquanto Luna continuava sua busca.

— Luna? — a voz de Harry estava perto demais agora, e ela sabia que o marido havia avistado a loira dentro do quarto. — O que você... — ele perdeu a fala ao encarar a mulher com uma cueca em cada mão, fitando-o.

— Estou procurando Zonzóbulos — respondeu a loira, sem dar a mínima para a expressão constrangida do homem.

Harry olhou para Ginny, que não tirou o rosto do travesseiro, dando de ombros.

— O que eu poderia fazer? — a mulher disse, evitando o olhar do marido.

— Er... Luna, isso são minhas cuecas.

— Ah, eu sei — ela disse, agora puxando meias de dentro do malão. — Eles poderiam estar em qualquer lugar.

— Luna, eu acho que você já procurou o suficiente — a ruiva tentou.

— Eu já procurei bastante, mas ainda não desisti de descobrir por que ele está se comportando de forma tão rude e insegura.

Ginevra corou por Harry, Luna tinha uma inegável habilidade de colocar verdades desconfortáveis em palavras. O homem ficou sem resposta, olhando de uma para a outra.

— Eu agradeço pela sua visita, Luna — a ruiva disse, sem jeito.

— Não deixe de falar comigo depois — falou a loira, suspirando. — Eu vou ver Blaise, então, temos coisas para conversar, e depois vou ver Romilda.

— Faça isso — falou a ruiva, desatenta.

— Tchau Harry — a mulher piscou para o homem e saiu pela porta.

Receoso, ele se aproximou da esposa, sentando ao seu lado na cama. Ginevra suspirou.

— Como você está? — ele perguntou, contendo a vontade de se aproximar ainda mais e beijá-la na testa, como sempre fazia quando se encontravam ou se despediam.

— Cansada, um pouco.

— Mais calma? — tentou.

— Lily mandou uma coruja, pra dizer que chegaram bem na escola — ela mudou o assunto.

— Bom, não é como se estivéssemos em guerra.

— Ela sempre foi muito mais cuidadosa e preocupada que os irmãos.

— É natural, ela é uma menina.

— Ela disse que Albus está distante.

— Romilda está morrendo. É óbvio que ele está distante.

— Eu não suporto vê-lo sofrer assim, Harry.

— Não tem nada que nós possamos fazer. Se a morte dela pudesse ser evitada, Malfoy já teria feito alguma coisa.

— Eu sei — a ruiva murmurou.

— Eu... Sinto muito por ontem. Eu estava de cabeça quente, não estava pensando direito.

— Nós dois dissemos muitas coisas.

— Eu não quis realmente dizer aquilo.

— Mas você disse, e foi... — ela o encarou com o canto dos olhos. — Foi nojento, Harry.

— Eu sei — ele murmurou, envergonhado. — Eu só queria conseguir te atingir... Você não... Não estava reagindo como sempre.

— Não que você possa dizer o mesmo — alfinetou.

— Eu já disse que perdi a cabeça. Mas eu estava vendo você mentir pra mim, Gin...

— No que você acha que eu menti? — perguntou, ofendida.

— Sobre... Dean e Malfoy.

— Eu nunca te disse que você havia sido o primeiro, e nem Dean, muito menos Draco. Eu estava falando a verdade quando disse que foi com Michael.

— Mas você _traiu_ Dean com Malfoy... Não consigo não pensar que você pode ter feito o mesmo comigo naquela época.

— Você não confia mais em mim, mesmo eu te dizendo que nunca te traí? — ela o encarou, ressentida.

— Eu acredito _agora_... Não... No calor do momento, confesso que não acreditei.

— Me parece que tudo o que você precisava era de uma desculpa.

— De uma desculpa para quê?

— Pra acreditar que eu realmente te traí, e então agir daquela forma...

— Não. Eu... Estava louco de ciúmes.

— E-eu... Eu fiquei com medo, Harry. Eu não te reconheci.

— Nem eu mesmo me reconheci quando eu lembrei. Eu sinto muito...

— É só que... — ela o fitou. — Não sei, Harry, me parece fácil falar e depois pedir desculpas e fingir que nada aconteceu. Eu não quero isso. Porque parece que sempre que um de nós... Que a gente discutir, tudo se resolve depois com um pedido de desculpas, e não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Você duvidou de mim, da minha lealdade e da minha fidelidade.

— Eu duvidei da minha capacidade de te manter fiel e interessada. Eu duvidei da minha capacidade para manter o seu amor.

— Tudo isso porque agora você descobriu que eu tive algo com Draco, anos atrás? Não faz o menor sentido, Harry.

— Tudo isso porque eu não só descobri algo que você nunca me contou, como também descobri que você tinha ido ver a mesma pessoa sem me dizer. Eu achei que o segredo significava que você... Estava tentada a voltar atrás.

— E você continua achando isso agora?

— Só você pode me responder isso.

— Eu quero saber o que você acha.

— Eu não sei, Gin, honestamente não sei. O que eu sei é que estou arrependido de ter assumido coisas, e quero saber a verdade. Quero saber de você.

— Eu nunca seria capaz, Harry — a ruiva suspirou. — Eu respeito o que nós construímos.

— Eu acredito em você então.

— Eu esperava que você confiasse em mim desde o começo — respondeu, ofendida. — E não que tivéssemos que chegar a esse ponto.

— Estamos falando de Malfoy. Malfoy, aquele que planejou a morte de Dumbledore. Malfoy, aquele que quase matou Katie, por Deus, quase matou Ron. Que tramou milhares de vezes para que eu fosse expulso, que tentou transformar minha vida em um caos ao máximo. E então eu descubro que ele foi o primeiro da minha mulher, como você acha que eu me senti?

— Eu nunca disse que havia sido você, Harry, muito menos que foi Draco! — respondeu, frustrada. — Qual parte de "Michael" você não ouviu?

— Corner? O marido de Cho?

Ginevra bufou.

— Com qual outro eu namorei em Hogwarts, Harry? Eu disse, quando você me acusou, que foi Michael. Aparentemente, você estava tão ocupado em me culpar que sequer ouviu minha resposta.

— Eu... Não estava registrando as coisas.

— Você... — ela suspirou, desistindo. — Deu para notar.

— Eu sinto muito, Gin.

— Eu estou cansada, Harry. Cansada de ser apenas uma sombra. Cansada de fingir que tudo está bem, quando não está. Cansada de passar os últimos anos tentando me convencer que você me dá atenção.

— Eu não te dou atenção? É claro que eu te dou atenção!

— Nós nunca conversamos, Harry, nós sempre discutimos. Você sempre faz questão de posar de família feliz, mas a máscara cai quando pisamos em casa. Você me bajula na frente dos outros, mas não se importa com o que eu penso ou o que eu sinto sobre as coisas.

— Isso... Não é verdade!

— É como eu me sinto — a mulher respondeu simplesmente.

— Desde quando você se sente assim?

— Desde... — ela o encarou, perdendo a fala ao notar a intensidade com que os olhos verdes a observavam.

Ele estava genuinamente preocupado e aquela era a primeira conversa sincera que o casal tinha em anos. Sem filtros, sem assuntos os quais um ou outro, por intolerância ou qualquer outro motivo, deixava de responder. A discussão do dia anterior havia, de certa forma, feito com que agora a transparência aparecesse — algo pelo qual ela esperara durante muito tempo.

— Desde...?

— Eu não sei, Harry. Não lembro exatamente de um momento decisivo em que eu tenha me sentido assim a partir de então.

— Tem... Muito tempo?

Ela balançou a cabeça, assentindo, sem responder.

— Por que... Por que nunca me disse?

— Alguma vez você me deu chance?

— Você podia ter dito... Qualquer dia.

— Eu só... Eu não vi oportunidade, nem abertura pra isso.

— Não teve abertura? Gin, nós somos casados e vivemos juntos e...

— Oh, claro, eu deveria ter dito isso enquanto você fazia a barba ou tomava banho, ou talvez quando você estivesse me contando dos assuntos do Ministério ou em qualquer outro momento da nossa maldita rotina.

— Você poderia ter me chamado para conversar.

— Eu não me senti à vontade pra isso, Harry. Não é o tipo de coisa que você conta enquanto faz o café da manhã ou se prepara para dormir. Eu tentei, mais de uma vez, e não consegui. Acho que eu esperava que você percebesse por si mesmo, o que, obviamente, não aconteceu.

— Eu... Ás vezes tenho muita coisa na cabeça.

— Você _sempre_ tem muita coisa na cabeça, _sempre_ há coisas mais importantes com as quais se preocupar.

— O que eu posso fazer, Gin? O meu trabalho não é dos mais simples e nós temos três filhos que sempre exigiram atenção.

— Eu achei que as coisas pudessem mudar depois que Lily foi pra escola. Quero dizer, eles não ficam o tempo todo em casa agora, não é como se não tivéssemos que nos preocupar com eles, mas isso diminuiu. Sem eles aqui, me sinto cada vez mais sozinha, Harry. E você parece nunca ter percebido.

— Sozinha? Gin, eu chego em casa, nós jantamos e depois você se enterra naquelas revistas que sua mãe manda sobre trabalho doméstico... Eu não quero te incomodar.

— Talvez eu quisesse ser incomodada — respondeu, ressentida. — Talvez eu gostaria de mudar um pouco nossa rotina de vez em quando, sabe, só para variar?

— Eu não tinha como saber, Gin. Mas... Eu prometo, prometo que vou me esforçar para fazer isso.

— Eu sinto falta de quando nós saíamos da sala comunal para termos mais privacidade. Quando andávamos pelo castelo, sem rumo. Sinto falta de nunca fazer a mesma coisa.

— Não se pode ter quinze anos pra sempre, Gin.

— Eu não estou dizendo que quero ter quinze anos de novo, Harry. Eu só acho que nós podíamos tentar fazer algumas coisas diferentes, de vez em quando.

— Como o quê?

— Se eu soubesse, não teria usado exemplos de quando éramos adolescentes.

— Então nós temos que pensar juntos. Pensar nas coisas que nós gostamos e... Planejar fazê-las.

Ginevra suspirou.

— Está bem.

Ele se aproximou dela, abraçando-a com visível alívio.

— As coisas vão ficar bem, você vai ver.

— Eu espero que sim.

Eles tinham conversado mais intensamente do que nos últimos dezenove anos. Tudo estava bem. Ginevra tentou realmente acreditar nas palavras de Harry, mas a sensação de que eram desejos vazios de verdade ou significado não a deixou, mesmo conforme ele a beijava ou enquanto suas mãos correriam por suas costas. Harry brincava com seus cabelos, seu rosto, seu corpo, até soltar um longo suspiro final, mas para ela todas as respostas que conseguiam dar eram meros reflexos de uma peça ensaiada a exaustão. Seguiam o mesmo ritmo, mas dentro de si ainda sentia o peso de uma mentira.


	4. Lines in the Sand

Capítulo 3  
LINES IN THE SAND

Deveria ter desconfiado que Romilda estava muito mais consciente da situação do que ele. Ela tinha muito mais certeza que morreria logo do que Draco, ainda agarrado em esperanças vãs e medo. Quando entrou no quarto aquela manhã sabia que era o começo do fim. Blaise estava sentado sobre o colchão, inclinado para chegar mais perto enquanto ela falava. Sua voz estava alquebrada e arquejante, um som que o fazia lembrar terrivelmente que a morte não poderia tardar mais do que um dia.

— Eu quero... Ser mandada para os McDonald... Eles são os melhores. E... Não deixe Draco me vestir de preto, nem de branco... Meu vestido vermelho vai servir... E dourado, sim? — Blaise deu uma meia risada. — Eu não me envergonho...

— Típico de grifinórios, Romilda — o moreno respondeu, cumprimentando Draco com um leve aceno. — Algo mais? — perguntou, atencioso.

— Chame... Meus pais. Eu... Quero vê-los antes.

— Eu os chamarei pessoalmente — Draco respondeu, aproximando-se.

— Não — ela falou, o tom de voz firme apesar da fraqueza. — Blaise pode fazer isso... Você... Fica aqui.

— Isso não vai me tomar nem cinco minutos, Romilda — protestou.

— Blaise... Agradeça Lovegood por mim... E vá registrar o testamento... Draco... Eu não quero ficar sozinha.

O marido engoliu em seco, sentando na cama ao lado da mulher.

— Eu não vou a lugar algum então — respondeu, pegando a mão dela na sua.

Blaise se inclinou para beijar a testa da mulher.

— Se cuide, Blaise... Seja feliz — murmurou.

O negro trocou um olhar com Draco e deixou o quarto.

— Eu... Estou com medo, Draco — ela engoliu seco.

— Eu estou do seu lado — respondeu, acariciando os cabelos da esposa.

— Eu não quero ter medo... Eu não quero... Ficar no meio do caminho.

Ele a observou, tão frágil e tão desesperada, como não lembrava de tê-la visto antes.

— Então não fique — respondeu, baixinho, a cabeça no travesseiro, ao lado da dela. — Pense... — hesitou por um instante. — Pense no nosso filho e se acalme.

— Será que dói?

Sentiu a mão dela segurar a sua com mais força.

— Eu acho que não.

— Eu... Não podia deixar Scorpius sozinho — as lágrimas agora rolavam dos olhos cegos da mulher.

— Ele não estará sozinho, Romilda. Eu prometo.

— Você... Me prometa que vai conseguir uma mãe para ele.

— Você sabe que ele jamais vai admitir que alguém ocupe seu lugar.

— Mas... Ele vai precisar de alguém... E você também... Me prometa que você não vai ficar sozinho...

— Romilda, não é hora pra pensar nisso — respondeu, incomodado.

— Ginevra seria o ideal, claro... Ninguém te faria mais feliz... E ela gosta de Scorpius...

— Ginevra está casada com Potter, minha querida.

— Eu sei — ela tentou suspirar mas não conseguiu, tendo um acesso de tosse. — Se eu pudesse escolher alguém, seria ela. Talvez... Só me garanta que você vai procurar alguém.

— Ginevra é grifinória, Romilda, lembra? Ela tem princípios. Ela jamais...

— Eu também sou — ela cortou, dura. — Mas não sou idiota, Draco. Eu me lembro da cara dela quando soube que nós íamos nos casar. Eu lembro do olhar sem vida dela durante o casamento. Não importa o que ela diga... Você pode conseguir isso.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Eu a perdi há muito tempo.

— Não me pareceu pela forma como estavam gritando — ele olhou para ela, visivelmente culpado, mas a mulher acenou a cabeça. — Nosso compromisso era até que a morte nos separasse... E nós sabíamos que faltava pouco para isso.

— Ela fez as escolhas dela. Eu fiz as minhas — respondeu, pesaroso. — Não é como se fôssemos novamente adolescentes. Ela tem um marido e três filhos.

— Em um casamento que, segundo Blaise e Luna, vai de mal a pior.

— Você ainda dá ouvidos às fofocas desses dois? — perguntou, irritado.

— Eles achavam que eu estava dormindo, Draco. Não foi fofoca... — ela apertou a mão dele firmemente, passando o polegar pelas costas da mão do marido. — Você lembra quando me explicou como funcionava a sua empresa?

— Claro.

— É a mesma coisa. Você tem uma meta... Trace seu plano de ação... Coloque-o em prática... E espere o retorno...

— Isso é loucura, Romilda. Nós não devíamos falar sobre isso... — ele engoliu em seco. — Agora.

— Eu quero que você seja feliz com alguém, Draco.

— Eu vou cuidar do nosso filho, da melhor maneira possível.

— Prometa que você não vai deixar ele cometer nossos erros.

— No que depender de mim — ele apertou levemente os frágeis dedos da mulher entre sua mão. — Eu prometo.

— Diga a ele que eu o amo.

— Eu direi — respondeu simplesmente.

— Diga que... Ele é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

Romilda fechou os olhos cegos, as lágrimas escorrendo e a respiração se tornou ainda mais fraca enquanto pegava no sono. Pela última vez. Draco ainda permaneceu algum tempo ao seu lado, acariciando a mão entrelaçada à sua.

* * *

Ginevra se espreguiçou lentamente, procurando pelo corpo do marido ao seu lado. Constatou rapidamente que estava sozinha na cama — o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado em seguida lhe deu o paradeiro de Harry. Ainda mole de sono, ajeitou-se sob as cobertas, sem vontade de levantar nos minutos seguintes.

Tentou voltar a dormir, mas havia um barulho insistente de algo que não era água contra o vidro. O "toc toc" continuou incessante e olhou pela janela para ver a coruja de Albus batendo com a pata no vidro sem parar. Não havia dúvidas que o filho tinha a instruído a entregar a carta com urgência. Seu coração apertou. Sabia o que aquilo significava.

— Harry — gritou para o marido, jogando as cobertas de qualquer jeito para longe e levantando, caminhando em direção à janela. — Harry! — repetiu, tentando se sobrepor ao som do chuveiro.

Abriu a janela, se enrolando com a tranca devido ao nervosismo. A coruja entrou no quarto, pousando na mesinha ao lado da cama, e soltou a carta com pressa, já prevendo as notícias que ela traria. Ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado e, enquanto corria os olhos pelo pergaminho, o marido entrou no quarto, a toalha enrolada na cintura.

— O que houve, Gin? — perguntou, aproximando-se.

— É a coruja de Al — disse sem olhá-lo. — Ele... — sua voz falhou e sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. — Ele está pedindo que nós o autorizemos a ir ao enterro de Romilda, Harry — acrescentou, finalmente terminando a carta.

— Então... Romilda morreu — ele sentou na cama, parecendo chocado. — Sou só eu ou é surreal ver as pessoas que sobreviveram à guerra morrerem cedo assim?

— Nós vamos com Albus — ela disse, decidida. — Ele vai precisar de apoio. E Scorpius... — ela não conseguiu terminar.

— Scorpius também vai precisar de apoio — ele concordou, grave. — Entre em contato com Sprout e diga que nós damos autorização para ele vir com Scorpius.

— Eu... Não deveríamos perguntar a Draco como ele pretende mandar os meninos para cá?

— Eu posso descobrir isso assim que chegar no trabalho — falou Harry.

— Você vai pro Ministério? — perguntou, surpresa. — Vai me deixar sozinha aqui?

— Eu vou estar de volta antes do almoço — ele se desculpou.

— Eu vou buscar os meninos — respondeu, resignada. — Posso aparatar em Hogsmeade e converso pessoalmente com Sprout.

— _Nesse_ caso, seria bom avisar Malfoy — respondeu, parecendo contrariado.

— Por que você mesmo não faz isso? — ela perguntou, caminhando até o armário e procurando por uma roupa.

— Certo — ele falou, agora parecendo menos incomodado. — Certo. Você aparata em Hogsmeade e eu entro em contato com ele assim que chegar no Ministério.

— Eu... — ela o encarou, finalmente achando a peça de roupa que procurava. — Eu te encontro mais tarde, então — acrescentou, sem jeito.

— Você vai trazer os meninos pra cá, certo?

— Eu... — ela suspirou. — Eu acho melhor trazer Scorpius pra cá, as coisas lá devem estar... — ela não continuou.

— Confusas — concordou. — Eu estarei aqui na hora do almoço.

— Ele vai querer ir pra lá, Harry — argumentou. — Ele vai querer ficar ao lado do pai agora. Mas eu não acho que seja o melhor, não nesse momento. Ele... Eu vou falar com ele, e Al pode me ajudar a convencê-lo...

— Pelo menos até a hora do almoço. Depois, nós podemos levar os dois para lá.

Nesse momento outra coruja entrou pela janela, carregando um envelope preto. O casal se entreolhou e foi a vez de Harry abrir a carta.

— O enterro vai ser ao pôr do sol, em Wiltshire — ele informou, sério. — Droga, Gin, eu não queria que as crianças tivessem que passar por isso. Você acha que devemos trazer James e Lily também?

— James e Scorpius nunca se deram bem, eu não sei, Harry. James herdou dos gêmeos a incrível capacidade de não enxergar seriedade em algumas situações, você sabe...

— Bom, você converse com eles — falou o marido, sério.

Ela suspirou, cansada, sentando na cama, a roupa ainda em suas mãos. Estiveram esperando por aquele momento — mas na prática era muito mais difícil. Intimamente, Ginevra preferiu acreditar que Romilda ainda tinha mais algum tempo, que ainda havia alguma esperança, contrariando todas as notícias de seu estado de saúde. As lágrimas lutavam para sair de seus olhos enquanto tentava evitar. Não adiantava chorar — precisava ser forte e dar forças aos meninos.

Harry a abraçou, desconcertado.

— A gente sempre acha que pode proteger os filhos de tudo... — a esposa murmurou.

— Eu sei, eu sei — ele murmurou em resposta. — Mas existem coisas que são... Inevitáveis.

— Eu vou lá, então — ela levantou, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão, dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

— Nós nos vemos na hora do almoço — ele respondeu, terminando de se vestir no quarto.

Ginevra lavou o rosto e se trocou, aparatando em Hogsmeade minutos depois. Era estranho chegar à estação e não encontrar o Expresso — nem as carruagens ou os testrálios. O vento gelado cortava sua pele enquanto caminhava rumo ao castelo de Hogwarts. O caminho, que sempre achara reconfortantemente longo na volta de suas visitas a Hogsmeade, agora parecia curto demais. O castelo estava cada vez mais próximo, ameçadoramente próximo, e antes que precisasse parar nos portões — pois temia que fosse perder a coragem se parasse —, tirou sua varinha do bolso e conjurou um patrono, chamando Hagrid para deixá-la entrar. O cavalo prateado galopava sem tocar o chão, o brilho refletido na neve. Ela engoliu em seco, voltando a andar.

* * *

Não voltara à escola desde que terminara os estudos — e preferia não ter de voltar naquela situação. Canino apareceu nos portões antes de seu dono — Hagrid chegou em seguida.

— Ah, Ginny, 'cê veio nos visitar, né? 'timo, 'timo! A que devemos a honra?

— Vim falar com Sprout, Hagrid — respondeu, tentando dar um pequeno sorriso.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, é? Seus filhos, eles me dão quase tanto trabalho quanto...

— Fred e George — ela terminou por ele, incapaz de manter as lágrimas.

Um dos principais motivos para não voltar a escola tinha sempre sido a lembrança do corpo sem vida de Fred. O guardião tinha aberto o portão e agora andava ao seu lado.

— Que insensível da minha parte — ele disse. — Não devia ter falado, né? Me desculpa, Ginny, me desculpa.

— Tudo bem — ela falou, tentando se controlar.

— Mas "pur que qui" veio aqui, então? — perguntou o meio-gigante, ainda sem jeito.

Ela respirou fundo antes de responder.

— A mãe de Scorpius faleceu ontem — disse, quase sem acreditar nas palavras que saíam por seus lábios. — Albus pediu para acompanhá-lo no enterro, então... — ela fitou Hagrid, que a encarava, sem jeito. — Eu e Harry achamos melhor que as crianças fiquem em casa, por enquanto. Até... Até a hora — acrescentou.

— A mãe de Scorpius? — ele repetiu. — "Deusdocéu"! Mas o "qui" houve com ela?

— Ela estava doente há muito tempo, Hagrid — respondeu, sem jeito.

Canino agora latia, abanando o rabo à sua frente, pedindo-lhe carinho.

— Ah é? Que terrível, mesmo, que terrível.

A ruiva passou a mão pela cabeça do cão, acalmando-o.

— Você pode me dar a senha do escritório da diretora? — perguntou, vendo que estavam quase na porta do castelo.

— É Transfigurrrração Transubstenciar. Trans... Você entendeu — ele respondeu, se enrolando. — Eu nunca acerto, mas aquela gárgula já se acostumou.

Ginevra se despediu do meio-gigante com um aceno e entrou no castelo, deixando seus passos lhe levar automaticamente para a gárgula que guardava a sala da diretoria de Hogwarts. Tentava não prestar atenção aos detalhes de onde estava, não deixar as lembranças vir à tona. Não era hora para aquilo, acrescentou mentalmente, ouvindo o barulho que vinha do Salão Principal — as crianças deviam estar terminando o café, para logo em seguida iniciar as primeiras aulas do dia. Perguntou-se onde estariam Albus e Scorpius. Perguntou-se se os meninos estariam comendo ou se Scorpius tinha se recusado a sair da cama. Seguiu pelo corredor do primeiro andar até chegar à gárgula, que imediatamente liberou sua passagem ao ouvir a senha, e enquanto as escadas subiam sozinhas ouviu vozes alteradas de dentro da diretoria.

— Eu tenho o direito! — ouviu a voz desafinada e alterada de Scorpius, assim que se aproximou. — A senhora não pode me deixar aqui, trancado nessa maldita escola!

— Eu entendo perfeitamente bem os seus direitos, senhor Malfoy — ouviu Sprout, o tom visivelmente consternado e preocupado —, mas o senhor só pode deixar a escola acompanhado por um responsável, são as normas, as mesmas que definem que o senhor tem o direito de ir.

— Como a senhora espera que meu pai possa vir? — o garoto perguntou, exasperado. — MINHA MÃE MORREU E A SENHORA ESPERA QUE ELE TENHA TEMPO PARA ISSO? — gritou.

Ginevra bateu na porta, meio temerosa. Nunca tinha visto Scorpius se alterar mas tinha conhecido o pai do menino bem o suficiente para saber quer aquilo não seria nada bonito. O som de algo caindo encheu o ambiente e pôde ouvir distintamente a voz de Phineas Nigellus atráves da porta.

— Muito esquentadinho esse menino. Eu sempre achei que não era de bom tom casamentos entre grifinórios e sonserinos.

— Ele é igualzinho ao pai — respondeu a voz grave de Snape. — Acha que pode levar o mundo nas costas.

— É o suficiente — falou Sprout, ríspida. — Scorpius, eu entendo sua posição, mas parece que mais alguém precisa falar comigo.

A porta se abriu e o menino pareceu chocado ao ver Ginevra Poter parada no portal.

— Bom dia — cumprimentou os dois, sem jeito. — E-eu gostaria de lhe falar um instante, professora — acrescentou, sem jeito.

— O senhor Malfoy já estava de saída, senhora Potter — a mulher disse, indicando o garoto.

Scorpius bufou, cruzando os braços em sinal de desaprovação, e caminhando em direção à porta, onde Ginevra o parou.

— Acredito que ele possa ficar — disse, observando a expressão abatida do loiro. — É do interesse dele, professora.

— Do interesse dele?

— Albus me mandou uma carta hoje cedo.

— Certamente não mandou — cortou o ex-diretor.

— Ela estava se referindo ao filho e não a mim, Phineas — corrigiu o retrato de Dumbledore.

— É, exato — podia ver que Sprout estava exasperada com o comportamento dos ex-diretores naquela manhã. — Então?

— Ele me pediu para dar autorização para que acompanhasse Scorpius no enterro. Eu vim buscar os dois.

Scorpius pareceu ainda mais surpreso.

— Meu pai sabe que a senhora está aqui? — o garoto perguntou, fitando-a.

— Harry ficou de avisá-lo — respondeu. — Eu sinto muito, Scorpius — disse, sincera.

O loiro assentiu, baixando o olhar.

— Bom, precisamos achar Albus então.

— Eu, Harry ou Draco os traremos pela manhã — ela falou.

A expressão de Sprout lhe disse o quão estranho era aquela frase.

— Phineas — a mulher disse, dirigindo-se ao quadro —, peça para Slughorn trazer Albus Potter à minha sala — o bruxo no retrato resmungou algo em resposta e saiu pela moldura. — Você gostaria de ver seus outros filhos, Ginny? — perguntou, fitando-a. — Posso pedir para Neville chamá-los.

— Eu... — ela hesitou. — Eu gostaria, professora. E se eles quiserem nos acompanhar, seria possível? — perguntou, preocupada.

— Claro — respondeu grave. — Se eles quiserem...

Scorpius sentou em uma das cadeiras e cruzou os braços. Ginevra sabia que ele e James se desgostavam profundamente — como seus pais antes deles. A ruiva o observou enquanto a diretora conversava com o retrato de Dumbledore — provavelmente pedindo que avisasse Neville para levar James e Lily até a sala. Não sabia como agir — não tinha intimidade com o garoto para lhe confortar, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que ficar ali, parada, não era de grande ajuda.

Não se passaram nem cinco minutos antes que Slughorn entrasse trazendo Albus consigo. O professor de Poções — que agora aparentava estar mais velho do que nunca — parecia muito agitado.

— Oh, Ginevra — o velho sonserino lhe cumprimentou.

— Olá professor — respondeu, olhando para o filho.

— Veio ver seu filho? Bom garoto, bom garoto, com o talento dos pais!

— A senhora Potter veio buscar os filhos e o senhor Malfoy, professor — Sprout informou. — Amanhã as crianças estarão de volta — acrescentou, fitando a ruiva.

— Ah, vai levar os meninos ao enterro? — respondeu, grave. — Muito bem, muito honrado da sua parte acompanhá-lo, Albus. É por isso que o Chapéu sempre diz "é na Sonserina que fará seus verdadeiros amigos".

Em outra ocasião, Ginevra teria achado engraçado ver um sonserino falando de atitudes honradas — nem nunca tinha visto o Chapéu Seletor falar nada do tipo —, mas não havia motivo para contrariar o velho mestre de Poções.

— Eu agradeço por deixar que eu os leve — disse à diretora, depois de acenar para o professor. — É muito importante para Albus — acrescentou, fitando o filho.

Mas o rapaz não olhava para a mãe — encarava Scorpius, como se dividisse a tristeza do amigo, que olhava para os joelhos, tentando manter-se calmo. Uma leve batida na porta e Neville entrou com James e Lily.

— Oi Ginny — o homem a cumprimentou, a menina ruiva correndo em direção à mãe e abraçando-a.

James encarava a cena, como se já previsse o que viria a seguir.

— Olá Neville — respondeu, acariciando os cabelos da filha.

— Preciso voltar às estufas — desculpou-se o grifinório e Slughorn o seguiu, deixando a diretora sozinha com os Potter e Scorpius.

— Eu não sei se seu irmão disse a vocês — falou a ruiva, olhando para os filhos —, mas a mãe de Scorpius faleceu noite passada.

Lily baixou os olhos.

— Nós soubemos — James disse simplesmente.

— Eu vim buscar Scorpius e Albus, para o enterro — a mãe continuou. — Seu pai e eu gostaríamos de saber se vocês dois gostariam de ir também.

— Eu tenho prova de Transfiguração depois de amanhã — respondeu James, sem pestanejar.

— Eu sinto muito — murmurou Lily, olhando pra o loiro, que a encarou de volta quase tão chocado quanto os irmãos dele.

O retatro de Snape deu um risinho de escárnio. Dumbledore fez um pequeno "shhh", olhando para o quadro vizinho.

— Obrigado — respondeu Scorpius, solene.

— Eu... Gostaria de ir, se você deixar, é claro — falou a menina ainda encarando o loiro.

Scorpius deu de ombros.

— Isso significa...? — Lily perguntou, a expressão preocupada.

— Tudo bem — respondeu simplesmente. — Eu só... Nós podemos ir agora? — perguntou para Sprout.

— Claro. James, você pode voltar para a sua aula — ela dispensou o rapaz, que saiu, ainda olhando a irmã com cara estranha.

— Certo. Nós vamos até lá em casa primeiro — falou Ginevra, sobre um murmuro de discordância do órfão. — E depois eu e Harry levaremos vocês para o enterro.

— Eu quero ir para a minha casa — o menino protestou.

— Não tem ninguém na sua casa — respondeu, séria. — O enterro não vai ser lá.

— Mas eu... — Scorpius pareceu perdido. — Eu quero ver meu pai, senhora Potter.

— Você o verá, querido — respondeu. — Assim que for possível, eu prometo.

— Suponho que o senhor Malfoy e o senhor Potter já tenham arrumado suas malas — a diretora prosseguiu e ambos assentiram.

— Lily? — ela chamou. — Você quer arrumar suas coisas? Eu acho que tem roupas apropriadas em casa, se você preferir... Scorpius está com pressa.

— Nós podemos ir — a menina respondeu, os olhos ainda em Malfoy.

— Bem, então só precisamos passar nas masmorras para pegar as malas dos meninos e...

— Estão comigo — Albus interrompeu a mãe, falando pela primeira vez desde que chegara. — Eu as reduzi e trouxe.

Ginevra ergueu as sobrancelhas — talvez Slughorn tivesse realmente razão. Aquilo não era uma mágica tão simples.

— Muito bem então. Albus... Faça as honras.

No mesmo momento um cervo prateado entrou galopando através da janela — era o patrono de Harry, indicando que já havia avisado Draco e que o Ministério havia autorizado a utilização de uma Chave de Portal, para que retornassem mais rápido para a casa dos Potter.

A diretora pegou um dos tinteiros, transformando-o em Chave, e o entregou cuidadosamente a Ginevra, que reuniu as crianças em torno de si. Poucos segundos se passaram até sentirem a já conhecida sensação de ser puxado pelo umbigo e, num piscar de olhos depois, estavam na sala de estar da casa.

* * *

A sala estava muito mais organizada do que costumava ser — sem as crianças em casa, sobrava tempo — e Scorpius sentou em uma das cadeiras, com Albus, ainda calado, do seu lado. Lily subiu para seu quarto imediatamente e Ginevra resolveu que era melhor ajudá-la com as roupas. Sentia que os meninos precisavam conversar.

— O papai vai com a gente? — a menina perguntou assim que a mãe entrou no quarto. Lily estava tirando as roupas do armário e as colocando sobre a cama.

— Ele virá depois do almoço, meu amor — respondeu, aproximando-se.

— Como a senhora Malfoy morreu? — perguntou timidamente.

Ginevra suspirou, sentando na cama e indicando para que a menina fizesse o mesmo, deixando as roupas.

— Romilda estava muito doente, Lily — respondeu, fitando-a. — Ela estava sofrendo há muito tempo.

— Pobre Scorpius — ela disse, triste. — Eu não sei o que faria se a senhora morresse.

A mãe a envolveu num abraço enquanto a menina chorava baixinho.

— Ele... Ainda tem Draco — respondeu com a voz embargada.

— Papai não gosta do senhor Malfoy — a menina lembrou, ainda abraçada à mãe. — Mas não é justo, mamãe.

— Teddie perdeu os pais quando ainda era um bebê, Lily, e também não foi justo — respondeu, acariciando os cabelos da menina.

— Mas Teddie tinha a tia Andromeda, e o papai...

— E Scorpius tem o pai dele, meu amor.

— Não é a mesma coisa — falou, fungando.

— Por que não, querida?

— Teddie não conheceu a tia Tonks e o tio Remus — respondeu, triste. — Ele não sabe o que é ter os pais. Scorpius...

— É como Luna — falou a ruiva, sem perceber o que estava dizendo. — Ela também perdeu a mãe cedo.

— E papai... — completou, sem concluir a frase.

— Papai também não se lembra dos pais — ela corrigiu. — Nem Neville.

— É muito triste, mamãe.

— Sim, é triste — ela falou, acariciando a cabeça da filha. — Mas a morte faz parte da vida.

— Nenhuma família devia se separar, nunca — murmurou.

Com um aperto no coração, Ginevra se lembrou do corpo frio de Fred no Salão Principal enquanto sua mãe se debruçava, soluçando sobre o filho, e o olhar desolado de George ao encarar o gêmeo. Um olhar de tanta dor que a teria levado as lágrimas mesmo que Fred não fosse seu irmão, mesmo que os gêmeos não fossem os mais parecidos com ela em toda família. E o braço de Hermione, consolando-a, enquanto Ron se abraçava a Percy e Harry não estava em lugar algum para apoiá-los naquele momento. Como sempre.

— Você já escolheu que roupa vai usar? — perguntou, a voz embargada, tentando mudar o assunto.

— Bom, o vestido branco não é? — perguntou, séria.

— Branco — respondeu, separando um conjunto de vestes brancas para a menina. — É o mais correto.

Aquela seria a primeira vez que seus filhos compareceriam a um enterro, pensou, pesarosa. Lily tinha poucos meses mais que onze anos e a assustava, às vezes, não só com a semelhança física entre as duas, mas também com a maturidade que a menina demonstrava em determinados momentos. "Coisas de menina", Harry sempre dissera, lembrando que as mulheres amadureciam mais cedo que os homens.

Foi procurar as próprias vestes enquanto a menina tomava banho. Encarava o guarda-roupa, perdida em pensamentos — tantos enterros, tantas pessoas perdidas —, tentando lembrar como tinha sido quando a mãe de Luna morrera. Elas eram tão pequenas — de tantas formas seus filhos tinham sorte.

Desceu depois de se trocar, encontrando os meninos na mesma posição de outrora. Scorpius sequer ergueu os olhos ao ouvir os passos da ruiva pela escada.

— Lily deve sair do banho a qualquer momento — disse, aproximando-se. — Vocês precisam de algo? — perguntou, fitando do filho para o amigo. — Albus, você sabe onde apanhar toalhas se Scorpius ou você quiserem tomar um banho, certo? — o filho assentiu.

— Eu agradeço, senhora Potter — o menino respondeu simplesmente.

— É melhor vocês trocarem logo de roupa — disse, ajeitando o xale azul em torno da cabeça. — Seu pai deve chegar logo — acrescentou, fitando o filho.

Albus simplesmente assentiu, indicando para Scorpius que o acompanhasse. Ginevra observou os meninos subirem as escadas. Preparou sanduíches, para que as crianças não ficassem em jejum, mas Scorpius comeu apenas um, os olhos grudados na porta da rua. Albus encarava o relógio o tempo inteiro, enquanto Lily não parava de dar olhares preocupados na direção do loiro. Cada minuto que passava do meio-dia era um tormento para os quatro.

Começou a achar que, mais uma vez, Harry não estaria ali quando necessário. As coisas entre os dois haviam mudado pouco desde a discussão — e as palavras de Lily dizendo que nenhuma família deveria se separar ecoavam em sua mente cada vez que pensava no que o marido estava fazendo, deixando-os esperar por tanto tempo naquele momento tão crítico.

Mais de quinze minutos depois do meio dia ele finalmente apareceu, com um ar de cansado, abrindo a porta da cozinha.

— Harry! — exclamou, preocupada.

— Desculpe — ele disse. — Mas Rabastan foi avistado ontem à noite e o departamento estava um caos. Você sabe, precisamos finalmente capturá-lo. Preciso ter certeza que eliminamos todos os malditos Comensais da Morte da sociedade.

Ginevra o encarou significantemente, vendo Scorpius se ajeitar, tenso, na cadeira. Lily encarou o chão, enquanto Albus observava o amigo.

— Não precisa se comportar desse jeito, Scorpius — ele falou, grave. — Se eu achasse que seu pai merecia isso não teria dado um depoimento a favor dele depois da guerra.

Não pôde deixar de se perguntar se Harry teria tido a mesma atitude se já soubesse, naquela época, do romance dos dois.

— Nós podemos ir, papai? — Lily perguntou, tentando quebrar a tensão.

— Claro — ele falou, olhando para a filha. — Deixe só papai trocar de vestes.

— Eu as deixei separadas, estão em cima da cama — Ginevra disse enquanto o marido passava por eles.

— James não veio? — perguntou, já na porta.

— Ele disse que tinha prova de Transfiguração depois de amanhã — a ruiva respondeu.

Harry subiu, murmurando consigo mesmo, e os quatro continuaram quietos na cozinha, até Lily interromper o silêncio.

— Mamãe, posso pegar algumas flores no jardim para levar para o enterro? Seria bom... Se houvesse flores.

— Claro — respondeu, distraída.

— Eu... Posso pegar algumas também, senhora Potter?

— Claro querido — respondeu, vendo a filha acompanhar Scorpius pela porta.

— Por que a Lily veio? — perguntou Albus ao ver os dois saindo.

Ginevra deu de ombros.

— Ela quis estar do nosso lado, Al. E de Scorpius — acrescentou.

— É justamente o que acho estranho — ele falou, sério, tentando ver pela janela da cozinha os dois no jardim.

— Por que você acha estranho, meu amor?

— Lily passa tempo demais com James para não desgostar de Scorpius.

— Sua irmã é completamente diferente do seu irmão, Al.

— Obviamente — ele falou, cruzando os braços. — Eu só espero que ela não esteja... Tendo fantasias com ele.

Ginevra prendeu a respiração por um segundo, surpresa com as palavras do filho.

— O que você quer dizer com isso, Albus? Sua irmã é uma criança!

— Exatamente por isso! — ele respondeu, parecendo irritado. — Eu espero que Scorpius se lembre muito bem disso.

Apesar de ser a cara de Harry, Albus naquele momento lhe lembrou Ron.

— Vocês alguma vez conversaram sobre isso? Sobre Lily?

— Ele disse que o pai dele diz que ela parece muito com a senhora.

— Assim como você se parece com seu pai e Scorpius com Draco — respondeu, sincera.

— Eu ouvi Lily e Rose cochichando no trem sobre Scorpius quando voltamos do Natal.

— Albus, você não devia ficar ouvindo a conversa das meninas.

— Foi sem querer — ele se defendeu. — Papai fazia isso o tempo inteiro.

— E eu e seu pai já dissemos que isso é errado, filho — argumentou. — Sua irmã tem direito à privacidade tanto quanto você, Scorpius ou qualquer outra pessoa.

— Eu acho que ela é muito nova para isso.

— Quando eu tinha a idade dela, o que eu mais queria na vida era ficar com seu pai pra sempre.

— Mas a senhora mesmo disse, ela é uma criança, mãe!

— Eu sei disso, filho, mas é natural que meninas tenham fantasias amorosas.

— Mas a senhora casou com o papai — respondeu, sério.

— Mas isso foi muito tempo depois de eu ter desistido dele.

— Mas se a senhora desistiu, então por que casou? — o garoto perguntou, curioso.

— Eventualmente seu pai começou a notar em mim — respondeu, insegura.

— E foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz — respondeu Harry, voltando à cozinha, abraçando a ruiva pela cintura e beijando-lhe o pescoço. — Posso saber por que sou o assunto dessa conversa? — perguntou, fitando o filho.

— Estávamos falando de Lily... — a esposa respondeu.

— ...E Scorpius — Albus acrescentou, fazendo o pai erguer uma sobrancelha.

— E o que isso tem a ver comigo e sua mãe? — o menino deu de ombros.

— Nada. É só que mamãe disse que, com a idade dela, já era apaixonada pelo senhor.

Harry a fitou por um instante antes de responder.

— E vocês acham que Lily...?

— Eu não sei — Ginevra deu de ombros. — _Seu_ filho ouviu Rose e Lily cochichando sobre o amigo — disse, balançando a cabeça. — E ainda me disse que você fazia isso o tempo todo, Harry — acrescentou.

— Como se você nunca tivesse ouvido conversas proibidas — o marido respondeu, rindo. — Mas o que você ouviu, Al?

— Harry! — exclamou, indignada.

Antes que Albus respondesse, no entanto, a porta da cozinha se abriu novamente e Lily e Scorpius entraram. Ambos traziam flores nas mãos — e a garota tinha uma rosa branca presa atrás da orelha, contrastando com os cabelos ruivos.

— Podemos ir agora, papai? — Lily perguntou, fitando os pais abraçados.

Harry assentiu, explicando que havia uma Chave de Portal programada para dali quinze minutos, que os levaria diretamente para a Mansão Malfoy em Wiltshire. Scorpius permaneceu com os olhos baixos o tempo inteiro — embora estivesse ouvindo atentamente às instruções. Ao seu lado, Albus olhava, desconfiado, para a irmã, de mãos dadas com a mãe.

A primeira coisa que Scorpius fez assim que chegaram foi procurar o pai. Lily não soltou da mão da mãe, embora o olhar estivesse longe, seguindo o garoto. Albus pareceu sem jeito, como se não soubesse o que fazer. Harry a apoiou, segurando-a levemente pela cintura, do lado oposto ao que estava a filha.

De longe, viu Draco abraçar o filho longamente. Estava abatido e cansado, mas pareceu aliviado ao encontrar Scorpius — imaginou como ele havia recebido, por Harry, o recado de que ela quem pegaria o menino em Hogwarts.

Avistou Luna e Kneazle, pouco mais ao lado, conversando com Blaise, Kneazle vestido preto e a loira com vestes roxas, como se fosse muito comum pessoas em um enterro não usarem branco. Mais à frente, Pansy Parkinson — agora Montague — conversava com Narcissa Malfoy. Identificou mais um punhado de bruxos da alta sociedade, muitos dos quais cumprimentavam Scorpius agora.

— Por que Luna não está de branco? — cochichou Lily para os pais. — A tradição diz que todos devem usar branco em funerais.

— Luna... Nunca foi muito afeita a tradições — respondeu Harry, distraído. — Eu vou apresentar minhas condolências aos Vane. Vocês me acompanham?

— Eu... Vou falar com o pai de Scorpius — falou a garota, meio tensa. — Ele deve estar muito triste.

Harry revirou os olhos, tentando não bufar.

— Como você se sentiria se mamãe morresse? — a menina censurou. — Ele precisa de apoio.

Ele olhou para a esposa, chocado com a menina. Ginevra desviou o olhar, antes de responder.

— Eu vou falar com Luna e Kneazle — disse, saindo sem esperar resposta.

— Ginevra Weasley — Zabini a cumprimentou com um aceno assim que se aproximou.

— Olá _Blaise_ — respondeu, virando-se, então, para o casal. — Luna, Kneazle... Como vão?

— Ah, Ginevra, quanto tempo! — falou Kneazle, gentil. — Essas expedições têm me deixado fora de casa tempo demais.

— São ossos do ofício — falou a ruiva. — Eu sinto muito, Luna, eu sei como você teve esperanças.

— Eu vi que você trouxe Scorpius com você — alfinetou Blaise. — Muito gentil da sua parte, não é mesmo?

— Eu me preocupo com Scorpius, Blaise, pois, caso você não saiba, ele e meu filho são amigos — respondeu, indicando os garotos, que agora conversavam pouco mais adiante.

Albus havia acabado de cumprimentar Draco, enquanto Harry e Lily falavam com os pais de Romilda.

— Só com Scorpius? — perguntou o sonserino maldosamente, antes de se afastar.

Kneazle olhou de uma mulher para outra sem entender.

— Como foi a conversa com Harry? — perguntou Luna, observando o marido da amiga.

— Nada fácil — respondeu simplesmente.

A ruiva observou a filha de aproximar de um Draco ligeiramente consternado com a presença da menina.

— Draco parece abatido.

— Ela é sua cara — justificou a loira. — Ela parece você quando entramos na escola. Talvez seja um pouquinho demais se você juntar isso com a morte de Romilda.

— Vocês podem parar de insistir nessa história, que acabou faz anos?

— Que história? — perguntou Kneazle, visivelmente perdido.

Luna fez um aceno com a mão, indicando para ignorar a conversa.

— Por que você trouxe Lily afinal?

— Ela perguntou se poderia vir junto.

— Ela _te_ perguntou isso?

— Ela perguntou diretamente para Scorpius.

Luna riu baixinho.

— E a história se repete.

— Nem brinque com isso.

— A história se repete? Eu achava que aquela era a senhora Malfoy — falou Kneazle, indicando Narcissa.

— Não se preocupe com isso, meu amor — falou Luna, passando a mão no rosto do marido. — Coisas de escola.

— Eu imagino que ela estivesse com pena de Scorpius.

— Não é fácil perder a mãe — assentiu Luna, olhando para longe dos dois.

— Draco não sabe como vai fazer para criar Scorpius sozinho — a ruiva comentou, distraída. — Mas também não parece estar disposto a aceitar conselhos — acrescentou, fitando a loira significantemente.

— Isso seria uma forma nada discreta de me dizer que eu deveria conversar com Scorpius?

Ginevra deu de ombros.

— Não acho que Harry pretenda falar algo nesse sentido. Quero dizer, é completamente diferente. Harry não se lembra dos pais. Eu sugeri que procurasse Andromeda, mas é óbvio que a resposta que me deu foi nada educada.

— Andromeda está aqui — respondeu a loira, indicando a bruxa que agora conversava com a irmã. A semelhança da mulher com Bellatrix era inegável. — Talvez Narcissa tenha pensado a mesma coisa.

— Eu acho que Draco preferiria falar com seu pai do que com ela.

— É uma sugestão?

— _Não_ — respondeu, balançando a cabeça. — Eu não sei o que fazer, Luna. Eu gostaria de poder ajudar.

A loira rolou os olhos.

— Eu vou conversar com o menino — respondeu, aérea.

— Sinto que perdi alguma coisa — Kneazle comentou, aleatório.

As duas se entreolharam e Ginevra suspirou, constatando que Harry vinha em sua direção.

— Você deveria falar com os Vane — o marido falou, antes mesmo de cumprimentar os Scamander.

— E você deveria falar com os Malfoy.

Lily se aproximou, entrelaçando a mão à da mãe, os olhos baixos.

— O que foi, querida? — perguntou assim que Kneazle se afastou.

— É muito triste — disse simplesmente. — Até a tia Andromeda veio. Por que o tio Ron e a tia Hermione não vieram? O tio Percy veio — acrescentou, indicando o ruivo, que conversava com Blaise agora.

— Eu não sei, meu amor — respondeu, encarando a filha. — Seu tio Ron nunca gostou de Draco, nem de Romilda.

— Só porque ela quis o papai? — perguntou, curiosa.

Ginevra se viu surpresa.

— Quem contou isso pra você? — a menina sorriu.

— Tio George disse que a senhora Malfoy enfeitiçou chocolates pra conquistar o papai, mas que foi o tio Ron quem comeu. É por isso que ele não veio? A senhora não pareceu se importar com isso — a mãe riu.

— Meu amor, isso aconteceu há muitos anos. Seu tio Ron nunca foi próximo deles. Achei que Hermione viesse — acrescentou, procurando a cunhada com os olhos. — E o tio Percy deve estar representando Kingsley. Você sabe que os Malfoy são uma família influente, querida.

A menina deu de ombros, localizando Scorpius e Albus com o olhar. A ruiva viu Harry e Draco se cumprimentarem rapidamente e então passou os minutos seguintes apresentando suas condolências aos Vane — a filha permanecia de mãos dadas com a mãe, observando tudo curiosamente. Albus se aproximou pouco depois, chamando a irmã. Ginevra logo avistou Luna conversando com um cabisbaixo Scorpius.

— Você não enxerga o que está diante de seus olhos, não é, Weasley? — Blaise perguntou, parando ao seu lado.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando, _Zabini_ — respondeu, irritada. — A propósito, eu agradeceria se você parasse de falar sobre mim o tempo todo. Sabe, pode pegar mal. As pessoas podem ouvir sem querer e achar que você está com _inveja_ — o negro ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Seu problema não sou eu, Ginevra.

— Você é o menor dos meus problemas, Blaise — respondeu, irritada.

— Luna me contou que seu marido anda me ouvindo pelos corredores, e elevadores — acrescentou.

— Acontece quando ele cisma que alguém não presta.

— Uma pena que ele tenha desistido da Legimência, sabe?

— Por quê?

— Eu acho que ele _adoraria_ saber o que se passa na sua cabeça, e de mais uma certa pessoa também. Aposto que o conceito dele de "quem presta" mudaria.

— Eu adoraria entender o que você ganha com isso. Não conhecia esse seu lado fofoqueiro — respondeu, ácida, fazendo-o rir.

— Eu só queria que o humor de Draco melhorasse.

— Por Merlin, Blaise, a mulher dele acabou de morrer! — ele deu de ombros.

— Ele está mal humorado há muito mais tempo que isso, Ginevra. E nós dois sabemos a razão — ela suspirou.

— Eu não sou o problema de Draco. Ele tem coisas importantes com as quais se preocupar. Scorpius, por exemplo.

— Isso é o que você pensa — o sonserino respondeu, deixando-a sozinha em seguida.

— Qual o problema de Zabini? — a voz de Harry, às suas costas, a assustou.

— Qualquer problema que não seja dele, só para não perder o hábito — respondeu, sentindo as mãos dele lhe segurar pela cintura.

— Albus e Lily parecem não estar se entendendo — o marido disse em seu ouvido, indicando a cabeça em direção aos filhos, que pareciam discutir.

— Talvez você devesse ir lá e lembrá-los que não é hora nem momento para isso — respondeu, preocupada.

— Como se você nunca tivesse discutido com seus irmãos — respondeu displicentemente.

— Não numa situação dessas.

— Eu nem preciso perguntar o assunto da discussão — o casal observou o rosto de Lily começar a ficar vermelho enquanto Albus falava e gesticulava, irritado.

— Exatamente por isso você devia ir lá — respondeu, irritada.

— Hermione chegou — o marido mudou o assunto, indicando a amiga. — Eu vou lá falar com ela — acrescentou, beijando-lhe a bochecha e deixando-a novamente sozinha.

* * *

Ginevra suspirou, caminhando em direção aos filhos. Lily agora tinha os braços cruzados e uma expressão de choro.

— Posso saber o que está havendo aqui? — perguntou no tom mais calmo que conseguiu. — Por que vocês estão discutindo?

— Albus está falando coisas que não são verdade, mamãe — a menina argumentou, emburrada.

— Ela não sabe se comportar, não tinha nada que ter vindo! — o rapaz respondeu, irritado, também cruzando os braços.

— Vocês não deviam estar brigando agora.

— Foi ele quem começou — a garota saiu, batendo os pés, em direção ao pai e à tia.

Albus deu de ombro quando a mãe o encarou e foi atrás do amigo — que agora estava sentado sozinho a um canto.

— Tal pai, tal filho — a voz de Draco a surpreendeu, ao seu lado. — Acho que é mal de Potter, Ginevra, tratar as mulheres dessa maneira.

— E me parece ser mal dos homens gostar de me assustar nos momentos mais inoportunos — respondeu, irritada.

— A propósito, eu também sinto muito a morte de Romilda — ele comentou, fitando-a.

Ginevra suspirou.

— De nada por ter trazido seu filho — respondeu no mesmo tom.

— Seu marido parece não ter gostado muito da sua idéia.

— Meu marido parece não ter gostado muito do fato de ter de te avisar que eu pegaria o seu filho.

— Dá na mesma.

— Ele vai precisar de você mais do que nunca agora, Draco.

— Jura? — perguntou, irônico. — Nem imaginei uma coisa dessas! Aparentemente, você e minha mãe pensam a mesma coisa, não é? — a ruiva ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Não fui eu quem a convidei — acrescentou, indicando Andromeda.

— Talvez você devesse tentar.

— Você vai começar o assunto família de novo? — ela suspirou.

— É esperar demais que você pense em qualquer pessoa que não seja você mesmo, não é? — ele se irritou.

— Eu me importo com meu filho, Ginevra, mais do que você pode imaginar.

— Então faça algo por ele, Draco.

— É isso o que você faz, não é? — ela cruzou os braços. — Qualquer coisa por seus filhos. Típico da sua grande família Weasley. Até mesmo se anular e agüentar o idiota que você escolheu pra ser pai dos seus filhos.

— Você não consegue concluir nenhum assunto sem questionar minhas escolhas?

— Eu não concordo com as suas escolhas, Ginevra, e sempre deixei isso claro.

— Você precisa superar isso. Pro seu bem, e do seu filho.

— Sua filha é assustadoramente parecida com você.

— Você não é o primeiro a dizer isso, Draco.

— Eu não me refiro à semelhança física — ele a encarou e a ruiva suspirou.

— Ela concorda comigo quanto a você precisar de apoio, e disse isso ao Harry.

— Vê? Vocês são assustadoramente iguais.

* * *

A ruiva se afastou, indo ao encontro de Harry — Lily estava agarrada ao pai, que conversava com Hermione.

— Sempre pensando nas necessidades dos outros, essa mulher — falou a voz de Blaise por trás de Draco, enquanto ainda observava a ruiva se afastar.

— Coisas de Weasley — respondeu, sem se virar.

— Notei que ela e Potter não estiveram juntos por cinco minutos.

— Você anda notando coisas demais, Blaise — o loiro respondeu, irritado.

— Esse é meu trabalho?

— Você poderia, só por hoje, deixar de falar na maldita Weasley, ou é pedir demais?

— Eu poderia, mas não vou negar que me dá um imenso prazer ver que não está tudo as mil maravilhas no paraíso.

— Você espera que eu a agarre aqui, no meio de todo mundo, na frente do _marido perfeito_ dela?

— Nada perfeito. E, claro, eu não espero que você faça uma coisa dessas, seria inapropriado. Mas, se me perguntasse, eu diria que ela só precisa de um motivo de nada para largá-lo de vez.

— Se isso fosse verdade, tinha acontecido quando ela levou Severus para ver Scorpius sem avisá-lo.

— Ah... Luna me disse que foi justamente o estopim da briga que tiveram no dia seguinte. Sabe, aquela que provocou um engavetamento.

— Eu não vou viver esperando que ela tome uma atitude, Blaise.

— Você pode provocar essa atitude.

— Finalmente você concluiu algo óbvio — respondeu, vendo Potter colocar a mão sobre a cintura da ruiva enquanto conversavam com a cunhada.

— Outra pessoa pensaria que você tem medo de fazer alguma coisa.

— Minha mulher acabou de falecer. Eu sou cretino, Blaise, não idiota.

— Qual exatamente é a diferença?

— Se eu fosse idiota, estaria separando Ginevra do verdadeiro idiota agora. E seria óbvio que eu estava apenas esperando minha esposa morrer para fazer qualquer coisa, mesmo Romilda tendo me pedido para procurá-la. Mas, como apenas eu e você sabemos disso, não é hora de agir, ainda.

— Isso significa que você já tem um plano?

— Você realmente acha que eu vou te responder isso? — observou a ruiva conversar com a filha, preocupada. — Não é um namoro, Blaise. É um casamento de vinte anos, com direito a três filhos.

— Você teve um casamento também. E ainda faltam uns bons anos pra fazer vinte anos.

— Você se prende a detalhes descartáveis, Blaise.

— Certamente seu casamento foi descartado como problema. Ainda mais com sua esposa moribunda desejando que você ficasse com Ginevra.

— Você sabe perfeitamente bem o que havia entre mim e Romilda. Não era como o que Potter acha que tem com Ginevra.

— Havia mais carinho e respeito entre vocês do que entre eles nos últimos tempos.

— Potter ama Ginevra, de uma maneira cega e estúpida.

— Ela costuma despertar esse tipo de sentimentos, não é?

— Não perca seu tempo, Blaise — respondeu, cansado.

— Você é que está perdendo tempo.

— E o que sua grande mente brilhante sugere que eu faça para não perder tempo?

— Isso é com você. Eu não tenho experiência em conquistar ruivas grifinórias.

— Então por que acha que eu estou perdendo tempo? Você não entende, Blaise.

— O que eu não entendo?

— Como conquistar ruivas grifinórias — ironizou.

— Nem quero entender, Draco — respondeu. — Ah, boa tarde Sra. Tonks.

Narcissa os observava, pouco mais à frente. Andromeda havia deixado a irmã e se aproximado dos dois.

— Boa tarde — cumprimentou-a, mais por obrigação do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Boa tarde, Draco. Eu sinto muito por sua perda. Eu sei como é difícil perder um cônjuge.

— Acontece — respondeu, evasivo.

— Eu vou cumprimentar Weasley — falou Blaise, saindo em direção a Percy e deixando os dois sozinhos.

— Eu preciso falar com Scorpius — Draco tentou escapar da tia, observando o filho, que conversava com Albus.

— E você sabe o que dizer para ele?

— Ele é meu filho — respondeu, irritado. — Com certeza eu sei o que falar pra ele melhor que a senhora, que não o conhece.

— Não existe motivo para ser tão hostil, Draco. Você não sabe o quão difícil é criar um filho sozinho.

— Nem a senhora. Se me recordo bem, Lupin é seu neto, não filho.

— Ele nunca teve pais, é como se fosse meu filho.

— Scorpius conheceu a mãe, caso a senhora não tenha reparado.

— Eu reparei melhor do que você imagina. Eu vi muito mais Romilda e Scorpius do que você. E de perder pais você também não sabe nada, não pode ajudar.

— Como se a senhora achasse que pode ajudar meu filho — debochou.

— Não. Eu acho que posso ajudar _você_.

— Não lembro de ter pedido ajuda.

— Eu sei que não pediu. Eu conheço bem a rebeldia e a independência dos jovens que acham que podem fazer tudo sozinhos.

— Imagine se não conhecesse — Draco tentou se afastar, mas Andromeda o segurou levemente pelo braço.

— Você já parou para pensar, Draco, no quão difícil é ser total e completamente responsável por uma criança? Não vai ter ninguém para ajudá-lo, ninguém para passar a mão na sua cabeça.

— A senhora acha que eu não sou capaz?

— Eu acho, Draco, que você precisa de toda ajuda que puder conseguir.

— Eu acho, _tia_, que já deixei bem claro que não estou pedindo sua ajuda.

— Você deveria se parecer menos com seu pai, Draco. Você viu onde a arrogância dele o levou.

— Se a senhora conhecesse meu pai, saberia que eu não me pareço com ele.

— Eu conheci seu pai quando ele não tinha nem onze anos e nunca o perdi realmente de vista, meu filho. Você não acha... Que a irmã do meio de Bellatrix e Narcissa foi sempre tão... Alheia a preconceitos?

Ela puxou a manga das vestes, exibindo uma marca quase desaparecida e disforme, quase como um raio, e automaticamente Draco segurou o próprio antebraço.

— Todos erramos — ela falou, o olhando-o, muito séria. — Todos fomos punidos. Todos. Todos precisamos de ajuda em algum momento. Não somos invencíveis ou infalíveis, Draco. Nenhum de nós. Nem mesmo você.

Ela o soltou e ele a continuou encarando, completamente chocado. Andromeda sorriu — um sorriso leve e puro, como se nada daquilo tivesse a abalado, e beijou sua testa antes de se afastar, voltando para junto da irmã.

* * *

Draco se afastou, mesmo sabendo que seria indelicado de sua parte desaparecer, e se dirigiu à biblioteca da mansão. Queria que tudo aquilo acabasse o mais rápido possível — mesmo sabendo que aquele não era o fim.

Sentou-se sobre uma das poltronas e fechou os olhos, concentrado apenas em tentar não pensar. Seu corpo já dava os sinais claros de cansaço de quem estava acordado há mais de 24h, sua mente fazia questão de lhe lembrar a cada segundo dos problemas que teria dali pra frente.

O mundo, o rosto das pessoas, tudo parecia girar como um caleidoscópio. Nada entrava em foco e sabia que logo o encontrariam desacordado em um canto. Ele se perguntou quanto tempo demoraria para darem falta dele, apenas para notar que já não tinha a menor noção de tempo.

E havia um par de olhos castanhos o fitando de perto. Uma expressão preocupada. Ele conhecia aquele rosto — mas era impossível, vinte anos tinham se passado. Era uma ilusão de sua mente. Aquele rosto pálido, agarrada em um dos livros... Ele tinha que tirar das mãos dela, o diário, a horcrux, o basilisco viria logo...

— Senhor Malfoy? O senhor está passando bem?

— É óbvio que eu não estou bem, Ginevra — respondeu, irritado, só então se dando conta do que havia dito.

— Eu sou Lily — ela falou, com a voz fraca. — Quer que eu vá buscar ajuda?

— Eu... — ele suspirou, encarando a menina. — Eu sei que você é a filha dela, é só... Você lembra muito sua mãe na sua idade.

— O senhor... Conheceu minha mãe bem na escola?

Draco respirou fundo.

— Conheci. Eu estudei no mesmo ano que seu pai.

— Eu sei disso. Tio Ron e papai nunca gostaram de você, eu também sei. Mas eu perguntei se conheceu minha mãe _bem_, não se já sabia quem ela era antes.

— E por que você quer saber isso? — perguntou, curioso.

— Ela parece se preocupar com o senhor. Ela pareceu muito preocupada quando foi levar Albus para ver Scorpius. E quando James contou para o papai, ele ficou furioso.

— Sua mãe se preocupa com meu filho e com o seu irmão. Ela se preocupa com a maneira como eles estão lidando com... Essa situação.

— Ela olha estranho para o senhor.

— Ela... — ele parou, percebendo a atenção que a menina estava dando ao assunto. — Estranho como?

— Como... Oh, não diga isso para papai, por favor!... Como tio Ron olha pra tia Hermione... Como Teddy olha para Victoire.

Draco perdeu a fala por um instante. Aquela cena era surreal demais para sua mente cansada. Tentando se convencer de que aquilo não passava de uma ilusão, puxou para trás da orelha uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos da menina que lhe caíam sobre o rosto. Ela era real demais para ser uma alucinação.

— Eu prometo que eu não vou falar nada pro seu pai — disse, sob o olhar atento de Lily, que parecia envergonhada por ter dito aquilo.

Lily murmurou algo que ele sabia que pretendia que fosse inaudível, mas não tinha como não entender o sentido. As palavras "Scorpius" e "para mim" soaram muito claras em seus ouvidos. Ele riu com a ironia daquilo.

— Eu conheci bem sua mãe — respondeu finalmente à pergunta da garota.

— É verdade o que tia Luna me disse? — perguntou, tensa. — O senhor e mamãe...?

— O que Lovegood disse? — perguntou, surpreso.

— Ela me disse que o senhor e mamãe ficaram juntos. Mamãe nunca me conta as coisas, então eu pergunto para Luna e ela me conta tudo. Mas tia Luna tem idéias estranhas, às vezes...

— Isso foi há muitos anos — assentiu.

— O senhor amava minha mãe? — ele assentiu novamente, sem jeito. — Mas não da maneira como amava a mãe de Scorpius não é?

— Você ainda é muito pequena pra entender isso...

— Eu não sou pequena para entender que o senhor está muito triste por causa da sua esposa. Eu sinto muito, senhor Malfoy.

A menina se aproximou e o abraçou, sem jeito.

— Lily? _Draco_?

Draco avistou uma perplexa Ginevra observando a cena. Ao seu lado, o marido lhe encarava fulminantemente.

— Sua filha é muito educada, Ginevra — respondeu, a menina lhe soltando.

— Obrigada — murmurou, esticando os braços na direção da filha.

— Você devia... — ele começou, receoso, sob o olhar de Lily. — Conversar mais com ela.

— O que você está fazendo nesse lugar vazio com a minha filha? — perguntou Harry, vermelho de raiva.

— Harry, não é o momento — interveio a ruiva.

— O que você está querendo dizer, Potter?

— Eu vim ver a biblioteca — falou Lily, visivelmente assustada. — E o senhor Malfoy entrou passando mal.

— E achou que se jogar em cima dela era uma boa opção para melhorar sua condição física? Lily não é a mãe dela, Malfoy.

— Harry! — exclamou a mulher, horrorizada.

— Ginevra, eu acho que seu marido está precisando se mudar para junto dos Longbottom.

— É isso que você sempre quis, não é? Eu fora do caminho, Romilda morta, pra que você possa tentar seduzir minha mulher outra vez.

— A despeito do que você pensa, Potter, sua mulher não é uma boneca e tem pensamentos próprios.

— Nós estamos indo embora — anunciou o homem que sobreviveu, sério. — Gin, vá buscar Albus.

— Eu vim por um motivo. Não vou buscar Albus coisa nenhuma, Harry. Eu vou ficar e duvido que ele vá querer ir.

— Vamos, Lily — falou o homem, segurando firmemente no braço da garota.

— Eu vou ficar com a minha mãe — a menina respondeu, soltando-se do pai.

Ele olhou de Draco para Ginevra com visível desgosto e saiu impetuosamente pela porta.

— Sinto muito — murmurou a ruiva, abraçando a filha e olhando para o homem.

— A última coisa que eu quero na minha vida é causar problemas no paraíso — respondeu, passando pelas duas ruivas e saindo também pela porta.

* * *

Havia um cemitério nos fundos da Mansão de Wiltshire. Um mausoléu se erguia ao fundo, a tumba de Julius Male-Foy, o primeiro da família a viver e morrer em solo bretão. Incontáveis fileiras de lápides enchiam a grama, alguns com monumentos próprios. Um número sem fim de herdeiros dos Malfoy, suas esposas e seus filhos tinham o nome marcado em lápides e um grande buraco estava pronto no chão, à espera do caixão de Romilda. Scorpius tinha reclamado o direito de ser um dos bruxos que ajudava o caixão a flutuar, ao lado do pai e seus avós. A mãe de Romilda chorava copiosamente, sendo amparada por Narcissa e Andromeda.

Luna seguia ao lado de Ginevra com suas crianças. Kneazle estava apenas um passo atrás, sendo guiado por sua mão, mas a mente dela flutuava longe. A memória do enterro de sua mãe parecia tão forte como se tivesse sido há poucas semanas. Não conseguia ver o rosto de Scorpius de onde estava mas sabia que o menino se esforçava para não chorar. Ela conhecia o sentimento.

As varinhas abaixaram o caixão para dentro da lápide, dando espaço para que as pessoas vissem Romilda uma última vez antes de a tampa ser fechada para sempre. Ela parecia serena, os olhos fechados, as vestes vermelhas realçando a palidez de sua pele morta e o negro lustroso de seus cabelos. Parecia muito mais saudável do que estivera nas muitas semanas antes de morrer.

Com um movimento da varinha, Draco fez que a tampa do caixão se fechasse, um estrondo sinistro ecoando pelo lugar. Pôde ver que as mãos dele tremiam e a face de Scorpius lavada de lágrimas estava à mostra por apenas um instante, antes de ser escondida pelas vestes do pai.

Um a um os convidados foram se aproximando dos abalados anfitriões, muitos deixando flores sobre o caixão. Albus e Lily foram os últimos, seguindo de mãos dadas, jogando as flores que tinham trazido de casa, sob o olhar de Scorpius. A menina olhou diretamente para o loiro antes de oferecer a rosa que estivera em seus cabelos para ele, que a pegou com um aceno e a jogou dentro da cova. Lucius fez as honras, cobrindo tudo com terra.

Draco soltou o filho, conjurando a lápide, e fez a inscrição que marcaria o lugar onde Romilda estava pra sempre. Os convidados começaram a se despedir e se retirar. Kneazle a chamou para ir, mas indicou que ficaria mais. Albus e Scorpius trocaram um abraço firme e Lily beijou o rosto do menino antes de oferecer um abraço ao pai. O cemitério estava quase vazio, Draco parecia novamente composto, Narcissa e Andromeda tinham levado a mãe de Romilda de volta para dentro da mansão.

Mas Scorpius mantinha os olhos presos à tumba, sem saber o que fazer. Ela podia sentir a dor e a confusão do menino de longe. O pai o chamou, mas ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. Chamou mais uma vez, sem obter resposta, e Lucius Malfoy passou o braço pelo ombro do filho, indicando que deixasse o menino lamentar pela mãe. Ninguém reparou que ela ainda estava ali, quieta, observando-o a distância.

Aproximou-se lentamente, com medo de assustá-lo, mas o menino não se moveu até que sua sombra dificultasse a visão oferecida pelos últimos raios de sol. Ele levantou a cabeça, encarando-lhe, primeiro surpreso, depois visivelmente irritado.

— O que você quer?

— Conversar com você.

— Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você. Você não entende nada! Você _desrespeitou_ minha mãe no enterro dela.

— Eu desrespeitei sua mãe? — perguntou, confusa.

O menino apontou para suas vestes. Luna olhou para suas roupas roxas e balançou a cabeça.

— Eu desrespeitei a tradição, talvez, não sua mãe.

— Minha mãe era a favor das tradições.

— Sua mãe saberia por que eu estou de roxo.

— E por que você está de roxo? — perguntou, petulante.

— Nem todos os segredos são para todos os ouvidos. Eu sei que você está bravo.

— Eu não estou bravo.

— Está sim — respondeu, cansada. — Se sentindo sozinho, abandonado, rejeitado. Eu sei disso.

— Como você pode saber?

— Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha nove anos — respondeu simplesmente. — Ela era uma grande experimentadora. Foi testar um feitiço nela mesma e saiu muito, muito errado.

— É por isso que as coisas devem ser testadas no Ministério.

— Eu não tive corpo para enterrar — falou, séria. — Não sobrou muita coisa, de qualquer jeito.

— Como vocês sabiam que ela tinha morrido, então?

— Houve uma pequena explosão — contou, o olhar se perdendo no horizonte. — E havia fogo, e ela gritou... Mas quando meu pai conseguiu sair de casa, era tarde demais.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por muito tempo.

— Eu sinto muito — ele disse.

— Romilda não queria te deixar. Ela dizia... Que foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com ela.

— Ela não quis que eu fosse me despedir — reclamou.

— Eu sei.

— E brigou com meu pai quando soube que eu fui.

— Eu também sei.

— Por que ela fez isso se me amava tanto?

— As pessoas... Podem ser egoístas às vezes. Sua mãe, como o pai de Albus, sempre teve o dom de avaliar as coisas pelo que seria mais fácil para elas. Teriam dado um par e tanto, os dois.

— Minha mãe e Harry Potter? — ele falou, chocado. — Do que está falando?

— Ah, nada — respondeu, aérea. — Nada de concreto, se é o que quer saber. Nunca houve nada entre Harry e Romilda, apesar de ela ter se interessado por ele quando éramos novas. Todas nós nos interessávamos, claro, ele era o grande herói do mundo mágico. Mas não duvide, em momento nenhum, que Romilda amava seu pai.

— Mas ele não a amava — disse, novamente irritado. — Ele deve estar aliviado que ela morreu.

— Ele está aliviado que o sofrimento dela acabou, Scorpius — censurou. — Seu pai sempre respeitou e valorizou sua mãe.

— Mas não a amava — insistiu.

— Ele a amava — Luna olhou diretamente nos olhos dele. — Mesmo que nunca tenha sido apaixonado por Romilda, ele a amava. E ele ama você.

— Às vezes é difícil acreditar.

— Draco pode ser muito difícil de se lidar — concedeu. — Mas você nunca vai estar sozinho enquanto tiver ele. E Albus, e Lily, e Blaise, e eu.

— Você? — perguntou, descrente.

— Eu. Eu prometo que quando precisar é só me chamar. Às vezes é bom contar com alguém com mais experiência.

Scorpius passou os dedos pelas palavras da lápide, já invisíveis sem a luz do sol para iluminá-las. Ele não precisava enxergar para saber o que estava escrito: _Que dedicou a vida ao filho_.

— Eles sempre voltam para nós, Scorpius — ela sussurrou. — Ou nós para eles... Um dia, quando você for maior, eu vou te levar para ouvir as vozes.

— As vozes?

— Existe um arco de pedra antiqüíssimo com um véu, e nós conseguimos ouvir os mortos... E então devemos lembrar que um dia nós vamos nos reunir novamente.

— Onde fica isso?

— Em uma sala circular — respondeu, misteriosa. — Nem todos os segredos são para todos os ouvidos, lembre-se. Quando for a hora...

E Luna estendeu a mão para o menino, conduzindo-o para fora do cemitério dos Malfoy.


	5. Do Not Ressucitate

Capítulo 4  
DO NOT RESUSCITATE

Ginevra achara que a raiva teria diminuído quando voltasse para casa, mas estava errada. A voz de Harry soava em seus ouvidos, dizendo todas aquelas coisas horríveis antes mesmo que entrasse pela porta da cozinha e o visse de braços cruzados.

— Você demorou.

— Nós estávamos num enterro, Harry. Essas coisas não são rápidas — respondeu, vendo os filhos trocarem um olhar e se dirigirem para cima.

— Você fez muita questão de ficar até o último minuto pra quem nunca foi tão próxima de Romilda. Mas, é claro, seu _querido_ Draco estava _precisando_ de você.

— Harry, eu sei respeitar as pessoas.

— Desde que elas não sejam eu, ao que parece.

— O mundo não gira ao redor do seu umbigo, caso não tenha reparado. Lily estava tentando ser educada e tudo que recebeu em troca foi uma crise sua de ciúmes, que ela sequer entendeu.

— Você subestima sua filha. Ou a sua capacidade de esconder as coisas.

— _Nossa_ filha é uma criança, Harry, e como qualquer outra criança, ela _acha_ coisas. Ela sente, e pensa, e recebeu educação suficiente para apresentar as condolências a alguém que acabou de perder a esposa.

— Isso pode justificar _ela_ ter ido abraçar Malfoy, não a _sua_ cara de quem queria fazer o mesmo imediatamente.

— Me parece que era exatamente isso o que _você_ esperava que eu fizesse — respondeu, irritada.

— _Eu_ esperava que você demonstrasse sentir muito, e não parecer que queria abraçar pai e filho cada vez que colocava os olhos nos dois. _Eu_ esperava que você demonstrasse algum _respeito_ pelo fato que eu sou seu marido.

— Se eu fosse tão _desrespeitosa_ com o meu marido, como você diz, nós teríamos tido essa discussão lá, não aqui, e na frente da nossa filha.

— Ao menos você ainda tem um mínimo de decência. Mas não machuca menos ver o que você quer.

— É um grande progresso você começar a enxergar o que _eu_ posso querer.

— Seria um grande progresso se você não quisesse outra pessoa.

— Se você prefere encarar as coisas assim, se você acha mais fácil pra você me culpar, vá em frente.

— Mais fácil? MAIS FÁCIL? Você tem a menor idéia de como é ver a pessoa que você quer pro resto da vida ficar com A PORRA DOS OLHOS BRILHANDO QUANDO VÊ OUTRA PESSOA?

— Se VOCÊ não se lembra, Harry Potter, EU vi EXATAMENTE isso acontecer quando você resolveu que SÓ QUERIA SABER DA CHANG.

— É diferente! Nós não éramos casados naquela época!

— Não, não éramos, e você preferiu me deixar de lado por causa da guerra, e parece que nunca mais voltou pra buscar — respondeu, ressentida. — Você não se importou nem um pouco, Harry. Não se preocupou com o fato de todos quererem mandar em mim, não se importou em saber como eu estava me sentindo ou qual era a minha vontade.

— Isso tem ANOS _Virgínia_, eu estou falando do PRESENTE!

— COMO VOCÊ PODE FALAR DO PRESENTE SE NEM MEU NOME VOCÊ PRESTA ATENÇÃO? — gritou, irritada.

— Do que você está falando?

— Meu nome é GINEVRA, não VIRGÍNIA!

— Foi um ERRO SEM IMPORTÂNCIA!

— Erro sem importância? — repetiu, indignada. — Você enche a boca para falar que eu sou sua mulher mas sequer sabe meu nome e isso é um erro sem importância pra você?

— GINNY. O seu nome é GINNY. Você sempre ODIOU ser chamada de outra forma.

— Isso não faz com que meu nome deixe de ser GINEVRA.

— EU SINTO MUITO, ESTÁ BEM? Eu NUNCA ouvi NINGUÉM te chamar assim, A NÃO SER NO NOSSO CASAMENTO!

— Você teria ouvido muitas outras vezes se participasse mais da minha vida.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Entenda como quiser — respondeu, fechando a porta da cozinha atrás de si.

Sabia que, na altura em que estavam, os filhos já sabiam que os dois estavam discutindo.

— Você me diga como entender.

— Você participa da minha vida _de esposa_, Harry. Esquece que eu tenho amigos, e que eu tenho uma vida além de um casamento e filhos pra cuidar. Você só se interessa pela Ginny mãe dos seus filhos. É como se eu fosse duas pessoas sendo uma só, e você só quer saber de uma delas.

— Isso não faz o menor sentido! Eu _sei_ que você tem amigos, e eu _sei_ que você tem uma vida! Ou você acha que algum dia eu esqueci da Luna?

— Você parece ter se esquecido de mim. Você só lembra da mãe dos seus filhos, da sua esposa. Não da Ginny, irmã do seu melhor amigo, não da Ginny mulher.

— Você está dizendo que eu não te procuro o suficiente para sexo?

— NÃO! — ela gritou, irritada. — Eu estou dizendo que quando o assunto sou eu, você não se interessa por nada além de sexo, nossos filhos e nosso casamento. O fato de termos casado e termos três filhos não faz com que eu deixe de gostar de certas coisas, de fazer certas coisas, e você parece ignorar que eu tenha uma vida, Harry. Você não vê nada além das portas da nossa casa e, obviamente, quando resolveu ver, aqui estamos nós.

— Eu TENTEI ignorar por muito tempo, eu ACHEI que fosse mais fácil se SIMPLESMENTE não PERGUNTASSE demais. Foi ASSIM que eu vivi mais da metade da MINHA vida, NÃO FAÇA PERGUNTAS.

— Você preferiu o mais fácil — respondeu, ressentida.

— Quando EU tentei mudar, acabei descobrindo QUE MINHA MULHER TINHA PASSADO NA MÃO DE TODO MUNDO!

— Como se você algum dia tivesse me perguntado — respondeu, irônica. — Como se o fato de eu ter escolhido ficar com você, me casar e ter filhos com você não significasse nada — acrescentou, sentida.

— Parece não significar pela maneira como você olha pro Malfoy!

— CHEGA! — berrou. — CHEGA DE TENTAR BOTAR A CULPA NO DRACO PELO QUE NÓS ESTAMOS VIVENDO!

— E A CULPA É DE QUEM ENTÃO?

— De nós dois — respondeu, cansada.

— E O QUE você acha que nós devemos fazer? Eu estou TENTANDO, Gin, TENTANDO! Eu fui ao enterro, eu FUI FALAR COM O MALDITO MALFOY pra você levar Albus no enterro!

— Oh, quanto sacrifício! — ironizou.

— É claro que _você_ jamais ia pensar isso.

Ginevra se assustou quando a louça que estava sobre a pia quebrou, voando cacos para todos os lados. Não lembrava de ter visto Harry se descontrolar daquela forma.

— Não foi VOCÊ que viu o COVARDE deixar o Snape matar Dumbledore. Não foi VOCÊ que foi atormentada por ele por anos. Não foi VOCÊ, Gin, você não entende? Não! NUNCA vai entender, porque pra VOCÊ o Malfoy é sinônimo de segredo e boas fodas!

A mulher suspirou.

— Você quer o quê? Que eu vá e me jogue nos braços dele, que eu vá consolá-lo pela morte de Romilda passando a noite com ele? É isso que você acha que eu vou fazer, Harry? É isso que você _espera_ de mim?

— É isso que você _gostaria_ de fazer? Eu não esperaria NUNCA que você tivesse _olhado_ pro Malfoy, quem dirá ido pra cama com ele. Eu não sei mais o que esperar!

— Eu quero que você vá embora — disse, firme.

— O quê?

— Eu quero que você vá embora — repetiu.

— Você ENLOUQUECEU?

— Eu nunca estive tão sã, Harry. Não dá mais.

— Você... Está se separando de mim? — falou numa voz fraca.

— Você entendeu — respondeu, ainda o encarando. — Não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que já estão, por favor.

— Eu... O que eu vou fazer?

Harry apertava as mãos e com um estouro ela ouviu os vidros da casa inteira se partir. Albus e Lily gritaram no andar de cima. Ginevra fez menção de ir atrás dos filhos, mas ele a segurou.

— Isso não é problema meu — respondeu, preocupada. — Chega, as crianças passaram por muita coisa hoje.

— Você não pode fazer isso comigo — respondeu, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto pela primeira vez em anos.

— Eu não fiz sozinha.

— Gin... Por favor... — ele implorou.

— Eu vou ver como as crianças estão — disse, tentando se soltar.

— Gin...

Harry a soltou, caindo sentado em uma das cadeiras, e a mulher saiu da cozinha. Encontrou Albus e Lily no quarto do garoto. A menina deixou transparecer toda sua preocupação e nervosismo assim que viu a mãe, correndo ao seu encontro.

— Por que as janelas quebraram? — perguntou, choramingando.

— Foi um acidente, meu amor — respondeu, abraçando a menina. — Está tudo bem agora.

Albus as observava atentamente.

— Não está tudo bem — falou o filho. — Vocês estavam brigando.

— Eu e seu pai nos desentendemos, sim.

— Eu o ouvi gritar sobre o pai de Scorpius — falou, sério, os braços cruzados. — Eu não me importo com que raios de problema os dois tiveram na escola, eu não vou deixar de ser amigo de Scorpius.

— Meu amor, o problema do seu pai com Draco não tem nada a ver com você ou com Scorpius. Nós jamais te impediríamos de ser amigo dele.

— Tem a ver com o que, então? — perguntou, parecendo ao mesmo tempo curioso e desconcertado.

— Harry nunca gostou de Draco, Al. Desde a primeira vez que os dois se encontraram, no Beco Diagonal, antes mesmo de os dois começarem Hogwarts. Eles nunca se entenderam, e provavelmente nunca vão se entender, querido. Draco armou várias ciladas pro pai de vocês, além da morte de Dumbledore...

— A morte de Dumbledore? — perguntou Lily, horrorizada, levando as mãos à boca.

— Draco estava tentando proteger a família dele, Lily. E ele não foi capaz de matar Dumbledore — acrescentou, sob o olhar atento dos dois.

— Quem o matou então?

— Ele mesmo, de certa forma — respondeu, cautelosa. — Dumbledore foi amaldiçoado por causa de sua própria vontade de rever a família.

— Eu ouvi dizer que ele caiu de cima da Torre de Astronomia.

A mulher suspirou, lembrando a imagem de Hagrid carregando o corpo inerte do antigo diretor.

— Draco estava tentando proteger a família dele, qualquer pessoa no lugar dele faria o mesmo. Seu pai, por exemplo.

— Então por que ele desgosta tanto de papai? — perguntou Lily. — Por causa do que tia Luna me disse?

— O que a Luna te disse? — perguntou, curiosa.

— Ela me contou... Vocês... Na escola — murmurou a garota, ficando vermelha

— Sua tia Luna é uma fofoqueira — respondeu, irritada.

— Do que vocês estão falando?

— Eu e Draco tivemos... _Algo_ antes de eu começar a namorar o pai de vocês — disse, sem jeito.

— O QUÊ? — o garoto perguntou, chocado.

— Foi algo completamente diferente do que eu e seu pai tivemos — disse rapidamente. — Não era o tipo de relacionamento que tivesse qualquer tipo de futuro. Tanto é que eu e seu pai namoramos, nos separamos quando ele deixou Hogwarts, em busca das horcruxes, e depois que a Guerra acabou, nos casamos. Draco seguiu a vida dele e eu segui com a minha.

— É por isso... Que papai não gosta dele?

— Não só por isso.

— A senhora gostava muito dele? — perguntou a menina, corando novamente.

— Não seja idiota, Lily, claro que não! Não é?

Ginevra encarou os filhos e suspirou.

— Eu gostei muito dele, sim, Albus. Assim como eu gostei muito do seu pai.

— Era por isso que estavam brigando? Papai não queria ter ido?

— Não, meu amor. Isso não tem nada a ver com vocês — acrescentou, gesticulando para que o filho se aproximasse.

— Tem a ver com o que então? — falou, chegando próximo da mãe, relutante. — Nunca vi papai tão bravo.

— Seu pai e eu não concordamos com muitas coisas, Al.

— Por exemplo...?

— A maneira como ele tratou Lily hoje é um exemplo.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou, olhando pra as duas.

— Seu pai não gostou que sua irmã foi falar com o pai de Scorpius.

— Você foi falar com ele? Por quê?

— O senhor Malfoy estava muito triste — a menina respondeu, baixando a cabeça. — E eu achei que ele estava passando mal.

— _Claro que ele estava triste_. Mas o que aconteceu? Por que papai ficou bravo?

— Papai não gostou que eu abracei o senhor Malfoy — Lily respondeu, a voz abafada, pois agora escondia o rosto junto aos braços da mãe.

— Você não fez nada de errado, meu amor — Ginevra disse, passando a mão na cabeça da filha.

Albus olhou com cara estranha de uma para outra.

— A senhora e meu pai já fizeram as pazes?

— Não — respondeu simplesmente, sem saber como dizer aos filhos como a conversa havia sido finalizada.

— Então por que a senhora subiu?

— Porque minha conversa com seu pai já acabou.

— Mas vocês não fizeram as pazes — apontou o menino.

— As coisas não funcionam assim, Albus. Você não pode dizer coisas e depois pedir desculpas, esperando que tudo volte a ser como era antes.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Não foi a primeira discussão que tivemos, mas eu espero que tenha sido a última.

Os dois olharam para ela, parecendo reconfortados.

— Vai ficar tudo bem logo, mamãe.

— Eu sinto muito que vocês tenham passado por isso — disse, sincera.

— Tio Ron e tia Hermione brigam o tempo inteiro — falou Albus, dando os ombros.

— Mas eles são felizes juntos, e continuam casados — acrescentou, temerosa com a reação dos dois.

— Vocês não são felizes juntos? — perguntou a menina.

— Como assim _eles continuam casados_? — insistiu o irmão.

A mãe suspirou.

— As coisas deverão estar diferentes quando vocês vierem passar as férias em casa.

— Diferentes como? — perguntou Albus.

— O papai vai embora, não é? — Lily perguntou, fitando a mãe.

— Eu pedi a ele que fosse — respondeu, respirando pesadamente. — Eu sinto muito.

Albus encarou a mãe, incrédulo.

— Tudo isso por que eu pedi pra ir ao enterro da mãe de Scorpius?

— Eu já disse, Al, não tem nada a ver com vocês. Tudo começou muito antes disso.

— Vocês brigaram quando voltaram do enterro. Como não tem nada a ver?

— Eu disse que não tem nada a ver com você, sua irmã ou James — insistiu.

— Então... Por quê? Por que agora?

— Porque não há mais confiança.

Os dois olharam para a mulher, visivelmente confusos.

— Vocês podiam tentar consertar as coisas — falou o rapaz.

— Nós vínhamos tentando — respondeu, cansada. — Não está mais dando certo e, antes que alguém se machuque ainda mais, é melhor cada um seguir para um lado.

— Se a senhora vai ficar mais feliz — murmurou a menina, abraçando a mãe.

— E quem vai cuidar da senhora sem papai em casa? — perguntou Albus, indignado.

Ginevra não pôde evitar um sorriso aliviado.

— Meu amor, você esquece que eu cresci numa casa com seis irmãos mais velhos?

— E papai? Quem vai cuidar de papai?

— Nós podemos cuidar de nós mesmos. Além do mais, ele tem a tia Hermione e o tio Ron. E eu tenho certeza que vocês e James vão aproveitar cada minuto com ele, não?

— Sim — murmurou o rapaz, colocando a mão sobre a testa, em um gesto muito parecido com o do pai. — Isso é tão complicado.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, querido — a mãe disse, abraçando-o, ainda sem soltar a caçula. — Agora, que tal vocês descerem e ficar um pouco com o papai?

Os dois concordaram, saindo do quarto. Ginevra tentou usar sua varinha para consertar as janelas, mas tremia tanto que quando terminou ainda pareciam rachadas. Sua cabeça doía. Ouviu as vozes dos filhos conversando com Harry quando passou pelo corredor, rumo ao seu quarto. A mala que tinha preparado para o homem continuava lá, embora completamente bagunçada. Suspirou, deitando na cama, desejando que as coisas fossem mais simples.

* * *

Draco encontrou Scorpius em seu quarto. O garoto observava o closet aberto da mãe, as roupas organizadas da maneira que Romilda sempre fizera questão. Ele não pareceu ter percebido a presença do pai — sabia que o garoto estava absorto em lembranças e emoções. Scorpius estava sentado na cama de casal, os olhos vidrados em direção ao armário, e só se mexeu quando o pai sentou ao seu lado, sem saber o que falar.

— Por que todos resolveram achar que eu ou o senhor precisamos de ajuda? — a voz do garoto saiu rouca.

— Porque sua mãe era muito admirada. Eles sabem que ela vai fazer muita falta — disse, embora intimamente os dois sabiam que não era exatamente assim.

— Isso não dá o direito de as pessoas nos darem conselhos, dá? — Scorpius finalmente o encarou e o pai deu de ombros.

— Eles dizem que estão preocupados com você. Se isso é genuíno ou da boca pra fora é outra história.

— A senhora Potter não me parece estar preocupada da boca pra fora — respondeu, voltando a olhar para as roupas da mãe.

— Ela e sua avó têm a mesma opinião. Acham que nós devíamos "aprender" — ele fez sinal de aspas com os dedos — com a irmã da sua avó e o neto dela.

— Aquele que namora Victoire Weasley? — Draco assentiu. — Scamander veio falar comigo, depois que o senhor deixou o cemitério.

— Lovegood perdeu a mãe muito cedo. Não me admira que Ginevra tenha pedido pra ela falar com você — o pai relaxou os ombros, cansado.

— Ela disse que pode me ajudar no que eu quiser. Mas ela não pode trazer minha mãe de volta.

— Não, ela não pode — respondeu simplesmente, sem saber o que dizer.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, Scorpius observando o closet e Draco encarando o chão.

— Por que o pai de Albus saiu daquele jeito? — o garoto se arriscou a perguntar.

— Potter sempre foi um idiota, Scorpius.

— Ele sempre me tratou bem — o filho deu de ombros.

— Isso não o faz ser menos idiota.

— A menina pareceu... — ele baixou os olhos, tenso. — Assustada.

— Ele quis levá-las embora à força — respondeu simplesmente.

— Mas elas ficaram — o pai assentiu.

— Já passou da hora de ele aprender que as pessoas têm vontade própria.

— Ela... — ele hesitou. — Ela me ajudou a colher as flores.

— Ela é uma criança, Scorpius.

— Eu sei — o rapaz apertou uma mão na outra.

— Ela lembra muito Ginevra com essa idade — Draco pensou alto.

— O senhor gosta dela, não é?

O pai encarou o garoto antes de responder.

— Não há nada entre nós, desde que ela escolheu Potter.

— Não foi essa minha pergunta.

— Não faz muita diferença agora, Scorpius — o pai se esquivou.

— Por que o senhor sempre foge das minhas perguntas?

Draco suspirou.

— Por que eu respeito sua mãe.

— Ela está morta — falou o menino, seco. — Não vai voltar.

— Isso não significa que eu vá desrespeitá-la. Não aconteceu em anos, e não será justo agora que farei isso. Não é porque sua mãe morreu ontem que eu vou hoje correr atrás de Ginevra, Scorpius. Além do mais, bem ou mal, ela está casada.

— Aparentemente, mal — murmurou.

— Isso é um problema dela — respondeu, seco.

— O senhor confia em Scamander? — perguntou, mudando de assunto.

Draco deu de ombros.

— Ela sempre foi estranha durante os anos em que estive na escola. E continua até hoje — acrescentou, sob o olhar atento do filho. — Mas ela se dedicou a procurar ajuda pra sua mãe como poucos.

— Ela é... Estranha.

— Você vai querer jantar? — o pai perguntou, minutos de silêncio depois.

— Não estou com fome.

— Nem um copo de leite, nada? — insistiu, preocupado.

— Eu estou bem.

— Claro que está — respondeu, irônico.

— De comida — o menino respondeu, esticando a mão para uma das vestes. — O que o senhor pretende fazer com isso?

Draco suspirou, cansado, pressionando os dedos sobre os olhos por um instante.

— Eu ainda não pensei sobre isso.

— Tudo bem — murmurou o rapaz. — Eu não pensei sobre tantas coisas... Tantas coisas que eu queria ter dito, ter perguntado.

— Nós podemos resolver juntos — disse, sem jeito. — E se eu puder ajudar em alguma resposta... — acrescentou, fitando-o.

— Como minha mãe era na escola?

— Ela... Ela sempre gostou de ter a atenção de todos sobre ela. Ela tentou entrar no time de quadribol da Grifinória.

— Mas não conseguiu?

Ele sorriu, sem jeito.

— Ela não era muito boa com vassouras.

— Então por que ela quis tentar?

O pai deu de ombros.

— Ela teve uma paixonite idiota por Harry Potter. Ela e meia Hogwarts — acrescentou, irônico.

— Scamander me disse — falou, suspirando, antes de começar a rir. — Imagine se Scamander tivesse tido uma paixonite por ele!

Draco riu também.

— Lovegood parecia gostar do Weasley.

— É tão estranho pensar que o senhor casou com uma grifinória. Mas as coisas eram diferentes, não eram?

— Estranho por quê? — perguntou, curioso.

— Sonserinos e grifinórios nunca se deram bem.

O pai sorriu.

— Isso são coisas de escola, Scorpius.

— Vocês só começaram depois, não é?

Draco assentiu.

— Albus disse que os pais dele se casaram antes de vocês.

— Potter pareceu ter pressa, depois que a Guerra acabou — respondeu simplesmente.

— Mamãe participou da Guerra?

— Ela... Ficou na posição mais cômoda.

— Mas... Ela não tinha idade para ficar na batalha de Hogwarts, tinha?

Ele suspirou.

— Não foi uma questão de idade, filho. Foi escolha.

— Não é uma atitude muito grifinória.

— Não havia muita alternativa — ele deu de ombros.

— Mamãe nunca se importou... Com o senhor ter sido um Comensal?

Draco instintivamente baixou os olhos para o antebraço esquerdo antes de responder.

— Quando nós começamos a namorar a Guerra já tinha acabado, e ela sabia dos meus motivos.

— Vocês namoraram muito tempo?

— Não — respondeu simplesmente.

— O senhor soube logo que queria casar com ela?

— Eu... — ele hesitou por um instante. — Eu não posso dizer que não a amei, Scorpius. Do meu jeito.

— Como assim do seu jeito?

— Sua mãe e eu construímos uma vida juntos. Uma família.

— Eu nem tinha reparado — respondeu, irônico.

— Nós tivemos você — disse, sério. — E foi a melhor coisa que nos aconteceu. Ela sempre fazia questão de dizer isso para quem quisesse ouvir. Do orgulho que ela tinha de você.

O menino corou, abaixando a cabeça.

— E o senhor?

— Eu sempre concordei com ela — respondeu, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do filho. — Você foi a melhor coisa que nos aconteceu.

— Se os Malfoy se abraçassem, eu o abraçaria agora — implicou o menino. — Mas, você sabe, os Malfoy não têm sentimentos.

Draco riu.

— Você dá ouvidos demais aos que os outros pensam sobre a nossa família.

— Eu gostaria de passar mais tempo com a minha avó agora.

— O tempo que você quiser — respondeu, abraçando o garoto.

— Eu não tenho mais mãe — falou, a voz começando a embargar. — Sabe-se lá por quanto tempo eu ainda vou ter avó...

— Nós... — o pai suspirou. — Nós temos um ao outro. Não é muita coisa, mas é alguma coisa — acrescentou, tentando quebrar o clima.

— Sim — o menino murmurou. — Nós temos um ao outro.

Naquela noite, Scorpius dormiu junto com o pai, no lado em que a mãe sempre ocupou na cama. Draco velou o sono agitado e cansado do filho antes de se entregar à exaustão.

* * *

Ginevra nunca tinha achado aparatar tão difícil quanto naquela manhã. Eram tantos pensamentos e sentimentos em sua cabeça que sentia que jamais fosse conseguir ter deliberação, destino e determinação. O semblante preocupado dos filhos ao seguirem cada um para sua devida sala comunal ainda estava em sua mente — a conversa com James havia sido muito mais complicada do que com Lily e Albus, o rapaz havia ficado do lado do pai o tempo inteiro, dizendo que a separação era um absurdo — quando retornou sozinha a Hogsmeade. A cidade começava a dar sinais de estar acordando, Madame Rosmerta usava a varinha para limpar a neve da frente do pub.

Harry havia deixado programada, sob a autorização do Ministério, uma Chave de Portal, que ela e as crianças haviam utilizado mais cedo para chegar ao vilarejo. Não havia pensado, no entanto, como voltaria para casa. Até chegar em Hogwarts, Ginevra estava agindo como que automaticamente — depois de desistir de tentar dormir, havia passado boa parte da noite observando o luar através da janela. Ao amanhecer, preparou o café para as crianças, ajudou-os a se arrumar e, então, ali estava, após ter deixado os filhos de volta na escola e discutido com James, finalmente se dando conta de que aparatação não era o melhor meio de transporte no momento.

Não tinha notícias de Harry desde que havia deixado a casa — fingira estar dormindo quando o marido entrou no quarto e recolheu silenciosamente alguns pertences, saindo em seguida.

Decidiu que a melhor coisa a fazer era usar uma das lareiras de Rosmerta. A Rede Flu era muito mais segura naquele estado. Ginevra se arrependeu por ter voltado para casa tão cedo no momento em que saiu da lareira no meio da sala. Parecia que as notícias tinham se espalhado bem rápido. A sala estava cheia, o ruído de conversas e vozes se sobrepunham e ela se encontrou encarando George, Bill, Ron e Hermione — e logo depois, Luna encolhida em um dos sofás, cantarolando para si mesma.

— O que diabos está havendo aqui? — perguntou, irritada, já sabendo o que viria a seguir.

— VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? — começou Ron, completamente descontrolado. — Eu chego em casa do trabalho ontem para achar HARRY AOS PRANTOS NA MINHA SALA ME DIZENDO QUE MINHA IRMÃ O BOTOU PARA FORA DE CASA!

— VOCÊ enlouqueceu — respondeu no mesmo tom, colocando as mãos na cintura ameaçadoramente, do mesmo jeito como quando sua mãe lhe dava broncas. — VOCÊ, aliás, NENHUM DE VOCÊS TÊM NADA A VER COM A MINHA VIDA CONJUGAL!

— Eu disse a Ron que ele deveria ficar em casa — falou Hermione, puxando a manga do marido que tinha ficado de pé ao gritar.

— Eu fiquei preocupado — falou Bill, aproximando-se da irmã para beijá-la na testa. — Eu queria saber como você estava.

— Eu estava só de passagem — acrescentou George, levantando os braços como se rendesse.

A ruiva suspirou, cansada.

— Eu estou bem — disse num tom baixo. — Eu só não queria isso — apontou para o Ron. — E você — perguntou, olhando na direção de Luna, ainda meio irritada. — Veio para fazer fofoca pra Blaise?

— Oh não... Rita Skeeter já cuidou disso — respondeu a loira, entregando-lhe O Profeta Diário.

Uma foto de Harry saindo do enterro de Romilda Malfoy enquanto Ginevra e Lily o olhavam com cara feia ocupava parte da primeira página. Outra foto mostrava o homem que sobreviveu saindo da casa com todas as janelas quebradas. A ruiva colocou as mãos na cabeça, sem querer acreditar.

— Como essa filha da...

— Ela estava no enterro — informou Luna, distraída. — Deve ter vindo para cá quando viu vocês brigarem... Harry Potter sempre ganha a capa do jornal.

— Hermione, não há, mesmo, nenhuma maneira de prender essa louca? — reclamou para a cunhada.

— Ela se inscreveu para reconhecimento no Ministério depois de toda aquela confusão — falou a mulher. — Conseguiu, contra minha vontade, até permissão para não ser listada entre os animagos conhecidos.

— Ela não tem o direito de expor minha família desse jeito!

— Ah, a velha e boa liberdade de impressa — falou George, colocando as mãos no bolso.

— Papai sempre diz que isso é muito importante — completou Luna, olhando para o gêmeo, que sorriu.

— Minha filha é menor de idade, tem de haver algo que possa ser feito contra isso — disse, irritada, apontando para a foto. — Ela não pode sair por aí publicando fotos de menores sem autorização dos pais, pode? — acrescentou, esperançosa, dirigindo-se novamente à cunhada.

— Eu não acho que funcione assim Ginny — ela falou, cansada. — Claro, os trouxas não permitem publicação de fotos de crianças sem a autorização dos pais, mas nós não temos leis regularizando esse tipo de coisa...

— Que importa? — perguntou Ron, ainda visivelmente furioso. — VOCÊ ACABOU COM ESSA FAMÍLIA, DO QUE ESTÁ RECLAMANDO? VOCÊ RESOLVEU FICAR DE PUTARIA...

O resto da frase foi cortada, a boca do homem estava cheia de bolhas de sabão e o homem tossia.

— Eu já te falei para controlar sua boca, irmãozinho — disse George, parecendo satisfeito.

— Mais uma dessa, Ronald Weasley, e você vai ganhar um belo _silencio_ — disse a esposa, tirando a varinha do bolso.

— Caso você não se lembre — Ginevra disse, cansada —, você é parte dessa família também. Eu estar me separando de Harry não faz com que ele deixe de ser pai dos meus filhos, ou seu amigo, Ron.

— Ele deve estar sob a influência de Zonzóbulos, não vale a pena, Ginny — Luna comentou, folheando aleatoriamente uma revista.

— Eu só preciso descansar — a ruiva disse, baixinho, apoiando-se em Bill, que ainda estava ao seu lado.

— Eu disse a ele, mas você conhece seu irmão — a cunhada se desculpou.

O ruivo mais novo fechou a cara — agora já tendo se livrado das bolhas de sabão — e cruzou os braços.

— Eu ainda acho que você não está no seu juízo perfeito.

— Papai e mamãe já sabem? — perguntou para George, que mantinha a varinha apontada para o caçula.

— Eles estão preocupados, mas disseram que não aumentariam a superlotação na sua casa — ele deu de ombros. — Ficaram preocupados quando viram O Profeta.

Ginevra suspirou.

— Bom, cedo ou tarde todos acabariam sabendo, eu só não esperava que fosse _tão_ cedo — acrescentou. — Vocês querem um chá, água, alguma coisa...?

— Nós estamos bem, Ginny — Hermione apressou-se em dizer. — Nós só queríamos saber como você está. E as crianças.

— Albus e Lily ouviram a discussão — respondeu, culpada. — Mas eu conversei com eles depois, e eles entenderam. Já James...

— Ele nunca me decepciona! — George disse, baixando o olhar ao ser fitado pela irmã em seguida. — Quero dizer, é óbvio que ele ficaria revoltado.

— Eu agradeço a preocupação de vocês — disse, os braços de Bill afrouxando ao seu redor —, mas eu estou bem. Isso vai passar, as coisas vão se ajeitar e tudo vai dar certo.

— Agora é a hora em que devíamos ir embora — Luna disse, aérea.

— Você precisa de algo? — o irmão mais velho perguntou, zeloso. — Qualquer coisa, que alguém fique com você, ou venha te ver, ou...

— Avisem papai e mamãe que tudo está bem, sim? — respondeu, encarando os irmãos. — Diga a eles que não há motivo para se preocupar, as crianças estão bem, eu levei Lily e Albus de volta pra escola hoje e...

— E o que eu digo a Harry? — Ron perguntou.

— Eu... — ela hesitou. — Diga que as crianças já voltaram para a escola e que está tudo bem.

— Algo mais? — o irmão insistiu. — Você já começou a contatar todos os que estavam no seu casamento? Como você deve lembrar, era _pouca_ gente. Ou talvez você nem tenha pensado nisso ainda, não é, porque tomou uma decisão precipitada e...

— Não é hora pra isso, Ronald Weasley! — Hermione o cutucou.

— Ela quer ser prática, eu estou tentando ajudar! — defendeu-se.

— Você poderia cuidar disso pra mim — a mulher provocou.

— De jeito nenhum! Não espere que eu compactue com essa sua insanidade temporária! Harry está jogado no sofá da minha casa, sequer foi trabalhar hoje, e a culpa é sua.

— Como você pode ver, Ron, eu estou _tão_ feliz que até estou dando uma festa — respondeu, irônica. — Até convidados penetras tem!

— Harry tinha razão — o ruivo se condoeu. — Você aprendeu direitinho com Malfoy.

— O que...

— CHEGA! — Hermione agarrou o esposo pelo braço, empurrando-o para fora da sala.

— Ele pode ser um tanto ao quanto rude às vezes, não é? — Luna comentou.

George e Bill se despediram da irmã em seguida, ambos se oferecendo para o que fosse preciso e assegurando que dariam notícias aos pais. A ruiva ouviu Hermione se despedindo, avisando que ela e Ron estavam indo embora, e apenas a loira permaneceu na sala.

— Não é a solução mais fácil, você sabe — a corvinal falou, os olhos fixos na revista que ainda folheava.

— Nenhuma solução nesse caso seria fácil — respondeu, sentando no sofá ao lado da mulher.

— Eu vi Harry antes de vir aqui. Ele está uma bagunça.

— Eu sei — respondeu simplesmente.

— Ele não dormiu.

— Não foi privilégio dele, fique certa disso.

— Eu sei que não. Você está com olheiras.

— É o que acontece quando a gente passa a noite em claro, chorando.

— Ron tem razão. Vai ser difícil desfazer o casamento.

— Eu não preciso de mais uma pessoa me lembrando disso agora, Luna.

— Não está mais aqui quem falou — disse, voltando a folhear a revista. — Eu fiquei impressionada com a eficiência de Rita.

— Eu preciso arrumar minhas janelas — a ruiva comentou, não prestando atenção no que a outra falava, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

— Eu posso fazer isso se quiser — se ofereceu. — E contatar as pessoas, também.

— Vai ser difícil encontrar todo mundo — repetiu.

A loira deu os ombros.

— Nós damos um jeito.

— Você tem notícias de Scorpius?

— Eu não falei com Blaise hoje, por quê?

— Ele ainda não tinha voltado para Hogwarts quando deixei as crianças lá.

— Draco tem direito de passar algum tempo com o filho.

— Eu não disse que ele não tenha. Eu só... Estou preocupada com o menino.

— Claro — a amiga respondeu. — Todos estamos.

— Albus está se sentindo culpado.

— O que ele possivelmente teria a ver com a morte de Romilda?

Ginevra deu de ombros.

— Ele está se sentindo culpado porque a primeira discussão aconteceu por eu o ter levado até a _Villa Malfoy_. E a discussão de ontem ter acontecido depois do enterro.

— Crianças tendem a ser simplistas.

— Você falou com Scorpius?

— Eu falei, mas, obviamente, ele me acha uma louca. Minha fama me precede.

— O que mais ele disse, além disso? — perguntou, interessada.

— O que todos dizemos. Insegurança quanto ao amor dos pais.

— Draco não estaria tão desesperado se não o amasse — comentou.

— Draco pode ser muito difícil de lidar.

— Às vezes.

— Na maior parte do tempo, você quer dizer — a ruiva deu de ombros.

— Scorpius deve estar acostumado.

— Deve ser difícil pra Draco — a loira comentou. — Sabe, o menino não é só fisicamente parecido com ele.

— Draco sempre quis ter todas as atenções voltadas para si — Ginevra respondeu. — E agora ele tem que dar toda atenção pro filho.

— Isso não vai fazer mal nenhum a ele.

— Eu sei.

— Eu vi Draco conversando com Andromeda.

— Eu posso imaginar as respostas dele.

— Andromeda é bastante parecida com ele, em algumas coisas, eu acho.

— Ele não a aceita como parte da família. Quem dirá alguma dia vai admitir que possa ter algo em comum com ela.

— Narcissa a aceitou de volta.

— Narcissa pediu ajuda a Harry. Você por um acaso vê Draco fazendo algo assim?

— Não duvido de nada vindo dele. Ele te beijou. Você é uma Weasley. Ele é um Malfoy. Ele pode ser imprevisível.

Ginevra suspirou, recostando-se no sofá, o olhar perdido.

— Em pensar que quarenta e oito horas atrás estava tudo bem.

— Nunca esteve — a ruiva respondeu.

— Comparando com agora — justificou a outra.

— Harry... — ela hesitou. — Ele está muito mal, não?

A loira acenou com a cabeça, olhando nos olhos dela.

— Ele é, ou acredita ser, apaixonado por você.

— Eu espero que um dia ele supere tudo isso — disse, sincera.

— Com o tempo — respondeu a loira. — Kneazle está preocupado com você.

— Ele é um amor, diga que eu agradeço, e que está tudo bem.

— Eu disse para ele ficar em casa, achei que seus irmãos fossem fazer cena.

— Ron é absurdamente previsível.

— Achei que devia poupar Kneazle. Ele está cansado, voltou direto pro enterro e vai ter que viajar de novo amanhã.

— Eu não sei como você consegue conviver com essa distância por tanto tempo.

A loira deu os ombros.

— Estamos fazendo o que gostamos na nossa vida e estamos juntos. É o que importa.

— É, é o que importa — repetiu.

— Temos que tentar ser felizes, Ginny.

— E não é isso o que a gente faz a vida inteira?

A ruiva suspirou.

— Você sabe o que eu posso tomar pra dormir?

— Eu devo ter algumas poções do sono em casa. Mas elas podem ser um tanto fortes.

— Eu só... Queria dormir.

— Muito justo — a loira usou a varinha para conjurar as poções. — Três gotas em um copo d'água devem bastar.

Luna deixou a casa pouco tempo depois, não sem antes se assegurar que Ginevra estava dormindo.


	6. Hunting

Capítulo 5  
HUNTING

Quando Draco acordou já havia passado mais da metade do dia. Havia tido um sono tão agitado quanto de Scorpius — que não estava mais na cama, constatou assim que abriu os olhos. Demorou algum tempo para entender o que tinha o acordado. A voz de Blaise soava alta falando com um elfo-doméstico no corredor.

— Já passa muito do meio dia! — reclamou o negro.

O elfo parecia resignado em não deixar que o bruxo invadisse o quarto — mas era óbvio que aquilo estava prestes a acontecer, Draco constatou em meio a um bocejo cansado.

A porta se abriu com um estrondo, e Blaise parecia bastante animado, apesar de ter estado completamente abatido no dia anterior.

— O que houve? — perguntou o loiro, ainda sonolento. - Os Greengrass finalmente te deram permissão para casar?

— Eu não vim aqui falar de mim — o homem se aproximou e atirou um exemplar d'O Profeta Diário sobre a cama. — Veja com seus próprios olhos, quero ver você duvidar de mim agora.

Atordoado, Draco pegou o jornal e desdobrou, vendo a foto de Potter saindo do enterro enquanto Ginevra e a filha o olhavam com cara feia. Logo abaixo, outra foto mostrava o homem saindo da casa, em que todas as janelas estavam quebradas. Ele sequer precisou ler a manchete para entender do que se tratava.

— Como diabos Skeeter entrou no enterro ontem?

— Que importa? — perguntou o amigo, balançando a mão para ignorar a pergunta. — Está vendo?

— Você sabe o que _realmente_ houve? — perguntou, interessado, abrindo o caderno na matéria.

— Ainda não falei com Luna — respondeu, balançando a cabeça. — Mas ouvi dizer que Potter está na casa dos Weasley.

— Essa parte é óbvia, Blaise.

— Eu ouvi o irmão mais velho dela dizer isso... Perce, ou coisa do gênero.

— Tudo o que você sabe me dizer é o óbvio. Se os dois brigaram, é óbvio que Potter foi se refugiar na casa daqueles dois.

— Ela o mandou sair de casa de vez.

— E isso você ouviu o irmão idiota dela falar também?

— Exatamente. Precisamente. Ele estava conversando com aquele amigo deles... Qual o nome mesmo? Thomas?

— Não me importa saber o nome, Blaise. Aposto que Potter deu piti por causa de ontem — acrescentou, terminando de passar os olhos pela matéria e jogando o jornal de lado.

— Ao que parece — ele falou, sorrindo idiotamente. — Bom, você tem um desejo final a cumprir, não vá ficar na cama o dia inteiro!

— Você viu Scorpius?

— Ele estava no jardim.

— O que... — ele parou. — Que horas são?

— Quase uma da tarde.

— Eu perdi a hora — respondeu, levantando-se.

— Nem tinha reparado.

— Quando você vai falar com Lovegood? — perguntou, separando a roupa que vestiria.

— Hoje mais tarde. Na hora do chá.

— Você vai tomar chá com ela? — perguntou, curioso.

— Eu geralmente almoço, mas ela ia almoçar com o marido, ele vai embora de novo amanhã.

— Lovegood sempre vai ser estranha pra mim — respondeu, trocando de roupa.

— Ela me traz dinheiro, Draco, e poucos problemas. É melhor que um casamento.

— Você está me dizendo que vocês...?

— Não seja idiota, ela é casada e, diferente de Ginevra, muito feliz.

— Isso nunca foi problema pra você.

— Ela é feliz, Draco. Eu não tenho nenhum problema com mulheres casadas, solteiras, e nem de nenhum tipo desde que me atraiam. Mas Luna não me atrai. Nem um pouco. Eu teria MEDO daquele olhar arregalado durante o sexo.

Draco riu, saindo do quarto, à procura pelo filho. Encontrou Scorpius sentado nos jardins, o olhar perdido.

— Hey — ele falou, se aproximando do garoto.

— Hey — Scorpius respondeu, desanimado.

— Conseguiu descansar? — perguntou, sentando ao lado do filho.

— Um pouco — respondeu em voz baixa. — O senhor?

Draco deu de ombros.

— Um pouco. Eu demorei a pegar no sono.

— Pensando em mamãe?

— Eu... Fiquei vendo você dormir.

— Me vendo dormir? Por quê?

— Porque... Eu não fazia isso há muito tempo.

— Você fazia isso?

— Todo dia, quando você nasceu. Sua mãe e eu nos revezávamos. Eu ficava com você enquanto ela dormia, e aí você acordava morrendo de fome e ela ficava com você.

— O dia inteiro? Todos os dias? — o menino parecia surpreso.

— Nós não nos importávamos — respondeu simplesmente. — Pelo contrário. Eu me peguei, e peguei sua mãe várias vezes simplesmente nos inclinando no berço para termos certeza que você estava respirando.

— Mesmo... — ele hesitou. — Mesmo quando ela ficava pior?

— Enquanto ela conseguia andar, ela ia te ver no quarto todos os dias. Ela chorou muito quando você foi pra Hogwarts. Romilda sempre foi sentimental.

— Eu... Eu queria ir, mas ao mesmo tempo queria ficar. Queria ter cuidado mais dela — confessou.

— Ela queria que você fosse. Ela nunca se perdoaria se você deixasse de fazer as coisas que gosta por causa dela. Nós ficamos orgulhosos quando soubemos que você foi pra Sonserina.

— Mesmo ela sendo Grifinória?

— Romilda teria ficado orgulhosa de qualquer casa que não fosse a Lufa-Lufa.

Scorpius sorriu.

— Eu vou ter que voltar pra escola, não vou? Cedo ou tarde.

— Eu falei com a diretora. Ela disse que não há problema em você ficar mais alguns dias em casa.

— Eu não posso perder muitas aulas.

— Você tem o tempo que quiser — respondeu simplesmente.

— Temos que decidir o que fazer com as coisas da mamãe.

— O que você quer fazer?

— Nós podíamos... Começar pelas jóias. Mamãe tinha muitas, não é?

— A maioria está em Gringotes — respondeu. — Nós podemos pegá-las lá, ou se você não quiser ir até o Beco Diagonal, eu mando alguém pegar.

— Nós... Podíamos dá-las para vovó.

— Sua avó tem tantas jóias quanto sua mãe, você... Não sei, nós podíamos guardar. Um dia você vai ter uma esposa, e filhos, você pode guardar pra elas.

— Minha outra avó — ele respondeu simplesmente. — Quando eu tiver minha esposa... Talvez algumas. Mas eu prefiro escolher pessoalmente para a mulher com quem eu casar.

— Algumas das jóias da sua mãe foram dadas pelas suas duas avós — lembrou. — Nós podemos conversar com elas.

— Nós podemos devolver essas para elas... E guardar as outras.

— Mais alguém pra quem você queira dá-las?

— Eu vou olhar — ele falou, corando.

— Alguém que valha a pena? — sondou.

— Talvez devesse mandar algo para Scamander. Ela foi muito gentil — falou o menino, desviando-se da pergunta

— Você quer escolher?

— Acho que sim.

— Nós podemos ir ao banco amanhã, ou você prefere que eu peça pra Blaise pegar as jóias?

— Eu prefiro que peça a ele.

— Feito.

— E quanto às roupas? — o garoto perguntou, tímido.

— Eu não sei — ele deu de ombros.

— Eu também não sei.

— Nós... Não precisamos resolver isso agora.

O garoto acenou concordando.

— Eu não quero que se o senhor casar de novo ela use as roupas da minha mãe.

— Eu jamais permitiria isso, Scorpius.

O garoto concordou novamente, olhando para longe. Os pufosos que a mãe tinham comprado faziam bagunça no jardim.

* * *

Ginevra aparatou direto nas portas do cemitério de Ottery St. Catchpole e precisou respirar fundo muitas vezes antes de entrar. Não importava quantos anos tinham se passado, aquilo sempre seria difícil. Irreal. Parecendo mais parte de um pesadelo do que da vida diária. Caminhou lentamente, dando-se pela primeira vez tempo de prestar atenção nas lápides. Não estava fazendo uma visita por obrigação, e sim por vontade, por saudade.

Havia centenas de túmulos se espalhando pela grama congelada, refletindo o brilho de seu mármore no sol da manhã que apenas começava a nascer. Era o segundo dia desde que tinha dito a Harry para sair de casa e ainda precisava clarear as idéias. Seus passos eram lentos enquanto caminhava por entre os caminhos conhecidos, deixando-se parar para ler tantos nomes nas lápides. Eram tantos Weasley naquele cemitério, mostrando por quantas gerações tinham vivido ali. Não pôde deixar de concordar com os que diziam que os Weasley tinham filhos demais.

Mais ao fundo de todos, o mais recente entre eles era o túmulo de Fred. Ela se sentou, passando os dedos pelo epitáfio na lápide, deixando que desenhassem a frase que sabia de cor. _"Eis que o véu do templo rasgou-se em dois, de alto a baixo; e tremeu a terra, e fenderam-se as pedras"_¹. Lembrou-se da relutância dos pais em usar a frase, da insistência de Percy de que tinha sido exatamente assim que acontecera, do silêncio de Ron, e da concordância de George, que foi o que tinha terminado com a discussão.

Sabia bem demais até quais eram os corpos que repousavam nas lápides ao lado do irmão. A fileira seguinte era inteira dedicada aos Lovegood, e à esquerda de Fred estava a mãe de Luna. Lembrava da amiga consolando Molly, dizendo que sua mãe estaria ali para sempre, guardando Fred agora que não podia guardar a própria filha. Sua mãe tinha abraçado a loira e, depois disso, fizera seu melhor para cuidar da garota como se fosse também sua, como se a lápide da mãe de Luna guardasse seu filho na morte e ela guardasse a filha da mulher em vida.

Havia um grande espaço vazio no lado oposto, que esperava que não fosse ocupado por muitos e muitos anos. O espaço exibia um pedaço de grama seca, que garantiria que George fosse sempre estar ao lado de Fred. E ao lado direito de onde um dia ficaria o túmulo do gêmeo havia o da primeira vítima que Voldemort fizera em seu caminho para voltar ao poder. Havia flores frescas em cima da lápide, que pareciam ter acabado de ter florescido quando foram cortadas de seus arbustos, a despeito do frio congelante de janeiro permitir qualquer flor de nascer. Sabia que Cho ainda visitava o cemitério de tempos em tempos, e desconfiava que a mulher tivesse trazido as flores.

A última vez que estivera lá, fora com Luna, e as duas tinham encontrado a corvinal mais velha perdida em pensamentos em frente ao túmulo de Cedric. Sua amiga tinha uma expressão semelhante ao encarar o lugar onde estava a mãe, e por muito tempo Ginevra não soube como reagir, limitando-se a encarar a inscrição na lápide do rapaz, que definia tão bem seu comportamento nas últimas horas de vida _"Amai, pois, a vossos inimigos, e fazei bem, e emprestai, sem nada esperardes, e será grande o vosso galardäo, e sereis filhos do Altíssimo"_².

Ela se sentou aos pés do túmulo de Fred, deixando as lágrimas rolarem em seu rosto. Seus olhos ardiam com o vento frio, tentando não lembrar daquela manhã, tanto tempo atrás. O primeiro aniversário de morte de Fred. E agora, tantos anos depois, estava ali, sentada novamente no silêncio, encarando o lugar onde pouco restava do que fora seu irmão.

— Eu falhei — ela murmurou, para o túmulo, como se conversasse com o irmão. — Eu prometi, quando vim aqui aquela vez, seguir exatamente as palavras que deram para Cedric, mas eu falhei, Fred. Eu não sei dar sem receber, eu não sei não esperar. Será que isso faz de mim terrivelmente egoísta? Terrivelmente indigna?

O silêncio parecia opressivo à sua volta, mas ela imaginou o rosto alegre do irmão e respirou fundo antes de continuar a falar.

— Eu disse a Harry que fosse embora. Eu desfiz meu casamento, Fred. O que você teria achado? O que você teria dito? Eu não sei, não é mesmo? Nunca vou saber... Ron ficou louco comigo, claro, ele sempre defende Harry. Bill ficou tão preocupado! Mas George não me recriminou, nem disse nada, então eu gosto de pensar que você também não o faria. Eu... Estava infeliz, Fred. Tão infeliz, e sozinha... E não tem nada pior do que estar sozinha quando se tem alguém. Mas, claro, você não sabe disso. Você sempre teve George, não é? Acho que ele nunca conseguiu superar sua falta. Nenhum de nós conseguiu, não foi justo você ir embora daquele jeito. Você ainda sorria... E eu, Fred, eu já não sorria quase nunca. As crianças já estão grandes e quando elas saíram de casa... Tudo era silêncio, vazio e habitual. Harry nunca foi um grande romântico, mas passaram a haver dias em que mal nós dávamos bom dia e boa noite.

Parou de falar, imaginando que tipo de resposta Fred daria para aquilo.

— Foram tantos anos vivendo para meus filhos que acho que não tinha reparado que eu e Harry apenas co-existiamos. Isso não é nada bom, Fred, nada bom. É sufocante, e triste. Eu me sentia abandonada tendo um marido e isso é uma das piores coisas que tem. E agora... Eu me sinto livre, mas na verdade, eu não sei o que fazer da minha liberdade. Eu não tenho mais uma carreira, tirando as poucas semanas que viajo vendo o campeonato de quadribol. E aquela casa inteira! E tão vazia, Fred... Eu me pergunto como mamãe não enlouqueceu quando eu fui pra escola. Mas, claro, mamãe ainda tinha papai. Eu não sei o que fazer para ocupar meu tempo, não aguento mais ficar naquele silêncio, naquela tristeza. Eu abro os armários e vejo coisas dele espalhadas por todo lugar... E ao invés de me deixar triste, me dá raiva. Me sinto frustrada. Eu não consegui fazer dar certo... E Harry... Ele também não se esforçou. Não sei, Fred... Eu acabo sentindo sua falta. Ron está com George na loja agora, claro que você sabe, e eu tenho ajudado os dois. Mas não é a mesma coisa sem você. Ron não tem suas idéias... Ele não se conecta com George como você se conectava... Ou como eu conectava com você.

Ela parou, fungando, e tentou secar as lágrimas que desciam teimosamente pelo seu rosto.

— Eu tenho ajudado com a contabilidade. Às vezes dou uma idéia ou outra. Talvez eu devesse passar mais tempo lá, Fred. Quem sabe? Lembra quando vocês prometeram cuidar de mim, depois da Câmara Secreta? Acho que vou tentar cuidar um pouco mais de George também. Ah Fred... É tão complicado... Eu só queria saber o que fazer... Mas não há resposta certa, há?

Um passarinho pousou no túmulo e ela se levantou.

— Até outro dia, Fred, querido... Eu espero que você tenha mais respostas aí do que eu tenho aqui, sinceramente.

E, conjurando um buquê de flores, que pousou sobre a lápide, ela se virou, para ir embora. Em seu caminho, pela primeira vez, olhou para a inscrição no túmulo da mãe de Luna.

"_Nos últimos dias derramarei meu espírito sobre toda carne, seus velhos terão visões, seus jovens terão sonhos."_³

* * *

Sem saber o que fazer, sozinha em casa, Ginevra resolveu que deveria se oferecer para ajudar George com a loja — dois dias trancada dentro de casa haviam sido mais que o suficiente.

Claro que com isso vinha o brinde de ter de agüentar o mau humor de Ron — e suas diretas sobre a decisão da separação. Mas era melhor do que ficar o dia inteiro sozinha em casa, o que fazia o silêncio parecer opressivo.

Mais de um mês depois da fatídica briga, Harry parecia ter, finalmente, saído da casa dos amigos. Rita Skeeter tinha a infernizado por todas as duas primeiras semanas, aparecendo toda vez que ela ousava por o pé fora de casa, fazendo hora na porta da Gemialidades Weasley ou tendo a ousadia de bater na porta da casa da ruiva.

Luna ainda estava cuidando dos detalhes para que o casamento fosse oficialmente desfeito — ainda faltava encontrar algumas pessoas e acertar alguns detalhes —, mas as coisas começavam a se ajeitar, Ginevra insistia em dizer para si mesma.

O pior já tinha passado. Já não acordava a noite quando dava falta do corpo de Harry ao seu lado, tinha espalhado seus pertences por ambos armários para não ter que ser lembrada do vazio que tinha sido deixado na casa. Estava começando a aprender a cozinhar só pra si. E estar perto de George e ocupada com a loja não deixava sua mente se ocupar por muito tempo com pensamentos que não levariam a lugar algum.

Como, por exemplo, notar na decoração do Beco Diagonal para o Dia dos Namorados. Não havia se dado conta que já estavam em fevereiro — e muito menos havia atentado para a data, até sair para almoçar naquele dia.

Parecia que todo mundo à sua volta era formado por casais. De jovens que mal poderiam ter acabado a escola até idosos, relembrando o começo do relacionamento. Aquela seria a primeira vez em muitos anos que Ginevra passaria a data em branco.

Ron parecia nervoso — não tinha certeza se havia comprado algo do gosto de Hermione. Ginevra teve que conter a vontade de rir — ele conhecia a esposa melhor do que ninguém e, depois de tantos anos, era difícil acreditar que ela fosse se surpreender com um presente que não fosse a seu gosto — e, principalmente, que Ron ainda tivesse a capacidade de comprá-lo.

George apareceu nos fundos da loja no meio da tarde, a expressão curiosa no rosto. Trazia consigo um vaso com uma bela orquídea — e um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

— Isso chegou para a senhorita — falou, entregando para a irmã, sob o olhar curioso do irmão mais novo.

— Você tem certeza que isso chegou pra mim? — a ruiva perguntou, deixando os cadernos da contabilidade de lado e encarando o gêmeo.

— Eu ainda não conheci nenhuma outra Ginevra — ele respondeu, rindo.

A mulher fez uma careta, pegando o cartão que acompanhava a flor.

— Eu _sabia_ que Harry teria alguma idéia brilhante — ouviu Ron cochichar para o irmão.

— Eu ouvi isso, Ronald Weasley — disse em tom divertido, abrindo o delicado envelope.

Mas a caligrafia não era de Harry, muito menos a assinatura.

"O primeiro Dia dos Namorados sozinho é sempre o mais difícil", estava escrito. Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir — Draco dissera isso para ela no terrível ano que passaram sob a direção de Snape. O nome dele, embaixo, a surpreendeu.

— 'Tá vendo, ela até está sorrindo — Ron deixou escapar, sob o olhar atento de George.

— Não é de Harry — ela disse, fechando o cartão.

— Como não? — admirou-se o irmão.

— Não sendo — respondeu simplesmente.

— De quem é então? — perguntou George, parecendo tão curioso quanto o caçula.

— Eu tenho direito à privacidade — respondeu, fingindo-se ofendida.

— Deixe disso — falou o homem, fazendo cosquinhas na irmã. — Eu tenho direito de saber quem é o admirador não secreto da minha irmãzinha.

— Acredite, você prefere não saber — ela respondeu, tentando se esquivar.

— Claro que prefiro saber — falou, teimoso.

Ginevra suspirou.

— Depois não reclame.

Ela entregou o cartão a George, não confiando na reação de Ron. O irmão abriu o envelope, lendo atentamente por alguns segundos antes de deixar o queixo cair em surpresa.

— Quem mandou? — Ron insistiu.

— Posso ter meu cartão de volta? — a ruiva estendeu a mão.

— Malfoy — informou, devolvendo o envelope para a irmã, ainda chocado. — Malfoy.

— O QUÊ?

— Foi Draco quem me mandou flores — repetiu a ruiva.

— Eu vou contar isso pro Harry — o caçula dedurou, fazendo-a dar de ombros.

— Faça o que você achar melhor. Depois só não reclame se você tiver que agüentar o mau humor dele, ou se as janelas explodirem — acrescentou, guardando o cartão consigo.

— Não perde tempo, esse Malfoy — falou George, mais para si mesmo que para qualquer um dos dois.

— Ele apenas está sendo gentil, George — defendeu a irmã.

— Bom, vocês são _amigos_? — ele perguntou, franzindo a testa.

— Albus e Scorpius são melhores amigos. Albus freqüenta a casa deles, assim como Scorpius sempre foi muito bem-vindo em casa. É uma questão de educação.

O irmão mais velho deu os ombros, mas Ron não deixaria aquilo tão barato.

— Eu sempre achei que vocês deviam ter cortado essa amizade da raiz.

— Que bom que estamos falando de Albus, não de Rose ou de Hugo, porque, assim, não é você quem decide o que é melhor para os _meus_ filhos — a ruiva respondeu.

— Eu nunca entendi o que tem de errado com aquele garoto. Deve ter sido o nome que vocês deram pra ele — balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Quem não se rebelaria de ser chamado de Albus Severus?

— Reclame com o seu amigo — respondeu, ofendida.

— Eu também nunca entendi qual é a desse nome — falou George, botando a mão no lugar onde deveria estar sua orelha.

Ginevra suspirou.

— Foi idéia do Harry, então ele pode explicar melhor que eu — disse em tom de quem encerra o assunto.

— Ele te chamou para sair? — perguntou Ron.

— Não é da sua conta.

— Eu acho que ele se referia a Harry — cochichou o irmão.

A mulher deu de ombros.

— Continua não sendo da conta dele.

— Ele disse que ia te chamar — falou Ron. — Você deveria aceitar.

— Se vocês me dão licença, eu pretendo terminar isso aqui hoje — disse, indicando os cadernos da contabilidade, agora esquecidos sobre a mesa. — E aposto que a loja deve estar cheia de clientes, então...

Os dois saíram, deixando-a sozinha na sala que ficava nos fundos da loja. Ginevra ficou ali até tarde naquele dia. Talvez fosse o "aviso" de Ron — definitivamente não queria encontrar Harry, não justamente _naquele_ dia — ou talvez fosse o cartão de Draco — ainda estava sob o efeito da surpresa —, mas demorou-se mais que o normal para ir embora naquele dia.

* * *

No horário que os meninos costumavam começar a arrumar as coisas para fechar a loja, ouviu passos se aproximando e o rosto de George apareceu no portal.

— Er... Ginny, eu acho que você tem visitas.

— Quem está aí? — perguntou, preocupada.

— Malfoy — respondeu, com uma careta.

— Eu... GEORGE! Você o deixou sozinho lá na frente com Ron? — perguntou, preocupada, levantando da cadeira num pulo.

— Ele está lá fora. Eu tive que imobilizar Ron, então eu acho que os dois não vão conseguir se matar antes de você aparecer.

— Oh... Obrigada — disse, dando um beijo na bochecha do irmão e apanhando seu casaco, saindo da sala em seguida.

Ela viu Ron, paralisado em meio ao movimento de pegar a varinha no bolso, e jogou um beijo da direção do irmão mais novo, que tentou xingar, sem sucesso. Draco estava parado do lado de fora da vitrine, observando-a, em um conjunto de vestes azul cobalto.

— Pelo visto você não recebeu — disse, olhando para as mãos vazias da ruiva.

— Ah, você acha que George imobilizou Ron pelo simples fato de ter levado um susto com a sua presença aqui? — perguntou, rindo. — Eu recebi, e agradeço. É linda.

— Então, por que não está levando com você? — o loiro perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Eu acho que ela vai ficar melhor aqui. Em casa eu não teria tempo de cuidar dela. Eu tenho passado mais tempo aqui do que lá... — respondeu, sem jeito.

— Eu não confiaria que seu irmão não vá tentar fazê-la em pedaços em... Dois minutos, eu diria.

— Ele vai precisar que mais do que força de vontade pra isso, eu garanto — a ruiva respondeu em tom divertido.

— Por que diz isso?

— Eu aprendi alguns feitiços com a minha cunhada, para mantê-lo longe do que não deve...

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, com um meio-sorriso.

— Eu não sei se posso confiar na inteligência de Granger depois do casamento, mas confio na sua habilidade.

Ginevra deu de ombros.

— Como vai Scorpius?

— Ainda se recuperando — respondeu, evasivo. — Ouvi dizer que Skeeter anda pegando no seu pé.

— É o hobby favorito dela. Infernizar os Potter — respondeu automaticamente.

Ele ergueu novamente uma das sobrancelhas, fazendo-a corar. Então, fingindo não ter escutado, continuou:

— Minha mãe ficou chocada quando leu a primeira reportagem. Ela disse que achava que você e Potter continuariam juntos até na próxima vida.

— Ela e todo o resto do mundo mágico — a ruiva respondeu, sem jeito.

— Me exclua disso, eu sempre soube que você tinha tomado uma decisão idiota quando disse "sim" — ele riu, implicando. — Blaise, por exemplo, acha que você demorou tempo demais pra notar.

— Nós dois sabemos que as coisas não são simples assim, Draco — respondeu, séria, encarando-o.

— Eu estou apenas brincando — ele falou, olhando-a atentamente. — Vamos lá, o que há de sexy em uma testa partida, óculos de fundo de garrafa e olhos verdes como sapinhos cozidos?

Ginevra riu com gosto.

— Você nunca vai me deixar esquecer isso, vai?

— Não nessa vida, pelo menos.

— Eu tinha onze anos, Draco. É o preço que se paga por escrever um cartão tão ridículo de "Dia dos Namorados" para alguém que sequer seu namorado era.

— E você se casou com ele depois disso. Acho que é mal de família — ele disse, fingindo-se pensativo. — Sua filha parece tão decidida quanto você naquela época.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Se você ainda não notou o óbvio, Ginevra, não sou eu quem vou te fazer enxergar...

— Você está falando de Scorpius?

— Céus, Potter te deixou lerda, não?

— Me responda, Draco!

— Do que mais eu poderia estar falando? — perguntou, sério.

A mulher riu, balançando a cabeça.

— Como ele está lidando com isso?

O loiro deu os ombros.

— Ele levou uma das pulseiras da mãe para a escola, eu posso apostar que está agora mesmo no braço da sua filha.

— Você acha que...? Oh, o pai dela não vai gostar nada disso...

— Eu diria que não tem nada _realmente_ acontecendo, mas certamente os dois andam prestando muita atenção um no outro.

— Ela ainda é uma menina, Draco.

— Lily tem o quê, doze anos? Eu tentei dizer isso para Scorpius mas, por algum motivo, ele tem a cabeça mais dura do que pedra.

— Ele teve um bom exemplo em casa — ela respondeu, divertida.

— Pense pelo lado positivo, Ginevra. Meu filho não tem olhos de sapinhos cozidos.

— Albus... Oh céus, Albus deve estar enlouquecendo com essa história.

— Ele vai sobreviver — o loiro respondeu.

— E James? Ele é parecido demais com Ron para não estar tentando fazer um escândalo!

— Eu tenho certeza que, se ela for assim tão parecida mesmo com você, vai levar os dois no bico e sequer vão perceber, por muito tempo. Da parte de Scorpius eu posso afirmar isso — acrescentou.

— Albus percebeu algo, ele me perguntou no dia do funeral.

Draco balançou a cabeça antes de falar.

— Muito mais inteligente que o pai. Deve ser o nome. E então... Você quer jantar? Ou vai ter um encontro?

— Eu... — ela parou, encarando-o.

— Então?

Os olhos acinzentados dele a encaravam, sérios.

— Não estou te pedindo em namoro, Ginevra, eu estou meramente perguntando se você gostaria de jantar.

— Eu preciso levantar cedo amanhã, Draco. Tem trabalho me esperando na loja e...

— Eu sei, você finalmente retomou sua vida. Mas isso não te impede de jantar comigo, impede?

— Não... — ela murmurou, corando. — Mas... Olhe para mim, Draco, eu estou cansada, com a roupa amassada, totalmente desconjuntada...

— E...? — ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Eu reparei nisso logo que você chegou, ou você acha que isso vai ser desculpa pra você fugir dessa vez?

— Eu... Está bem — respondeu simplesmente. — Mas... Me dê cinco minutos para me ajeitar.

— Não vá fugir, Weasley — ele falou em tom de brincadeira.

Ela sorriu, entrando de volta na loja.

— E então? — George perguntou, olhando da irmã para o caçula paralisado. — Você vai ficar me devendo essa, Ginny.

— Obrigada — ela falou, beijando o rosto do irmão antes de correr para o banheiro.

Minutos depois, encontrou um impaciente Draco lá fora, que vigiava cada passo de George dentro da loja.

— O que você fez? — ele perguntou, olhando para seu rosto.

— Mágica — ela respondeu, rindo.

— Sério? Não brinque... Daqui a pouco você vai me dizer que bruxos existem de verdade e você é um deles — ele riu. — Eu ainda não estou preparado para tantas revelações!

— Feitiço de Refrescar — ela respondeu, rindo.

— Não conheço esses. Devo ter perdido essa aula — respondeu, fingindo estar pensativo.

— Shh. São só para _meninas_ — ela respondeu e os dois riram juntos.

— Você ainda confia em mim? — ele perguntou, sério.

— Por que a pergunta? — devolveu no mesmo tom.

— Aparatação acompanhada — disse simplesmente.

— Eu sei aparatar, Draco.

— Mas não sabe pra onde pretendo te levar.

— E por que eu não posso saber? — ela perguntou, curiosa.

— Oras, e a graça da coisa fica onde?

— Ok, que assim seja — ela respondeu, cruzando os braços, mas ainda sorrindo.

— Você precisa segurar em mim, Ginevra, ou você vai ficar pra trás — ele disse, sarcástico.

A ruiva segurou em seu braço, relutante, e rapidamente estava se sentindo comprimida por todos os lados, antes de sentir uma lufada refrescante de ar fresco. Sentiu cheiro de terra molhada — onde quer que estivessem, tinha chovido.

Draco a conduziu pela rua e aos poucos foi reconhecendo o povoado de Upper Flag. Os trouxas não pareciam dar a mínima atenção ao fato de que estavam com roupas estranhas e ele indicou uma das portas que passavam desapercebidas.

Ao entrar, não pôde deixar de sorrir para si mesma. O restaurante era visivelmente novo, certamente não existia em sua última visita ao povoado — na temporada anterior de Quadribol. Havia vassouras antigas penduradas nas paredes e bandeiras de vários times diferentes. As mesas eram de madeira escura, com bancos ao invés de cadeiras para acomodar as pessoas.

Draco parecia ter pensado em tudo com antecedência, ela notou. Ele havia feito reserva para os dois numa mesa mais ao fundo, isolada do tumulto que estava no restaurante devido à data. Casais apaixonados trocavam carícias e olhares nas mesas, ela percebeu enquanto ele indicava a mesa dos dois.

A hostess lhes guiou até a mesa, a mais afastada de todas. Educadamente, perguntou se gostariam de feitiços para não ouvir o resto das mesas e aceitaram.

Ele escolheu o vinho e o garçom se retirou, deixando-os sozinhos novamente.

— Há quanto tempo você vem planejando isso? — ela perguntou, tentando não sorrir.

— O suficiente — respondeu, misterioso.

— E se eu dissesse não?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu teria que fazer de novo, e de novo, e de novo, até você aceitar.

— Persistente, você — comentou, sem conseguir se impedir de sorrir.

— Valeu a pena, não? — ele sorria com o canto dos lábios.

Ginevra suspirou, ainda tonta pela situação. Aquele era o Draco Malfoy por quem havia se apaixonado, ainda na adolescência. Não havia mais nele o desespero pela morte iminente da esposa. Não havia mais a preocupação sobre o filho. Não havia o rancor sobre as escolhas de ambos. Aquilo estava ficando perigoso. Deliciosamente perigoso, acrescentou mentalmente enquanto o garçom servia o vinho.

— Um brinde — ele sugeriu.

— E qual o motivo? — a ruiva perguntou, erguendo sua taça.

— Ao Dia dos Namorados sem companheiro — sugeriu, sorrindo.

— O primeiro é sempre o mais difícil — ela repetiu antes de provar o líquido.

Ele deu um meio sorriso depois de engolir o vinho.

— Achei que você gostaria de lembrar os bons tempos de Quadribol — falou, indicando uma foto do Holyhead Harpies em que ela estava quase no meio da imagem.

— Foi um tempo bom — disse vagamente.

— Eu sinto falta de jogar — ele falou, observando-a.

— Houve uma época em que eu sentia falta. Hoje, sinto muito mais falta dos meus filhos perto de mim.

— Nós criamos nossos filhos para o mundo, Ginevra — ele a lembrou. — Não podemos mantê-los presos a nós e as nossas vontades, como minha mãe demorou a perceber.

A ruiva suspirou.

— Eu sei, e talvez seja exatamente por isso que eu sinta tanta falta. Acho que eu poderia ter aproveitado mais.

— Mais? Você se dedicou exclusivamente a eles por anos.

— Eles crescem rápido demais... — disse, baixando os olhos. — E então, quando a casa ficou vazia...

— Eu entendo. Estou sozinho naquela casa imensa. Minha mãe queria que eu voltasse para Wiltshire, mas eu jamais poderia viver com meus pais novamente.

— Acho que Scorpius não ia querer deixar as lembranças da mãe pra trás.

— Eu também não estaria fazendo favor nenhum a ele se me mudasse.

— Ficar longe dos lugares em que convivemos com quem já foi embora tem vantagens e desvantagens... Ele ainda deve estar aprendendo a lidar com o sentimento de perda...

— Ele só tem catorze anos — falou o homem, sério.

— Ele é um bom garoto — respondeu, encarando-o.

— E lá estamos nós falando de filhos de novo — ele disse, tentando descontrair.

— E você prefere falar sobre que assunto? — perguntou, curiosa.

— Nós podemos falar sobre você.

— Falar o que sobre mim?

— Qualquer coisa — respondeu, sorrindo. — Ginevra, você passou os últimos anos da sua vida sendo a mãe dos filhos do Potter, a esposa do quatro olhos. E agora seu único assunto são seus filhos?

— Nós acabamos ficando muito concentradas neles — respondeu, corando de leve. — Do que você quer falar?

— Podemos começar com você decidindo o que quer comer. Depois, bem, quero ouvir sobre qualquer coisa que você queira falar, desde que não se encaixe na categoria "Potter", pai ou filhos.

Ela sorriu, sem graça, analisando o cardápio.

— Alguma sugestão? — perguntou, distraída.

— Eu sugeriria pedir uma massa, elas são particularmente boas.

Ela fechou o cardápio e o encarou.

— Peça para mim, eu confio no seu bom gosto.

Ele fez sinal para o garçom e falou em voz baixa com o homem, que acenou com a cabeça e saiu.

— Você já veio aqui muitas vezes? — perguntou, curiosa.

— Na verdade, só vim aqui quando abri o restaurante.

A ruiva não pôde evitar rir.

— Eu não sabia que agora você estava no ramo dos restaurantes — ele sorriu e provou mais um gole do vinho.

— Você não sabe muita coisa da minha vida, Ginevra, nem eu da sua.

— Então me conte. Por que resolveu abrir um restaurante?

— Pra começar, não tinha muitos bons restaurantes de comida bruxa aqui em Yorkshire. Além disso, eu precisava de algo para tirar minha cabeça depois que Romilda... Bem. Então comecei a procurar um lugar e trabalhadores e tudo mais para abri-lo o mais rápido possível. Como você notou, trabalhar tira nossa cabeça das coisas que não podemos mudar, não é? — sorriu para ela novamente, antes de continuar. — Algumas das coisas de decoração me deram muito trabalho. Fiz questão de ver tudo pessoalmente, passar a maior parte possível do tempo envolvido com o projeto.

— Entendo... — respondeu simplesmente, parecendo constrangida.

— O que foi? — Draco perguntou, preocupado.

— Nada — ela deu de ombros. — É só que eu não tenho nenhuma grande história como essa pra contar...

— Bom, você pode me contar sobre as novidades da loja — encorajou.

— As coisas estão indo bem por lá...

— O que exatamente você faz lá? Você não estava na loja quando eu cheguei, estava lá dentro.

— Eu ajudo os meninos com a contabilidade.

— Claro, Weasley nunca foi lá muito brilhante — ele comentou, mais para si do que para ela.

— Depois... — ela parou. — George estava tocando a loja sozinho até Ron sair do Ministério. Você sabe, ele não quis ficar depois que Harry foi promovido a chefe do Departamento. Eles não queriam ter problemas com pessoas achando que havia qualquer tipo de facilitação da parte de Harry, então... Sobrou a loja.

— E o que ele faz lá? — perguntou, tentando parecer interessado.

— Nada que você realmente queira ouvir — respondeu, rindo.

— Eu aprecio muito o trabalho de seus irmãos — respondeu, dividido entre a ofensa e achar graça. - Tinha dias que nem _eu_ agüentava Umbridge. O que seria de mim sem os Nugás Sangra Nariz?

— Eu... – a ruiva hesitou. — Nunca mais foi a mesma coisa, você sabe...

— Mas as vendas estão sempre crescendo, eu ouvi falar.

— Você sabe que o dinheiro não traz as pessoas de volta — respondeu, séria.

— Eu sei que não — respondeu, igualmente sério. — Tem vinte anos. Seu irmão casou, teve filhos, tem um trabalho altamente reconhecido, a loja é um sucesso. Óbvio que nunca vai superar completamente a perda, mas eu não diria que ele é infeliz.

— Nós seguimos adiante, meramente por falta de opção — Ginevra disse, triste.

— Você acha que ele preferia ter se jogado no caixão atrás de... Fred?

— Não — ela disse, a voz embargada.

— Então — ele falou, colocando a mão sobre a dela em cima da mesa. — Vamos deixar esse assunto de lado.

Ela assentiu, baixando os olhos para a mão sobre a sua, sem saber como reagir.

— Eu espero que você goste da comida.

Os pratos chegaram, para seu alívio. Receosa, optou pela água durante a refeição — sabia que o álcool acabaria por lhe trair logo.

— O que exatamente tem aqui? — perguntou depois de algumas garfadas.

— É recheado com damasco e um tipo de queijo importado que você provavelmente nunca ouviu falar. Foi o que o chef preparou para mim, para me convencer que eu deveria contratá-lo.

— Aparentemente, ele foi aprovado, então.

— Se você discordar, eu o mando embora — respondeu, sorrindo.

— Não precisa se dar ao trabalho...

— Isso significa que você gostou?

Ela bebeu um longo gole de água antes de responder.

— Eu gostei, Draco, mas não é o tipo de comida que estou acostumada, só isso — acrescentou, receosa.

— Ah, as maravilhas da cozinha caseira.

— A gente acaba se adaptando quando tem que fazer comida pra uma única pessoa.

— Eu imagino que sim. Mas gosto muito de comida italiana.

Ela sorriu, sem jeito.

— Quando você freqüenta muito a casa de Blaise, acaba se acostumando — ele continuou, sorrindo. — Ele tem muitos ascendentes italianos.

— Luna que o diga... — comentou baixinho.

— Tem visto muito a sua amiga? — ele perguntou, tomando mais um gole do vinho.

Ginevra meneou a cabeça.

— Acredito que com menos freqüência do que você vê Blaise...

— Você está recém separada, Ginevra, é óbvio que todos os seus irmãos e os amigos de verdade estão em cima, tentando te ajudar. O fim do seu casamento virou manchete, algo público.

— Eu ainda não estou exatamente separada, Draco... — ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, espantado. — Eu ainda não consegui reunir todo mundo, pra desfazer os feitiços — acrescentou, cansada. — Até porque, você também estava lá.

— Acontece — ele respondeu, tentando encorajá-la com um sorriso.

— Luna está cuidando disso para mim, então, eu realmente não a tenho visto tanto assim.

— Eu achei que ela fosse encontrar o marido este mês, foi o que Blaise me disse... Há algum tempo atrás.

— Ela resolveu ficar — respondeu a ruiva, desviando os olhos. — Acho que nunca a tinha visto preocupada antes.

— Na minha cabeça a idéia de Lovegood e preocupação são incompatíveis — concordou.

— Ela e Blaise têm passado muito tempo juntos, não é?

— Eles fazem negócios, Ginevra. E já não são propriamente estranhos um ao outro há anos.

Os dois sorriram, lembrando de como os dois tinham se tornado uma espécie de parceiros durante o romance na escola. Ela riu com vontade, sob o olhar curioso de Draco.

— Quando começamos o quinto ano, Luna e eu, eu disse para Blaise que ele tinha talento em fazer pose.

Draco riu.

— Sem dúvida é um talento e tanto o dele.

— Slughorn o avisou que para tomar cuidado com as minhas azarações.

— Ah, essas eu conheço muito bem.

— Jura? — perguntou, irônica. — Quando foi que eu te azarei?

— Não me venha com essa agora — ele fingiu estar ofendido. — É óbvio que você se lembra do _episódio_ na sala de Umbridge.

— Umbridge? Você está falando de uma sapa velha que ensinava Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

— Eu estou falando do dia em que você me azarou e depois correu atrás de Potter.

— Nossa, eu fiz uma idiotice dessas? — deixou escapar, corando imediatamente.

Draco riu novamente.

— Ainda bem que você admite.

— Depois de algum tempo.

— Como seus filhos reagiram? — ele perguntou, parecendo incomodado com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

— Albus... Ficou preocupado, Lily reagiu bastante bem. Agora James...

— Tomou as dores do pai, imagino — ela acenou, concordando.

— Eu espero que seja apenas uma questão de tempo até ele se acostumar com a idéia.

— Ele já é um rapaz — lembrou.

— De todos, Lily era quem mais me preocupava...

— Por quê?

— Porque ela sempre foi muito apegada tanto a mim quanto a Harry, e é a mais nova e... — ela fez uma pausa. — No dia do enterro ela me disse que famílias nunca deveriam ser separadas.

— Vocês não estão separados, não como eu e Romilda.

— Albus me perguntou quem ia cuidar de mim — disse, sorrindo com a lembrança.

— Ele está esperando um novo casamento?

— Ele ficou preocupado de eu ficar sozinha em casa, eu acho — ela deu de ombros. — Eles estavam começando a entender o que realmente estava acontecendo quando me perguntou isso.

— Eu imagino que depois de todas essas crianças, cuidar de si mesma deve ser um desafio e tanto — ironizou, rindo.

— Enquanto estavam em casa eu não via problema em me deixar em último plano — disse, pensativa. — E então Lily foi pra Hogwarts e a casa ficou vazia...

— E tudo mudou.

— Está ficando tarde — a ruiva se esquivou.

— Nós ainda temos que pedir a sobremesa.

— Draco, eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã e tenho um milhão de coisas pra fazer e...

— Tudo bem, sem sobremesa então. Mas você vai ficar me devendo — acrescentou, sorrindo.

Ginevra sorriu em resposta. Ele fez sinal para o garçom, que veio retirar os pratos e os dois se levantaram da mesa, caminhando para fora do restaurante.

— Eu agradeço pelo jantar e pela companhia — ela disse, fitando-o.

— Eu quem agradeço por ter aceitado o convite. E espero que não tenha sido tão difícil — acrescentou com um sorriso.

— Eu espero o mesmo — ela respondeu, baixando os olhos.

— Nem um pouco — respondeu, galante.

A mulher sorriu levemente.

— Bom, boa noite então... — disse, sem jeito.

— Durma bem — ele respondeu, inclinando-se e beijando o canto do rosto da ruiva longamente.

Ginevra sentiu as bochechas corarem. A mão de Draco estava firme em sua cintura e ele recuou o rosto apenas um pouco, olhando dentro dos olhos dela.

— Feliz Dia dos Namorados — ele sussurrou antes de se inclinar e deixar seus lábios encostarem os da mulher.

A ruiva correspondeu ao beijo, abraçando-o. Sentia os braços dele ao redor de seu corpo, segurando-a com força, como que receoso de que tentasse fugir. Ele continuou a beijá-la, abrindo os lábios levemente.

Ginevra não saberia dizer exatamente o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Uma parte dela lhe fazia lembrar todas as coisas boas que havia vivido com aquele homem. Outra lhe lembrava que muitos anos haviam se passado — e os caminhos opostos que cada um deles havia escolhido. Sempre soubera que lidar com Draco não era uma tarefa fácil, mas nem por isso havia desistido.

Havia nervosismo e um pouco de alegria, mas misturados com tantas outras coisas que não sabia como deveria reagir. Era como se estivesse esperando por aquele momento durante toda a noite — mas ao mesmo tempo era tudo do qual queria fugir.

Os lábios de Draco se separaram dos dela levemente.

— Boa noite — murmurou, ainda tonta, sem encará-lo.

Ginevra se afastou sem olhar para trás.

¹ Mateus 28:52

² Lucas 6:35

³ Se alguém souber a referência, favor nos informar.


	7. Fools for Love

Ginevra não conseguia lembrar há quanto tempo não ficava tão atrapalhada. Não conseguia, também, lembrar há quanto tempo não conseguia dormir tão bem quanto naquela noite — e talvez esse fosse exatamente o problema: havia perdido completamente a hora. Já estava duas horas atrasada quando aparatou no Beco Diagonal. O movimento nas ruas já era imenso, com pessoas entrando e saindo das lojas o tempo inteiro. A decoração de Dia dos Namorados já havia sido retirada da maior parte dos lugares, mas as Gemialidades Weasley ainda exibiam alguns dos produtos da linha feminina na vitrine.

Sabia que o encontro com Ron era inevitável — e já começava a se preparar psicologicamente para a discussão que viria a seguir quando entrou na loja. George lhe cumprimentou, beijando-lhe a bochecha e indicando que o irmão mais novo estava na sala aos fundos — segundo ele, bastante mal humorado desde que havia chegado e verificando o relógio de cinco em cinco minutos, fazendo comentários nada ortodoxos. Decidiu que a melhor coisa a fazer era agir como se nada de anormal tivesse acontecido e passou para a sala de trás com um sorriso no rosto.

— Bom dia, Ron.

— Só se for pra você — ouviu o ruivo murmurar, as orelhas vermelhas. — Isso são horas, Ginny? — perguntou, o tom subindo.

A mulher deu de ombros.

— Eu apenas perdi a hora. Hermione gostou do presente?

— Adorou. Por que você está chegando tão tarde?

— Eu perdi a hora. Não ouvi o despertador tocar — respondeu simplesmente, tirando o casaco e pendurando-o. A orquídea permanecia intacta sobre sua mesa.

— _Cansada_ demais? A noite foi _longa_ demais?

— A noite terminou bem antes do que poderia, se quer saber — provocou. — Eu apenas dormi demais, como se você nunca tivesse perdido a hora, Ron — acrescentou, sorrindo.

— Ah, Malfoy é rapido então — respondeu, maliciosamente. — Eu sabia que aquela doninha não poderia ser bom em nada.

— Eu não estaria tão certa disso se fosse você... — ela respondeu no mesmo tom malicioso.

— Eu _sabia_ que ele estava mandando flores e tudo mais só pra te levar pra cama. Típico de sonserinos.

— Se você prefere pensar assim... — a ruiva sentou à sua mesa habitual e começou a separar os relatórios. — Você sabe onde George deixou o fechamento do caixa de ontem? — o irmão deu de ombros.

— Você não tem vergonha, Ginny?

— Do que eu deveria me envergonhar? — perguntou, curiosa.

— Você sequer se separou e já está dando pra qualquer um. Isso é o tipo de exemplo que você quer dar pra Lily?

— Pra começo de conversa, Ron, quem definiu que eu _dei_ para _Draco_ ontem foi _você_. Em momento algum eu disse que _dei_ pra ele — respondeu, irônica. — Em segundo lugar, o exemplo que _dou_ ou _deixo de dar_ para meus filhos é um problema exclusivamente _meu_.

— Diga isso pra Harry — respondeu com um sorriso amargo.

Ginevra abriu a boca para responder quando Luna apareceu na sala.

— Oi Ginny, Ronald...

— Bom dia, Luna — a ruiva respondeu.

— Ótimo dia, mesmo — ela falou, distraída. — Vocês perceberam como as nuvens estão fazendo formas interessantes hoje? Eu juro que vi um hipogrifo nelas, bem ao lado de um enxame de Heliopaths...

— Dia — Ron limitou-se a responder, a expressão ainda fechada.

— O que a traz aqui tão cedo? — Ginevra perguntou, curiosa.

— Eu achei que você gostaria de saber que eu consegui contactar todos os presentes no seu casamento. Já recolhi todas as mágicas necessárias... Agora só faltam seus irmãos e seus pais. Ah, claro, e Harry.

Ginevra viu a expressão de Ron empalidecer.

— Mas já? — o homem perguntou, surpreso.

— É uma ótima notícia, Luna — a ruiva comemorou. — Eu vou falar com Harry — acrescentou, fitando o irmão —, hoje mesmo.

— Não sei por que a pressa. Sabe-se lá quando Charlie vai poder vir.

— Conversamos anteontem, Ron, e ele disse que virá quando eu precisar — a irmã respondeu, satisfeita.

— Bom, você ainda pode... Mudar de idéia até lá, não é? — ele perguntou, inseguro.

— Oh, claro, eu estou fazendo tudo isso por mero capricho — ironizou. — Fiz Luna perder o tempo dela apenas porque eu sou sádica.

— Luna, eu acho que você deveria checar se minha irmã não está com Zonzóbulos ao invés de Harry. Ela enlouqueceu. Ela saiu com _Malfoy_ ontem. Ela está firme em realmente se separar de _Harry_. Isso não pode ser normal.

— Então você aceitou? — a loira perguntou, fitando a amiga.

— Você sabia? — Ginevra se espantou.

Luna deu de ombros.

— Não era óbvio?

— LUNA! — reclamou o ruivo. — Ah, deixe para lá. Que idéia a minha, querer que _Luna Lovegood_ desse um mínimo de juizo para a minha irmã.

— E então, como foi? — perguntou a loira, sem dar a mínima atenção ao homem.

— Tudo bem — a ruiva deu de ombros. — Foi uma noite agradável — disse, provocando o irmão.

— Eu não vou compactuar com isso! — Ron saiu da sala pisando duro.

— Ele se supera — Luna rolou os olhos e sentou de frente para a amiga. — E então?

— E então o quê? — a ruiva se esquivou.

— Eu quero saber de tudo!

— Você anda passando tempo demais com Blaise.

Luna fez um gesto para afastar a idéia, a encarando com os olhos arregalados, à espera.

— Não me admira você já saber — resmungou. — Draco me mandou isso — ela indicou a orquídea — e me levou para jantar em Yorkshire. Mas, pelo visto, isso não é novidade pra você — acrescentou, entediada.

— Eu absolutamente não sabia onde ele te levaria, embora Blaise tenha me perguntado que flores ele deveria mandar. Sobre o que conversaram? Como foi a comida? Onde em Yorkshire?

— Nós fomos ao restaurante dele — respondeu simplesmente. — Não sei te dizer exatamente onde fica, porque ele me levou por aparatação acompanhada.

— Ah! Em _Upper Flag_. Eu fui lá com Blaise outro dia, a comida é realmente muito boa.

— Eu não fazia idéia ele era o dono do restaurante — comentou, aleatória.

— Ah sim. Eu achei ótimo que ele procurasse algo para fazer depois de ficar viúvo.

— Ele me parece estar bem.

— E o que mais ele te parece estar?

— Eu vou mandar uma coruja pro Harry, avisando que você conseguiu localizar todo mundo — a ruiva mudou de assunto, pegando pergaminho e pena. — Quero resolver isso logo.

— E isso tem algo a ver com o encontro ontem à noite?

Ginevra suspirou.

— Ele me beijou.

— E você?

— Eu o quê?

— O beijou de volta?

— Não é óbvio? — repetiu a pergunta da amiga, irônica.

— Eu gosto de ter o prazer de ouvir de você.

— Dizer em voz alta faz as coisas parecerem mais surreais do que já estão — respondeu, incerta.

— Não é nada surreal, para mim. Não é... A primeira vez.

— Não é como se fôssemos adolescentes de novo, Luna.

— Essa não é a melhor parte? — perguntou, aérea.

— Eu só... Não sei. Eu tenho medo de onde isso possa chegar.

— Medo por quê?

— Eu tenho medo da maneira como me sinto quando estou com ele — a ruiva respondeu, tímida.

A loira sorriu bobamente.

— Você parece ter treze anos.

— Mas eu **não tenho treze anos**! Esse é o problema! — disse, frustrada.

— Eu sei que não, mas não é necessariamente um problema. Quer dizer que ele te faz se sentir boba como uma menina de treze anos, não necessariamente tão imatura como uma.

— Eu... — ela suspirou. — Eu só queria ir embora.

— Como assim ir embora?

— Quando ele me beijou.

— Só queria ir embora e ele te beijou ou só queria ir embora do beijo?

— Os dois — respondeu, cansada. — Eu vi que as coisas estavam caminhando pra esse lado e nem o deixei pedir a sobremesa. E então, quando nos despedimos... Eu tive medo de ficar mais alguns instantes e então me arrepender depois.

— E não se arrependeu também de não ter ficado?

Ela baixou os olhos.

— Eu ia me arrepender qualquer que fosse a escolha, não é mesmo?

— Sim.

— Então eu optei pelo que achei mais... Seguro.

— E não necessariamente o que te faz mais feliz.

— Durante anos isso não foi realmente um problema...

— Eu achei que estivesse se separando justamente para mudar isso.

— Não é o tipo de coisa que você dorme e na manhã seguinte acorda e tudo mudou, Luna.

— Nem o tipo de coisa que vai mudar se você não se esforçar para isso.

— E vocês, claro, esperam que seja Draco quem mude isso — respondeu, cruzando os braços.

— Nós? O que quer dizer com nós?

— Você, Blaise e o próprio Draco — disse, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

— Eu e Blaise queremos que você e Draco sejam felizes, respectivamente, seja com quem for. Mas, também percebemos, que nunca vimos vocês tão felizes como quando estavam juntos... Não amorosamente, ao menos.

— E lá se vão vinte anos e duas famílias depois.

— O que não quer dizer nem que as coisas vão dar certo nem que não vão.

— O que quer dizer que eu preciso pensar nos meus filhos, antes de qualquer coisa.

— Bom, você está falando de James, não é?

— Eu disse _meus filhos_, Luna, e não _James_. Tudo é muito fácil enquanto Draco é apenas o pai de Scorpius e as crianças sabem que houve algo entre nós no passado. Se, e eu disse _se_, ele vier a se tornar algo além disso, a coisa muda de figura.

— Honestamente, eu não consigo ver Albus tendo um problema com isso, nem Lily.

— Isso sem mencionarmos o fato de que Harry provavelmente vai querer morrer e ele pode usar as crianças pra me atingir.

— Harry vai querer morrer de qualquer jeito quando você disser para ele que encontrou todas as pessoas.

— Bem, de qualquer forma eu vou atingi-lo, seja comunicando isso via coruja ou pedindo para que venha até aqui; e então ele vai ficar esperançoso de que possa ser algo _bom_ e vai ficar em mais alguns pedacinhos quando eu der realmente a notícia.

— Então, o que importa uma coisa ou outra a mais ou a menos? Eu diria que ele vai adorar ficar arrasado por Draco, vai poder dizer para Ronald que estava certo o tempo inteiro. Harry adora estar certo, talvez porque geralmente não esteja.

A ruiva suspirou novamente.

— Isso vai doer de qualquer forma. Não existe uma maneira menos dolorosa.

— A menos que você resolva voltar atrás.

— Não é o tipo de coisa que se volte atrás, uma vez tomada a decisão, Luna.

— Então, por que o medo de dar um passo à frente?

— Eu estou dando um passo à frente, nós vamos desfazer os feitiços.

— Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando.

— Eu preciso trabalhar, Luna — a ruiva desconversou. — Já cheguei duas horas atrasada hoje, o que resultou naquela _pequena_ discussão cujo final você presenciou ao chegar.

— Tudo bem — suspirou. — Eu estou indo ver Hagrid, devo voltar em uns três ou quatro dias.

— Qualquer coisa me dê notícias, está bem? — pediu, terminando de escrever um curto bilhete para Harry e entregando o pergaminho para a coruja de George, que estava sobre o parapeito da janela.

— Bom, desde que as acromântulas se extinguiram, a pior coisa que eu posso encontrar na floresta é um Ford Anglia descontrolado.

Ginevra riu e a loira deixou a loja em seguida.

* * *

Draco sentiu um calafrio quando aparatou no _atrium_ do Ministério. Por mais que tivesse se passado vinte anos, a imagem da estátua que tivera brevemente no Ministério durante a ascenção de Lord Voldemort ainda estava muito clara em sua mente e em seus pesadelos. Levou poucos minutos para encontrar Blaise — que havia acabado de deixar o gabinete do Ministro. Estava ansioso demais para esperar até que o amigo voltasse para casa.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou o negro, erguendo a sobrancelha direita.

— Bom dia pra você também — respondeu, bem humorado.

— Bom dia? Draco Malfoy dando bom dia. Essa é a chave para uma inundação. Mas, diga lá, por que tão bom dia?

— Porque a noite de ontem foi boa — respondeu simplesmente.

Os dois começaram a caminhar em direção ao hall de elevadores.

— Quão boa?

— Dizer "melhor impossível" seria mentira, mas "boa" já é um bom começo, não? — perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— É um começo — respondeu Blaise, sorrindo. — Então, o que aconteceu? Levou a ruiva pra casa?

— Nós jantamos juntos.

— No seu restaurante?

Draco assentiu, sorrindo.

— Ela gostou da flor.

— Luna é de grande ajuda às vezes.

— Pra algo tinha que ser...

— Com certeza. E como foi o jantar?

— Agradável.

Blaise rolou os olhos.

— Isso foi realmente _muito_ específico.

— Ela foi... Ela mesma outra vez, na maior parte do tempo. E não uma marionete.

— O que é um grande avanço. Ao menos a beijou?

O loiro sorriu genuinamente. Blaise deu um soquinho amigável no braço do homem.

— Esse é meu garoto!

— Agora eu estou planejando o próximo passo... Afinal, ela me deve uma sobremesa — acrescentou no exato momento em que o elevador se abriu e os dois deram de cara com Potter.

— Zabini.

— Potter.

O grifinório encarou o loiro brevemente, com uma cara de poucos amigos. Os dois sonserinos entraram no elevador sob o olhar atento do outro.

— Então, e o chef que eu indiquei, foi aprovado?

— Certamente.

— Eu sabia que seria. Sabia que tinha acertado quando levei Luna lá.

— Eu o mandaria embora, claro, se ele não fosse aprovado depois de ontem — Draco sentia os olhos de Potter sobre si.

— Estou ofendido. Minha oipnião não valhe nada?

O loiro riu.

— Você sabe que há opiniões muito mais importantes — o elevador parou no nível seguinte e alguns bruxos saíram e outros entraram.

— Aparentemente — o moreno suspirou. — Eu estava devendo uma a ele, logo, achei que seria bom indicá-lo. Fiquei muito feliz que ele não fosse um completo desastre no final.

— Ele faz, como foi mesmo o termo? — Draco fingiu-se pensativo. — Comidas que não são "habituais".

— São bastante habituais para mim — Blaise deu os ombros. — Eu e disse que era um favor.

— A melhor coisa da reforma ministerial foi ter acabado com esses _favores_ — falou Potter.

Os dois olharam para o grifinório.

— Olhe quem está falando, Potter, o cara que nunca levou uma advertência no trabalho porque a melhor amiga tem um cargo alto no Departamento de Execução de Leis da Magia.

— Ignore Potter, Blaise.

— Ele deveria aprender a não se meter na conversa alheia, vivo dizendo isso há anos. Mas não, o perfeito e precioso Potter...

— Você ainda acha que tem jeito? — Draco debochou.

— É meu trabalho, Zabini. Cada um tem o trabalho que merece. Eu escuto a conversa de pessoas suspeitas, você lambe os sapatos das pessoas que _precisa_.

— É por isso que eu sempre disse que ele sempre enfiou o grande nariz onde não era chamado — o loiro respondeu. — Deu no que deu.

— O que quer dizer com isso, Malfoy?

— Que você veio bisbilhotar minha conversa com Luna e agora está aí, provando que dor de cotovelo não mata, infelimente nesse caso — Blaise respondeu pelo outro.

— Nossa, essa foi certeira — Draco continuou em tom de deboche.

— Eu estava preocupado com Luna, Zabini. Sua presença venenosa não pode fazer bem à minha amiga.

— Quem procura o que quer, acha o que não quer, Potter — Blaise respondeu, ácido.

O elevador parou novamente — e agora alguns bruxos olhavam com o canto dos olhos para os três homens, constrangidos.

— Sempre temos que procurar saber se você não está tentando seduzir e envenenar alguém, como sua querida mãe.

— Sabe, o trabalho está te fazendo mal — Draco interferiu. — Me parece que você resolveu viver numa realidade paralela, Potter.

— Por quê, Malfoy?

— Porque você insiste em estereotipar os outros, e a família dos outros, e esquece de olhar pro seu próprio umbigo.

— Que é a única coisa que _você_ sabe fazer, Malfoy.

— Há quem não concorde com isso — o loiro respondeu, o elevador chegando finalmente ao piso térreo e ele e Blaise se dirigiram ao _atrium_.

— Malfoy! — chamou o grifinório, parecendo vermelho. — Você deveria saber que só não abro um inquerito contra você por agressão a um funcionário do Ministério porque não quero que Scorpius se torne mais orfão do que já é.

— Não se preocupe com isso, Potter. Ele tem a pequena Lily Potter para cuidar dele nesse caso — respondeu o loiro, sorrindo.

— Não que você possa provar qualquer coisa, Potter — Blaise enfatizou. — Draco não encostou em um fio do seu arrepiado cabelo — acrescentou, rindo.

— Minha filha é uma criança, Malfoy, uma CRIANÇA!

— Sua esposa, perdão, sua _ex-mulher_ — frisou — tinha a idade dela quando descobriu que você era o amor da vida dela, Potter. Só que no caso de Ginevra, Merlin ouviu as minhas preces, e ela descobriu que havia coisa melhor que você.

— Se eu souber que você encostou em um fio de cabelo de Lily...

— Eu? Você acha que eu sou alguma espécie de depravado, Potter? Pergunte à sua _criança_ se ela anda por aí com uma pulseira de pérolas negras, que pertenceu a Romilda. Porque _Scorpius_ recebeu flores da _sua_ filha ontem.

— Como você ousa... Como você sabe disso? As crianças estão em Hogwarts e...

— Se você não tem um bom relacionamento com seus filhos, Potter, é problema seu.

— Eu tenho um ótimo relacionamento com meus filhos! — respondeu, irritado.

— Então espere pela coruja deles te repetindo a história, Potter, porque eu honestamente tenho mais coisas para fazer no meu dia do que discutir com _você_.

Blaise e Draco desaparataram pouco tempo depois, deixando Potter espumando de raiva para trás.

* * *

Já era fim da tarde quando Harry entrou na loja, esbaforido. Ginevra estava no balcão, conversando com George sobre a produção de novos itens para comércio quando o viu chegar, ainda mais descabelado que o normal. O corpo sujo mostrava que tinha vindo pela rede flu ao invés de aparatar. George o cumprimentou como sempre, mas o homem não tirava os olhos da ruiva.

— Eu vim o mais rápido que eu pude, Percy, ele...

— Boa tarde, Harry — ela o interrompeu.

— Boa tarde — ele respondeu, corando. — Me desculpe, eu vinha na hora do almoço, mas Percy a tomou toda reclamando dos problemas de comunicação da política interdepartamental e não sei mais o quê.

— Típico de Percy — falou o ruivo, voltando os olhos para o caderno no qual a ruiva fazia anotações. — Quando ele fizer essas coisas, sugira que volte a fazer relatórios sobre fundos de caldeirão.

— Eu vou tentar me lembrar disso — respondeu, distraído. — Ron já foi embora?

— Ele está lá atrás, arrumando os produtos da área de defesa, chegou um novo estoque de pó peruano hoje.

Ginevra trocou um olhar com o irmão.

— Eu vou lá ajudá-lo, certo? — George disse, dando um beijo na bochecha da ruiva e se afastando dos dois.

— Desculpe não ter vindo antes, Gin, eu tive um dia terrível. O que houve? Foram notícias das crianças? Você recebeu notícias deles essa noite? O que eles disseram?

— Está tudo bem com eles, Harry. Luna esteve aqui pela manhã.

— Luna? — perguntou, confuso. — Falando em Luna, eu encontrei Zabini e Malfoy. Malfoy me disse que Lily tinha mandado flores para Scorpius ontem, você soube disso? E falou algo sobre ele ter dado uma _jóia_ para ela. Isso é verdade?

A ruiva suspirou.

— Por que você mesmo não pergunta a ela, Harry? Lily sente falta de conversar com você. Mas como eu ia dizendo...

— Eu não vou conversar com a Lily sobre garotos, Gin, ela tem _onze_ anos.

— Oh, claro, você pretende esperar que todos saibam que ela gosta de Scorpius, e então assustá-la com a sua reação. A propósito, ela já fez _doze_. Mas não foi por isso que eu te chamei, eu... — ele a interrompeu novamente.

— Ela _gosta_ de Scorpius? Como assim _gosta_? Desde quando crianças de onze anos se interessam amorosamente por alguém? Ou doze, que seja, não faz a mínima diferença! Ela _continua_ sendo uma criança!

— Na idade dela eu era apaixonada por você, Harry, caso você não lembre.

— Mas eu não te mandava joias, nem você me mandava _flores_.

— Não, eu te mandava cartões idiotas de Dia dos Namorados. A propósito, Luna conseguiu reunir todo mundo — disse, cortando-o.

— O quê? — perguntou, parando imediatamente de falar. — Como assim reunir todo mundo?

— Pessoas, nosso casamento. Para que possamos desfazer os feitiços.

— Ah... Que... bom — falou em uma voz fraca.

— Nós só precisamos agora marcar a data.

— Depende... De quando seus irmãos vão poder.

— Charlie disse que isso não é um problema.

— Mas não é só Charlie — ele tentou justificar. — E todas aquelas pessoas... Vai ser difícil encontrar uma data.

— Nós só precisamos marcar — repetiu. — Certo — repetiu, meio gemendo. — Mas vai ser complicado. — Se precisarmos, nós realizamos mais de uma vez, para juntar todo mundo. — Você está decidida então?

— Você acha que não? — questionou. — Você acha que eu teria tido todo esse trabalho para nada?

— Eu... Honestamente não gostaria de fazer isso, Gin.

— Jura? Nem reparei!

— Eu... Esperava que você mudasse de idéia com o tempo.

— Eu espero que um dia você perceba que eu estou fazendo isso pro bem de nós dois.

— Pelo bem maior, não é mesmo? — disse com um sorriso triste.

Ela assentiu, ainda o encarando. Não via Harry desde que o homem havia saído de casa — e agora notava o quão abatido realmente estava. Tinham novos tons de roxo em suas olheiras, parecia ter emagrecido. Imaginou o que sua mãe diria quando o visse. Depois, refletiu que não sabia se os dois tinham se encontrado nesse meio tempo.

— Harry, não ser meu marido não te faz menos parte da minha família, você sabe disso, não é?

Ele parecia estar a ponto de desabar.

— Eu... É. Eu sei — respondeu, sem jeito.

— Você ainda tem Ron, Hermione, meus irmãos, e as crianças. Nossos filhos.

— Seus pais — completou.

— Você sempre foi como um filho para eles, isso não vai mudar sendo meu marido ou não.

— Ginny, você viu onde George colocou... — Ron acabara de sair dos fundos da loja, distraído, só então reparou a presença de Harry. — Oh, George não me disse que você estava aqui — acrescentou, cumprimentando o amigo.

— Oi — respondeu Harry, sem esconder o tom de voz miserável.

— Eu atrapalho? — o ruivo perguntou, olhando da irmã para o amigo.

— Nosso assunto já estava terminando, Ron — Ginevra deu de ombros.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou o ruivo.

Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Sim. O que você quer saber onde está?

— George precisa da lista de encomendas, ele não lembra onde pôs.

— Está em cima da minha mesa. Harry, veja quando você pode marcar a data e nós marcamos.

— Você... Já? — Ron a interrompeu.

— Não, Ron, ano que vem — respondeu, irônica.

— Não precisa ser tão irônica só porque está passando tanto tempo com Malfoy — ele falou, irritado.

— Você e Malfoy? — Harry perguntou, nitidamente surpreso.

— Você está quase tão fofoqueiro quanto Blaise, Ron.

— O que há entre você e Malfoy?

— Nada — respondeu, mentalmente acrescentando um "eu acho".

— Ginny saiu pra jantar com ele ontem — o irmão fez o favor de avisar.

— Você saiu com _Malfoy_? No _Dia dos Namorados_? Isso difícilmente se qualifica como "nada".

— Você passou um Dia dos Namorados inteiro falando para Chang que se encontraria com Hermione, e nem por isso vocês namoravam — respondeu, cansada.

— Hermione não era minha ex-namorada — apontou o moreno.

— Definitivamente não — falou Ron, meio rindo.

— Preciso lembrá-los que eu não devo satisfação de com quem janto ou deixo de jantar, a nenhum de vocês dois?

— Você me deve satisfação se pretende botar um homem dentro da _minha_ casa.

— Draco nunca esteve na _nossa_ casa.

— E espero que continue assim sendo. Como se não bastasse eu ter que me preocupar com a imaginação de Lily — bufou.

— A propósito, eu estou procurando outro lugar para morar.

— Como? — perguntou Ron, confuso.

— Eu estou procurando outro lugar — repetiu.

— A melhor coisa que você faz é voltar para A Toca se quer sair de lá — falou o ruivo, cruzando os braços.

— Você não tem dinheiro para sustentar uma casa sozinha, Gin.

— A menos que _Malfoy_ esteja te dando dinheiro também.

— Primeiro: eu não vou voltar para A Toca. Nós somos adultos, Ron, e já demos trabalho suficiente para nossos pais ao longo de toda a nossa vida. Segundo: por mais que as crianças adorem a casa dos nossos pais, elas precisam ter um referencial de onde é a casa do pai e da mãe deles. Terceiro: eu tenho condições, sim, de sustentar uma casa, embora não vá fazer isso sozinha, Harry, porque se você não se lembra, nós temos três filhos menores de idade e você tem obrigação de participar da educação e despesas deles. Quarto: Draco não está me dando dinheiro e, ao contrário de vocês, isso jamais passaria pela cabeça dele.

— Pelo contrário, seria típico dele tentar te comprar, igualzinho ao pai.

— Como se vocês fossem íntimos dele, para saber como Draco realmente é — respondeu, irônica.

— Se vocês fossem íntimos, saberiam que eu sou interessante, irresistível e muitissimo bem humorado — falou o loiro, que tinha entrado desapercebido no meio da discussão. — Potter. Weasley. Boa tarde, Ginevra.

— Você não é bem-vindo aqui, Malfoy — Ron se colocou entre a irmã e o homem, os braços cruzados.

— Não sabia que lojas tinham o direito de recusar clientes, Weasley.

— Quando o cliente é _você_, Malfoy, nós recusamos.

— Ron, já chega! — a ruiva resmungou.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? — perguntou Harry, visivemente irritado.

— Nada que seja exatamente do seu interesse, Potter — o loiro respondeu, e então se dirigiu à mulher. — Nós podemos conversar um instante?

— Eu estou terminando aqui, saio em alguns minutos — Ginevra respondeu, ignorando a expressão de protesto dos outros dois.

— Ficarei esperando — respondeu, com um meio sorriso.

— Não tem um mínimo de respeito, Malfoy? Correndo atrás de uma mulher casada...

— Eu e todo o mundo mágico fomos informados da sua separação, Potter.

— Antes mesmo que sua mulher esfrie na cova, muito desrespeito.

— Poderia ser desrespeito, Potter, se o último desejo dela não tivesse sido exatamente esse.

— Romilda te mandou dar em cima da minha esposa? — Harry esbravejou, irritado.

— Ela me disse para ser feliz.

— Isso não inclui dar em cima de uma mulher casada — Ron ironizou.

— Como se eu ainda fosse casada, na prática — a ruiva disse, irritada. — Essa discussão acaba aqui, okay? Eu estou de saída — acrescentou, dirigindo-se à sala nos fundos.

Ginevra se despediu de George — ainda ouvindo gritos da discussão que os três homens travavam. Sem hesitar, cruzou a cortina que a levava de volta para a entrada da loja, o que imediatamente calou os três, que se limitaram a observar o que ela faria em seguida.

— Se precisa falar comigo, Draco, eu sugiro que o faça fora daqui — ela falou, colocando o livro da contabilidade da loja sobre o balcão, em frente ao irmão. — Ron, por favor, quando for fechar a loja, coloque todos os recibos em cima da minha mesa. Harry, eu sugiro marcar no próximo dia dez. É um sábado e dá quase um mês para as pessoas se organizarem bem. Boa noite — falou, saindo em direção a porta,

— Você vai sair com ele de novo? — o ruivo protestou, fazendo-a parar.

— Eu estou de saída, Ron.

— Eu pensei que nós poderíamos jantar juntos — Harry disse, fitando-a. — Para, er, resolvermos os detalhes — acrescentou, sem jeito. — E conversarmos sobre as crianças e... Eu gostaria de pegar algumas coisas em casa.

Ginevra suspirou.

— Como eu disse, eu acho que o próximo dia dez é uma boa data, Harry, mas se você tiver outra, basta marcar e me avisar — o moreno pareceu ainda mais decepcionado. — Quanto às suas coisas, você sabe que pode pegá-las quando quiser. Afinal, como você mesmo fez questão de frisar, é _sua_ casa. Você não precisa de mim lá para fazer isso — finalizou e enfim se dirigiu ao sonserino, que estava ao seu lado. — Nós podemos ir agora.

Draco sorriu em resposta, indicando para que saíssem da loja. A ruiva ainda lançou um último olhar para os dois homens atônitos antes de deixar a Gemialidades Weasley, caminhando sem rumo pelo Beco Diagonal.

— Você está feita com esses dois, hein — o loiro comentou, divertido com a situação.

— Quando você e Harry se encontraram? — ele deu de ombros.

— Eu não tive culpa. Ele simplesmente deu o azar de estar no mesmo elevador que eu e Blaise, no Ministério.

— Bem, agora faz todo sentido...

— Ele perguntou sobre sua filha, não foi? — Ginevra assentiu.

— Era óbvio que você sabia que ele me perguntaria. Você fez de propósito — o loiro sorriu novamente.

— Ele precisa reparar que não participa da vida dela.

— Oh, claro, e eu contei para meu pai que nós nos encontrávamos em Hogwarts — respondeu, irônica.

— Os tempos mudaram, Ginevra.

— Ela continua sendo uma criança, os tempos tendo mudado ou não. Lily acha que está apaixonada pelo melhor amigo do irmão, isso lhe é familiar?

— A diferença é que o garoto em questão não tem olhos de sapinho cozido, ele é meu filho, e você pode estar certa que Scorpius sabe respeitar as mulheres — ela o olhou com o canto dos olhos. — Mesmo as que ainda são crianças — acrescentou. — Ele jamais se aproveitaria dela, assim como eu nunca me aproveitei de você — finalizou em tom galante, fazendo-a rir.

— Albus não está gostando disso.

— Eles têm uma paixonite platônica um pelo outro, Ginevra. Não é como se fizessem sexo nas salas abandonadas ou se pegassem pra valer. Nós dois sabemos que o máximo, fisicamente falando, que aconteceu entre nossos filhos foi diante dos nossos olhos, no velório de Romilda.

— Ela ficou encantada com a pulseira, mas não quis aceitar — a ruiva comentou, não querendo continuar com os rumos para os quais a conversa estava tendendo.

— E Scorpius a convenceu. Ele é um bom argumentador — ela riu.

— Será que a história vai se repetir?

— Eu espero que sim, nos dois sentidos — acrescentou, sorrindo. — Eu só espero que sua filha saiba fazer escolhas melhores que você.

Ginevra suspirou.

— Você não disse, afinal, por que me procurou.

Os dois pararam de caminhar, encarando-se.

— Você me deve uma sobremesa — respondeu, fazendo-a rir. — E não vou aceitar um "amanhã acordo cedo" como resposta negativa, porque amanhã é sábado.

— Draco, a loja abre aos sábados — ele deu de ombros.

— Isso não significa que você tenha de estar lá quando as galinhas acordarem.

A ruiva sorriu levemente.

— Não foi um dia exatamente bom hoje, eu não serei uma boa companhia.

— Eu não me importo — ele novamente deu de ombros. — E você não devia se deixar abalar por causa dele. Não mais.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando — foi a vez de ele sorrir.

— É óbvio que você sabe, Ginevra. Eu aposto que o dia estava ótimo, até ele chegar e falar alguma besteira que fez tudo ruir.

— Fui eu quem o chamei, pra ir na loja. Claro que eu sabia que não seria fácil, mas...

— Saber e ver são coisas diferentes.

Ela assentiu, triste.

— Luna conseguiu contatar todas as pessoas que precisamos para desfazer os feitiços. Agora é só marcar.

— E Potter, claro, não gostou de saber disso — ela balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo. — Você sabia que isso aconteceria, Ginevra. Ainda ontem nós falamos a respeito — ela suspirou.

— Eu estou cansada, Draco. Eu não agüento mais carregar todo esse peso, tentando fazer as coisas da melhor maneira possível, me preocupando com tudo e com todos, tentando fazer as coisas darem certo, mais uma vez.

Respirou fundo, tentando não desabar na frente dele, que a abraçou.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — murmurou em seu ouvido. — É só uma fase ruim pela qual você tem que passar, meu amor. Vai ficar tudo bem... — repetiu.

Permaneceram em silêncio por longos minutos, durante os quais Ginevra se permitiu não pensar em nada — nem causas, nem conseqüências. Não pensar que estava abraçada a Draco Malfoy no meio do Beco Diagonal, não pensar que teria que continuar a discutir com Ron e Harry cedo ou tarde, não pensar que havia a chance de encontrar o último quando finalmente voltasse para casa, não pensar na loucura que gostaria de fazer com o sonserino.

Permitiu-se apenas sentir. Sentir os braços dele ao redor de seu corpo, o calor tão próximo de si, a mão que acariciava seus cabelos, a respiração calma junto ao seu ouvido.

— Me leva daqui — sussurrou.

— Para onde você quer ir?

— Qualquer lugar — respondeu, a voz embargada. — Só me leva daqui.

Sentiu os lábios dele tocar levemente sua bochecha, mantendo os olhos fechados enquanto desaparatavam. Não demorou a reconhecer o lugar, não havia estado na região muitas vezes, mas era impossível não ter ouvido falar do círculo de pedras de Merry Maidens.

— Eu gosto de vir aqui, às vezes — a voz de Draco disse, às suas costas, enquanto ela observava, deslumbrada, a paisagem. — É como recuperar as energias.

— É lindo — murmurou, encantada. — Eu nunca tinha vindo aqui.

— Não eram os planos que eu tinha pra essa noite mas...

— Obrigada — ela disse simplesmente, cortando-o, virando-se para encará-lo. — Planos quase nunca dão certo mesmo — acrescentou, dando de ombros.

Draco sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa. Ginevra se incomodou com o ato, e ele pareceu notar.

— O que foi?

— Nada — desconversou. — Você vem muito aqui? — tratou de mudar o assunto, voltando a encarar o círculo de pedras mais à frente.

— Às vezes, quando eu preciso pensar no que fazer com relação a alguém que está fugindo de mim.

A ruiva suspirou, cansada.

— Eu...

— Isso não foi uma crítica — foi a vez de ele interromper. — Mesmo — acrescentou, sério.

— Draco, eu não sei, eu...

— Eu não estou pedindo explicações, Ginevra. Essa maldita mania grifinória de querer justificar e ser justa em tudo.

— Você sempre soube que eu era grifinória — respondeu com um sorrisinho.

— É, mais parece que depois de tanto tempo com Potter você sente a mesma necessidade desenfreada que ele em ser nobre, justo, em trabalhar "_pelo bem maior_" — falou, ironizando.

— São vinte anos ouvindo isso, Draco, óbvio que em algum momento você acaba internalizando a idéia.

Ele assentiu e ela desviou o olhar, encarando o vasto círculo de pedras. Os dois ficaram em completo silêncio por quase cinco minutos.

— Eu nunca tinha vindo em um anel de pedras. Ouvi, claro, Hermione falar sobre eles e suas histórias por horas, mas nunca tinha estado em um.

— Eu cresci em Wiltshire — ele falou, dando os ombros. — Então, Stonehenge era praticamente meu quintal. Eu ia pra lá quando precisava pensar, e sequer me incomodava ter que ir a pé.

— Draco Malfoy andando a pé?

— Você não imagina a quantidade de trouxas que haviam por lá. Ir de qualquer forma que não a pé certamente seria motivo para um ataque de bruxos do Departamento de Execução de Leis da Magia cair em cima da sua cabeça — ela acenou com a cabeça, aproximando-se de uma das pedras, sem tocá-la. — Meus pais se casaram lá.

— Em Stonehenge? — perguntou, confusa.

— É.

— Eu achava que tinham se casado na Mansão.

O loiro rolou os olhos.

— A cerimônia e a festa foram na Mansão. O _casamento_ foi em Stonehenge.

— Ah — a ruiva corou. — Me parece estranho um _casamento_ à céu aberto.

— Você não se opos a Hogwarts — ele falou com um sorrisinho.

— Óbvio que não — ela riu. — Mas é completamente diferente.

— Romilda também teve suas objeções — falou, com uma careta. — Eu precisei de algum tempo para convencê-la.

— Você e Romilda... Aqui? — ela perguntou, seu rosto ficando do mesmo tom de seus cabelos.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

— Romilda nunca esteve aqui. Nós fomos para o círculo de pedras de Tregeseal East. Eu... Nunca quis dividir esse lugar com ninguém.

— Então... — a ruiva hesitou. — Por que você me trouxe aqui?

Draco deu de ombros.

— Achei que você ia gostar.

— É um lugar importante pra você.

— Eu gostaria que fosse importante pra você também — o loiro respondeu, fitando-a. — Alguma coisa boa que tenhamos em comum.

— Nós temos coisas boas em comum, Draco — ele sorriu.

— Algo só nosso — definiu. — Ninguém pode prever o que vai acontecer entre nossos filhos.

— Você gostaria que acontecesse _algo_.

— Você não? — ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e a ruiva deu de ombros.

— Lily ainda é...

— Eu sei, Ginevra, eu sei que ela é uma criança. Mas nós não estamos falando do presente. Você gostaria ou não que houvesse algo mais entre eles, no futuro?

— Eu quero que eles sejam felizes, juntos ou não.

— E você?

— O que tem eu? — perguntou, confusa.

— Você quer ser feliz?

Ela suspirou.

— Não é o que todos queremos?

Draco deu de ombros.

— Teve uma época em que tudo o que eu mais quis foi matar nosso antigo diretor, e isso não era ser feliz.

A ruiva percebeu que ele cruzou os braços, como que numa tentativa de proteger o antebraço esquerdo.

— Você estava tentando proteger sua família.

— Um meio pouco ortodoxo de se proteger alguém, matando outra pessoa.

Ginevra deu de ombros.

— Dumbledore já estava condenado, Draco. Mesmo se você não tivesse... — a ruiva hesitou. — Mesmo que Snape não tivesse proferido o feitiço, cedo ou tarde aconteceria — ele se virou, evitando olhá-la.

— Isso não muda nada — pôde ouvir a voz baixa do homem. — Eu pretendia, eu precisava...

— Eu sabia que ia te perder por isso — ele murmurou.

— Era inevitával — a ruiva suspirou. — Eu passei boa parte daquele tempo... Com uma sensação esquisita. Eu _sabia_, Draco, eu _sabia_ que você estava aprontando alguma coisa... Mas não consegui me afastar até não ter mais como negar.

— Mas voce queria?

A ruiva suspirou.

— Nosso relacionamento era... Um vício... Como...

— Poções alúcinogenas da melhor qualidade? — perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela riu, negando com a cabeça.

— Você esteve no casamento de Percy e Padma, quando serviram vindalho com curry?

Ele tornou a erguer uma das sobrancelhas.

— É um frango indiano muito, muito apimentado...

— Eu _sei_ o que é, só não sabia que era viciante.

— Você é difícil e irritante, e quando vem, é uma sensação forte demais. Como vindalho com curry. E quando você é completamente louco por vindalho, não tem problema. Mas não importa quanto você goste, se você comer muito, ele queima o céu da sua boca. E então você quer ficar muito tempo sem comer vindalho. E um dia você acorda e pensa: nossa, eu sinto falta de vindalho.

Ginevra teve que controlar o impulso de colocar a mão na boca. Não tinha a intenção de deixá-lo perceber que pensava nele.

— E isso... Essa sensação — ele consertou. — É viciante pra você?

— Draco... — ela murmurou abaixando os olhos. — Eu...

Ela recuou, encostando em uma das pedras, seus olhos se arregalaram ao contato.

— Você...? — ele estava agora mais próximo do que ela gostaria.

— A magia desse lugar é muito forte — ela falou, tentando mudar de assunto.

— Eu sei disso. O que eu não sei é a resposta pra pergunta que eu fiz.

— Um tanto — respondeu, desviando o olhar.

— E isso é bom?

— O próprio nome "vício" responde.

— Existem vícios ruins, que a gente luta pra abandonar...

— Ou para não retomar.

— Alguns são impossíveis deixar de lado...

— Parece que sim — ela murmurou e ele pôde quase sentir as palavras contra seus lábios.

— Por exemplo...? — a resposta dele veio no mesmo tom.

Como se fosse um impulso impossível de conter, ela levantou a mão, tocando o rosto do loiro.

— É cedo demais, Draco...

— Eu diria que é muito tarde...

— Fora do tempo, de qualquer forma — sussurrou. — Draco... — ela murmurou, como se implorasse. — Você conhece as conseqüências?

— Melhor do que você — respondeu, pegando-a pela cintura firmemente e capturando os lábios da ruiva com os seus.

Ginevra correspondeu ao beijo, abraçando-o com força. Era como se o mundo tivesse parado. As mãos do loiro corriam pelas suas costas, possessivamente. Ela sentia seu corpo corresponder aos carinhos quase inocentes como se fossem plenamente maliciosos. Ele soltou os lábios dos seus, descendo por seu pescoço. A respiração se tornou pesada, as unhas se enterrando nas costas dele. Seus lábios roçaram pela orelha do homem, que imediatamente deslizou o lábio inferior por toda a lateral de seu pescoço e mordiscou seu lóbulo esquerdo. Ela suspirou, puxando-o mais para perto de si, enquanto as mãos do homem saíam de sua cintura, subindo delicadamente por toda a lateral de seu corpo, para chegar a seu colo e pescoço e finalmente segurar seu rosto.

Ele parou de beijá-la, olhando-a nos olhos, com um sorriso aberto que raramente dava. Em seguida, voltou a beijar seus lábios, agora com uma vontade calma, entrelaçando seus dedos no cabelo flamejante da mulher. Ela os balançou de leve, sorrindo contra os lábios dele antes de retomar o beijo. Draco desceu as mãos lentamente pela frente de suas vestes até encontrar o primeiro botão. Ele o abriu, desviando seus beijos para o pescoço, beijando cada centímetro de pele que passara a ser exibido com a abertura do botão, para em seguida passar para o segundo e fazer a mesma coisa. A respiração de Ginevra era tão forte que seus seios subiam e desciam compassadamente, enquanto acariciava a parte que ficava de fora do sutiã meia-taça, afastando a roupa de cima com a ponta dos dedos. A ruiva sentia arrepios conforme os lábios dele seguiam o mesmo caminho.

O terceiro botão permitiu que passasse os dedos sobre o sutiã inteiro, a renda estimulando seus mamilos tanto quanto o calor do toque, e Ginevra prendeu a respiração. Quando a boca do loiro os encontrou, primeiro o esquerdo, e pouco depois o direito, ela não conseguiu impedir-se de soltar um pequeno gemido e, apesar de não ver seu rosto, sabia que Draco sorrira ao ouvir o som. Suas costas estavam apoiadas contra a pedra áspera, ele acabava de beijar o lugar onde o aro e o elástico de seu sutiã encontravam com sua pele e abria o quarto botão. Estava ficando tonta com a forma como ele a tocava — muito diferente da forma desajeitada de quando namoravam na escola — e nunca soubera o quão poderia ficar excitada com dedos passeando por sua barriga.

Uma parte de sua mente se perguntou o quanto Romilda poderia ter ensinado a ele, mas decidiu que não importava como fora. Seu estômago estava gelado, seu coração batia depressa e as mãos do loiro tinham aberto o quinto botão e deslizavam por seu quadril enquanto beijava a lateral de sua cintura, fazendo-a tremer.

Draco desceu os beijos até seu quadril pela lateral, depois de se desfazer dos três ultimos botões, um seguido do outro. Seus dedos passavam devagar por suas coxas, subindo até sua virilha antes de se desviar para a parte de trás de seu corpo e voltar os beijos por uma linha imaginária que seguia de seu umbigo até sua boca, passando diretamente pelo espaço entre seus seios. Ele a beijou com vontade e ela o puxou para si, escorregando seus dedos entre os botões dele com pressa, tentando despi-lo da roupa.

O loiro parou de beijá-la para acariciar seu rosto novamente e ela o virou, beijando seus dedos e suas mãos. A camisa de Draco se abriu e Ginevra colocou as mãos por dentro dela, acariciando a pele quente por baixo. Queria apertá-lo contra si, mas ele continuava a acariciá-la com leveza. Puxou o corpo mais para perto do seu, desesperada por mais contato, colando a pele dele contra a sua, lutando para abrir o cinto do homem.

Draco retirou sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos nos seus. A pele de Ginevra ardeu, constrangida, mas ele apenas beijou o ponto onde seu pescoço se encontrava com seu ombro e colocou seu braço por trás do pescoço dele, conforme usava a outra mão para colocar uma das pernas da ruiva em torno de seu corpo, passando para trazer a outra mão dela também para o pescoço, e a imprensou contra a pedra ainda mais. Ginevra gemeu conforme o volume entre as pernas de Draco pressionava algumas das partes mais sensíveis de seu corpo e colocou sua outra perna também em torno dele, tentando aumentar o contato.

O sonserino a ergueu, segurando-a pela cintura, e começou a andar com ela pelo círculo de pedras. Seus lábios continuavam espalhando beijos pelo ombro e pescoço da mulher, cujas vestes começavam a escorregar. Ele a abaixou de repente, deixando-a com ainda mais frio na barriga, e riu, divertindo-se da expressão surpresa da mulher. Mais delicadamente, deitou-a sobre o chão frio e sem grama do círculo, pegando sua varinha e fazendo feitiços em torno dos dois. Ginevra não prestou atenção no que poderiam ser, mas sentiu o chão sobre si se afofar e aquecer, e sorriu antes de puxá-lo para perto de si.

Deram um beijo longo, calmo e, ao mesmo tempo, incrivelmente intenso. Ela beijou todo seu rosto, seu pescoço e suas orelhas enquanto as mãos tentavam soltar à calça dele. O homem sorriu e a beijou na boca, deixando suas mãos percorrer os caminhos do corpo dela, como se jamais os tivesse esquecido. Draco se dedicou a beijar todo o corpo da ruiva. Ela conseguia sentir cada toque de seus lábios como se fosse fogo enquanto terminava de despí-la. Podia ver o vento, mas estava plenamente aquecida, se por mágica ou por desejo não sabia dizer.

Draco voltou a beijar sua boca, longa e delicadamente, enquanto se desfazia de suas calças e cueca. Ginevra estava tonta de vontade e nunca ficou tão feliz com quando ele se inclinou entre suas pernas, roçando a parte externa de suas coxas com as internas dela. Draco passou o braço pela cintura da ruiva, puxando-a para perto e para baixo, e com a outra mão, deslizou o dedo pelo rosto sardento da mulher, dando um sorrisinho. Então, abaixando o rosto para um beijo, deixou que seu membro a penetrasse.

Os dois começaram a se mover lentamente e ele levantou o rosto, olhando-a nos olhos. Era como se perder em diversos tons de cinza. O loiro sorria para ela, alguns fios de cabelo caindo sobre a testa conforme continuava. Ginevra o agarrou pela cintura, puxando-o para perto, e ele segurou sua outra mão.

O sorriso dele vacilou por um instante conforme suas alianças se encontraram — completamente diferentes uma da outra — e, em um impulso, ela puxou sua mão de volta, usando a outra para retirar o anel que usara por tantos anos e o olhando por alguns segundos antes de jogá-la o mais longe que podia. A beijando Draco parou, para retirar também sua aliança e a jogar na grama morta do círculo. Ginevra não conseguiu se conter e puxou a mão dele para si, beijando o lugar onde antes estivera o anel, sorrindo, sem parar, sem entender o que estava a levando a fazer isso. O loiro sorriu ainda mais largamente conforme voltava a se movimentar, agora um pouco mais rápido.

A respiração da ruiva começou a ficar cada vez mais ofegante, pequenos gemidos saíam de sua boca antes que conseguisse impedir — e nem mesmo conseguia ficar com vergonha, como de costume. Ele aumentou o ritmo, mas seu corpo queria ainda mais, e Ginevra se viu fazendo circulos com o quadril. Draco agora arquejava fortemente, a cabeça abaixando para beijar o rosto e os lábios da mulher sem parar. Estava tonta de prazer e fechou os olhos ao sentir que não poderia mais suportar, sem se importar com o tom de sua voz. O homem abaixou a cabeça e seu gemido soou maravilhosamente bem nos ouvidos da ruiva, alguns segundos antes de ele desabar sobre si.

Os dois ficaram assim muito tempo, mãos entrelaçadas, as respirações difíceis e rápidas, um sentido como o coração do outro batia. Sorriam sem parar, sem saber dizer o motivo, e ele beijou o lóbulo de sua orelha diversas vezes. Ginevra fechou os olhos, esperando sua respiração voltar ao normal, e adormeceu sem nem mesmo perceber.

* * *

Ao acordar, Draco observou Ginevra se virar ao seu lado, num sono tranqüilo. A mão esquerda estava sobre o travesseiro, ao lado dos fios vermelhos que destoavam da seda branca da roupa de cama. Ainda havia a marca no dedo que por tantos anos carregara a aliança de casamento com Potter. A respiração da mulher era calma e ele podia observar os olhos se movendo por detrás das pálpebras. Imaginou que estava em sono profundo, a julgar pelas horas que havia dormido. Conteve a vontade de abraçá-la e trazê-la para ainda mais perto de si. Não sabia qual seria a reação dela ao acordar e reconhecer que estavam na _Villa Malfoy_, então tentava decorar cada pequeno detalhe do quadro que contemplava à sua frente. Quando todo o torpor da noite anterior tivesse passado e a realidade batesse à sua porta, provavelmente a ruiva ficaria abalada — ou não, desejava intimamente.

Beijou sua testa, velando o sono de Ginevra ainda por algum tempo. Ela acordou lentamente e o encarou, ainda sonolenta.

— Bom dia — ele a cumprimentou com um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

— Já amanheceu? — a mulher perguntou, ajeitando-se na cama e, só então, olhando ao redor.

— Há algum tempo — respondeu, ajeitando-se para ficar ao lado dela, os narizes quase colados. — Dormiu bem? — ela suspirou.

— Eu não devia ter dormido. Não _aqui_ — acrescentou.

— Qual o problema? — perguntou, passando os dedos pelo rosto dela, que fechou os olhos ao seu toque.

— Draco, não é certo. Essa é sua casa e...

— Essa casa foi de Romilda, Ginevra, e nada vai mudar isso.

— Ainda tem muito dela aqui — a ruiva respondeu, tornando a abrir os olhos e encará-lo.

— Você achou que eu fosse cretino a ponto de te levar pro meu quarto? — perguntou, divertido.

— Não, eu só... — ela respondeu, sem jeito. — Eu acho que é cedo demais, Draco.

— A última coisa que Romilda me pediu foi para ser feliz, e seu nome foi citado nesse pedido — a ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Ela sabia que nós...

— Ela sempre soube que nós tivemos algo no passado. Você achou que eu esconderia isso da minha mulher? — perguntou, irônico.

Ginevra balançou a cabeça.

— As coisas não deviam acontecer assim.

— Assim como?

— Assim, tão rápido.

Draco riu.

— Nós não somos mais adolescentes, Ginevra.

A ruiva suspirou.

— Exatamente por isso. Nós somos adultos e temos responsabilidades. O que aconteceu ontem foi... — ele cobriu os lábios dela com os seus, impedindo-a de prosseguir.

— Foi como tinha que ser — o loiro completou, fitando-a atentamente.

— Draco, o que nós fizemos foi... Errado — acrescentou em tom de culpa.

— Você teve todas as chances de impedir que acontecesse e não o fez — respondeu, sério.

— Eu sei... — ela murmurou, baixando os olhos.

— Então não venha me dizer que seguir seus instintos foi errado, Ginevra. Não venha me dizer que fazer o que você quer é errado.

— Mas o que eu quero é errado, Draco.

— Por quê? — perguntou, paciente.

— Porque... Nós não podemos repetir aquilo, nós... Nosso relacionamento foi, literalmente, uma loucura. Em todos os aspectos. Nós nos encontrávamos às escondidas e sempre havia o medo de sermos vistos e...

— Isso não existe mais — ele a cortou. — Nós somos adultos, lembra? — perguntou, irônico. — Não há motivo para encontros às escondidas, não há motivo para temer que sejamos vistos, não há uma guerra acontecendo lá fora.

— Não — ela consentiu. — Mas eu acabo de me separar e você acaba de ficar viúvo. E nós dois temos filhos, frutos desses casamentos, Draco. Não estamos falando apenas da minha vida e da sua.

— Eu não estou te pedindo em casamento, Ginevra — respondeu, irritadiço. — Estou apenas te pedindo pra se dar uma chance de ser feliz. É tão difícil assim?

— Mas temos que pensar neles também, Draco. Ou você realmente imagina que quatro adolescentes não vão fazer a mínima diferença?

— Eu não estou dizendo isso.

— Então não finja que é tudo tão simples.

— Nem tão complicado quanto você está tornando as coisas.

Ginevra suspirou, cansada. Odiava quando ela suspirava daquela forma. Sabia que estava se preparando para argumentar ainda mais — e cada vez de forma mais grifinória.

— Tudo está indo rápido demais — ela respondeu, esquivando-se do olhar do loiro. — O que aconteceu ontem...

— Se você falar mais uma vez que foi um erro eu vou ficar realmente irritado, Ginevra — ele a interrompeu mais uma vez. — Nós não somos crianças, nem adolescentes, nem irresponsáveis. Nós sabíamos o que estávamos fazendo.

— Desejo, Draco é muito diferente de um _relacionamento_.

— A quem você quer convencer que aquilo foi só desejo? — ele levantou bruscamente da cama, caminhando até o banheiro, sem olhar para a ruiva.

Ligou o chuveiro e deixou que a água caísse por suas costas, a cabeça baixa, os olhos fechados. Sabia que se continuassem por aqueles rumos não chegariam a lugar algum.

Algum tempo depois, ele ouviu alguns passos leves se aproximando.

— Me desculpe — ela falou, sem olhar para ele. — Não era minha intenção te ofender.

A ruiva estava de pé, enrolada no lençol, apoiada na parede e encarando o chão.

— Eu achei que você já tivesse aprendido onde as coisas chegam quando você começa a querer se convencer de algo, Ginevra — respondeu, abrindo o vidro do boxe que separava os dois, a água ainda correndo do chuveiro.

— Do que você está falando?

— Quantos anos você levou pra admitir pra si mesma que não era feliz com ele? — perguntou, encarando-a, ainda que ela não tivesse levantado os olhos.

— Não sei dizer quando deixei de ser feliz, Draco.

— Não foi isso que eu perguntei — respondeu, irritado.

— Muito tempo — respondeu, evasiva. — As coisas não são tão fáceis de perceber como você imagina, sabia?

— E você levou mais um "muito tempo" pra resolver pensar em você. Só que você esqueceu que durante esse "muito tempo", muito de você ficou perdido.

— E, claro, você é o meu cavaleiro em cavalo branco que vai recuperar tudo isso — ironizou.

— Você tem que recuperar, Ginevra. Ninguém pode fazer isso por você — ele desligou o chuveiro.

— O que exatamente você quer, Draco? — ela perguntou, o olhando pela primeira vez.

— O que _você_ quer? É isso o que importa — ele puxou uma das toalhas brancas que estavam penduradas próximo ao boxe e começou a se enxugar.

— Eu quero... Tempo.

— Eu não quero que você perca tempo de novo, Ginevra. Não quero que você se perca, não agora — acrescentou, enrolando a toalha ao redor da cintura.

— Eu não posso decidir minha vida com base em um par de noites! — ela reclamou. — Não estou falando de vinte anos. Eu estou dizendo de alguns dias, algumas semanas...

— Um par de noites? — ele repetiu, caminhando de volta para o quarto.

— Depois de _vinte e três_ anos, Draco Malfoy, você não espera que eu leve em consideração um _romance_ de colégio que acabou porque eu não conseguia confiar em você! — ela o seguiu.

— Eu não estava me referindo ao nosso _romance_, Ginevra — respondeu, irritado, virando-se pra ela. — Mas, como pra você, o que aconteceu ontem foi _só desejo_, não adianta nem tentar argumentar.

— Você quer dizer que concorda com isso? Que foi realmente só desejo?

— _Claro_, Ginevra, _concordo plenamente_. Meu _único_ objetivo era te comer e te largar, sabe? _Só_ pra irritar Potter.

A ruiva sentou sobre a cama, ainda segurando o lençol enrolado sobre seu corpo, os olhos fixos no chão à sua frente. Draco esperou por uma resposta, que aparentemente ela não pretendia dar.

— Eu achei que você me conhecesse melhor — ele falou, virando de costas.

— Você estava certo — ela murmurou pra si mesma.

— É o que geralmente acontece.

— Sobre o que falou, quando eu trouxe Albus aqui — continuou, como se sequer tivesse ouvido. — Eu não superei você.

— Você escolheu Potter, Ginevra. E fez questão de deixar isso bem claro.

— E essa entra pro rol de coisas que você vai jogar na minha cara o resto da minha vida, como os sapinhos cozidos — ela respondeu, ressentida.

— Como você acabou de notar, eu costumo estar certo quando eu faço isso.

— Você era _o_ cara. Você _sempre_ vai ser. Mas eu simplesmente não podia ficar com você.

— Então eu sou _o_ cara, mas você quis ficar com outro cara, que obviamente, jamais poderia ser _o_ cara.

— O que tinha de bom em você? É que você _sempre_ pensa que está certo. O que é mais frustrante é a quantidade de tempo que você _realmente_ está certo. Você sempre foi brilhante, engraçado, surpreendente, sexy... Mas eu ficava me sentindo que estava fora de algo importante, e eu achei que com Harry... Ele me deixaria fazer parte da vida dele por completo.

— E um dia alguém jogou água no seu castelinho de areia.

Draco a ouviu suspirar.

— Eu joguei.

— Como?

— Ele não era _o_ cara. Ele não causava em mim a mesma reação que _o_ cara causava. Ele... Me idolatrava. E eu demorei muito tempo pra perceber isso. E quando eu percebi, já era tão... Trivial. Já tinha virado rotina. Era algo que fazia parte do nosso casamento.

— Ele te usou como um ticket direto para a grande, unida e feliz família Weasley — disse, seco.

— Não que ele realmente precisasse de um ticket — ouviu-a murmurar.

— Você perdeu _anos_ da sua vida nesse casamento. Você não acha que merece uma chance de ser feliz?

A ruiva deitou na cama, encolhida, o corpo virado para a parede oposta a qual ele estava. Draco se aproximou da cama, subindo atrás dela, mas a mulher não se moveu.

— Você merece essa chance, Ginevra.

— As coisas estão diferentes agora — ela disse, baixinho.

— Nós temos as chances de fazer a coisa dar certo desta vez — murmurou contra os cabelos dela.

Ao invés de responder, a ruiva se virou, puxando-o para si e beijando sua boca longamente, os dedos corriam suas costas ainda nuas com desespero e Draco se sentia tão intoxicado que ignorou os sons estranhos que ouvia, seu cérebro não conseguiu absorvê-los até a ouvir a porta do quarto se escancarar e dar de cara com a expressão chocada de Blaise.

— Er... Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?


	8. All In

Capítulo 7  
ALL IN

— As pessoas têm como hábito invadir o quarto de hóspedes da casa dos outros, Blaise, portanto, é _óbvio_ que você _não_ está incomodando — Draco respondeu, entre os dentes, mantendo a ruiva segura em seus braços.

Ginevra o encarava, assustada. Ele ainda teve tempo de se certificar que ela estava devidamente coberta pelo lençol antes de o sonserino se aproximar.

— Bom dia, Weasley — a voz dele estava mais próxima do que qualquer um dos dois desejava. — E pra você também, Draco.

— Estava ótimo até agora — o loiro respondeu, irritado, sentando-se na cama para falar com o outro.

— Eu estou vendo que você resolveu aquele seu probleminha.

— Você acabou de arrumar um _probleminha_, Blaise. Poderia, por _gentileza_, nos dar licença, já que por noção própria você ainda não percebeu que não é bem-vindo aqui?

— Oh, eu, seu amigo de anos, vim tratar assuntos do seu interesse e é assim que eu sou tratado? — o negro fingiu-se ofendido. — Não há o menor problema com a toalha, Weasley, ou você esqueceu que eu e Draco compartilhávamos o mesmo dormitório na Sonserina? — acrescentou, vendo a ruiva bufar, irritada.

Sem responder, Ginevra se levantou, reunindo suas roupas com um aceno da varinha e se encaminhou ao banheiro — do qual fechou a porta com um estrondo que demonstrava exatamente o quão _feliz_ estava com aquela interrupção.

— Sabe, eu definitivamente acho que não havia _melhor_ hora pra essa sua entrada —o loiro ironizou.

— Eu não sou do tipo voyeur, Draco.

— Você tem certeza disso?.

Ele se levantou e indicou para que os dois deixassem o quarto enquanto Blaise acenava positivamente.

— Absoluta.

— O que quer que você tenha para me falar, pode ser dito no corredor — acrescentou, empurrando o amigo pelo ombro até que os dois estivessem do lado de fora do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Nossa, quanta delicadeza — Blaise ironizou. — Eu achei que seu humor fosse estar melhor agora que você resolveu seu problema de falta...

— Meu humor estaria mil vezes melhor se você não tivesse aparecido aqui exatamente quando eu Ginevra estávamos nos entendendo — o loiro respondeu, ainda mais irritado com a falta de senso do outro.

— Bom, a julgar pelos trajes dos dois — ele apontou a toalha enrolada na cintura do outro —, eu suponho que vocês já tinham se entendido, então...

— Chega, okay? — Draco o interrompeu. — Ginevra não é como Greengrass, Blaise. Não é simplesmente chegar e atacar, como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne que você eventualmente come até chegar ao osso, e depois é como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Você está ofendendo Daphne — a negro fingiu-se indignado.

— O que eu estou querendo dizer, mas sua limitada mente não te permite notar, é que você acabou de interromper o melhor momento que eu Ginevra temos em _vinte e três anos_, Blaise — o loiro quase cuspiu as palavras.

— Oras, não se faça de ofendido — ironizou. — Vocês terão tempo pra terminar isso quando quiserem.

— Eu adoraria ter essa sua certeza idiota, porque exatamente no momento em que ela cede, em que concorda em tentar, meu _melhor amigo_ invade minha casa, como costume, e acha que não está fazendo nada de mais ao entrar no quarto sem bater.

— Eu pensei que isso tivesse acontecido ontem, Draco — argumentou. — Achei que você fosse mais rápido — acrescentou, sorrindo cretinamente.

— Seu problema é esse, Blaise, pensar demais. Você nunca se envolveu com uma grifinória para entender, não é mesmo?

A porta do quarto se abriu às costas de Draco e Ginevra apareceu, completamente vestida e visivelmente irritada.

— Eu vou embora — ela murmurou, indicando para que se afastassem.

O loiro trocou um olhar irritado com Blaise, que deu de ombros, e, como o negro continuou no mesmo lugar que estava, a ruiva o puxou pelo braço para mais adiante no corredor.

— Eu realmente sinto muito — ele disse, sincero, olhando-a nos olhos.

— Eu sei — ela suspirou. — Nós nos falamos outra hora, pode ser? — a ruiva baixou os olhos.

— Ginevra — ele ergueu o rosto da mulher, delicadamente tocando seu queixo. — Apenas... — ele hesitou. — Pense no que nós conversamos, está bem? — ela assentiu. — Quando eu perguntei se você não achava que merecia ser feliz, eu...

— Eu sei — ela murmurou em resposta. — Eu sei, Draco — repetiu, beijando-o nos lábios rapidamente. — Nós nos falamos mais tarde?

Ele encarou os olhos castanhos dela ansiosos por uma resposta positiva e a abraçou.

— É claro que nós nos falamos — sussurrou em seu ouvido, acariciando os cabelos da ruiva. — Você não vai fugir de mim tão fácil, Ginevra Weasley.

Ouviu a risada baixinha dela e lhe beijou o lóbulo da orelha, sorrindo ao se separarem. A mulher sorriu em resposta.

— Talvez você realmente conheça as conseqüências melhor que eu — comentou, desaparecendo no fim do corredor em seguida.

— É óbvio que ela vai voltar — Blaise estava encostado no batente da porta do quarto, os braços cruzados. — Ela nunca esteve desse jeito.

— Desse jeito como? — Draco perguntou, irritado, fazendo meia volta e passando pelo sonserino sem olhá-lo.

O negro o seguiu até o quarto do loiro.

— Você mesmo viu. O brilho nos olhos dela, o jeito como te olha.

Draco riu, abrindo seu closet e procurando por uma roupa.

— Nós estávamos começando a nos entender quando _alguém_ interrompeu tudo. Se ela não voltar — ele separou a calça e a camisa, fechando a porta do closet e passando para a parte em que guardava suas capas —, considere-se um homem morto.

Blaise riu.

— O que houve, afinal? Ouvi rumores que você tirou a ruiva dos braços de Potter, de dentro da loja da família dela.

— Você dá ouvidos demais a rumores, Blaise — respondeu, separando a capa e começando a se vestir.

O amigo deu de ombros.

— É uma forma de saber, já que aparentemente meu _melhor amigo_ não pretendia me contar que finalmente conseguiu se entender com a mulher por quem é apaixonado desde os... Quinze anos.

— Dezesseis - corrigiu, mas o outro home se limitou a dar de ombros. - Seus _rumores_, os quais eu classificaria como _fofoca_, estão corretos dessa vez — Draco sorriu.

— Então... Potter está completa e totalmente superado? — foi a vez de o loiro dar de ombros.

— Eu não estou totalmente superado, não é o que importa? — perguntou, terminando de se vestir.

— E ela confessou isso, assim?

— Vindalho com curry — respondeu simplesmente.

— Do que você diabos está falando?

— De algo que você nunca vai entender, Blaise — Draco deixou o quarto, com um irritado Blaise às suas costas.

* * *

Ginevra aparatou em frente a grande casa que pertencia ao jovem casal Scamander. Tinha decidido que conversar era _muito_ mais urgente do que trabalhar na contabilidade da loja. Olhou longamente para a propriedade circular, com um imenso jardim. Sabia que além de seu campo de visão existiam viveiros de animais raros e que estavam sendo estudados por Kneazle e plantas desconhecidas com as quais Luna estava trabalhando.

Ao colocar sua varinha sobre o portão, soou uma campainha pela propriedade e uma bruxa de vestes brancas e levemente sujas, óculos de aro preto e cabelo cor de mel apareceu. As duas se olharam e a menina sorriu — não podia ter mais que vinte e cinco anos.

— Bom dia senhora Potter — falou animadamente.

— Bom dia — murmurou, atordoada demais para corrigir a garota. — Luna está?

— Ah, sim. A senhora Scamander está tomando café ainda. Eu poderia ajudá-la em alguma coisa?

— Er... Não, muito obrigada... Ahn...

— Emily.

— Isso, Emily, me desculpe. Muito obrigada, eu vou encontrar com Luna lá dentro. Kneazle está?

— Professor Scamander só volta em duas semanas.

— Obrigada — repetiu, seguindo pela propriedade. — Eu, eu sei o caminho, Emily, obrigada — disse ao perceber que a garota lhe acompanhava, como que a guiasse.

— Se precisar de alguma coisa, estarei lá na frente — a menina respondeu, indicando os jardins.

Ginevra meneou com a cabeça, continuando a caminhar. Entrou no prédio circular, segundo diretamente para o aposento no meio da casa, onde podia ver uma imensa mesa cheia de váriadas comidas. Sentiu seu estômago comprimir — não comia desde o almoço do dia anterior. Desejou que tivesse algo como chá normal ao invés de raiz-de-cuia.

— Luna? — a ruiva chamou a amiga, que estava com a xícara de chá suspensa no ar, a expressão concentrada num exemplar do The Quibbler.

A loira sequer havia percebido sua aproximação até o momento.

— Ah, olá Ginny. O que te traz tão cedo? Foi atacada por Dilátex Vorazes? Quer um pouco de chá de raiz-de-cuia?

Ginevra suspirou.

— Eu passei a noite com Draco — achou melhor iniciar logo o assunto, antes que a amiga tivesse tempo de especular qualquer coisa.

— Ah... Eu achei que você estvesse com algum problema.

— Eu... Problema? Por quê?

— São sete horas da manhã — respondeu simplesmente.

— Bem, partindo da premissa de que eu não dormi em casa, eu sequer sabia que horas são — respondeu, sentando-se à frente da amiga.

— Ah sim, mas então — falou, distraída. — Boas notícias, hein?

— Luna, eu acabei de dizer que passei a noite com Draco. Você acha que isso são boas notícias? Quero dizer, eu e Ron discutimos ontem, e Harry se meteu e...

— E eu tenho certeza que ele te prendeu e te forçou — ironizou.

Ginevra arregalou os olhos, a loira tinha soado muito parecida com Blaise.

— Não — murmurou, baixando os olhos. — É só... Eu não sei, Luna.

— E quando você sabe?

A ruiva suspirou.

— Foi... Bom — acrescentou, tímida. — Mas eu acho que ainda não era hora.

Luna suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Você gostou? Você queria? Você se sentiu feliz na hora?

A ruiva acenou a cabeça freneticamente, concordando.

— Então, Ginny, por que não era a hora?

— Porque... Luna, mal faz um mês que tudo aconteceu. Eu e Harry ainda sequer marcamos a data. Oficialmente, eu ainda sou casada.

— Oficialmente! — exclamou, revirando os olhos. — Ele por acaso te pediu em casamento?

— Não!

— Então, o que importa se você é _oficialmente_ casada? Você é, na prática, solteira.

— Eu... Hm... — ela disse, sem jeito. — Eu sinto como se estivéssemos fazendo tudo de novo, como se estivéssemos fazendo algo _proibido_. Mesmo sabendo, racionalmente falando, que não há nada de proibido nisso — acrescentou sob o olhar atento da loira.

— Racionalmente falando, Ginevra, você está sendo idiota — falou, fechando a revista com força. — Você está criando problemas por motivo nenhum.

— Eu estou com medo, okay? Eu tenho esse direito — respondeu, irritada.

— Eu achava que grifinórios não tinham medo - —espondeu, a voz pesada com ironia. — Eu achava que vocês tinham _coragem_ de sobra.

— Eu vivi vinte anos casada com Harry. Isso não é coragem suficiente pra você? — a ruiva devolveu com a mesma ironia.

— Você viveu vinte anos _fingindo_ que estava feliz com Harry. Honestamente, isso é covardia mais que o suficiente para mim.

— Alguma vez eu fingi pra você?

— Só pro resto do mundo.

— E eu estou admitindo, agora, pra você, que eu estou com medo. Medo de me envolver e dar novamente tudo errado.

— Se você não tentar, vai se culpar o resto da vida — falou, a raiva esvanecendo em cansaço. — Eu amo você, Ginny, você foi minha primeira e melhor amiga a vida inteira mas, honestamente, tem horas que eu tenho vontade de te estapear até ver se você consegue pensar não neuroticamente.

A ruiva suspirou, cansada.

— Então, segundo sua lógica, o que eu devo fazer agora?

— Coloque todas as cartas na mesa. Não tenha medo de apostar. Jogue todas as suas fichas, Ginny, enquanto tem a chance.

— E o que eu faço com meu medo? Tranco no armário, como um bicho papão?

— O seu medo é apenas parte de você, você pode controlá-lo se quiser — respondeu, esticando a mão para a ruiva. Ao abaixar os olhos viu que a mulher tinha quatro Ases na mão. — Entre de cabeça.

Ginevra deixou a casa de Luna assim que ambas terminaram de tomar café. A loira comentou algo sobre precisar alimentar alguns Blibbering Humdinger quando se despediram. A ruiva desaparatou direto para casa, para encontrar um adormecido Harry Potter deitado de mal jeito sobre o sofá da sala.

— Harry? — perguntou, chocada, vendo seus óculos tortos.

Os olhos verdes-como-sapinhos-cozidos a encararam, surpresos.

— Ahn, Gin, que horas são? — perguntou, esfregando os olhos e ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz.

— Já passa das nove — ela respondeu, colocando as mãos na cintura. — O que você estava fazendo dormindo aí?

— Estava te esperando — respondeu como quem diz o óbvio.

— Me esperando para quê?

— Para conversar — ele esfregou os olhos. — Você disse que são nove horas?

— Ótimo, então você já resolveu a data?

— Onde você passou a noite?

— Não foi no sofá da sua casa — respondeu, irônica. — E isso, definitivamente, não é da sua conta.

— Você passou a noite com Malfoy? — perguntou, o rosto ficando vermelho de raiva.

— Qual parte de "não é da sua conta" você não ouviu?

— É da minha conta se _minha_ mulher está se esfregando com outros homens!

— Eu não estou _me esfregando_ com outros homens, tampouco ainda sou _sua mulher_ — respondeu, como se aquilo fosse óbvio e apenas o homem à sua frente não percebesse.

— Isso diz que você é — falou, puxando a mão e indicando o dedo anelar, apenas para dar pela falta da aliança. — GINNY! — urrou.

— Eu não sou sua propriedade particular, Harry — respondeu, irritada, soltando-se dele. — Tampouco sua esposa.

— O que você fez com a aliança? — perguntou, a voz aguda.

— Não importa.

— Claro que importa. É MINHA, foi EU comprei, com o MEU dinheiro. Onde ela está?

— É isso que significava pra você? Dinheiro investido? — perguntou, ressentida.

— Aparentemente, não significava NADA pra você.

— Se é assim tão importante pra você, eu vou te devolver a maldita aliança. No dia em que desfizermos os feitiços.

— Eu me importo com você demonstrar um MÍNIMO de RESPEITO, _Ginevra_ - falou, acentuando que lembrava seu nome.

— Como se você estivesse fazendo isso — respondeu, irônica.

— Você está TÃO desesperada que não pode esperar UM MÊS?

— Eu sugeri marcarmos pro dia dez. É apenas um pouco menos que um mês, caso você não tenha notado.

— Você passou todos esses anos desejando que estivesse com ele — acusou.

— É isso que você quer ouvir? Pra admitir pra si mesmo que acabou?

— O que há de tão bom no maldito Malfoy?

— Talvez você mesmo devesse descobrir — ironizou.

— Eu não posso dia dez — respondeu com um sorriso satisfeito.

— Okay, então, quando você pode? — ela gesticulou para que continuasse.

— Eu não sei. Vou estar viajando em Março, provavelmente só volto depois da Páscoa.

— Viajando?

— Eu vou dar um curso para os Aurores dos Estados Unidos — ele disse, parecendo vagamente animado. — Serão seis semanas.

— Você já avisou as crianças?

— Ainda não, por quê?

Ginevra deu de ombros.

— Eu apenas achei que nossos filhos gostariam de saber que o pai ficará fora por seis semanas.

— Não é como se eu fosse os ver de qualquer jeito antes do verão.

— Oh, claro — ela disse, irônica. — Eles não vão precisar de você durante seis semanas, nem vão querer falar com você. Obviamente, seus filhos são santos, Harry, e nunca aprontaram nada na escola.

— Eles continuam podendo me escrever normalmente, Gin.

— É assim que você quer ter a confiança deles?

— Você acha que eu devia parar de trabalhar e simplesmente ficar sentado de braços cruzados esperando eles precisarem de mim?

— Quando, então, você pode? — ela tentou retomar o assunto, demonstrando toda sua irritação.

— Nós marcamos quando eu voltar — falou, ficando de pé. — Agora eu tenho que ir.

— Eu vou marcar e te aviso então.

— Vamos ver — falou, evasivo, puxando a velha algibeira de Hagrid, cheia de itens. — Algum de nossos filhos tomou posse do Mapa do Maroto. Veja com quem está, por favor.

— Você pode ver isso. Você é o pai deles.

— Ótimo. Adeus, Gin. Eu... Eu vou marcar e te mando uma coruja com a data assim que a tiver.

— Vou ficar esperando.

Harry saiu, cabisbaixo, ainda parando para lançar um último olhar para ela antes de sair.

* * *

Foi só quinta-feira que Ginevra teve coragem de fazer algo a respeito de sua situação inacertada e de Draco. Ele não a tinha procurado, dando-lhe o tempo que pedira, e Luna se recusava a falar sobre o assunto toda vez que a ruiva dizia que ainda não tinha tomado uma decisão. Por fim, resolveu que o melhor era conversar diretamente com o homem e falar tudo que vinha pensando. Saiu da loja um pouco mais cedo e passou em casa para trocar de roupa. Algo lhe dizia que a melhor coisa a fazer era parecer linda e bela.

Aparatou nos portões da _Villa Malfoy_, que se desfizeram assim que disse seu nome, e um pequeno elfo doméstico surgiu antes mesmo que chegasse à porta.

— Senhorita Ginevra, que prazer tê-la aqui! No que posso lhe servir? — perguntou depois de fazer uma mesura.

— Eu gostaria de falar com Draco.

— O senhor Malfoy não gosta de ser interrompido nas noites de quinta-feira.

— Onde ele está?

— No salão verde, na ala oeste. Mas o senhor Malfoy...

— Deixe que eu me viro com ele. Eu o proibo de se castigar pelas minhas atitudes.

— Senhorita, eu não posso permitir...

Mas a mulher já estava a caminho da parte oeste da casa, com o elfo andando em seus calcanhares.

— A senhorita... A senhorita não gostaria de esperar?

— Devia dizer isso a Blaise — falou, irônica.

— Senhor Blaise não gosta de esperar — respondeu, triste.

— Qual das portas seria o salão verde?

— A segunda à esquerda, senhorita, mas a senhorita não pode...

Ela ignorou o elfo e abriu a porta com estrondo, dando de cara com Draco, Blaise e outros três sonserinos cujos nomes lhe fugiam no momento. Estavam todos sentados em torno de uma mesa de tampo verde, dois tons mais clara que o resto do cômodo, e havia um forte cheiro de charuto no ar. Conseguiu ver uma garrafa de firewhisky na mesa e diversas cartas de baralho.

— Draco? — chamou, incerta. — Eu poderia falar com você?

— Quinta-feira é dia do pôquer dos homens, Ginevra — falou Blaise, preguiçosamente. — Você saberia disso se tivesse o bom senso de avisar que estava vindo.

— Olha quem fala — respondeu, irônica. — Draco?

— Mestre, eu avisei a senhorita, mas ela... — o elfo começou a se desculpar.

— Não tem problema — Draco disse ao elfo, que pareceu surpreso com tal resposta.

— O que você quer, Potter, reclamar que seu filhinho está completamente apaixonado por Scorpius? — perguntou um dos sonserinos desconhecidos.

— Montague, o excesso de tempo com Pansy te fez tão pouco inteligente quanto ela? — perguntou Draco, friamente. — Isso explicaria por que você não consegue mais jogar pôquer como antigamente.

— Não é problema do meu filho se você sempre enxergou seus amigos como potenciais parceiros sexuais, Montague — a ruiva respondeu, irritada.

— Ela é boa — aprovou o outro homem, rindo.

— É por isso que eu gosto dela, Nott — respondeu Blaise, rindo também. — Mas apesar de ser um Potter, Albus também é um _sonserino_.

— Ou quem sabe sua _filha_ — sugeriu o outro homem na mesa.

— Quanto a isso você pode ter certeza, Higgs — falou Blaise, rindo. — Mas duvido que esse seja o assunto que traz nossa encantadora Ginevra até aqui.

— Encantadora? Ela é uma Weasley — respondeu Theodore, rindo.

— Absolutamente encantadora, não é? — perguntou Blaise, olhando para o anfitrião com um meio-sorriso.

— Okay, chega — a ruiva respondeu, irritada. — Eu estou te esperando lá fora, Draco.

Ginevra deixou o salão sem olhar para trás. O elfo fez uma nova mesura e desapareceu, deixando-a sozinha no corredor. Continuou ouvindo o som dos homens falando lá dentro.

— Eu aposto tudo — disse Draco, e arrastou a cadeira.

— Você vai lá agora? Pelo amor de Merlin, ela é uma Weasley, deixe-a esperar — soou a voz de Higgs.

— Ela não é _uma Weasley_ — respondeu Blaise, conforme o som abafado de passos chegava. — Ela é _a_ Weasley.

Draco apareceu pela porta, fechando-a atrás de si. A ruiva o fitou, os braços cruzados e o corpo apoiado na parede.

— Você vai deixar seus _amigos_ esperando? — perguntou, irônica.

— Eu imagino que seja importante, se você resolveu entrar de uma forma tão _Blaise_.

— Na realidade eu estava passando pela vizinhança e resolvi bater na sua porta, pra saber se você achava que ia chover — ironizou.

— Qual é seu problema, Ginevra? Por que está falando comigo desse jeito? Foi contaminada pelo ambiente da sala?

— Eu esperava que você ao menos tivesse alguma postura sobre a posição dos seus _amigos_ com relação a mim e aos meus filhos — criticou.

— Montague é um idiota. Eu achava que isso era óbvio o suficiente já que ele casou com Pansy.

— Nem por isso ele deixou de estar aqui — ela suspirou. — Termine o que você tem que fazer com eles e nós conversamos depois — acrescentou, cansada. — Eu espero.

— Onde está escrito que precisamos ser amigos das pessoas para jogar com elas? — perguntou, cruzando os braços. — Eu não quero que você espere.

— Meu assunto com você pode esperar, Draco.

O loiro abriu a porta, olhando para dentro.

— Eu tenho um Royal Flush — os quatro homens olharam para ele, espantados. — Vão embora.

Ginevra riu, e um a um os sonserinos deixaram o salão — não sem antes fazer comentários extremamente _pertinentes_.

— Espero que sejam notícias boas — Blaise sussurrou quando passou por ela.

— Eu juro que te mostro alguns feitiços que você não conhece se você aparecer aqui daquela maneira de novo — ela sussurrou em resposta, sorrindo.

— Essa é minha garota — respondeu, sorrindo abertamente, e jogou um beijo na direção dela.

— Eu podia esperar — ela disse para o loiro quando os homens sumiram no final do corredor e ele indicou para que o seguisse.

— Eu não quis que você esperasse.

— Eu não ia morrer se tivesse que esperar mais um pouco, Draco. Foram cinco dias, mais um ou menos um não faz muita diferença, no saldo final.

— Pra mim faz — respondeu simplesmente, conduzido-a a um cômodo do lado oposto do corredor.

— Eu preciso te pedir uma coisa — disse, sem jeito. — Não é algo que eu ache que você vá gostar — acrescentou.

— Peça — falou, sério.

— Eu... — ela baixou os olhos. — Eu preciso achar minha aliança.

— Por quê? — perguntou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

— Para devolver ao _dono_ dela.

— Certo — respondeu, ainda sério. — Eu vou providenciar. Isto é, se nenhum trouxa ou idiota já a achou nesse meio tempo.

— Ele _pagou_ por ela — a ruiva disse, mais para si do que para ele, ainda mantendo os olhos fixos no chão.

— A sensibilidade de Potter me surpreende mais e mais a cada dia.

— Segundo ele, eu o desrespeitei.

— Como exatamente isso aconteceu?

— Não importa — respondeu com um suspiro. — Eu agradeço por você tentar — acrescentou. — Se não achar, eu... Penso em algo.

— Não foi por isso que você veio até aqui desta forma, foi? Luna me disse que Potter está fora do país.

— Ele foi dar um curso nos Estados Unidos — respondeu simplesmente.

— Então não precisa dela para amanhã de manhã.

— Ele não quis marcar a data por causa da viagem. Eu insisti, e ele disse que marcaria e me avisava.

— Está tentando te prender ao máximo.

— Provavelmente ele vai arrumar alguma outra forma para tentar me atingir — disse, baixinho.

— Esse é o trabalho dele — concordou. — Mas só vai te atingir se você deixar.

— Draco, eu... — ela hesitou. — Eu estou com medo — acrescentou, finalmente o olhando nos olhos.

— De Potter?

— Não — respondeu simplesmente.

— De mim? De seus irmãos? Medo do quê?

— De mim — ela suspirou. — Eu estou com medo de me envolver com você e de tudo dar errado de novo — confessou.

— E o medo é o suficiente para você achar que não valhe a pena tentar?

— Eu fiquei com Michael, e tudo deu errado. Eu "fiquei" com Dean, e tudo deu errado — ela deu um leve sorriso com a lembrança. — E então nós dois ficamos juntos, e tudo deu errado mais uma vez. E então veio Harry e... Você conhece o fim dessa história.

Draco acenou a cabeça, concordando.

— O que não quer dizer que vai sempre dar errado.

— O que quer dizer que eu sempre fiz algo errado, mesmo buscando fazer o certo.

— Talvez agora que você acha que é errado, você faça o certo — respondeu, sorrindo.

— Eu tenho medo de me apegar e então chegar a hora de dizer adeus.

— Só o tempo vai dizer se isso será preciso, Ginevra. Não se preocupe demais.

— Você... — ela hesitou mais uma vez. — Eu quero que você me prometa que você vai me dizer se as coisas começarem a dar errado. Se você vir que algo não está bem, ou...

— Eu prometo.

A mulher deu um passo à frente, extinguindo a distância que existia entre os dois.

— Você é _o_ cara — disse, baixinho, fitando-o. — Eu quero me dar a chance de ser feliz. Com você.

— Finalmente - ele murmurou, antes de beijá-la.

* * *

Ginevra acordou ansiosa naquela manhã do dia 31 de maio. Não havia conseguido dormir direito — e os protestos de Draco, ao seu lado na cama, para que se acalmasse não adiantaram muito. Charlie havia chegado na véspera — o irmão mais velho havia jantado com o casal na _Villa Malfoy_, e ela havia ficado imensamente grata por ele não a ter recriminado ou se oposto às decisões mais recentes de sua vida. Já Ron, obviamente, não perdia uma oportunidade de demonstrar que não estava satisfeito.

Levantou da cama naquele domingo como uma criança no dia de Natal, dirigindo-se rapidamente à suite do quarto para tomar banho. As noites passadas ao lado do sonserino no quarto de hóspedes da _Villa _estavam se tornando cada vez mais freqüentes, embora ainda insistisse que ambos precisavam ter sua própria privacidade. A noite de sábado para domingo, em especial, haviam concordado que ficaria na casa, pois não se sentia segura o suficiente ficando sozinha em Godric's Hollow. Não na véspera da data que, finalmente, Harry havia escolhido para desfazer os feitiços do casamento dos dois.

Não tinha deixado de reparar que escolhera uma data muito simbólica. Fazia, naquele dia, vinte e três anos que tinham se beijado pela a primeira vez — e aquele seria também o último dia em que ficariam juntos.

Saiu do banho enrolada na toalha, retornando ao quarto, onde procurou por suas roupas.

— Bom dia — a voz sonolenta de Draco veio da cama.

— Bom dia — ela respondeu, caminhando até ele e lhe dando um rápido beijo. — Eu não quis te acordar — comentou.

— Não é como se eu não tivesse que ir também — respondeu, balançando a cabeça. — Você jura que é hoje?

— Completamente compreensível.

— Eu espero que ele não tente mais nada à essa altura.

— Você pode lançar uma de suas azarações nele se ele tentar.

Ela riu.

— Você... Quer ir comigo?

— Eu tenho que ir de qualquer jeito, Ginevra, e prefiro que seja com você.

— Eu sei, eu digo... Eu gostaria de chegar lá com você.

— Me dê quinze minutos — ele falou, levantando da cama.

— Draco — ela o chamou quando já estava quase na porta. — Nós temos bastante tempo ainda. Está marcado para às onze e ainda são oito.

— Quando mais cedo, menor a chance de atrasar tudo. Quanto menos atraso, mais rápido você vai ficar livre. Quanto mais rápido você se livrar de Potter, melhor.

Ela riu e levantou, caminhando até o loiro, abraçando-o pelas costas, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Obrigada por estar do meu lado hoje — murmurou.

— Eu odeio, mas é meu trabalho — brincou.

— Ah, é obrigação, agora? — ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

— Claro, você acha que eu gosto de ter que pousar de namorado?

— Eu acho que você vai odiar ter que olhar pra Harry, especialmente hoje — ela brincou.

— Oh, claro. Ficarei comovido com sua expressão de tristeza e tentarei cortar os pulsos.

— Precisa de ajuda? — ela disse, e riu.

— Ah, não, acho que consigo fazer isso sozinho.

— Hm, está me dispensando?

— Eu acho que preciso de ajuda sua para outra coisa — falou com um sorriso malicioso.

* * *

Draco e Ginevra chegaram ao Ministério com meia hora de antecedência. Ainda não havia ninguém lá para a audiência, nem mesmo os irmãos da ruiva haviam aparecido, deixando-a ainda mais nervosa.

— Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? — ela perguntou ao loiro, aflita.

— Chama-se pontualidade britânica, Ginevra, não sei se já ouviu falar. Significa chegar exatamente na hora, não antes e não depois.

— Como se eu fosse a única que quis chegar cedo — zombou.

— Eu não estou entrando em pânico, você está.

— Não é você quem vai finalmente oficializar o fim de um casamento.

— Falando nisso — ele colocou a mão no bolso. — Tenho algo pra te dar.

— O que é? — perguntou, curiosa.

Draco colocou um joelho no chão, retirando uma caixinha de dentro do bolso e a abrindo.

— Ginevra Weasley, você aceitaria se divorciar de Potter? — perguntou, meio rindo.

A ruiva riu, pegando a caixinha da mão dele e abrindo.

— Por que você não me disse que tinha conseguido? — perguntou, fitando a aliança de ouro em suas mãos. — Eu não sabia o que eu ia dizer pra ele — acrescentou, olhando nos olhos do loiro.

— Era uma surpresa, se você não notou.

Ela riu novamente.

— Você poderia ter me feito dormir essa noite — brincou, beijando-lhe.

— Eu poderia ter feito você não dormir de forma melhor — ele respondeu, antes de aprofundar o beijo.

— Nós podemos resolver isso assim que sairmos daqui — a ruiva respondeu ao soltar os lábios dos dele.

— Acho uma ótima idéia — respondeu, rindo.

Os dois foram interrompidos por um leve pigarro — Percy e Padma haviam chegado.

— Bom dia, Malfoy — falou Percy, pomposo com sempre. — Como você vai, Ginevra?

— Estarei melhor dentro de alguns minutos — ela respondeu, sincera.

— Espero que tenha certeza quanto a isso — falou, tranqüilo. — Padma e eu esperamos sinceramente que esteja feliz.

— É só o que eu quero — a caçula respondeu, entrelaçando a mão a de Draco.

— É o que todos queremos — respondeu, virando-se ao ouvir o som de passos.

Os pais de Ginevra haviam chegado, cumprimentando a filha em seguida. Pôde sentir Draco se mover ligeiramente desconfortável ao seu lado, e sorriu para o homem, tentando lhe passar confiança.

Molly acabou por puxá-la a um canto, perguntando como estavam as crianças e como estava se sentindo. Com o canto dos olhos, viu seu pai conversando com o loiro, ambos com a expressão preocupada. Tratou de reconfortá-la — James finalmente tinha encarado que era impossível que os pais voltassem a ficar juntos e se resignado a esperar que ficassem bem separados.

Os próximos a chegar foram Charlie e George, seguidos por Neville e Luna. Bill e Fleur apareceram pouco depois, acompanhados por Teddie e Andromeda. Ginevra percebeu que Draco ficou ainda mais desconfortável com a presença da tia. Gentilmente indicou a Luna que ficasse perto do sonserino, ela era a única pessoa ali com quem tinha uma relação próxima à amizade.

Dean, Simas, Parvati, pouco a pouco, os grifinórios amigos do casal chegaram. Já estava quase na hora marcada e, propositadamente, ela imaginou, Harry, Ron e Hermione não haviam chegado.

Quando os três finalmente apareceram, Hermione estava visivelmente irritada enquanto Harry e Ron pareciam estar se encaminhando para um enterro. Captou um olhar nada amigável do irmão para Draco — que, apesar de estar conversando com Luna, acompanhava-lhe com o olhar a todo instante. Só podia esperar que os dois tivessem um mínimo de bom senso e não começassem uma briga.

A última a chegar foi Daphne Greengrass, que tinha acompanhado Draco na ocasião, e parecia achar tudo aquilo extremamente divertido.

Harry não tirou os olhos dela por um instante sequer, demonstrando a todos o quão contrário aquilo tudo era. Quando o bruxo do Ministério pediu para que os convidados erguessem suas varinhas e a chuva de estrelas ao invés de cair sobre os dois subiu em forma de espirais, Ginevra se sentiu aliviada. Agora, o único laço que tinha com Harry eram James, Albus e Lily.

Draco a encontrou assim que as pessoas começaram a se dispersar, com um sorriso sincero no rosto, que foi igualmente retribuído.

— Podemos resolver aquele problema? — ele sugeriu, divertido.

— Me dê só mais alguns minutos, sim? — a ruiva pediu. — Eu preciso falar com Harry.

— Posso contar no relógio? — ela riu. — Sério, essa é a última vez que eu não me importo de você querer falar com ele por qualquer assunto que não seja seus filhos.

Ginevra sorriu, beijando-o rapidamente e se dirigindo até o agora oficialmente ex-marido, que conversava com Molly e Arthur.

— Mamãe, papai, será que vocês poderiam nos dar alguns minutos? — ela pediu, sorrindo para os dois.

— Nós já estávamos indo, querida — a mãe a abraçou, enquanto o pai se despedia do homem.

— Se cuide, sim? — Arthur lhe beijou a bochecha e os dois se afastaram, despedindo-se dos demais.

— Então... — ela começou, encarando-o.

— Feliz agora? — ele perguntou, amargo.

— Isso é seu — ela estendeu a caixinha que Draco lhe dera. — Você _pagou_ por isso — acrescentou, ressentida.

Ao abrir a caixa os olhos do homem se detiveram por alguns segundos na aliança.

— Eu... — ele murmurou, sem jeito. — Gin, não — acrescentou, fitando-a. — É sua — ele lhe estendeu a mão com a caixinha aberta. — Eu estava nervoso e...

— É sua. Eu não preciso de uma aliança para ter minhas próprias recordações. Eu espero que você encontre seu caminho e consiga ser feliz novamente. De verdade — acrescentou, vendo-o ficar ainda mais constrangido com a situação. Ginevra beijou o rosto dele levemente, que lhe deu um sorriso triste. — Nós fizemos coisas maravilhosas, Harry, mas é preciso seguir em frente.

— Eu me sinto como se nunca mais fosse ser tão feliz.

— Tenha fé que vai conseguir e você consiguirá. Tem que vencer o medo — ela sussurrou com um sorriso.

— Você está feliz?

A ruiva acenou, confirmando.

— Isso é o que importa.

— Te vejo em duas semanas — respondeu com uma piscadela e saiu em direção a Draco.

O loiro a aguardava, observando os dois de longe.

— Tudo bem? — perguntou, vendo-a se aproximar.

— Nós podemos ir agora — ela respondeu simplesmente, ainda sorrindo.

— Ótimo. Temos assuntos pendentes para resolver.

— Tudo o que eu quero são algumas boas horas de sono — ela disse, rindo.

— Eu vou te mostrar o que são boas horas de sono.

— Sério? — perguntou, sem conseguir parecer séria.

— Mais sério do que nunca.

Os dois chegaram à _Villa Malfoy_ pouco tempo depois. Ginevra sentia como se tivesse retirado um grande peso de suas costas.

— Hora do banho, senhorita Weasley — ele falou, sorrindo.

— Banho, é? — ela se fingiu de desentendida.

— Exatamente... Eu quero garantir que você vai estar limpinha antes da sua bela noite de sono.

— Noite? Hm, Draco, ainda é meio-dia.

— Tarde, então.

— Eu estou exausta — disse em tom cansado.

— Ah, estraga prazeres. Só falta dizer que está com dor de cabeça.

— Eu estou feliz — ela murmurou junto aos lábios do loiro.

— Você tem um jeito engraçado de demonstrar isso — falou, dando-a apenas um selinho. — Exausta... Hunft.

Ginevra o empurrou até o sofá, fazendo-o sentar e em seguida sentou em seu colo, dando-lhe selinhos a cada passo para só então aprofundar o beijo.

— Nós temos todo tempo do mundo agora, Draco — sussurrou.

— Eu sei disso — ele falou, passando a beijar seu pescoço. — Mas diga isso para _ele_.

A ruiva acariciou a nuca dele.

— E precisa? — murmurou.

— Você me diga.

Ginevra o beijou em resposta.

* * *

Draco tinha planejado tudo, cada detalhe, para que fosse perfeito, mas isso não o impedia de estar nervoso. Luna e Blaise estavam a caminho, para jantar com o casal, celebrando a ocasião. Aquilo o deixava ainda mais tenso — haveria outras pessoas na sala.

Ginevra acordou já no início da noite e acabara de se juntar a ele na espera pelos dois. Tinha convencido-a a se arrumar, dizendo que um momento tão brilhante precisava de um jantar formal. Eles ficaram sentados no _atrium_, conversando sobre coisas corriqueiras enquanto os amigos não chegavam.

Blaise foi o primeiro a aparecer — sem a menor cerimônia, como sempre.

— Então, estão esperando há muito tempo? Aquela lunática ainda não chegou?

— Ela deve estar a caminho — a ruiva respondeu simplesmente.

— Eu achava que você gostava dela — falou Draco, segurando o riso.

— Eu a adoro. Ela anima meus dias. Mas não a faz menos lunática.

— Luna é uma boa pessoa — Ginevra comentou, entrelaçando a mão a dele.

Draco sorriu, ainda se sentindo nervoso.

— Apareceu a margarida! Ou melhor, a flor de cuia — falou Blaise alguns minutos depois, conforme Luna aparecia, com uma roupa estranhamente normal.

— Já era hora — o loiro comentou enquanto os três observavam a recém-chegada.

— Olá, me desculpem. Eu tive um pequeno problema em uma das criações e...

— Sem problemas, Luna — a ruiva disse.

— Oh, bem, eu suponho que está na hora de jantarmos, não é? — perguntou, dando um beijo no rosto de Blaise.

Draco mandou o elfo doméstico servir a mesa e o início do jantar correu tranqüilamente. A conversa fluia facilmente entre os quatro, e faziam piadas com tudo, claramente de bom humor. Ginevra estava feliz, e aquilo era um fato óbvio para quem quer que a visse.

Longos minutos se passaram enquanto os três conversavam sobre algum assunto, o qual Draco não prestou a menor atenção, apenas observando a maneira como a mulher falava ou tomava o vinho ou ouvia atentamente o que os outros dois diziam. Ela ria com gosto, seus olhos brilhando. Ficou se perguntando como tinha vivido tantos anos longe dela.

— O que você acha, Draco? — ela o questinou, à certa altura, e o loiro não fazia a menor idéia sobre o que a pergunta se referia.

— Eu acho... Que fui atacado por Zonzóbulos.

Os quatro riram, enquanto Luna e Blaise comentavam sobre alguma coisa.

— Está tudo bem? — sentada ao seu lado na mesa, Ginevra colocou a mão carinhosamente sobre sua perna, a expressão um pouco preocupada.

— Tudo ótimo — ele respondeu, sorrindo. — Melhor impossível.

— Você pareceu estar... Distante.

— Eu estou te olhando.

— Jura? Nem notei — respondeu, irônica, tomando mais um gole de sua taça de vinho. — Você mal tocou na comida, Draco.

— Você é mais interessante — justificou.

A ruiva riu, sem jeito.

— Blaise, Luna, vocês podem ficar quietos por um instante? — perguntou, limpando a garganta.

— Hm, vem boba aí — Ginevra comentou, divertida, enquanto os dois prestavam atenção no loiro.

— Ginevra, eu não tenho como expressar meu alívio de ver que você voltou aos seus sentidos e largou Potter — ele fez uma pausa, os outros três riram. — Ou como é importante você ter aceitado jantar com a minha humilde pessoa — eles tornaram a rir e Draco deu um sorriso. — Mas eu preciso te dizer algo importante.

— Pode falar, eu estou ouvindo — ela respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Você pode não gostar — ele alertou, dando um risinho nervoso.

— Você está me deixando nervosa...

— Você sempre diz que eu estou apressando as coisas. Mas a verdade é que... Eu não consigo imaginar a felicidade de outra forma... Que não seja casando com você.

Se já estava nervoso, o silêncio que se seguiu quase o fez entrar em pânico. A ruiva o olhava, ainda sem demonstrar qualquer reação que não fosse ficar estática, enquanto Blaise e Luna sorriam, satisfeitos.

— Draco, e-eu... — ela finalmente reagiu e gaguejou.

— Quer que eu fique de joelhos? — perguntou, ainda mais nervoso. — Ou que peça a seus pais?

O tom da risada que ela deu o fez ter certeza que ela também estava nervosa com a situação.

— Você estava falando sobre isso com meu pai hoje cedo?

— Bom... Sim.

— E... Ahn... O que ele disse a respeito?

— Ele disse que queria te ver feliz, como fosse.

— Minha família, você sabe, eles gostam de Harry — ela disse, sem jeito.

— Você não gosta de Harry, isso é o que importa.

Ela riu novamente.

— Você... Me pegou de surpresa — ela disse, sincera.

— Sou bom em Oclumência — respondeu simplesmente.

— Não que eu seja legimente... — comentou, evasiva.

— Ou que eu consiga fazer isso nesse momento. O que você me responde?

— Meu amor, eu... — ela suspirou. — Essa decisão não muda só a minha vida e a sua. Tem nossos filhos. Nós precisamos conversar com eles...

— Eu quero saber se _você_ quer. O resto, nós lidamos depois. Eu estou disposto a enfrentar tudo.

— Eu... Nós estamos vivendo como se fôssemos casados, quero dizer, nós nos vemos todos os dias e...

Draco respirou fundo, segurando a mão dela entre as suas. Ginevra estava levemente tremendo e gelada.

— Eu quero poder dizer para todo mundo que você _é_ minha mulher. Eu quero que as pessoas te chamem de senhora Malfoy. Eu... Quero ser enterrado com você.

Ouviu Blaise conter um risinho mas não olhou para o amigo.

— Eu acabei de me livrar de uma chuva de estrelas — ela comentou. — Nós... Podemos providenciar outra.

Draco sorriu abertamente e se inclinou para beijá-la. Blaise bateu palmas e Luna fungou.


	9. Love Hurts

Capítulo 8  
LOVE HURTS

O Expresso de Hogwarts chegou pontualmente à King's Cross. Os estudantes começaram a descer do trem, animados com a perspectiva das férias de verão. O olhar de Ginevra cruzou com o de Draco — ele observava atentamente às crianças e adolescentes que começavam a encher a plataforma. Assim como os dois, vários pais esperavam por seus filhos, assim como Ron e Hermione —, o ruivo olhava para a irmã e o loiro com o canto dos olhos, visivelmente contrariado.

— Seu irmão vai ficar com torcicolo — Draco comentou, avistando Scorpius e Albus, que haviam acabado de desembarcar.

— Problema dele — ela deu de ombros, indo ao encontro do filho. — Eles não me parecem surpresos.

Scorpius abraçou o pai e Albus fez o mesmo com ela.

— Como estão? — o loiro perguntou, fitando os garotos.

— Tudo bem — Al respondeu, acenando para o homem. — Papai não vem? — perguntou para a ruiva.

— Ele deve estar chegando, querido. De qualquer forma, nós combinamos que vocês passarão o dia com ele amanhã.

James e Lily se aproximaram do casal, o rapaz mais velho olhava ligeiramente desconfiado para Draco. A menina correu para abraçar a mãe sob o olhar atento de Scorpius.

— Olá senhor Malfoy — Lily disse, tímida, soltando-se da mãe.

Draco acenou em resposta.

— Onde está papai? — James perguntou, procurando pelo homem pela plataforma.

— Mamãe disse que ele deve estar chegando — Albus repetiu.

— Nós vamos vê-lo amanhã, não vamos? — o mais velho repetiu.

— Sim, mas ele ficou de vir aqui hoje.

— Então cadê ele? — a menina perguntou, triste.

— Ele só está um pouco atrasado, querida — a mãe respondeu, fazendo carinho no topo de cabeça de Lily enquanto esticava a outra mão para puxar James para si.

— Nós não vamos embora até ele chegar — o rapaz retrucou enquanto abraçava a mãe.

Ginevra trocou um olhar com Draco enquanto Albus e Scorpius conversavam.

— Claro que não, querido.

Draco se aproximou, sussurrando.

— Você prefere que eu vá logo?

Ela suspirou, encarando-o.

— Se você quiser... Nós vamos esperar Harry, de qualquer jeito — ela deu de ombros, vendo Ron e Hermione passar com Rose e Hugo e as crianças acenarem em sua direção. A julgar pela expressão da cunhada e do irmão, os dois haviam novamente discutido.

— O que você acha melhor?

— Eu acho melhor Harry aparecer logo — comentou, preocupada. — Lily está cansada, mas James não vai ceder enquanto não o vir.

— Ele costuma se atrasar? — perguntou Scorpius baixinho para Albus.

— Quase sempre — respondeu o menino que era uma miniatura do pai.

— Mamãe, e se tiver acontecido alguma coisa com papai? — Lily perguntou, a expressão consternada.

— Ele deve ter perdido a hora no Ministério, querida. Só isso.

— E se algum bruxo tiver pego ele? — tornou a questioná-la.

— Seu pai resistiu a Você-Sabe-Quem, ele é mais difícil de se vencer do que você acha — respondeu Draco.

— Mas papai já devia estar aqui — respondeu, emburrada, cruzando os braços.

— Ele daqui a pouco aparece — Scorpius respondeu à menina, que pareceu ficar sem jeito.

Ainda havia várias famílias bruxas na plataforma, embora todos os estudantes já tivessem desembarcado. Ginevra estava começando a ficar impaciente.

— Papai está bravo conosco? — perguntou a menina eventualmente.

— Por que estaria, meu bem?

— Porque nós não estamos bravos com a senhora — respondeu simplesmente.

— Eu estou — murmurou James, olhando feio para Scorpius, que cruzou os braços. Lily os ignorou.

— Rose me disse que tio Ron está louco de ciúmes do seu namoro. Disse que ele está _muito_ bravo.

— Seu tio Ron nunca gostou de Draco, meu amor — ela respondeu à filha. — Não vai ser agora que vai mudar de opinião.

— Eu sei... Mas... Talvez papai esperasse que ficassemos bravos.

— Não se decepcionou comigo.

— Infelizmente, James, se você não reparou, _eu_ sou sua mãe, e não o contrário. _Eu_ tenho que aprovar sua vida, não você a minha — cortou, já irritada. — Você é igualzinho ao seu tio Ron, tem a cabeça mais dura que os muros de Hogwarts. Aliás, vocês devolveram o mapa pro seu pai?

— Que mapa? — o rapaz pareceu surpreso.

— O mapa que o avô de vocês fez de Hogwarts. Ele me disse que sumiu da escrivaninha dele, logo, só um de vocês poderia ter pego. Qual de vocês foi?

— Não fui eu — Lily disse, sincera.

— Tio George falou desse mapa uma vez, mas não disse que estava com papai — Albus comentou.

— James — falou, colocando a mão na cintura, do mesmo jeito que sua mãe costumava fazer.

— Eu não sei do que a senhora está falando — o garoto respondeu, baixando os olhos.

— Papai! — Lily avistou um esbaforido Harry, que havia acabado de ultrapassar a barreira mágica entre as plataformas 9 e 10, e correu em direção ao homem.

Com um olhar culpado em direção a mãe, James a seguiu e Albus deixou os dois sozinhos com Scorpius.

— É óbvio que foi ele — Draco comentou, observando os filhos com o pai.

— Você está usando legimência nos meus filhos? — ela perguntou, fitando-o.

— Como se precisasse...

— Scorpius! — falou Draco em tom de reprovação.

— James Potter é tão bom em mentir quanto qualquer outro grifinório.

— Eu era grifinória e sabia mentir - respondeu a ruiva.

— Sem ofensas, senhorita Weasley — o rapaz respondeu, cortês —, mas então essa habilidade foi perdida.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — perguntou, curiosa.

— Bem, sempre foi óbvio que havia algo entre papai e a senhorita.

Draco riu com gosto e ela o acompanhou.

— Ela mentia para grifinórios — justificou o homem. — Mas os irmãos gêmeos dela — ele percebeu que a mulher tinha virado o rosto pra longe e apertou sua mão —, aqueles sim eram grifinórios que sabiam como fazer as coisas.

— A senhorita trabalha na loja deles, não? — Scorpius perguntou e a ruiva assentiu. — Nós podemos um dia ir lá, pai? — Draco riu.

— Claro, é sempre um prazer provocar o irmão dela — respondeu, sorrindo.

Ginevra sorriu, sem jeito, e baixou os olhos. Draco a amparou, trazendo-a para junto de si.

— Todos dizem que as Gemialidades Weasley são a melhor loja do mercado — falou, soando quase tão pomposo quanto Percy.

— Al nunca contrabandeou os artigos deles para Hogwarts? — a mãe perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

— Por que faríamos isto? — perguntou, dando um sorriso angelical.

A ruiva riu.

— Porque se não fizesse, Albus não seria meu filho — respondeu, vendo Harry e as crianças se aproximarem.

— Desculpe, senhor Potter, mas eu nunca ouvi histórias sobre como o senhor contrabandeava artigos para a escola — falou, acenando educadamente.

— Cada vez que te vejo, tenho mais e mais certeza que _Romilda_ fez um ótimo trabalho te educando.

— Ele não é a cara da mãe, Potter? — Draco ironizou.

— As crianças estavam preocupadas com seu atraso — Ginevra disse simplesmente.

— Desculpe — ele falou, sorrindo para os filhos. — Eu me atrasei por que estava garantindo isso — ele apresentou três tickets brilhantes para os meninos. — Puddlemere United contra Wingtown Wanderes, amanhã, às onze!

— Você só pode estar brincando! — o loiro deixou escapar.

— Harry! Nós já tínhamos combinado que você passaria o dia com eles, não a noite!

— Você já viu algum jogo de quadribol às onze da noite? — perguntou simplesmente.

A ruiva suspirou.

— Você pega as crianças às oito e eles têm de estar de volta às seis.

— Por que tão cedo?

— Porque eles vão virar abóbora depois disso, Potter — Draco provocou.

— Eu apenas estou refrescando sua memória, Harry. Você já tinha concordado. Nós temos um jantar amanhã.

— Certo, certo. Eu sinto muito, mas preciso ir. Já estourei meu horário de almoço.

— Eles estarão te esperando às oito. Não esqueça disso — ela frisou antes de o homem se despedir dos filhos e desaparatar.

— Acho que nós teremos problemas — Draco murmurou enquanto saíam da estação.

— Eu espero que estejamos achando errado.

* * *

Scorpius acordou cedo no dia seguinte, antes mesmo de Draco — que, quando levantou, encontrou o filho já à mesa, tomando café.

— Bom dia — ele se aproximou e beijou a cabeça do garoto. — Eu quem estou ansioso e você quem caiu da cama?

— Estou acostumado com esse horário — respondeu simplesmente.

— Você está de férias, filho. Devia aproveitar para estender um pouco o horário — respondeu, sentando-se à cabeceira da mesa e se servindo.

O rapaz deu de ombros.

— Então o senhor está ansioso pelo jantar de hoje?

— Ansioso? Eu me sinto como se tivesse sua idade de novo e fosse dar meu primeiro beijo — Scorpius riu. — Falando em mulheres, o que exatamente está acontecendo entre você e Lily?

— Nada — respondeu, tendo a dignidade de corar.

— Eu percebi que ela está usando a pulseira de Romilda.

— Mamãe sempre dizia que pérolas perdiam o brilho se não fossem usadas — respondeu, corando ainda mais. - Eu disse isso a ela.

— E é apenas por isso que ela está com a pulseira?

O garoto acenou, solenemente, a face completamente sem expressão.

— Sabe, para depois do casamento, eu coloquei um alarme no quarto dela, que disparará se você se aproximar.

— Papai! — o jovem parecia chocado. — O senhor realmente acha...

— Não quero problemas com Potter — respondeu, sério. — Não estou te proibindo de ver a garota, mas precisam se comportar dentro de casa.

— O senhor reconhece que existem dezenas de outros lugares possíveis...

— Scorpius — falou, ficando ainda mais sério. — Ela tem doze anos.

— Eu sei disso perfeitamente bem!

— Espero que se comporte como um cavalheiro.

— Eu sequer a beijei, papai — respondeu em voz baixa, olhando para a comida.

— Não? — perguntou o homem, surpreso. — Mas... Por quê?

— O irmão mais velho dela — respondeu à meia voz. — Ele está com o tal mapa. Está usando para vigiá-la. Fez questão de me dizer isso no dia seguinte que voltamos à escola.

— Bem, ele não tem um mapa da nossa casa, então, hoje à noite... — respondeu, piscando para o filho. — Além do mais, Potter já tinha esse maldito mapa quando eu e Ginevra, bem, nos envolvemos.

— Eu não sei se quero beijá-la — confessou, colocando um pouco de ovos mexidos no garfo.

— Ela está fascinada por você, isso é óbvio...

— E se eu for horrível? — perguntou, a voz afinando.

— Eu tenho certeza de que isso não vai acontecer. Além do mais, ela tem doze anos, então não é tão simples quanto chegar e beijar. É preciso criar uma situação, fazê-la querer, entende? Ou tudo vai dar errado mesmo.

— Eu não faço idéia de como fazer isso — confessou.

— Leve-a, não sei, para ver o jardim, talvez? — sugeriu. — O resto deve acontecer naturalmente. Fazer muitos planos sempre faz com que algo dê errado.

— Não parece ter dado com o senhor e a mãe dela.

— Eu sinceramente espero que não — respondeu, dando mais um gole em sua xícara de chá.

— Fiquei honestamente impressionado com o quão rápido conseguiu convencê-la a se casar novamente.

— Nós já perdemos muito tempo, Scorpius.

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça, continuando seu café por algum tempo em silêncio.

— O senhor acha que a mãe dela vai ficar brava?

— Ginevra? — ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Por que ficaria?

— Não sei — deu de ombros. — E como falar disso com Albus? Ele é meu melhor amigo... Meu único amigo de verdade... Não quero que ele fique chateado.

— Ginevra gosta de você, Scorpius, e assim como você escuta o tempo todo que é extremamente parecido comigo, Lily escuta que é parecida com a mãe. Eu definitivamente não vou me espantar se a menina procurá-la pra conversar a respeito disso. Quanto a Severus... — ele fez uma pausa. — Faça com que ele não tenha motivos para ficar chateado.

— Como eu faço isso?! — perguntou, começando a soar desesperado.

— Não é como se você estivesse prestes a agarrar a irmã dele em corredores escuros, é? — perguntou, tornando a erguer uma sobrancelha.

— Er... Suponho que não. A senhorita Weasley conversou com a mãe dela sobre vocês? — desconversou e o pai negou.

— As coisas eram diferentes naquela época. Ela é a caçula de sete filhos, havia muito mais "proteção" sobre ela do que existe sobre Lily. O que eu quero dizer é: seja honesto com Severus, mesmo que isso não seja exatamente recorrente em um sonserino. Mas vocês dois são amigos e eventualmente o assunto vai sugir.

— Eu também devo criar o momento?

Draco deu de ombros.

— Sim, se isso estiver te incomodando a esse ponto. Do contrário, o assunto vai surgir, vocês são amigos e estão crescendo juntos. O assunto "garotas" é conseqüência. Certamente Severus tem interesses amorosos, não é?

— Ele costumava babar em cima daquela prima dele, Victoire. Mas isso é apenas normal, não é? Quero dizer... Ela é muito bonita e geralmente simpática. Quase todos os garotos costumavam babar em cima dela.

— A mãe dela é neta de veelas, o que explica tudo. Aliás, eles são nossos convidados pra hoje.

— Todos os Weasley?

O pai meneou a cabeça, parando a xícara próxima à boca.

— Eu não tinha muito escolha, não é?

— Acho que não. Mas o "tio Ron" não gosta muito de você, não é?

— E qual seria a graça se todos me aceitassem? — ele riu, terminando o chá.

O menino riu junto, antes de balançar a cabeça.

— Eu gosto dos filhos dele.

— Eles têm pais insuportáveis.

— Não sabia que não gostava da mãe deles. Eu gosto de Rose, ela é minha parceira em Poções. É muito boa. E o irmão dela, Hugo, é tolerável.

— Achei que você e Severus fossem parceiros em Poções — admirou-se. — Granger nunca foi... Normal. Visto que se casou com quem se casou, claro — acrescentou.

— Slughorn colocou todos nós com alunos da Corvinal. Ele diz que a Sonserina precisa se integrar mais — o menino fez uma careta.

— E ele precisa, definitivamente, se aposentar. Acho que está tentando fazer carreira como... — ele parou. — Bem, como nosso antigo diretor.

— O que quer dizer?

— Lecionar por muitos anos, até que o conselho o considere "experiente demais" para continuar na função e o indique para o cargo de diretor.

— Talvez seja isso que ele queira. Eu achei que ele e Dumbledore tinham começado a dar aulas juntos.

— O que o faz já ter, realmente, passado da hora de se aposentar — comentou. — Se Potter não se atrasou, o que é óbvio que jamais aconteceria, deve estar passando para pegar os filhos agora — tentou mudar de assunto.

— Vai ser estranho, ficarmos aqui nós três.

— Ginevra é uma ótima companhia, Scorpius. E tenha certeza de que ela não vai... — ele hesitou. — Tentar ocupar um lugar que não seja dela.

— Essa não é minha preocupação. Eu acho que ela não quer e não precisa de mais um filho.

— Isso não faz com que se importe menos com você.

— Então vamos passar o dia inteiro aqui só nós três? O que vamos fazer?

— Não se preocupe, uma coisa que você vai aprender sobre mulheres rapidamente é que elas precisam ficar muito tempo cuidando da própria aparência. Logo, depois do almoço Ginevra vai sair com sua avó, para acertar os detalhes de à noite.

— Vovó vem almoçar conosco?

— Não, minha mãe e Ginevra vão se encontrar _depois_ do almoço. Você sabe o quão cheio de manias seu avô é.

— O senhor acha que ele... Quero dizer, hoje à noite... — o garoto pareceu sem jeito. — Vovô nunca gostou dos Weasley.

— Seu avô, antes de mais nada, é um homem político.

— Pra ele, será um jantar de aparências, não? Ele continua desgostando da família dela mesmo assim.

— Ele gosta de Ginevra tanto quanto poderia gostar, isso é o que importa.

* * *

Ginevra bateu à porta do quarto de Lily pela terceira vez em meia hora — nas duas primeiras a garota apenas havia respondido, sonolenta, que logo levantaria. A mulher estava começando a ficar preocupada — não apenas com relção ao horário, pois já era hora de Harry estar lá e James e Albus esperavam pelo pai enquanto tomavam café, mas também pela demora da menina em levantar.

— Lily? — perguntou novemtne, incerta. — Lily?

— Eu já vou mamãe — a voz abafada da menina chegou baixinho.

— Querida, o que está havendo?

— Nada mamãe... É só...

Resolveu abrir a porta e verificar por ela mesma. Estava trancada. Sacando a varinha, usou um _alorromorra_ não-verbal e a porta abriu com estrondo. A menina estava sentada na cama, olhando para baixo, tão branca que parecia que ia desmaiar.

— Eu... Eu... — ela falou, sem jeito. — Eu...

— O que houve, meu amor? — a mãe fechou a porta atrás de si; a última coisa que precisava era que os filhos percebessem que havia algo acontecendo e invadissem o quarto da irmã; aproximando-se de Lily.

— Eu acho... Que tenho um problema.

Ginevra a abraçou e encostou a mão em sua testa, procurando por febre ou algo que sinalizasse algo errado mas, fora a palidez e a expressão assustada, tudo parecia normal.

— O que houve? — perguntou, preocupada.

— Eu acho... Que fiz xixi na cama — falou, corando.

A mãe olhou para ela, meio penalizada.

— Venha aqui, querida — falou, tirando as cobertas de cima da menina e encontrando sangue. Tentou não rir, mas não pôde impedir um sorriso. — Ah. Não se preocupe, o seu problema é absolutamente normal.

— Normal? — a menina repetiu e ela assentiu.

— Significa que você está crescendo, meu amor — respondeu, colocando os cabelos da filha para trás da orelha. — Está tudo bem, não é nenhum problema.

— Isso... É sangue mamãe — falou, visivelmente assustada.

— Você está esquecendo aquela conversa que tivemos ano passado?

— Mas eu... Oh — ela colocou a mão na boca.

— Não há nada de errado nisso, Lily — Ginevra sorriu. — Pelo contrário.

— Mas os meninos vão zombar de mim — ela corou.

— Seus irmãos não vão sequer saber, meu amor. Isso fica entre nós, okay? — a menina deu um meio sorriso. — Agora vamos, você precisa levantar e tomar banho e se arrumar, seu pai já deve estar a caminho, querida.

— Eles não vão saber?

— Bem, eventualmente eles chegarão à conclusão que isso aconteceu, mas não importa muito, não é? Acontece com todas nós e não é motivo para eles zombarem de você. _Isso_ mostra que você está se tornando uma mulher com muito mais dignidade e descrição do que as vozes desafinadas deles.

A menina riu baixinho.

— Eu... Hm... — ela parecia sem jeito. — É normal doer?

— Você vai sentir um pouco de dor, mas logo passa. Caso não aconteça, existem poções para tratar disso também.

— Mas... Se não parar, como eu digo pro papai? — ela ainda parecia assustada.

— Seu pai é um homem adulto, está mais do que acostumado a lidar com essas coisas. Ele viveu com uma mulher por vinte anos — falou, apontando para si mesma.

— Eu... Eu tenho vergonha, mamãe — falou em tom baixo.

— Ele é seu pai, Lily.

A menina suspirou, levantando-se da cama.

— Eu vou tomar banho — disse, baixinho — ou vou atrasar papai ainda mais.

Ginevra beijou o alto da cabeça da menina, que fechou a porta do banheiro de sua suíte segundos depois. Com um movimento da varinha, retirou a roupa de cama da menina no exato instante em que ouviu batidas à porta do quarto.

— Lily? Gin? — identificou a voz de Harry.

— Pode entrar.

— Ahn, bom dia — o homem disse, sem jeito, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto. — Lily ainda não está pronta? Os meninos disseram que ela ainda não levantou — ele procurou pela menina.

— Ela está tomando banho — Ginevra respondeu, fazendo a roupa levitar enquanto ia para fora do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. — Nós tivemos um pequeno "acidente" — disse, seguindo até o armário do corredor, do qual separou roupas de cama limpa para a filha.

— Acidente? — ele repetiu, preocupado.

— Lily está com cólicas — ela respondeu, encarando-o.

— Ela comeu algo de diferente ontem no trem, ou...

— Cólicas menstruais — a mulher o interrompeu e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Mas ela...

— Se você vai repetir que ela é uma criança, Harry, talvez devesse perguntar ao relógio biológico da nossa filha se ele concorda com isso — o homem baixou os ombros. — Eu estou sem poção pra cólicas, falei para Lily te avisar caso não passe, você pode cuidar disso, por favor?

— Claro que eu posso — ele respondeu, visivelmente contrariado.

— Eu vou trocar a roupa de cama dela e ajudá-la a se aprontar, para não te _atrasar_.

— E-eu... Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

— Eu não acho que ela vá se sentir exatamente à vontade — respondeu, retornando para o quarto, sendo seguida pelo ex-marido, e estendendo a roupa de cama limpa. — Ela não deve demorar, você pode esperar com os meninos.

— Er, tudo bem — Harry respondeu, sumindo pelo corredor rumo às escadas.

Ginevra ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado assim que terminou de arrumar a cama de Lily. A menina saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha, um pouco menos pálida.

— Papai chegou? — perguntou, abrindo o armário em busca de uma roupa.

— Eu pedi que ele esperasse por você lá na cozinha, com seus irmãos.

— A senhora disse pra ele? — a filha perguntou, fitando-a.

— Eu disse a ele que você o avisará se as cólicas continuarem — respondeu, tentando passar confiança para a menina. — Eu vou pegar absorventes pra você, precisa de mais alguma coisa? — Lily deu de ombros. — Eu já volto, então, querida — a mãe deixou o quarto, retornando pouco depois.

— Mãe... — a menina a chamou do banheiro assim que voltou.

— Algum problema? — Ginevra abriu a porta e a filha indicou para que entrasse.

— Ninguém vai notar, vai? — perguntou, visivelmente preocupada. — Quero dizer, minha calça jeans não quis fechar, então eu pensei que... — a mãe sorriu.

— Lily, é normal ficar inchada — respondeu, fechando a porta atrás de si. — E ninguém vai realmente reparar, meu amor.

— Eu atrasei muito o papai? — perguntou, pedindo ajuda para fechar o vestido, virando-se de costas para a mãe.

— Seu pai se atrasa por natureza, não se preocupe.

— Mas nós temos o jogo e... A senhora vai pra casa do senhor Malfoy enquanto nós estivermos com ele?

— Vou, por quê? — perguntou, terminando de subir o zíper. — Aqui, pronto.

— Scorpius vai estar lá? — Ginevra deu de ombros.

— Provavelmente sim. Eu e Draco ainda temos que ver alguns detalhes do casamento, e depois do almoço eu vou sair com a senhora Malfoy.

— Então... A senhora vai vê-lo? — a mãe sorriu.

— Acredito que sim. Por quê? — a menina baixou os olhos.

— Eu acho que James disse algo pra ele — confessou.

— _Algo_ do tipo...?

— Scorpius não tem falado muito comigo — respondeu, tímida.

— E você acha que seu irmão tem a ver com isso? — Lily assentiu.

— Ele disse coisas horríveis quando eu não quis contar de onde surgiu a pulseira — respondeu, mexendo com as pérolas em seu pulso. — Eu acho que ele foi falar com Scorpius, então, porque depois disso...

— Meu amor — ela abaixou diante da garota, que agora estava sentada. — Você e Scorpius não fizeram absolutamente nada de errado. Não tem por que você se envergonhar do que você sente.

— Nós vamos morar na mesma casa, não vamos? — a mãe assentiu. — Então... Vai ser como se fôssemos irmãos, e isso é errado. Mesmo que a gente não seja _realmente_ irmão.

— Lily, não pense assim — ela puxou a franja da menina, que lhe cobria os olhos. — Querida, nós só vamos morar na mesma casa porque eu e o pai dele vamos nos casar. Você vai continuar sendo minha filha, e Scorpius continua sendo filho dele.

— Ele parece feliz — disse em meio a um sorriso.

— Draco e Scorpius estão felizes com isso, meu amor.

— Papai não está — respondeu, triste.

— Seu pai está feliz por ver você e seus irmãos, e está esperando por você lá na cozinha, eu vou descer e avisar que você já está indo, okay? — a menina assentiu.

— Mamãe... — Lily chamou quando ela já estava fechando a porta do banheiro.

— Sim? — perguntou, fitando a filha.

— Eu estou feliz pela senhora — disse timidamente.

— E eu estou feliz que vocês estejam comigo — respondeu, sorrindo.

* * *

Harry parecia impaciente quando Ginevra apareceu na cozinha, minutos depois.

— Onde está Lily? — Albus perguntou, preocupado.

— Ela já está descendo.

— Nós vamos nos atrasar ainda mais — James respondeu, cruzando os braços. — Daqui a pouco o jogo começa e nós ainda estamos aqui!

— Não seja exagerado, querido — a ruiva respondeu, recolhendo a louça suja e a enfeitiçando para que se lavasse sozinha. — Não é como se fosse a primeira vez que vocês vão a um jogo — argumentou.

— Mas é o primeiro jogo que vamos só com papai — o rapaz respondeu, encarando-a.

— A propósito, você já conversou com seu pai sobre aquele assunto?

— Que assunto?

— Segundo as crianças, Harry — ela se virou para o homem —, nenhum deles pegou o Mapa do Maroto. De repente o mapa saiu andando das suas coisas e foi parar no malão de algum deles.

— James, Albus...? — o pai olhou para os dois. — O que vocês têm a dizer sobre isso?

Lily entrou na cozinha, abraçando o pai.

— Desculpe por te atrasar — ela disse, baixinho.

— Vamos? — James levantou, adiantando-se.

— Você não vai se despedir de mim, mocinho? — a mãe protestou e o rapaz de meia volta, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Albus e Lily se despediram de Ginevra em seguida.

— As crianças precisam estar de volta às seis, Harry, não se esqueça.

— Eu sei, Gin — ele respondeu, impaciente.

— Eu não vejo problema em nos atrasarmos — o mais velho retrucou. — Eu não quero ir nesse jantar mesmo.

— Afinal, o que vocês têm de tão importante hoje?

— Nós vamos jantar na casa do Malfoy.

A ruiva suspirou, prevendo o que viria a seguir.

— Não que isso seja grande coisa — o pai deu de ombros.

— É grande coisa — James acrescentou. — A família inteira estará lá, porque é o jantar de noivado dos dois.

Lily cutucou o irmão.

— Papai ia acabar sabendo cedo ou tarde — o rapaz se justificou.

— Gin, você... É verdade? — os olhos espantados de Harry a encaravam.

— Sim — ela disse simplesmente.

— Você vai levar meus filhos pra morar com...

— Pense bem antes de terminar essa frase, Harry Potter! — ela disse, colocando as mãos na cintura.

— Vamos logo, antes que qualquer um dos dois diga algo que não tem conserto — Albus puxou o pai pela mão porta afora.

As crianças deixaram Godric's Hollow me seguida, e poucos minutos depois Ginevra aparatou na _Villa Malfoy_, encontrando Scorpius sentado num dos bancos dos jardins, pensativo.

— Bom dia — ela cumprimentou o garoto, aproximando-se.

— Bom dia senhorita Weasley — respondeu, formal. — Meu pai está na lareira, conversando com minha avó. Ou em qualquer lugar próximo, pois era onde ele estava quando eu vim pra cá — informou.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

— Como você está? — perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz, que deu de ombros.

— Bem, eu suponho.

— É uma bonita pulseira, Scorpius — comentou sem olhá-lo, embora tenha notado a surpresa do sonserino.

— Ela... — ele fez uma pausa. — Lily continua usando? Quero dizer, eu a vi em uma ou outra ocasião com a jóia e...

— Todos os dias — a ruiva o cortou, deixando-o ainda mais sem jeito.

— Que bom — ele murmurou.

— Ela está preocupada.

— Com o quê? — os olhos acinzentados do garoto a fitaram, visivelmente interessado.

— Com todos nós morando na mesma casa.

— E por que ela estaria preocupada com isso, senhorita Weasley?

— Porque Lily tem medo de as pessoas acharem errado o que ela está sentindo — respondeu, sorrindo.

— E... — ele pigarreou. — O que a senhorita acha disso? — perguntou, incerto.

— Eu acho que vocês não deviam deixar algo tão puro ser contaminado pelo que "os outros vão pensar".

— Então... A senhorita aprova? — ela sorriu novamente. — Quero dizer, Lily é uma criança ainda, eu jamais faria algo...

— Ela continuará sendo criança enquanto você quiser vê-la como criança, Scorpius. Pense nisso, sim? — a ruiva lhe beijou a bochecha e se levantou. — Eu vou lá dentro, falar com seu pai.

O garoto meneou a cabeça, os olhos fixos na grama mais à frente.

Ginevra encontrou Draco rapidamente. Já estava começando a se habituar com os ambientes da _Villa_, e começava a saber onde o loiro estaria, a depender da situação e da hora do dia.

— Bom dia — ela o cumprimentou com um selinho. — Como passou a noite sem mim? — perguntou, sorrindo.

— Sozinho — ele respondeu, irônico, beijando-a demoradamente. — E a sua noite? — acrescentou quando os lábios dos dois deixaram de se tocar.

A ruiva deu de ombros.

— Você conseguiu dormir?

— Pelo que eu estou vendo, tanto quanto você — respondeu, passando os braços ao redor da cintura dela e mantendo-a perto de si.

— Harry se atrasou pra pegar as crianças, por isso não vim antes — desculpou-se.

— Eu imaginei que isso fosse acontecer, então...

— Eu conversei com Scorpius — ela comentou, aleatória. — Ele está no jardim.

Draco assentiu.

— Ele está pensando na sua filha.

A ruiva sorriu.

— Não que ela não esteja pensando nele...

— Imagino que a essa hora eles já estejam a caminho do jogo, e Scorpius não se parece com um pomo de ouro.

Ginevra riu.

— Mas é o que ela mais queria ter ao seu alcance agora, pode apostar.

— Eu não me atreveria a apostar nada por sua causa — ele respondeu, sorrindo.

— James contou a Harry o propósito do jantar — ela comentou, séria.

— Eu pensei que ele já soubesse. Quero dizer, seu irmão não abriu a grande boca dele?.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Harry é a última das minhas preocupações de hoje, Draco.

— E quais são as que vêm antes?

— James e Lily — respondeu enquanto ele dava beijo em seu pescoço.

— Seu filho já é bem crescidinho para saber se comportar. Ao contrário do tio dele, mas isso não vem ao caso — acrescentou, fazendo-a rir. — Só não entendi por que está preocupada com a menina — finalizou, sério. — Algo a ver com Scorpius?

— Coisas de mulheres — respondeu, vendo-o erguer uma das sobrancelhas.

O resto do dia, a despeito de todo o nervosismo de ambas partes, correu conforme planejado. Após o almoço, Ginevra e Narcissa Malfoy saíram para resolver os detalhes que faltavam do jantar — e como os preparativos para o casamento já haviam sido iniciados, a tarde ficou curta demais para tudo o que precisavam fazer.

* * *

A ruiva esperou pacientemente por Harry até seis e meia. Às sete, a mulher já estava à beira de uma crise de nervos, preocupada com a falta de notícias dos filhos. A proximidade com o jantar, obviamente, não estava ajudando em nada. Notou que Lily havia chorado pela expressão da garota. Harry, claro, não sabia de nada — não que ela realmente esperasse que pudesse ter notado algo. Aproveitou que James e Albus estavam tomando banho para bater à porta do quarto da menina.

— Pode entrar mamãe — ouviu a voz chorosa de Lily.

Uma vez dentro do quarto, Ginevra fechou a porta atrás de si e se aproximou da garota, sentada junto à parede abaixo da janela, abraçando os joelhos e o rostinho molhado de lágrimas.

— O que aconteceu, meu amor? — perguntou, envolvendo-a em seus braços.

Lily soluçou.

— E-eu p-posso ficar em ca-sa? — gaguejou, respirando com dificuldade em meio ao choro.

— Não sem antes me contar o que houve — respondeu, acariciando os cabelos ruivos da filha, embalando-a em seus braços.

— James, ele... — ela engasgou com o choro, tossindo. — James quebrou a pulseira, mamãe — estendeu as mãos, que até então estavam fechadas, para Ginevra, as pérolas soltas e o fio arrebentado. — E-ele... Ele disse que não era pra eu ir com ela no jantar.

— Como ele fez isso, querida? — perguntou, preocupada.

Era óbvio que Scorpius havia dado uma jóia legítima de Romilda a Lily — tão óbvio quanto a certeza de que não era exatamente fácil quebrá-la.

— E-ele me puxou pelo braço e... — a menina soluçou novamente, abraçando a mãe.

— Onde estavam Albus e seu pai quando isso aconteceu?

— Pa-pai estava falando co-com alguém do Ministé-ério — ela fungou. — E Al brigou com James depois que ele me puxou...

— Shh... Está tudo bem, Lily — murmurou, afagando os cabelos da menina, cujos soluços agora eram abafados. — Se você não quiser ir, eu vou entender — disse, beijando o alto da cabeça da menina em seguida. — Mas eu tenho uma sugestão melhor.

A filha tentou parar de chorar, encarando a mãe.

— Qual? — perguntou, respirando fundo.

— Eu tenho um cordão que acho que serve pra refazer sua pulseira — respondeu, apotando as pérolas soltas nas mãos da menina. — Não vai ficar igual antes, querida, mas eu vou conversar com Draco e nós vamos ver se podemos mandar arrumar.

— Mas James...

— Você vai deixar Scorpius te esperando? Quer que ele saiba que você ficou em casa chorando? — Lily baixou os olhos.

— Ele vai perceber, mamãe. E vai achar que eu não fui cuidadosa e... — Ginevra limpou as lágrimas da filha com as mãos.

— Não tenha medo de falar a verdade, meu amor. Scorpius vai entender.

A mãe ajudou a garota a se arrumar e, não muito tempo depois, Charlie apareceu para acompanhá-los à Mansão Malfoy, em Wiltshire. Assim que a avistou, Draco deixou os pais sozinhos e foi cumprimentá-la. Albus e Scorpius conversavam a um canto, enquanto George chamava James, e Lily, ainda assustada, permaneceu ao lado da mãe.

— O que houve? — o loiro perguntou, preocupado.

— Nós conversamos depois — ela murmurou, indicando a menina.

Não satisfeito, Draco estendeu a mão para Lily, que o observou antes de aceitá-la.

— Acha que é seguro deixarmos sua mãe por cinco minutos? — ele perguntou, olhando da mulher para a filha.

A menina ergueu os olhos, procurando o apoio da mãe, e então localizou James, entretido em sua conversa com George.

— Cinco minutos, senhor Malfoy — ela respondeu simplesmente.

Ginevra sorriu, vendo Draco se retirar até a biblioteca com a filha. Seus pais chegaram pouco depois, sendo os últimos convidados faltantes. Ela evitou confrontar Ron — até mesmo evitou que seus olhares se encontrassem, pois via, pela expressão de Hermione, que as coisas não estavam nada bem. Quando o irmão caçula terminou de beber o terceiro copo de firewhisky desde que ela havia chegado, Draco e Lily reapareceram, o rostinho da menina bem mais alegre do que antes.

— Problema resolvido, senhorita Potter — ele disse, galante, assim que os dois voltaram para perto da mulher. — Espero que não tenhamos ultrapassado os cinco minutos — acrescentou, piscando para Lily, que deu um sorriso tímido.

— Eu vou falar com Rose — ela disse, sem jeito, afastando-se.

— Obrigada — Ginevra respondeu simplesmente, encarando-o.

— Bom, ela é como se fosse parte da minha família, não? — ele brincou. — De uma forma ou de outra — acrescentou, sorrindo.

— Já estão todos aqui. Acho que nós podemos mandar servir o jantar, não? — perguntou, tensa.

— Nós combinamos que esse tipo de cuidado ficariam com minha mãe, lembra-se? — ela deu um meio sorriso.

— Ela podia ter suspendido o firewhisky.

— Você pode, por favor, relaxar um pouco? — ele murmurou em seu ouvido, puxando o cabelo ruivo da mulher para trás da orelha dela.

— Se você relaxar também... — ela respondeu, sorrindo, encarando-o.

— Eu vou falar com seus filhos, não é algo que me deixe relaxado — ele respondeu, sério.

— Então não me peça para que eu relaxe...

Ginevra viu Draco desviar de Andromeda e chamar seus filhos, minutos depois, enquanto conversava com Bill e Fleur. Hermione tentou, em vão, segurar Ron — que se colocou na frente dos três.

— Você já se aproveitou da minha irmã, não vai se aproveitar dos meus sobrinhos também — ele disse, visivelmente alcoolizado.

— Ronald Weasley! — Hermione disse, indignada. — Baixe o tom! Você não está na sua casa!

— Talvez você devesse perguntar pra Ginevra se eu, em algum momento, _me aproveitei_ dela, Weasley — Draco respondeu, irritado. — Você não é o pai dos filhos dela, então eu acho melhor você não se meter nisso.

— Na ausência de Harry, é como se eu fosse o pai deles, Malfoy. E eu não acho que você seja uma _boa influência_, pra quem quer que seja. Não acho que você tenha deixado de ser o garoto idiota que conhecemos na escola, com a diferença de que agora você se acha ser homem, mas continua sendo idiota — àquela altura, todos os presentes estavam prestando atenção na discussão, Ron elevando cada vez mais o tom.

— Ron, pare com isso! — Ginevra tentou intervir.

— Quem devia parar é você — ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras em direção à irmã. — Você largou Harry pra ficar com o assassino de Dumbledore. Você largou Harry pra ficar com a pessoa que sacaneou o pai dos seus filhos sempre que pôde, durante anos. Alguém que sempre zombou da nossa família, que nunca realmente se importou com o que quer que fosse, Ginny! Ele apenas quis roubar tudo o que Harry tinha, por pura inveja! Despeito! Chame como quiser, mas eu duvido que Malfoy tenha mudado tanto a ponto de ter qualquer sentimento verdadeiro por você!

Ginevra viu Draco olhá-la por um instante e então o homem deixou a sala sem olhar para trás, Ron ainda bufava de raiva, as orelhas e o rosto extremamente vermelhos, enquanto Hermione, totalmente irritada, puxava o marido para longe dos presentes.

* * *

Draco colocou as duas mãos sobre o parapeito da varanda. O ar quente de verão soprava em seu rosto e ele ficou encarando as estrelas, pensando sobre o que tinha ouvido. Passaram-se alguns minutos antes que alguém aparecesse. Não pôde deixar de notar como Ginevra estava bonita naquelas vestes verdes, com o corte leve que era moda no verão. Sabia que ela havia percebido que algo estava errado. Ele a conhecia bem demais — e as reações dele que ela ainda não conhecia, havia aprendido durante os últimos meses.

— Draco — ela chamou, vendo que ele não havia virado para lhe encarar.

— Não é hora, Ginevra.

Os dois se encararam olhos nos olhos por alguns instantes, antes de ela ter coragem de falar.

— Você passou um mês me perseguindo, indo atrás de mim, tentando me convencer a ficar com você... E praticamente outro inteiro falando sobre esse casamento... O que mudou? Ron não pode ter feito você desistir tão fácil. Vocês sempre brigaram, sempre discutiram e...

— Nada mudou — ele a interrompeu, colocando as duas mãos nos bolsos das vestes. — Esse é o problema. Eu não vou mudar. Você me fez prometer que eu diria se as coisas não estivessem dando certo.

— Eu não te pedi que mudasse — a voz da ruiva estava visivelmente indignada, o que fazia as coisas ainda mais difíceis.

— Potter — ele limpou a garganta e se corrigiu. — _Harry_ estava disposto a fazer tudo que fosse preciso. Eu não estou disposto a mudar. Nunca estive.

— Você está introspectivo, se auto-analisando... Você não estava nada assim minutos atrás.

— Se você foi feliz com _Harry_, pode ser feliz com ele de novo... Ou com quem quer que seja.

— Pare de falar de Harry, o que há com _você_? — ela começava a ficar desesperada agora.

— Eu não vou conseguir te fazer feliz — aquelas eram as palavras mais difíceis que já havia dito.

— _O quê_? — a expressão dela era incrédula.

— Como você acha que isso vai acabar? Vamos ser plenamente felizes por algumas semanas, talvez alguns meses... Até eu falar algo insensível ou te ignorar. E no começo tudo bem, é apenas o Draco sendo o Draco. Mas vai chegar a hora que você vai precisar de mais... Você precisa de alguém que vá te dar o que eu não consigo dar. Você sabe que eu estou certo, você já passou por isso.

Ela colocou a mão sobre seu rosto. O loiro se odiou por estar fazendo aquilo, mas tinha que continuar.

— Não precisa ser assim — falou, tentando abraçá-lo.

Draco não retribuiu.

— Vai ser — respirou fundo. — Vai ser.

Ela o olhou, incrédula, e se afastou. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, antes de ela virar as costas e voltar para dentro da casa.

Alguns minutos depois ele a pôde ver saindo pela porta com os três filhos, enquanto ele lutava contra a vontade de bater com sua cabeça na parede.


	10. Forever

Capítulo 9  
FOREVER

Draco foi acordado bruscamente na manhã seguinte por uma claridade imensa, em seguida sentiu mãos puxando seu colarinho. Ele abriu os olhos em tempo de ver a pele escura de Blaise perigosamente perto de seu pescoço, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Por que ela está n'A Toca? — perguntou, a voz visivelmente irada.

— Do que está falando?

— GINEVRA WEASLEY, de quem mais poderia ser? — ele rugiu. — Eu _acabo_ de vir d'A Toca, onde ela está TRANCADA no seu quarto de SOLTEIRA, aos PRANTOS por que você disse alguma coisa idiota. O que foi?

Draco sacudiu a cabeça, tentando entender do que exatamente estava falando.

— Ela estava chorando?

— Não, idiota, estava só caindo água dos olhos dela, que por algum estranho acaso estavam vermelhos e inchados, junto com o resto do rosto.

— Ela é uma Weasley, o rosto dela é avermelhado de sardas.

— Me diga o que você fez, _Malfoy_.

Dessa vez foi obrigado a reconhecer que Blaise estava realmente bravo. Havia anos e anos que não era chamado pelo sobrenome daquela forma.

— Eu disse a ela que estaria melhor sem mim.

O negro o soltou, ficando com uma expressão séria e pensativa por alguns instantes.

— Isso provavelmente é verdade.

Draco balançou a cabeça sonelenemente, sentando-se na cama.

— Você é um idiota! — Blaise disse após alguns minutos. — Você não acha de verdade que ela vai ficar melhor sem você. Seu ego é grande demais para você pensar assim.

— Claro que não penso, Blaise, eu falei só porque acho legal ver a mulher que eu amo chorando. Eu a mandei embora de birrinha.

— Você não tem a menor idéia de por que a mandou embora — respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

Começou a desconfiar que o amigo poderia estar considerando usá-lo de saco de pancadas trouxa e imaginou onde estaria sua varinha.

— Não comece — avisou.

— Isso não foi um sacrifício nobre. Droga, Draco, você sequer tem uma fibra grifinória no seu corpo para fazer sacrificios nobres! Você só a mandou embora por que _precisa_ se sentir miserável.

— Ainda bem que você não resolveu seguir carreira em aconselhamento, Blaise — respondeu, ríspido. — Você acha que as complicações do amor fazem bem? Que é bom sentir a própria dor?

— Você não gosta de si mesmo — falou, sério. — Nunca se perdoou. Mas você se admira, sim, e se acha especial. É tudo que você tem a favor de si mesmo, e você está se prendendo a isso — os dois se encararam por mais algum tempo em silêncio. — Você tem medo que, se mudar, não vai ter mais nada de especial. Mas ser miserável não te faz melhor que ninguém, Malfoy, só te faz miserável.

O negro levantou da cama e saiu pela porta, sem mais uma palavra, deixando Draco sozinho para lidar com seus pensamentos.

* * *

Uma vez que nada vinha dando certo desde a noite anterior, Ginevra levou os filhos para A Toca assim que amanheceu — nem mesmo o café da manhã das crianças havia conseguido fazer. Sua mãe lhe recebeu atenciosa e carinhosa como sempre, tratando de alimentar os netos e distraí-los. Lily ainda estava assustada com tudo o que aconteceu — James parecia satisfeito, enquanto Albus parecia preocupado com a irmã.

Assim que os três saíram para o quintal — seu pai havia chamado os netos para lhe ajudar com algo que não conseguiu prestar atenção —, a ruiva se trancou em seu antigo quarto, finalmente conseguindo chorar pelo ocorrido.

Não muito tempo depois, Luna e Blaise apareceram no quarto, sem entender o que estava havendo. A loira ainda tentou perguntar, mas Ginevra não tinha forças para responder — apenas para chorar. Mal notou quando o sonserino desaparatou, ficando apenas com a amiga.

Sentindo-se mais confortável na ausência do homem, os acontecimentos da noite anterior começaram a sair por sua boca como se fossem uma enxurrada, sem que conseguisse controlar. Imaginava que seus soluços estivessem dificultando a compreensão, e algumas vezes a loira a pediu que repetisse alguma coisa, mas a maior parte do tempo apenas acenava, ou apertava a sua mão como forma de consolo.

Blaise reapareceu pouco tempo depois e a ruiva identificou algo parecido com apreensão na expressão do negro.

— Estive com Draco.

— Como ele está? — perguntou Luna, olhando atentamente para o parceiro.

— Miserável, é claro.

— É pouco pro que ele fez — a ruiva disse, chorosa.

— Draco é um idiota — falou o negro.

— Conte-me a novidade agora.

— Ah, ele deve estar confuso. Vocês não lembram que eu tive uma crise histérica no dia anterior do meu casamento? Claro que ela foi causada por um ataque de Dilátex Vorazes, mas nunca se sabe o que pode ter naqueles jardins da Mansão Malfoy.

— O que Ron disse foi... Horrível — a ruiva murmurou, mais para si do que para os dois.

— Oh, Ronald sempre teve a habilidade de dizer coisas bastante insensíveis, não é?

— Weasley é um idiota, e Draco é ainda mais idiota de ter dado ouvidos a ele. Weasley nunca conheceu Draco nem sabe nada sobre ele, ainda mais para falar algo.

— Eu não sei se ele deu ouvidos.

— Como assim?

— Você acha que ele ia levar a sério o que Ron diz, pra tomar uma decisão dessas? Foi ele quem propôs, foi ele quem me procurou, ele quem... — a frase terminou com um soluço.

— Ele quem tem medo de não se achar tão diferente da maioria se mudar — continuou Blaise. — Ele está com medo de não dar certo, não é mesmo? Você não sabe como foi quando o deixou pela primeira vez. Fui _eu_ quem tive que ficar catando os caquinhos. Bem, eu e Murta que Geme, claro.

— E ele ia resolver acabar com tudo assim, em cinco minutos, apenas porque meu irmão é um idiota, coisa que sempre soube?

— Seu irmão apenas detonou uma crise de auto-estima nele — falou o negro, dando os ombros. — Coisa que eu nunca achei que poderia acontecer, por sinal. Sempre achei que o ego dele fosse grande demais para se achar qualquer coisa que não _perfeito_.

— As coisas não são perfeitas, casamentos não são perfeitos — respondeu Luna, olhando pela janela.

— Isso vindo da pessoa que nunca teve uma briga, grande ajuda — falou Blaise, encarando os cabelos loiros da mulher com uma expressão de desgosto.

— Eu não vi Kneazle um punhado de vezes nos últimos seis meses, fica muito difícil ter uma briga quando se tem um casamento à distância.

— Foi extremamente sádico da parte dele resolver ter essa crise justo ontem. Justo quando todos estavam reunidos e... — ela terminou a frase com um longo suspiro.

— Senso de oportunidade nunca foi o forte de Draco, e você sempre soube disso. Você não lembra daquela cena ridícula no casamento dele quando ele parou e te olhou antes de responder "sim"?

— Ah, eu não lembro disso — falou Luna, distraída.

— Você não foi ao casamento, Luna — respondeu Blaise e, pela primeira vez em horas, Ginevra deu uma risadinha.

— Ah... Verdade — os outros dois se entreolharam, balançando a cabeça de leve.

— O que importa — continuou o sonserino — é que você não pode deixá-lo fazer isso com ele mesmo, nem com vocês!

— Eu não posso deixar? — perguntou a ruiva. — Desde quando eu deixei ou deixo Draco fazer alguma coisa? Aparentemente, eu sou completamente descartável para ele — disse, à beira da histeria.

— Ah, claro, você é apenas mais uma, como qualquer outra.

— É exatamente assim que eu me sinto.

— Isso é _imbecilidade_ — respondeu o negro, perdendo a paciência. — Nunca uma mulher foi tão importante para Draco, aliás, ninguém nunca foi importante para Draco como você é, e você sabe disso.

— Scorpius — murmurou simplesmente.

— Deixe de bancar a idiota — disse, parecendo ameaçador. — Só falta agora você dizer que ele ama mais Lucius e Narcissa do que você. Como se isso realmente fosse relevante para o assunto discutido.

— Me deixe em paz, Zabini!

— Você pode enfiar algum senso na cabeça da sua amiga? — perguntou a Luna, irritado.

— Oh, eu poderia tentar, mas, aparentemente, grifinórios têm a cabeça mais dura do que madeira de lei.

— Eu diria para pôr fogo e abrir a cabeça dela, mas ela é uma Weasley, não é mesmo?

— Muito engraçado — falou Ginevra, cruzando os braços.

— Eu _sei_ que vocês dois passaram os últimos vinte e sei lá quantos anos sonhando com esse momento, fantasiando sobre isso e, na primeira dificuldade, você está aí, encolhida e chorando, ao invés de estar lutando pelo que quer.

— Ah, claro, é muito fácil ouvir o que eu ouvi.

— Eu nunca disse que era — falou Blaise, abaixando o tom. — Mas a questão é... Você acredita no que ele falou? Acha que é verdade?

— Se eu achasse nunca teria entrado nessa história — respondeu, parecendo cansada.

— Então vá até lá e prove isso para ele. Afinal de contas, você foi pra maldita grifinória por um motivo!

— Isso tem trinta anos, Blaise, podia parar com essa mania terrível de ficar lembrando da escola?

— Claro que não. Eu preciso te lembrar o que é ser grifinória.

— E o que é ser grifinória?

— É ser terrívelmente cabeça-dura e incapaz de ver as coisa de maneira diferente. É ter uma coragem estupida, síndrome de que pode salvar os outros, ou seja, todas as características necessárias para você ir até lá e tirar toda essa merda da cabeça dele.

— Tirar não, passar por cima. Não leve em consideração as imbecilidades de Draco — Luna ajudou.

— Esse é o espírito da coisa.

— Vocês falam como se fosse fácil.

— Nada é fácil — respondeu a loira, suspirando. — E qual seria a graça se fosse?

— Absolutamente nenhuma.

— Luna, eu já te disse que você é minha alma gêmea? — perguntou, divertido, e a loira sorriu de volta.

— O que vocês esperam que eu faça?

— Ignore o que ele disse.

— Eu não vou esquecer.

— Eu disse _ignorar_, não _esquecer_, Ginevra, entende a diferença?

— Como eu vou ignorar algo que não esqueci?

Blaise levantou os braços, dando um suspiro longo, e olhou para a corvinal, em busca de ajuda.

— Claro que poderíamos usar um _obliviate_, mas, no geral, a idéia é você mostrar pra ele que está sendo idiota. Seria uma boa estratégia ameaça-lo com Nargules – Luna acresentou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

Os dois começaram a rir da mulher, que continuou séria e voltou a falar.

— Eu posso arranjar alguns para você. Simplesmente não desista, Ginny. Por vocês dois.

Com um longo suspiro a ruiva acenou, concordando.

— Eu vim longe demais para deixar acabar assim, não é?

— Com toda certeza — respondeu o negro, puxando a loira para um abraço.

— Eu vou até lá — continuou, respirando fundo. — Em alguns dias. É bom Draco ficar miserável um tempo para não fazer esse tipo de idiotisse de novo.

— Ginevra, você está virando meu orgulho. Vai lá, lave essa cara e depois arrasa com ele. Ele mereceu.

A ruiva se levantou, andando em direção à porta, e virou de volta depois de abrir.

— Blaise?

— Sim?

— Eu quero que você seja nosso padrinho de casamento — falou com um sorriso, e fechou a porta atrás de si.

* * *

Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, O olhar incrédulo de Ginevra ainda o acompanhava a cada segundo — e sabia que aquele era apenas o primeiro dia de muitos. Não havia conseguido dormir quase nada àquela noite — e Blaise havia se encarregado pessoalmente de acordá-lo quando finalmente adormeceu. A culpa por saber que ela estava chorando n'A Toca ajudou a não conseguir voltar a dormir. Scorpius não lhe questinou sobre o ocorrido — o rapaz certamente tinha suas próprias hipóteses e apenas aguardava o melhor momento para contestá-las — e, obviamente, Draco também não entrara em detalhes.

Agora estava, no meio da manhã, escondido no mesmo quarto de hóspedes que dividia com Ginevra há meses. Estava quase pegando no sono quando ouviu gritos vindo do andar de baixo. Levantou, assustado e preocupado, encontrando, segundos depois, seu filho e o mais velho dela discutindo.

— Seu pai fez alguma besteira com a minha mãe, Malfoy, eu tenho o direito de saber o que foi! — a voz de James Potter se tornava cada vez mais alta, embora nenhum dos dois ainda tivesse reparado sua presença.

— Meu pai não está à sua disposição, Potter!

O loiro estava parado ao pé da escada, os braços cruzados diante do outro.

— Você não vai me impedir de falar com ele — o moreno ameaçou.

— Deixe-o, Scorpius — do alto dos degraus, Draco pediu, assustando ambos. — Ele não vai entender mesmo — acrescentou, descendo e se juntando ao filho.

— Minha mãe está mal por sua causa! — o garoto lhe apontou o dedo.

— E você acha que vai resolver alguma coisa assim, no grito? Você é _tão_ filho do seu pai...

— O senhor fez alguma coisa com ela, eu quero saber o que foi! Ela é minha mãe!

— A senhorita Weasley sabe que você veio até aqui? — Scorpius perguntou.

— Não te interessa.

— Claro que interessa! — Draco interveio. — Sua mãe não está bem e você some no momento em que ela mais precisa! Isso é tão coisa de vocês, os Potter!

— Meus irmãos e meus avôs estão com ela — argumentou.

— Você deveria estar lá também — Scorpius acrescentou.

— Eu só saio daqui depois de conseguir o que eu quero.

— E o que diabos você quer? — Draco cruzou os braços.

— Eu quero saber o que houve, e que o senhor vá lá e desfaça o que quer que seja. Minha mãe não merece ser tratada dessa forma! Eu preferia quando vocês pretendiam se casar, por mais horrível que isso fosse, agora é _ainda pior_.

Draco se surpreendeu com a atitude do garoto.

— É tão fácil assim fazer você mudar de idéia?

— Se meus pais não podem ser felizes juntos, eu espero que ao menos sejam separados. Se for pra fazer minha mae infeliz, eu mal toleraria vindo do meu pai, mas vindo do senhor é _inadimissível_.

— E você acha que sua mãe seria feliz comigo?

— Até sabe-se lá o que o senhor fez ontem, ela estava mais feliz do que a vi em anos.

— Sua mãe vai ficar melhor longe de mim, Potter — disse, embora sua vontade era de dizer outra coisa.

— Aparentemente, ela não pensa a mesma coisa.

— Foi isso que o senhor disse a ela? — perguntou Scorpius.

— O fato de ela não concordar não faz com que deixe de ser verdade — disse para o moreno, em seguida seu olhar parou no do filho. — Não com essas palavras.

— Pai... Eu vi o senhor passar por muitas situações difíceis, e contornar todas elas... Agora eu preciso concordar com Potter — o menino acenou gravemente para o rapaz. — Isso foi idiotice.

— O senhor é um covarde — cuspiu James, visivelmente irritado.

— Não é o que todos vocês pensam dos sonserinos?

— Potter, não está ajudando — falou Scorpius.

— É a verdade.

— Eu sei — sibilou o garoto loiro. — Mas não adianta dizer isso.

— Ele está fugindo como uma noiva em pânico! — acusou, apontando para Draco mas olhando para seu filho.

— Pai — Scorpius falou, olhando para ele. — Eu jamais vou perdoá-lo por me fazer concordar com James Potter.

— Talvez um dia você entenda — respondeu sem tirar os olhos dos do garoto. — Você já perdeu demais seu tempo aqui, Potter. Volte para a casa dos seus avôs antes que sua mãe perceba a sua idiotice.

— O senhor não é meu pai, nem nada meu, para querer mandar em mim — o moreno respondeu em tom desafiador. — Se ainda fosse noivo da minha mãe, talvez eu lhe desse ouvidos.

Draco suspirou.

— Eu sei que o senhor ia falar comigo e com meus irmãos quando meu tio falou tudo aquilo — o rapaz continuou. — Eu não sei se era verdade ou não, mas minha mãe pareceu não se importar!

— E se _eu_ me importar? Não há nada que você possa fazer quanto a isso. Nenhum de vocês — acrescentou, fitando o filho.

— Se _você_ se importa com discursos de bêbados é porque, realmente, não merece minha mãe.

— Ótimo, então agora você pode ir embora.

— Seu pai é sempre tão cabeça dura? — James perguntou a Scorpius.

— Noventa por cento do tempo.

— E depois fala da minha família — o rapaz comentou e o loiro deu de ombros.

— Sua mãe parece ter uma queda por pessoas cabeça duras.

— O senhor devia ser proibido de falar sobre ela — apesar de não ser a cara do Potter pai, o filho ficava igual a ele quando nervoso, Draco notou.

— E você devia tomar seu rumo.

— Honestamente, eu sou a única pessoa que ainda tem algum bom senso nessa casa? — perguntou Scorpius, balançando a cabeça. — Pai, o senhor foi um idiota. Potter, ele vai continuar sendo um idiota. Agora, por favor, tenham o bom senso de andar em direções opostas ao invés de discutir.

— Era exatamente o que eu estava sugerindo a ele, caso não tenha percebido — Draco respondeu, dando às costas para ambos e subindo as escadas.

— Eu vou com ele — avisou a voz de seu filho.

— Não — respondeu simplesmente, parando já no alto da escada e observando os dois.

— Vou sim. Não vou ficar aqui assistindo o senhor ficar miserável, eu vou lá fazer companhia a Lily. Só volto quando o senhor desfazer isso.

Draco fitou o filho e, por fim, deu os ombros.

— Não gosto disso, Malfoy — ouviu a voz de Potter.

— Eu vou do mesmo jeito. Você pode não gostar, mas Albus e Lily gostam da minha companhia.

— Zabini e Al já estouram o limite de sonserinos na casa.

— Blaise está lá? Ótimo. Vou aproveitar para ver se ele consegue botar algum juízo na cabeça do meu pai.

— Malfoy...

— Vamos embora, _James_.

O silêncio que seguiu à afirmação disse a Draco que finalmente Potter tinha reparado que estavam "do mesmo lado", o que parecia engraçado. Caminhou em silêncio até o quarto onde estivera minutos antes, agora com a certeza de que não conseguiria dormir. Ouviu Scorpius bater a porta pouco tempo depois e soube que estava, pela primeira vez em meses, completamente sozinho em casa.

* * *

Ginevra ouviu uma leve batida na porta e forçou sua voz a mandar a pessoa entrar. Por mais decidida que estivesse a ir até Draco e convencê-lo da bobagem que estava fazendo, ainda se sentia humilhada na presença dos demais.

— Oi — falou a conhecida voz de Harry, a cabeça aparecendo em uma fresta da porta do quarto que os dois dividiram por tantos anos. — Posso entrar?

A ruiva deu os ombros.

— Algum problema?

— Vim buscar as crianças.

— Eles estão... Jogando quadribol, se não me engano.

— Eu sei. Mas queria ver como você está.

A mulher o encarou, relativamente curiosa.

— Ron me contou do que Malfoy fez.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, relativamente tranqüila.

— Ele tem uma boca maior que o mundo. Como ele está?

— Vivo - respondeu, simplesmente. — Teve uma ressaca fenomenal, mas está sobrevivendo. Não sei por quanto tempo. Nunca na minha vida eu vi Hermione tão brava com ele.

— Eu nunca tive tanta vergonha dele — respondeu, dando os ombros.

— Ron nunca foi forte com bebida — falou Harry, como se aquilo fosse alguma novidade. — Escute... Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu.

— Não sente não — respondeu, virando o rosto.

— Verdade, não sinto não. Malfoy é um cretino e você merece coisa melhor.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

— Eu vi que Scorpius está aí.

— Ele está aqui tem dias. Diz que não quer ficar sozinho na _Villa_ por que Draco está "miserável", segundo as palavras dele.

— Bem feito para ele — falou o moreno, visivelmente sem conseguir se segurar. — E ele e Lily?

— Têm se comportado perfeitamente bem, pelo que eu sei.

— Escute, Gin — ele falou, respirando fundo. — Eu queria que você não tivesse passado por nada disso. Eu sei que eu fui negligente com você e... Você merecia ser feliz.

Ela acenou, concordando.

— Eu quero dizer... Que caso você resolva passar para outra... Ou se você resolver continuar nessa... Tanto faz, na verdade... Eu posso não concordar sempre, mas vou te apoiar.

— Obrigada, Harry — respondeu, a voz rouca, segurando as lágrimas.

— Eu posso até ir dar uns cascudos em Malfoy se você quiser.

Eles riram juntos e ela balançou a cabeça.

— Eu vou cuidar pessoalmente disso amanhã.

— Pessoalmente, eu voto em você dar a ele uma das suas Azarações Contra Bicho Papão.

— É uma idéia que tem seus méritos — ela respondeu ainda sorrindo.

— Bom, eu vou levar as crianças para passear. Cinema.

— Papai adoraria essa idéia.

— Eu o chamei para vir conosco. Sua mãe não ficou muito feliz.

— Imagino que não.

— Eu deixo Scorpius em casa ou o levo comigo? — perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

— O que ele preferir. Não acho que ele já tenha ido ao cinema.

— Malfoy não ficaria muito entusiasmado com a idéia.

— Draco não precisa saber, de qualquer forma. Ele está sob a minha responsabilidade, não a de Draco.

O olhar no rosto de Harry mostrou claramente para ela como aquela situação era estranha.

— Eu pergunto a ele. Mas vou fazer questão que se sente bem longe de Lily.

A ruiva riu e ele sorriu.

— Tenho certeza que James concorda com você nesse ponto.

Ele se levantou da cama, dando um beijo na testa da ex-mulher.

— Fique bem, Gin.

* * *

Ginevra acordou cedo no dia seguinte, ansiosa. As crianças ainda não haviam levantado quando colocou a mesa para o café, ocupando-se o máximo que conseguiu com os afazeres domésticos para fazer o tempo passar — havia a louça do jantar da noite anterior para lavar e a roupa lavada na máquina para estender. James foi o primeiro a descer, ainda sonolento, com seus pijamas amassados. Albus e Scorpius não demoraram muito além do mais velho — e Al, como em todas as manhãs, estava extremamente mal humorado.

— Mãe, os ovos acabaram, James comeu tudo — o rapaz disse assim que ela terminou de estender a roupa e retornou à cozinha.

— Eu já faço mais, querido — ela respondeu, acenando com a varinha para que o fogão acendesse. — Alguém viu Lily?

— Ela estava tomando banho quando passamos pelo quarto, senhorita Weasley — Scorpius respondeu, fazendo James engasgar com o copo de leite que tomava.

— O que vocês estavam fazendo no quarto dela?

— Nós _passamos_ pelo quarto dela, James — Albus respondeu, irritado. — Fica no mesmo caminho que você faz para descer as escadas, caso não tenha reparado.

— E como vocês sabiam que ela está tomando banho? — questionou, fitando os dois garotos sentados lado a lado à mesa.

— Nós não somos surdos, Potter — o loiro respondeu, parecendo mais interessado em suas torradas do que no piti que o mais velho dava. — Água caindo do chuveiro faz barulho, sabia?

— Ela já deve estar descendo, mamãe — Albus disse assim que Ginevra lhe entregou seu prato com os ovos mexidos.

— Eu vou até a _Villa Malfoy_ hoje — avisou aos garotos.

— O que a senhora vai fazer lá? — James se adiantou.

— Ver os pufosos da minha mãe é que não é — Scorpius alfinetou.

— Eu não acredito que a senhora vai perder tempo falando com... — o loiro o encarou significativamente. — Com o pai dele — finalizou.

— Você acreditando ou não, eu vou, James, e eu não pretendo _perder tempo_ — respondeu, sentando-se ao lado do garoto. — Bom dia, meu amor — Lily havia acabado de entrar na cozinha.

— Bom dia mamãe — a menina lhe beijou a bochecha e sentou ao seu lado.

— A senhora podia levá-lo — o mais velho indicou o loiro. — Ele já ficou tempo demais aqui.

— Scorpius pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser, querido — respondeu, fitando o amigo do filho. — Você sabe que é bem-vindo nessa casa a qualquer momento. Você quer leite ou chá, Lily?

— Não é chá de raiz-de-cuia, é? — a menina perguntou com uma careta, fazendo-a rir.

— Não, todo o estoque que Luna trouxe da última vez já acabou — respondeu, servindo-a.

— Não sei por que James se estressa tanto com Scorpius aqui — a pequena comentou. — Al, me passa as torradas?

Ginevra percebeu os olhares da menina e do loiro se cruzarem, e Lily sorriu, tímida, enquanto o irmão lhe passava a cesta.

— Porque já que o pai dele não está mais noivo da nossa mãe, não há motivo pra ele fugir de casa e se esconder na nossa — o mais velho argumentou, limpando a boca.

— Você diz isso como se Scorpius fosse um estranho que conhecemos ainda ontem — Albus respondeu sem olhar para o irmão.

— Eu só acho que Scorpius devia estar aproveitando o tempo dele ao lado daquele pai dele.

— Você mesmo viu, Potter, com seus próprios olhos, o quanto eu quero ficar ao lado do meu pai na atual situação dele — o loiro intercedeu.

— Você deveria _cuidar_ do seu papai — ironizou.

— Meu pai já é bem grandinho para cuidar dele mesmo.

— Blaise deve chegar daqui a pouco.

— O que Zabini vem fazer aqui? — Albus estranhou.

— Alguém tem que ficar com vocês enquanto eu vou até a _Villa_ — Ginevra explicou.

— Não poderia ser a tia Luna? — James questionou.

— Nós não somos mais crianças, mamãe — Al cruzou os braços, encarando-a. — Podemos muito bem ficarmos sozinhos enquanto a senhora vai conversar com Malfoy.

— Luna não pôde vir — respondeu enquanto terminava seu chá. — Ela disse que teve problemas com uns Dilátex Vorazes. Quanto a vocês não serem mais crianças, Albus, eu estou de acordo. O que eu não estou de acordo é em deixar vocês quatro sozinhos — acrescentou, encarando James.

— Não vejo nenhum problema em ficarmos aqui com Blaise — Scorpius comentou.

— É óbvio que ele vai facilitar Malfoy! — o moreno protestou enquanto Albus olhava do amigo para a irmã, obviamente entendendo o motivo pelo qual ela não queria deixar os quatro sozinhos.

— Nós vamos nos comportar, mamãe — Lily interrompeu a discussão.

— Eu sei que vão, querida — Ginevra respondeu, sorrindo para a menina.

— Nós podíamos ficar com papai — o mais velho insistiu.

— Seu pai está no Ministério, trabalhando uma hora dessas, James. Não é como se fosse o quintal de casa, em que eu pudesse simplesmente deixar vocês à vontade.

— Ou poderíamos ir para A Toca... — tentou.

— Seus avôs estão na loja hoje, com seus tios.

— Nós poderíamos ir para a loja, então!

A ruiva suspirou.

— Blaise deve estar chegando, vocês ficarão em casa, com ele e ponto final.

— Então nós vamos com a senhora.

— Eu não estou lhe consultando sobre o que você quer fazer, James, estou apenas avisando que vocês ficarão em casa com Blaise.

— Hm — Scorpius interrompeu a discussão, terminando de dar um gole em seu leite. — Assim Blaise não interrompe nada. É melhor mesmo.

Ginevra não pôde evitar sorrir para o loiro, que lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

— Além do mais — a ruiva disse antes que o filho pudesse responder —, é melhor vocês se acostumarem com a presença dele.

— Por quê? — Lily perguntou.

— Blaise será nosso padrinho de casamento. Ele e Draco são melhores amigos, então vocês o verão com freqüência. Não é, Scorpius? — o loiro assentiu.

— Eu não acredito que a senhora está insistindo nisso, mesmo depois de tudo o que Malfoy fez! — James se levantou da cadeira, indignado e vermelho de raiva.

— Sente-se aí, mocinho, e termine seu café — ela mandou, calma. — Dar escândalos agora não vai me fazer mudar de idéia.

— Mãe, ele é um cretino! Ele não se importou com a senhora, ele...

— James, sente-se — ela indicou a cadeira. — Nós não vamos continuar essa conversa com você de pé.

O rapaz fechou a cara e obedeceu, bufando.

— Como você estava dizendo — Ginevra continuou. — Draco é um cretino, sim. Ele não se importou comigo, sim. Ninguém aqui está desmentindo isso, está? — observou Albus e Lily, que prestavam atenção na conversa, e Scorpius, que meneou a cabeça.

— Então por que a senhora ainda insiste?

— Porque ela gosta do meu pai — o loiro interveio. — Isso é óbvio, Potter.

— A senhora deveria esquecê-lo, e não procurá-lo.

— Mamãe não o esqueceu por vinte anos, James. Não é algo que aconteça em um punhado de dias — Lily respondeu, como se aquilo fosse absolutamente óbvio, fazendo os meninos se espantar. — Ué, não é verdade? — ela deu de ombros ao perceber que os três a encaravam.

— E o que você entende disso? — o irmão mais velho perguntou.

— Mais do que você, aparentemente.

— Mamãe! A senhora está ouvindo o que ela está dizendo?

— Tão claro quanto você, James.

— E a senhora não vai falar nada?

— Caso você não tenha percebido, meu amor, sua irmã está crescendo. Ela não é mais uma criança, e ela está absolutamente certa.

— É claro que ela é uma criança! Ela ainda tem doze anos!

— Você com doze anos aprontava muito mais do que ela, e não suportava ser chamado de criança — Albus comentou.

— Mas ela é uma menina!

— Mulheres amadurecem muito mais rápido que os homens, caso você não saiba — Scorpius apoiou o amigo.

— O assunto ainda não chegou em você!

— James, olhe os modos! — a mãe lhe chamou a atenção.

— A senhora não vai falar nada sobre isso? — o rapaz parecia espantado.

— Caso você não lembre, James, eu cresci com seis irmãos discutindo comigo exatamente como você está fazendo agora.

— Então a senhora vai ficar do lado dela — ele cruzou os braços, irritado.

— Eu não estou do lado de ninguém, meu amor — tentou acalmá-lo. — Eu só acho que é hora de você começar a enxergar sua irmã com outros olhos.

— Ou seja, está do lado dela.

— Ela está tentando te mostrar o quão idiota você está sendo.

— Albus, não fale assim com seu irmão — ela olhou para o filho do meio, que deu de ombros.

— Deixe Potter, Al — Scorpius interveio. — Ele simplesmente não consegue enxergar que, quando ele mais precisar, é você e sua irmã quem estarão lá. Ele não sabe a falta que a gente sente das pessoas que amamos e que já foram embora. Ele vai descobrir isso da pior maneira possível, infelizmente.

— Isso foi uma espécie de ameaça? — James praticamente cuspiu as palavras em cima do rapaz.

— Não, Potter. Foi uma triste constatação.

Ginevra observou Lily lançar um meio sorriso para Scorpius e no segundo seguinte a campainha soou, finalizando a discussão. A ruiva levantou e abriu a porta para Blaise em seguida.

— Bom dia — falou o negro, parecendo animado. — Como vão as coisas por aqui?

— Bom dia — ela o cumprimentou. — Um pouquinho agitadas, eu diria...

Os quatro à mesa cumprimentaram o recém chegado.

— Eu acabo de sair da _Villa_.

— Como meu pai está? — Scorpius se adiantou.

— Oh, uma grande bosta, claro. Ele está há dias trancado naquele maldito quarto, come lá, dorme lá, toma banho lá... Devo dizer que é reconfortante vê-lo tão arrasado por suas próprias idiotices.

Ginevra viu o rapaz loiro se afundar na cadeira, fitando o prato à sua frente.

— A mamãe vai dar um jeito nisso — Lily comentou, encarando Scorpius.

— Sem a menor dúvida, Lily. Se tem alguém que pode dar um jeito nisso é sua mãe — o negro aproximou da ruiva, passando o braço em torno de sua cintura. — Já te falei como sua idéia de esperar uns dias foi maravilhosa? Me deixa tão satisfeito ver o Draco daquele jeito.

— Hey, nós estamos falando do meu pai — o loiro interveio. — Do idiota do meu pai, mas ele ainda é meu pai.

— Ele é seu pai há bem menos tempo do que é meu amigo, Scorpius. Enfim, não importa — falou, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da ruiva. — Vá lá... E mostre pra ele quem usa as calças nessa relação no momento.

— Eu não pretendo me demorar — o negro a encarou significantemente. — Não muito — acrescentou, sorrindo. — Até porque, eu espero que ainda tenha uma casa quando voltar.

— Ouch! — exclamou o sonserino, colocando a mão sobre o peito. — Você está ofendendo minhas habilidades domésticas!

— Não estou ofendendo suas habilidades domésticas, Blaise. Estou duvidando da sua capacidade de controlar meus filhos.

— Nada de meia duzia de _Petrificus Totalus_ não resolvam.

— Blaise!

— Estou só brincando — respondeu, sorrindo. — Vá logo, Ginevra, eu estarei esperando você voltar aqui com ele e acabar com essa palhaçada.

A ruiva beijou-lhe a bochecha, em seguida beijou cada um dos filhos — Albus e Lily lhe desejaram boa sorte, enquanto James sequer abriu a boca — e Scorpius — que a lembrou de avisar para Draco que só voltaria para casa quando ele voltasse "a ser gente".

* * *

Ginevra aparatou em frente aos portões da _Villa Malfoy_, deixando que seus passos a guiassem por dentro da propriedade assim que os portões sumiram. A casa estava silenciosa e vazia, conforme já esperava. Subiu as escadas ouvindo o eco dos próprios passos sobre os degraus, parando diante da porta do quarto de hóspedes que sempre dividira com Draco. Deteve sua mão a meio caminho de bater à porta, respirando fundo e decidindo que o melhor era simplesmente entrar.

As janelas e as cortinas estavam fechadas, deixando o cômodo na penumbra. Identificou facilmente o volume sob as cobertas como sendo Draco.

— Blaise, eu já te mandei se foder — ouviu o homem resmungar. — Esqueceu alguma coisa no caminho?

— Eu acho que quem esqueceu alguma coisa foi você — ela respondeu, aproximando-se.

Draco sentou rapidamente na cama, observando-a.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Os convites do casamento ficaram prontos — ela colocou o envelope sobre os pés dele. — Achei que você gostaria de ver. Mas acho que você não vai gostar da foto.

— Do que você está dizendo, Ginevra? Você ficou louca ou...

— Afinal, as pessoas da foto parecem _felizes_.

— Não faça isso... — ele pediu ao vê-la abrir o envelope e retirar um dos convites.

— Veja você mesmo — a ruiva lhe estendeu o pergaminho.

— Ginevra, não torne as coisas mais difíceis.

— Eu falei pra você que eu preferia um convite tradicional, mas você insistiu em colocar uma foto. Você insistiu em fazer tudo diferente, e eu cedi, lembra?

Draco não respondeu, deitando-se novamente na cama e encarando o teto. Mas ela não desistiria tão fácil. Aproximou-se ainda mais, sentando ao lado do corpo dele estirado na cama.

— A propósito, seu filho está ótimo — ela continuou. — As pessoas sempre ficam melhor quando estão longe de gente egocêntrica, covarde e cretina.

— Ginevra...

— Olha só, você não está fugindo na foto — ela indicou a imagem do loiro, que sorria abraçado à imagem dela. — Pena que as pessoas não vão acreditar, não é?

— Ginevra, você ficou louca?

A ruiva deu de ombros.

— Devo ter ficado. Afinal, eu resolvi me casar com um cara que acha que o mundo gira ao redor do próprio umbigo, um cretino covarde. É, acho que eu fiquei.

— Você sabe que não vai mais haver casamento, então...

— E sabe o que é o pior? — ela prosseguiu, fingindo não ter ouvido o que ele havia dito. — Ninguém me forçou. Ninguém me obrigou a nada, nem me iludiu! Não houve nenhum Feitiço de Confusão, eu sabia exatamente tudo isso dele quando ele me propôs e eu aceitei. É, eu devo ter ficado louca mesmo.

— Não faça isso... — o loiro murmurou quando ela aproximou o rosto do dele.

— Afinal, eu resolvi casar com alguém com que a definição de abrir mão das coisas e das pessoas "por um bem maior" não combina. Sabe, eu quis mudar depois da primeira tentativa. Porque alguém disse que eu tinha que "ser feliz". Alguém me convenceu disso. Tão bem que ele mesmo acreditou, já que, aparentemente, era tudo uma grande mentira.

— Você não entende — ele tentou desviar o olhar do dela, mas a ruiva o segurou pelo queixo.

— _Você_ não entende, Draco. Você não entende que eu sabia perfeitamente bem onde eu estava me metendo quando tudo isso começou. Eu disse pra você que eu estava com medo, lembra?

Nenhum dos dois sequer piscava, tamanha tensão.

— Eu te disse que _eu_ tinha medo, e você, com o tempo, me mostrou que não havia motivo para temer ser feliz — ela continuou. — Que eu merecia uma nova chance de tentar ser feliz. Com _o_ cara. Com o cara que eu amo. Mesmo sendo um idiota, cretino, imbecil e covarde. Eu sempre soube que isso fazia parte do pacote. Aparentemente, ele não.

Draco suspirou, fechando os olhos.

— Eu não quero te magoar. Não de novo.

— Hm, sua lógica é muito inteligente — ela o soltou, embora continuassem na mesma posição. — Você me magoou, para não me magoar.

— Eu não mudei, Ginevra.

— Ainda bem que não — ela suspirou. — Você só ficou um pouquinho mais idiota. Mas eu posso conviver com isso.

— A teoria é linda, mas isso não se aplica à prática.

— Claro que não. Aliás, seu filho dormiu abraçado à minha filha essa noite, e Albus encobriu tudo.

— Scorpius o quê? — ele sentou novamente, encarando-a.

— Eles acham que eu não notei nada — ela sorriu. — Mas eu os vi quando fui deitar. Eu sempre passo para ver se os quatro já estão dormindo, e então...

— Como você permitiu uma coisa dessas, Ginevra?

A ruiva deu de ombros.

— Seu filho não é idiota como você, Draco. E um único Malfoy acabado por ser infeliz já me é o suficiente, não acha?

— Eu vou buscá-lo, agora mesmo — ele puxou as cobertas, na intenção de se levantar da cama, mas ela o segurou pelo braço.

— Scorpius disse que só volta para essa casa quando você voltar a ser o pai dele, e não um "miserável".

— Eu _sou_ o pai dele!

— Você não acha que já jogou água em castelos de areia demais por um século, Draco? Não acha que estragar a felicidade de uma pessoa já foi o suficiente? Você pretende, agora, fazer com que seu filho fique parecido com você até nisso?

— Não está certo isso que ele está fazendo com a _sua_ filha.

— E o que você acha que ele está fazendo com ela? Você, sinceramente, acha que ele faria promessas a ela que não pretende cumprir? Acha que desrespeitaria ou abusaria de Lily de alguma forma?

— Ginevra, não — ele balançou a cabeça, flexionando as pernas e colocando-a entre os joelhos.

— Nossos filhos se gostam, Draco, da maneira mais pura que pode existir. Não há maldade entre os dois, Scorpius respeita Lily — ela disse perto do ouvido dele, em tom calmo. — Você quer destruir isso também?

— Scorpius não é mais criança, Ginevra.

— Nem Lily — respondeu simplesmente. — Seu filho está feliz. Só não está mais feliz porque o pai dele é um idiota. Mas nem por isso a vida dele parou. Ele já perdeu a mãe, Draco, e está lidando com isso de uma maneira surpreendente. Só que você está perdendo seu tempo se castigando por ser um idiota e está perdendo tudo isso.

— Eu vou buscá-lo, e as coisas vão se ajeitar — o loiro disse, erguendo a cabeça e fitando-a.

— As coisas se ajeitaram quando você tinha catorze, quinze anos?

— As coisas mudaram, Ginevra.

— Claro que mudaram. Seu filho é mais maduro que você.

— E você está sonserina demais.

A ruiva deu de ombros.

— Caso você não se lembre, eu tenho um filho que foi pra Sonserina.

— Isso não te faz mais ou menos sonserina.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Eu amo um filho da mãe de um sonserino. Isso me faz mais ou menos sonserina?

— Isso te faz ser mais grifinória.

Ginevra riu, dando de ombros.

— Acontece — respondeu simplesmente, continuando a encará-lo.

Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos

— Você devia ir embora — Draco disse finalmente.

— Eu preciso fazer uma lista das coisas que você devia fazer?

— Isso não vai dar certo, Ginevra — ele respondeu, cansado.

— Claro que não vai. Um casamento não dá certo quando apenas uma pessoa está disposta. Eu tenho experiência nisso, caso você não se lembre.

— Então por que você está insistindo nisso?

— Porque, nas palavras, do seu filho, eu gosto de você, e isso é óbvio.

— Gostar... Não é o suficiente para fazer um casamento dar certo.

— Palavras de Scorpius. Eu acabei de dizer que eu te amo, caso você não tenha percebido.

— E eu não abri mão de você porque não te amo — respondeu, parecendo cansado. — Eu abri mão de você por que não poderia suportar te decepcionar mais uma vez.

— Até onde eu sei, Draco, isso faz parte do rumo natural das coisas. Nada dá certo o tempo inteiro. Não existe casal perfeito, que nunca briga ou em que um nunca decepcione o outro. Faz parte da natureza humana tentar, errar às vezes e acertar em outras.

— Eu já errei uma vez. Você conhece o ditado... Errar é humano, repetir o erro é burrice.

— E desde quando você acredita em ditados?

— Desde que você ficou infeliz com Potter.

— E o que isso tem a ver? — a ruiva perguntou, cruzando os braços.

— Você me mostrou que pelo menos esse ditado tinha alguma razão.

— Então agora você acha que nós somos um erro?

— Eu tenho medo que sejamos um erro.

— Você lembra o que você me respondeu quando eu disse que tinha medo?

— O quê?

Ginevra deu de ombros.

— Se importasse realmente, você lembraria — ela se levantou, caminhando até a janela e abrindo as cortinas, deixando a luz do sol entrar no quarto.

— Eu te disse... Que se você achava que era errado... Agora talvez fosse o certo.

— Então por que de repente você deixou de acreditar nisso, Draco? — a ruiva perguntou, tornando a se aproximar da cama.

— Eu não... Eu... Não é tão simples assim, Ginevra.

— É sim.

— Eu realmente queria que você me esquecesse e ficasse com alguém que pudesse te fazer feliz.

— Isso não _te_ faria feliz.

— Te ver feliz sempre me faz mais feliz.

— A quem, além de você mesmo, você quer convencer disso, Draco? — ela sentou ao lado dele novamente. — Você vai se martirizar o resto da vida se isso acontecer — acrescentou, fazendo carinho no rosto dele.

— Eu já passei metade dela me martirizando, acho que estou acostumado — respondeu, fechando os olhos involuntariamente.

— Isso não é ser feliz. Olhe para você. Nem mesmo seu filho quis ficar do seu lado quando você quis dar uma de Harry Potter. Você não vai ser feliz assim, Draco.

— Gin... — ele murmurou, a voz soando altamente incoerente. — Eu... Eu queria que isso fosse simples e fácil.

— Draco, olhe pra mim — ela pediu.

Ele ergueu os olhos, encarando-a por um instante.

— As coisas são simples e fáceis. Nós é que complicamos, sempre — a ruiva continuou.

— Gin... Eu não passei uma noite aqui desde que você foi embora e... Seu cheiro...

— Você manteve esse quarto trancado, numa tentativa de que o que aconteceu aqui não se perdesse.

— Eu acordei todas as noites, procurando você na cama — os olhos dele estavam novamente fechados e parecia estar falando mais pra si do que pra ela. — Todas elas.

— Eu estou aqui agora — ela murmurou em seu ouvido.

— Eu... — o loiro se virou, só então parecendo notar a proximidade dos dois rostos. — Sou um idiota, não? — sussurrou e a ruiva conseguia sentir seus lábios formando as palavras.

— Absolutamente — ela respondeu, sorrindo.

— Céus... Esse seu sorriso...

— Tem cinco pessoas na minha casa esperando por ele — comentou.

— O quê?

— James foi o único a torcer contra. E Blaise não vai interromper nada, eu posso te garantir.

— Você tem idéia do quão estranha é a idéia de Blaise não interromper?

Ginevra assentiu.

— Acho que mais estranho que isso é eu o ter convidado para nosso padrinho.

— Esse era meu papel, não o seu...

Ela deu de ombros.

— Você resolveu dar uma de noiva histérica...

— Acho que invertemos os papeis então.

— Então você poderia, por favor, voltar a ser você mesmo e me beijar logo, ou eu vou ter que fazer isso também?

— Acho que vai ter que fazer isso também — respondeu, implicante, o sorriso estampado no rosto.

— Tem certeza?

Draco assentiu e ela se levantou da cama, dirigindo-se para fora do quarto. Ele levantou em seguida, em um sobresalto, e saiu andando atrás dela, até alcançá-la no meio do corredor e encostá-la na parede.

— Não vire as costas para mim, senhora Malfoy — ele sussurrou antes de beijá-la.

* * *

Pela primeira vez em anos, a volta para Hogwarts não seria celebrada com um imenso e lotado almoço n'A Toca. Ao menos não para Lily e Rose, que Ginevra fez questão de levar a um Beco Diagonal onde mal se conseguia andar para que pudessem fazer os últimos ajustes nos vestidos das duas. Rose logo se mostrou receosa: pela distância da data até o casamento, temia que as vestes não servissem no dia da cerimônia.

— E se nós engordarmos?

— Rose, querida, apenas vamos confirmar que o corte é apropriado. Caso seja preciso fazer mais ajustes, Madame Malkin disse que estará à nossa disposição no dia do casamento.

— E o seu vestido, mamãe? — Lily questionou, atenta.

— Eu vou fazer a primeira prova hoje.

— E nós podemos ver? — a menina perguntou, ansiosa, enquanto as três desviavam das pessoas pelas ruelas do Beco, a caminho da loja de vestes.

— Claro que pode, meu amor.

— Eu nunca fui a um casamento antes — declarou Rose com um sorriso. — Vai ser bonito?

— Claro que vai, mamãe vai ficar linda.

Ginevra riu e finalmente chegaram à Madame Malkin.

— Bom dia — declarou a mulher atrás do balcão, ainda encarando o jornal. — No que posso... Ah, senhorita Weasley!

— Bom dia, Madame Malkin — ela e as meninas cumprimentaram a senhora.

— Nós viemos provar nossos vestidos — Lily informou, observando os clientes que estavam dentro da loja.

— Oh, claro, claro! — a mulher saiu andando para uma sala nos fundos da loja, fazendo sinal para que a acompanhassem. — Esses vestidos... Que escolha, que escolha. Me deram muito trabalho, sim, mas espero que estejam de acordo.

— Nós temos certeza que estarão — a ruiva respondeu enquanto a outra indicava para que as meninas subissem em dois banquinhos posicionados no meio da sala.

Ginevra se sentou numa cadeira próxima enquanto fitas métricas tiravam as medidas das duas.

— A Sra. Malfoy deve estar chegando a qualquer minuto — falou a bruxa, acenando a varinha para uma pilha de alfinetes. — Ela disse que viria supervisionar tudo, e a Sra. Malfoy é muito exigente. Eu lembro, claro, do prmeiro casamento do jovem Malfoy, que trabalho aquilo deu!

As meninas encararam a ruiva, um pouco incomodadas com a situação.

— Draco quer que tudo saia conforme planejado. Nós estamos ansiosos com tudo isso — comentou, aleatória.

— Sim, sim, e devo dizer que Narcissa Malfoy também merece a fama que tem como a melhor anfitriã de Londres, ela cuida de cada detalhe pessoalmente, cada laço, cada comida, cada elfo doméstico...

— Elfos? — Rose questionou. — Elfos domésticos vão preparar o casamento?

— Se vão? Ah, menina, que idéia, é claro que vão! Eles são muito mais rápidos com o serviço de cozinha que qualquer bruxo, e eu deveria dizer que todos os elfos domésticos de Narcissa trabalham sobre a orientação de chefs renomadíssimos.

— Tia Hermione não vai gostar disso — Lily disse, rindo.

— Hermione não tem oposição ao uso de elfos domésticos e sim à escravidão deles — falou Ginevra, suspirando. — Até onde eu sei, não são elfos escravos.

— Mas mamãe sempre disse que os Malfoy maltratavam os elfos — Rose lembrou, no exato momento em que Narcissa apareceu na porta da sala.

— Sua mamãe nunca esteve em minha casa para saber como eu trato ou deixo de tratar meus elfos.

A menina baixou os olhos, envergonhada.

— Bom dia, Sra. Malfoy — Lily cumprimentou, tímida.

— Bom dia Srta. Potter, Srta. Weasley, Ginevra — ela deu um aceno de cabeça para cada uma. — E então Madame Malkin?

— Acho que já tenho o que preciso — a bruxa acenou a varinha e as fitas métricas se enrolaram e pararam sobre a mesa, bem como os alfinetes que ainda não haviam sido colocados sobre o tecido.

— Então nos mostre — respondeu Narcissa simplesmente.

A bruxa mais velha acenou, fazendo com que um par de vestidos identicos saíssem de seus cabides e flutuassem até onde as meninas estavam. Lily e Rose ficaram admiradas.

— Nós podemos vesti-los? — Lily perguntou, fitando a mãe.

— É para isso que viemos aqui, querida.

— Vocês podem usar aqueles provadores ali — Madame Malkin indicou os boxes mais ao fundo da sala.

Houve o barulho de tecido sendo mexido por alguns minutos antes que Rose emergisse do provador, seguida de Lily, ambas em um elegante vestido verde.

— E então? — a mais nova perguntou, fitando-as. — Está bom, Sra. Malfoy? — continuou, ansiosa.

— Madame Malkin, acredito que essas mangas são... Fora de moda. Por favor, eu gostaria que elas fossem lisas, baixas, mais finas no começo e no final do que no meio.

— Acho que podíamos mexer um pouco no cumprimento — Ginevra palpitou. — O que você acha, Narcissa?

— Claro, eu gostaria que pudessemos ver com as sandálias _maravilhosas_ que comprei para usarem com o vestido. Elas são, realmente, o toque especial.

Enquanto Madame Malkin marcava as mangas, a loira entregou as sandálias para as meninas, que as calçaram, apoiadas nos banquinhos.

— É, acho que vai ficar muito comprido assim — a ruiva comentou, fitando as duas.

— Menos uns dois ou três centimetros, Malkin — falou a loira, usando a própria varinha para marcas a bainha das meninas. — Tenha cuidado quando encurtá-las, eu ainda quero que as saias pareçam princesa.

— E não esqueça que temos a possibilidade de ambas crescerem um pouco mais até dezembro — Ginevra instruiu.

— Claro, claro, eu vou fazer meu melhor.

— Eu não devo crescer mais — falou Rose, baixinho, o rosto se tornando absurdamente vermelho.

— Lily ainda pode crescer alguns centímetros, querida — respondeu à sobrinha.

— Mamãe — Lily pediu para que ela se aproximasse, meio sem jeito.

— O que foi, meu amor?

— A senhora acha... — ela baixou os olhos, fazendo uma pausa. — A senhora acha que _ele_ vai gostar? — perguntou, tímida.

— Seja quem for esse _ele_, Srta. Potter, seria louco se não gostasse. Vocês vão ficar _fabulosas_ — respondeu Narcissa, agora mexendo em uma série de arranjos de cabelo.

— Com certeza, querida — frisou a mãe, passando a mão nos cabelos da filha.

Lily sorriu, satisfeita.

— Você já viu seu vestido, Ginevra? — Narcissa perguntou, aleatória.

— Assim que eu terminar de marcar os vestidos das meninas, Sra. Malfoy — Madame Malkin respondeu, ainda mexendo no tecido.

— Bom, eu espero que ele esteja de acordo. Nada de fitas vermelhas, não é mesmo?

— Não — a ruiva consentiu. — As meninas estão ansiosas para ver o vestido.

— Até por que, nada fica pior em ruivas do que vermelho, rosa ou laranja. Mas Romilda, ah, ela queria detalhes _vermelhos e dourados_ no vestido — falou a loira, demonstrando seu desgosto. — E eu disse a ela que vestidos de casamento não eram para declarar o orgulho que sentem de suas casas.

— Eu quero algo bem simples, Narcissa.

— Prontinho, já terminei com as duas — Madame Malkin informou. — Vocês já podem tirar os vestidos enquanto eu cuido da Srta. Weasley.

As meninas sorriram uma para a outra e, ansiosas, se esforçaram para não correr para os provadores. Narcissa suspirou.

— Eu sempre quis uma menina — a loira murmurou para Ginevra.

— Minha mãe também sempre quis uma menina — respondeu, sorrindo. — Mas ela estava realmente disposta a tentar muito.

— O que sua mãe fez foi... — Narcissa lhe encarou, não terminando a frase. — Eu tentei o quanto pude, Ginevra. Quando Romilda engravidou pela segunda vez, eu tive esperanças.

— Mas Scorpius é um ótimo menino.

A mulher assentiu, sorrindo.

— Ele está encantado pela sua filha, você sabe — Ginevra concordou. — Me pediu para que combinasse a roupa dele com a dela, imagine!

— Eles são... Muito bonitinhos juntos.

As meninas saíram do provador, Lily ainda ajeitava o cabelo quando as duas se aproximaram.

— E então, mamãe? — perguntou, vendo que as duas mulheres ainda estavam no mesmo lugar.

— Aqui está — falou Madame Malkin, puxando um dos vestidos brancos do cabide. — Este é o da Srta. Weasley.

— Eu volto num instante — a ruiva avisou, dirigindo-se ao provador.

Ouviu as vozes nervosas de Lily e Rose comentando sobre os vestidos enquanto terminava de se trocar. Olhou o vestido de noiva por um instante no espelho antes de sair do provador — e sua imagem lhe sorria em resposta.

— Draco? E desde quando Draco entende alguma coisa de vestidos de casamento? Não, branco não é apropriado para um segundo casamento.

Ginevra deu de ombros.

— Se você me prometer que se entende com ele depois, Narcissa, eu não vejo problema em trocar a cor.

— Mas eu vejo! — Madame Malkin protestou. — Nós não temos tempo para fazer outro vestido até a data da cerimônia!

— Faltam quatro meses — sibilou Narcissa. — Certamente você **tem** tempo.

— Você já tem as medidas, só precisamos ajustar a barra, e a cintura está um pouco larga — Ginevra indicou. — De resto, é só fazer igual a esse.

— Sim, eu gosto do corte.

— Mas... Senhoras... Por favor, não é como se fosse muito simples.

— O caimento ficou bom, Madame Malkin. Há pouca coisa para se ajustar — a ruiva insistiu.

— Esse vestido foi feito à mão, Srta. Weasley. Quase não ficou pronto para a prova de hoje, pois estamos trabalhando nele desde que o Sr. Malfoy nos fez a encomenda, seguindo suas instruções. Não há tempo hábil para providenciar outro.

— Se for o caso, teremos que procurar _outra_ loja — respondeu Narcissa simplesmente.

Madame Malkin pediu para conversar com a loira a sós, ambas se retirando para outra parte da loja enquanto Ginevra e as meninas permaneceram no cômodo.

— Mamãe, isso vai sair muito caro.

— Lily, Narcissa não aceitaria nada menos que o perfeito.

— Eu achei o vestido lindo, não entendi por que a Sra. Malfoy não gostou — Rose comentou.

— O branco tradicionalmente é uma cor que representa pureza. Talvez Narcissa ache que uma mulher que já foi casada usar branco seria... Bem, hipócrita.

— Mas não vai dar tempo, vai? — a mais nova perguntou, franzindo a testa.

— Eu não sei, meu amor, eu não sei costurar.

As três ficaram em silêncio quando Narcissa voltou com Madame Malkin.

— E então? — Ginevra preguntou, nervosa.

— Nosso problema está resolvido — a loira disse simplesmente.

— Deixe-me só colocar mais alguns alfinetes — falou a costureira, acenando com a varinha. — E, pronto, já pode tirar.

A ruiva ainda tentou perguntar para Narcissa o que havia sido resolvido — mas a loira não respondeu, mudando o assunto no instante seguinte. Ginevra levou a filha e a sobrinha de volta para A Toca, ainda em tempo de as duas aproveitarem a sobremesa junto com o resto da família.

* * *

A manhã seguinte fluiu na mesma confusão de todo 1º de setembro: meias perdidas, coisas esquecidas — mas, ao menos, Draco ainda não tinha tido idéias brilhantes como "dirigir". James parecia aliviado por estar indo para a escola, apesar de saber que enfrentaria os N.O.M.s em breve. Albus e Scorpius pareciam indiferentes — os dois amigos haviam convivido tanto durante as férias que para ambos não fazia diferença estar na escola ou em casa. Lily era a única que demonstrava estar aborrecida com a partida.

— O que houve, querida? — falou a mulher, puxando-a para perto.

— Eu queria que as férias de Natal chegassem logo — a menina murmurou, abraçando a mãe.

— Ah, meu amor... Por quê?

— Eu vou sentir falta de conversar com a senhora todos os dias — disse, fungando.

— Mas você vai ter suas amigas lá para conversar.

— É diferente. E a senhora vai estar atarefada com as coisas do casamento.

— Mas eu sempre vou arranjar um tempinho para te escrever.

— James não devolveu o mapa pro papai, devolveu? — a menina a encarou, esperançosa.

— Eu nem desconfio, filha.

— Vou pedir pro Al roubar dele, posso? — perguntou, sorrindo.

Ginevra riu com gosto.

— Ai, Lily...

— James roubou o mapa do papai. E Al é sonserino. Se eu pedir, ele rouba o mapa do James, não rouba?

— Eu deveria lhe lembrar que roubar é _errado_.

A menina deu de ombros.

— Foi James quem começou.

— E continuar não vai fazer menos errado.

— Mas eu prometo que eu não vou usar o mapa pra fugir da escola, como James faz, mamãe.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça, tentando não rir.

— Se tirar o mapa dele, mande-o de volta para seu pai.

— Eu mando, se souber onde papai vai estar...

— Faça isso.

— E... E o meu _problema_ enquanto eu estiver lá? O que eu faço?

— Que problema, Lily? — Ginevra se abaixou diante da menina.

— Er... A senhora sabe... Nenhuma das outras meninas... Ainda...

A mãe riu.

— Eu posso te mandar via coruja tudo o que você precisar, querida. E caso ocorra alguma emergência, eu tenho certeza que sua prima Rose pode te ajudar.

— Será que ela...?

Ginevra assentiu.

— E qualquer coisa, tem Madame Pomfrey.

— Madame Pomfrey? — a menina arregalou os olhos. - Mas... Como eu vou falar algo com Madame Pomfrey?

— Lily, Madame Pomfrey está em Hogwarts desde antes de eu ou de seu pai começarmos a estudar. Ela já me deu muita poção pra cólicas quando eu estava sem.

— E todas... Vai acontecer com todas as meninas?

Ginevra deu de ombros.

— Cedo ou tarde, acontece com todas.

— Tem certeza? E se eu ficar... Estranha? Os meninos vão perceber?

— Eu duvido muito. Seu pai e seu tio Ron nunca pareceram reparar quando sua tia Hermione ficava de TPM. Mesmo quando ela fazia coisas completamente fora do seu padrão.

— Era muito ruim com você?

— Não tanto. Não como sua tia Hermione, que ficava irritada e resolvia largar matérias no meio do ano. Uma vez ela deu um tapa na cara de Draco porque ele falou alguma coisa que ela não gostou. Eu... Só ficava muito quieta.

— Tio Ron já contou dessa história pra gente — a menina lembrou. — Mas não falou que ela estava de TPM.

— Vê? — ela deu de ombros. — Ele sempre foi incapaz de perceber. Pelo menos até eles casarem, eu espero que ele tenha passado a perceber depois disso.

Lily riu e Harry chegou logo em seguida, para se despedir das crianças. O Expresso já estava quase de partida. Todos se reuniram, para as últimas despedidas e avisos — os mesmo todos os anos.

Draco entrelaçou a mão a sua assim que o trem começou a andar. Lily, Albus e Scorpius estavam espremidos numa mesma janela, os três acenando na direção deles. Ginevra suspirou, sem querer pensar no escândalo que James daria ao saber daquilo, ao mesmo tempo em que já começava a sentir saudade dos filhos — mesmo sabendo que aqueles pouco menos de quatro meses que tinham até o casamento seriam os mais atribulados desde que as crianças haviam nascido.

* * *

Draco andava para um lado e para o outro no altar. Seus pais e os Weasley estavam fazendo as honras de anfitriões e cumprimentando as pessoas, enquanto ele mal conseguia soltar um "oi". Ao menos não via Potter em lugar nenhum, em compensação, Luna chegara na _Villa_ cedo àquela manhã, chorando porque Kneazle tinha se recusado a ir ao casamento — pelas suas contas, eles não se viam desde antes do noivado ser anunciado. Provavelmente era por isso Blaise não estava em lugar nenhum à vista, devia estar consolando a loira.

Scorpius estava sentado na primeira fileira, ao lado de James e Albus. Sua mãe havia cuidado de cada detalhe, praticamente marcando o nome de cada convidado em suas cadeiras. E nenhum sinal de Ginevra, nem das meninas. Começou a sentir uma pedra de gelo se formando em seu estômago conforme os minutos passavam.

Blaise entrou com passos largos por uma das laterais, parando ao seu lado.

— Você demorou.

— Ginevra me pediu para garantir que não ia deixar você desistir dessa vez.

— Achei você que estivesse com Luna.

— Ela está conversando com Longbottom, mas parece melhor.

Draco assentiu, sem a menor condição de estender o assunto. Todos os irmãos dela já haviam chegado, todos os sobrinhos e cunhadas, bem como Andromeda Tonks e Teddie Lupin — Narcissa jamais abriria mão de convidá-los, lembrou ao avisar a mulher sentada na primeira fileira de cadeiras, ao seu lado o neto estava de mãos dadas com Victoire.

Luna e Longbottom entraram apressados pela lateral oposta a onde estavam os Weasley, se sentando na segunda fila. Então a música começou e achou que suas entranhas tinham se transformado em fogo completo. Nunca tinha se sentido tão nervoso como conforme via seu pai conduzir a Sra. Weasley em direção às suas cadeiras, ou Arthur Weasley andando de braços dados com sua mãe.

Prendeu a respiração quando a avistou, de braços dados com o irmão mais velho. Nunca tinha visto Ginevra tão bonita e Blaise precisou cutucar suas costas para que lembrasse de andar até ela. Apertou a mão de Bill sentindo uma náusea imensa e viu o sorriso, _aquele sorriso_ por baixo do véu.

Mal conseguia ouvir o que o celebrante dizia conforme os dois o encaravam. Seus olhos jamais deixavam o rosto da futura esposa, gravando cada detalhe daquele momento. Ela sorria o tempo inteiro, quase sem prestar atenção no que estava sendo dito. Era um belo discurso sobre como o amor resistia às adversidades e ao tempo, Draco tinha feito questão de ler antes do casamento, para saber se era apropriado, mas a voz do celebrante que o Ministério tinha mandado fugia de sua mente.

O loiro tinha que controlar suas mãos com toda sua força de vontade, pois seus instintos eram encostar no rosto, usar seus dedos para explorar os sorriso da noiva, fazer-lhe carinho, ver como seus olhos se fechavam e como respirava fundo. Ela sorria sem parar, às vezes abaixando os olhos como uma adolescente tímida, outras vezes dirigindo o sorriso ao celebrante conforme acenava, concordando com ele.

Finalmente ouviu o homem chamando seu nome.

— Draco Pollux Malfoy, você aceita Ginevra Molly Weasley como sua legítima esposa e jura amá-la, respeitá-la e honrá-la por toda a vida?

— Sim — respondeu, a voz firme apesar de suas mãos tremerem.

— Ginevra Molly Weasley, você aceita Draco Pollux Malfoy como seu legítimo esposo e jura amá-lo, respeitá-lo e honrá-lo por toda a vida?

— Sim — Draco podia quase ouvir o riso fugindo no som de sua voz.

— Então eu vos declaro marido e mulher — ele falou, com um sorriso, criando uma chuva de estrelas sobre os dois. — Pode beijar a noiva.

Draco se atrapalhou para levantar o véu e Ginevra sorriu abertamente, exalando felicidade, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas. Passou a mão sobre o rosto dela por um instante antes de repousá-la na cintura da mulher, beijando-a com vontade. Sentiu os dedos dela afundarem em seus cabelos e esqueceu completamente que estavam em público, apenas concentrado em beijá-la, até que Blaise pigarreou, fazendo com que se separassem.

— Sempre interrompendo — falou a ruiva, sorrindo para o padrinho de casamento.

— Esse é meu trabalho aqui — ele respondeu, beijando a testa da mulher. — Faça-o feliz, Ginevra.

— Eu prometo me esforçar.

— E você — o negro falou, apertando a mão do amigo. — Não faça nada idiota.

— Você pede coisas difíceis demais.

— Me dêem licença, mas acabo de ver uma coisinha linda ali e preciso tirá-la para a primeira dança.

— Deus me livre de atrapalhar sua operação conquistador — o loiro respondeu, sorrindo.

— Olhem vocês mesmos — ele apontou uma mulher loira em vestes cobalto no fundo do salão. — Já viram algo mais bonito?

— É Gabrielle, irmã de Fleur — informou a noiva. — Ainda é solteira.

— Mademoseille, aí vou eu — respondeu antes de desaparecer entre os demais convidados.

As cadeiras foram movidas ao sinal de Narcissa e a música começou a tocar levemente. Ele a guiou pela pista de dança, abraçando-a junto ao seu corpo conforme os dois deixavam os passos serem guiados pela melodia.

— Finalmente — ele murmurou no ouvido dela, sem conseguir parar de sorrir.

Ginevra beijou sua bochecha em resposta.

— Eu só não vi seu ex por aqui — alfinetou.

— Ele está logo ali — ela fez com que os dois rodassem, para que ele pudesse ver os casais que agora dançavam ao redor deles. — Mas finja que não percebeu — acrescentou, cochichando.

Avistou Potter dançando com Lovegood enquanto os dois conversavam. Pouco mais ao lado, Scorpius chamava, sem jeito, uma corada Lily Potter para dançar, sob o olhar de James — que agora dançava com a filha dos Corner.

— Pelo menos seu irmão se comportou dessa vez — comentou, aleatório.

— Ele já fez besteiras suficientes, Draco — ela respondeu, olhando para a cunhada e o ruivo, que dançavam um pouco mais adiante.

— Ainda bem — respondeu com um sorriso. — Mas nós ainda temos algo a fazer.

— O quê? — Ginevra perguntou, curiosa.

— Daqui a pouco — ele começou —, quando todos já estiverem suficientemente entretidos com seus copos de bebidas e falando da vida uns dos outros, nós vamos para outro lugar.

A ruiva o encarou, surpresa.

— E eu posso saber que lugar é esse?

Ele assentiu, beijando-a demoradamente antes de responder.

— Merry Maidens — disse simplesmente.

— De volta a Merry Maidens — ela repetiu, sorrindo. — Parece que Blaise conseguiu o que queria — continuou, indicando o negro levando a neta de veela para fora do salão, a mão repousando no quadril da mulher.

— Ele não foi o único — Draco deu um outro giro, apontando na direção em que Potter estava.

— Ele está... Levando _Luna_ para fora do salão?

— A menos que isso tenha mudado de nome, sim.

— Você acha que... Céus, ela é casada!

Draco deu de ombros.

— Você também era, e todos diziam que era o casamento perfeito, Ginevra.

— Mas é diferente... — ela comentou.

— Ela continua casada com Kneazle, o que há de diferente nisso?

— Ela gosta dele.

— Eu estou vendo quanto gosta — respondeu com um risinho. — Eu sabia, visco.

— Talvez ele seja _o_ cara pra ela.

— Bom... Luna e Blaise fizeram tanto... Talvez seja nossa vez.

Os dois riram, beijando-se em seguida.

FIM

_Agradecimentos:_ A Greg House e Stacy Warner, porque sem eles essa fic não seria a mesma. A James Wilson, o nosso Blaise Zabini. À Mariana Kretschmer, mais conhecida como Guta, por ter proposto esse maldito challenge e nos ter feito ficar dias e mais dias escrevendo essa "pequena" fic. À A. Mira Black, por ter proposto o challenge Harry e Luna, que foi onde essa fic começou. À Alix Raven, por ter nos aturado enquanto escrevíamos. À Fabi Mellingott, que se dispôs a betar essa nossa insanidade. À Christy Corr, que deixou a Diana entulhar a wiki com a fic ao invés de montar os artigos. Ao Arthur, mais conhecido como Tutu, que foi absurdamente fofo em cada interrupção da escrita, fosse para tomar banho, mamar ou dormir. À Rita, que segurou o Tutu boa parte do tempo para que a Diana pudesse escrever. Ao Macarrão, responsável direto e indireto por boa parte das cenas "picantes" da fic — e por fazê-las ficarem paradas na metade durante dias também. Ao Ao MSN e ao GMail, meios pelos quais essa fic foi escrita — e nada de agradecermos ao chefe da Tray, que sempre a interrompia quando ela estava respondendo a um e-mail importantíssimo com um trecho tenso da fic. Sem agradecimentos à Pichi, também, porque ela tirou o fórum do ar e nos deixou tensas sem saber o resultado por dias.


End file.
